How it all began
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: In the first day I meet her and I started thinking if this new change of life will be better. I'm getting new friends and my mom found a guy she likes while I found a girl and a friend I don't mind having as a step-brother.
1. Chapter 1

Me:Okay heres another story this one was made for fun! And for a birthday gift for a friend ^W^

Jay:What about your other story?

Me:Meh I just need to edit them and we're good to go.

Jay:Sure...You just want to make a story where I'm alive,so you don't get killed by your friend.

Me:...Okay that's one true point there,but its a gift for her!

Jay:Whatever.

**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh GX if I did Alexis and Jaden will have gotten together along time ago.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jaden's Pov<em>**

It was a quite drive in the morning. You wonder why? Because I'm nervous! My name is Jaden Yuki and I'm new at Terra High school. I'm starting my senior year there.

"Honey don't be so nervous on your first day on Terra High."My mom say's in a soothing voice.

"Mom I'm not nervous! I'm just afraid that they will ask question why I transfer there."I said while looking down at my hands.

"Sweetie that was a long time ago. So don't worry about it!"My mom say's happily.

I nod at her while I look outside the window car enjoy the view before going to said school. Well the reason I transfer to this school was well I wasn't the polite of students or goodie 2 shows. I was one of the rebellious students there. I was called the King of pranks in my old high school,and it was a great feeling being called that! I smile remembering my last prank at Principle Crowler. Never thought he was such a wuss,and the I don't want people asking me why I transfer to Terra High is because I want to start my Senior year with a clean start!

"Here we are!"My mom says cheerfully while she stops the car in front of the school gates.

I stared in awe at the school and already forming plans on how to prank the school. It looked like an old castle! But they change some parts to make it look like a normal school. It looks so cool! And I can't wait to pra...No I won't think that!

"Yeah...I see mom."I said while I open the car door gently still gazing at the school with admiration.

"Well Good luck on your first day Honey!"My mom says in a whisper.

I nod at while I shut the car door closed while me well standing outside the car.

"Know promise me you won't prank this school okay Jay Jay?"My mom asks.

"I promise I won't prank it." I say calmly giving her my innocent grin.

I wave good bye at my mom while I enter the school. There's a lot of students here. I look to the school courtyard boredly,until something caught my attention. A dirty blonde girl sitting alone underneath the trees shade reading a book. She is wearing the traditional Terra High uniform,but she added the black socks that goes well with the black skirt,and her white polo shirt. I don't want to sound like a pervert,but that shirt looks to tight on her...or is that her bra is big and full of toilet paper? I notice in every girl in this school there wearing blue ties while the guys were red ties. I'm not complaining on the uniform I kinda like it. I start walking towards her hoping that she isn't a blonde ditz.

"Um hello?"I say a little nervous,because now that I notice she looks really pretty.

"Hello. I'm sorry,but I'm not interested on dating you."She answers me without looking up from her book.

"I wasn't going to ask you on a date! Sheesh I rather now the girl before dating her,but anyways um where is the office located? I'm kinda new here."I say while hiding my blush and curiosity on her.

"Oh! Sorry thought you were one of those jerks."She answer me looking up from the book she was reading.

That's when I notice her caramel colored eyes. They hide her emotions really well. I blush,because I notice she is checking me out if I'm a good person or not.

"So you said your new here?"She ask finishing analyzing me.

"Ye-ah."I say trying to hide my nervousness,and failing.

"Don't be nervous. Oh I haven't introduce myself my name is Alexis Rhodes and do you want me to escort you to the office?" She calmly says.

"I'm not nervous and oh please yes! I don't want to get lost like an idiot. And my name is Jaden Yuki." I say.

She giggles at my sudden outburst,but starts to stand up. That's when I notice she medium tall like a 5'6 while I'm a 5'8. I gulp trying not to check her out. She picks up her blue book bag and starts walking to the school main entrance with me walking behind her like a lost puppy.

"I don't know if I should ask why you transfer here to Terra High half of 1st semester." Alexis says calmly.

"Well I don't want to sound rude,but please don't! By time I'll tell you...I promise."I say looking down.

"Okay I won't. It looks like you like to keep secrets Jay."Alexis says with a giggle.

My head shots up when she called me Jay like where close friends. Well I don't mind at all. When we enter the school I see that the hallways are full of students talking to there friends by the lockers. I notice one was glaring at me for some odd reason.

"So wheres the office Lex?" I ask her.

"Well it's not to far,we just need to walk this hallway until we reach the end of it."She says while pointing ahead.

"Okay!" I say giving her my innocent smiles that I give my mom.

Those smiles work every time I get in trouble,so I'm proud of them...and no I didn't practice them in front of a mirror like some people do. Okay back to the story! I can't get distracted if I do I'm going to loose Lex in this crowd of students. I notice she has stopped in front of a door. I look at the right corner of where the door is to see one of those plate thingies. It says in bold letters _**Main**__**Office.**_This school is going to make me feel retarded for some odd reason.

"Well here we are! I hope we have classes together. Oh! And if you want you can sit with me and my friends in lunch."Alexis say's with a smile.

"Yeah that would be good we have classes together. And are you sure?" I ask her. She nods and starts to walk the opposite way when the bell rings.

I take a deep breath and open the door and go inside. I look around to see a Secretary talking in the phone with a bored expression. Well this is now or never! I walk up to her.

"Um I'm new here."I say...Dammit Jaden! And I call myself the Prank King and social butterfly!

"One moment please." She says while she hangs up the phone without saying in between the lines Good bye have a wonderful day sir or ma'am. She turns to me with a fake smile.

"How can I help you?" She says to sweetly that creeps me out.

"Well you could help me..If I could have my schedule for my classes please? Or is that to much?"I say a little bit rudely.

"Well of course,but first your name br..I mean sir" She says with her eyebrow twitching from anger. Hah! I got her mad! I think I'm back.

"Jaden Yuki." I say with a monotone voice.

"Okay...One moment please!" She say's while she turns into her computer and types my name. I decide to ignore her work on printing me my schedule. I look around the office checking it's surroundings and structure. The walls we're painted a red color while the floor the tile was blue,and of course the ceiling it was white. I don't see anything interesting in here.

"Excuse me sir. Here's is your schedule." She says with a hint of anger.

"Oh yeah." I say while taking the schedule from her and walking out of the office. What? I didn't say thank you to her,because she didn't deserve it end of story.

I look at my schedule to see my classes.

**1st class: ALG 2 at 7:30 am until 8:20 am with Mrs. Ryoga. Room # 221**

**2nd class: ECONOMY at 8:25 am until 9:20am with Mr. Andrews. Room # 213**

**3rd class: CHESMITRY at 9:25am until 10:15am with Professor Banner. Room # 320**

**4th class:WORLD HISTORY at 10:20am until 11:05am with Professor Bonaparte. Room #231**

**5th class: ENGLISH 4 at 11:10am until 12:00pm with Mrs. Davidson. Room # 201**

**6th class: LUNCH at 12:05pm until 12:55pm**

**7th class: Spanish level 3 at 1:00pm until 1:55pm with Mrs. Bonilla. Room #313**

**8th class: Gym at 2:00pm until 2:55pm with Ms. Fountain. In the Gym.**

At least I don't have World History first class or it would have being an awesome nap on the first day,but what confused me are the room numbers so there separated? Those that means it's not like my old school we're you just stay in the same classroom while the teachers are the one that change. Ugh this is going to be hard to adapt! I start walking around looking for room #221 and it seems its upstairs.

"You have got to be kidding me!"I say angrily.

I start to run to the stairs. It seems the school has 5 floors with the last one being the ceiling. I stop on the 2nd floor looking around for that damn room number! And I found it! I start walking to the door ready to knock on it,but my knuckles stop mid way. I'm like 15 minutes late,but quickly shrug it off.

* * *

><p>Me:Okay that how it starts don't worry this story has family,romance,humor and I think drama to. And waho Jay your mean.<p>

Jay:I know. I notice T.T

Me:Aww don't cry! In the other chapter your going to meet more peeps!

Jay: :D Well I meet Lex on the first day,but what I thought was mean *pouts*

Me:Oh Brother. Well just to make you happy I put my old crush last name on it...And made him a girl on my story.

Jay:How can that make me happy?

Me:It made me happy XD

Jay&Me:Read & Review~

Peace out! Adios!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well this is Jesses part!*Grins***

**Jesse:Yay! And whole entire chapter for myself.**

**Jay:And with Lex*pouts***

**Me:Don't be jelous Jay! Jess already has a crush on a girl and that girl is not your Lexie.**

**Jesse:Exackly!...Wait a minute!**

**Me:Yup ugh I got to keep working on this story! Tomorrow is her birthday and I haven't finish it yet!**

**Jay&Jesse:Hey don't change the subject here!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh Gx only my Ocs ^w^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jesse's POV(Early events)<strong>_

The alarm clock echos in my room signaling the day has began. I groan grabbing one of my pillows and throwing it at the alarm clock to make it shut up,but accidentally hit Ruby waking her up.

"Oh snap! I'm sorry Ruby!" I say with a southern accent and finally waking up. I see her glaring at me,but quickly forgets me for said mistake and jumps on my bed meow happily that I have woken up.

"I know girl,but men sometimes I hate school and working at the same time." I say to her while she tilts her head cutely at me.

"Jesse! Come down stairs! The breakfast is ready!" My father aka Johan Andersen says happily.

Oh I forgot to tell something about myself. Well my name is Jesse Andersen and I'm a high school student at Terra High. I do have friends there and my crush is one of my friends as well. My best friend Alexis has always being there for me every since my mother passed away. And I can't forget my lovable cat Ruby. She was a gift from my mother when she died,so I take good care of her.

"I'm coming dad! Well girl come on time for your breakfast." I told her. She jumps off the bed and walks to the door waiting for me. I chuckle at her antics and walk to the door opening it letting her run to the kitchen.

"My oh my some ones in a hurry~!" I say happily while walking down stairs. I glance around my home it still look the same when I was small,but know all the stuff I couldn't reach I could. So yeah! I feel proud of myself there. I walk to the kitchen seeing my dad there full of flour on his hair and face.

"Um dad? Where you trying to cook my breakfast again? I thought you we're making cereal for the both of us!" I say trying not to laugh at my dad. My dad is not really good at cooking,so he ends up burning the food. While me on the other hand I'm a really good cook.

"I was experimenting Jesse! I can't have my son cook to me all the time,because I know one day you will leave me."My dad says with a teary expression.

"Um dad..Stop thinking negative! Sheesh I'm not going to leave you. Not until you get the perfect girl!" I told him with a grin on my face.

Every since my mother died. My father has being working hard to try to spoiled me and make me feel like I'm not alone.

"Okay you win this fight,but if you get a girlfriend I'll cook a dinner for you guys." My dad says happily.

"You want to kills us don't ya? I know it! I darn knew it! Your trying to food poisoned me and my dream girl! Somebody call 9-1-1!" I say with humor lace in every word.

"Oh shut it boy. Your old man is just trying to be nice." He say's with humor as well.

We look at each other for a second before bursting out laughing at our little conversation. I point at my dad's face.

"Dad you better clean yourself up. You have a meeting today." I say while looking at the clock.

"And you better hurry up and get ready for school to our we both will be late!" My dad says while he rushes thru the stairs to his room. I sigh thinking between the lines I don't want to go to school today! But well it's how Marina say's my edumacation. I wonder why she always say it like that,but she does say it cutely.

"Well time to get ready then!" I say running up the stairs just like my dad. I open my rooms door and walk to my room. Ready to do my morning routine! Gosh I'm to hyper in the mornings! I walk to my bathroom and start brushing my teeth. I take like 30 seconds brushing my teeth. I get out of the bathroom and walk around my room just picking my uniform up. What? I maybe a good cook,but I love my room messing. I start putting my black trousers that the school is recommended to wear. My white polo shirt,but leaving the first 2 buttons open. I don't wear the tie,because it's uncomfortable for me. Makes me look like a nerd. I wear the traditional shoes and slung my blue book bag over my shoulder. I take one last glance at my room in case I forget something.

"Nope!" I say happily and run down the stairs to see my dad already wearing a suit and looking for his briefcase. I sigh loudly to get his attention and it does.

"Oh Jesse! I didn't forget where I put my briefcase I swear! " My dad say's lying pathetically. I point to the left where the living room is with a blank expression on my face. My dad follows my pointing finger to the living room and finds his briefcase in the living room table place neatly.

"Oh pfft I knew that." My dad says childishly while he walks to the briefcase and picks it up.

"Sure you did dad." I say sarcastic. My dad just gives me a playful glare and holds up the car keys to me.

"Want to practice your driving?" My dad ask. I shook my head in a no matter. I'm to tired and just want to go to school. My dad gives me a smile and walks out the house with me following him behind. I lock the main door and reach my dad who already started the car. Yeah the car may look old,but it's still pretty good in my eyes. It's navy blue color still shines in the sun. I jump in the front sit happily while closing my eyes. Ready for a little nap.

**30 _minutes__later._**

I completely fallen asleep in the car! My dad had to shake me up just to wake me up.

"Ugh where already here?" I say whining like a little kid.

"Yup! Have fun today in school!" My dad say's happily. I open the car door and walk out of the car. I close the car door and turn to my dad thru the window separating us.

"There nothing fun in school. We just sit there and learn about some stuff your not going to need in the future." I say to him. My dad just rolls his eyes at me. I sigh and start walking to school,but not before giving my dad a finally wave of good bye in which he gladly answers back with one of his before he drives away.

"Man I wonder where Lexie is?" I ask myself while looking for her in the school courtyard. I see her from the distance I was going to shout her name when a 2 tone color brunette walks to her. Mhm I never seeing him before? I just hope he doesn't cause trouble with Lexie. I notice there talking to each other rather comfortable. I smile warmly Lexie is one of the type of girls that doesn't like to get close to guys,because they just see her as just a doll they can just have there fun and throw her away like trash. Out of nowhere someone catches me on a headlock and I gasp in surprise.

"Mate you shouldn't being daydream here in the courtyard or your going to get hit by and object out of pure fun." I recognize the voice quickly! Out of all my friends the only ones that have accents are me,Jim,Marina and her twin Marisol.

"Yo Jim what's up! And I wasn't daydreaming!" I say with a pout. Jim let's go of me and walk in front of me. And puts a serious face.

"Mate did you do your Calculus homework?" Jim ask serious. He knows I work at night and sometimes I forget to do my homework so him and Alexis are always reminding me. I stare at him with an horror expression.

"Oh shit! I forgot! Jim can you help me finish it!" I ask him giving my best puppy eyes.

"Of course mate! Let's just go to our first class quickly and do it there." Jim says. We start walking to our first period class...and you want to know which class is that? Well it's Calculus class and the teacher she isn't very nice at all. I sigh trying to hide my depression for not doing my home work and missing out on annoying Lexie. I didn't notice we're already in front of the class. Okay my mind is going to slow today! Or my body to fast? Meh whatever.

"Oi idiota stop daydreaming." A girl with a Spanish accent says. I turn to her and see my crush Marina with a grin on her face.

"Well excuse me for daydreaming Mar."I tell her with a smirk. Jim steps between us.

"Know know mate you will have more time later to flirt with Marina okay? Know we should finish your homework before Mrs. Marrero comes at cuts your neck for not doing her home work." Jim says calmly. I blush when he says the part in where I have time to flirt with Marina,but quickly shrug it off and sit on my assigned sit taking my home work out and quickly doing in it with Jim helping me on some. I'm almost finish until that damn bell rings.

"Dammit! I was one short!" I say angrily while everyone in the classroom looks at me weird. I hear a giggle next to me and see Alexis already sited on her assigned sit with her work out and everything.

"You have issues Jess. It's okay that you missed one. You could just tell Mrs. Marrero you didn't get the last one." She says calmly. I sigh knowing that plan will work.

"Estoy con ella idiota." Marina says in Spanish.

"Okay! You guys win sheesh. Happy?" I ask them while. The nod and high five each other. I look at Alexis.

"So Lexie..who's the new kid you we're talking to?" I ask with curiosity

"His name is Jaden Yuki. Cute sweet guy." She says calmly. I chuckle while Marina giggles.

"No me digas! You have a crush on him already?" Marina asks. I see Alexis glare at Marina.

"No I don't have a crush on him! He seems different that's why I compliment him." Alexis say's while looking at the window.

"Well I want to meet him! He seems to catch the eye of my best friend and I want to know if he is a good person" I say with confidence in my voice.

"Oh estoy con Jesse! I want to meet him to!" Marina says happily. Alexis sighs,but smiles.

"You guys might meet him at lunch. I invited him to come eat with us." Alexis says happily

"Sweetness!" Me and Marina say at the same time. I see Alexis giving me a knowing smirk a shot her a glare while Marina looks at us with a confused one. That's when the classroom door slams open and our Calculus teacher comes in with a pissed off expression

"Okay Maggots! Today I want your full attention on today's learning if you don't then detention!" Mrs. Marrero say's angrily.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone says. I groan today is going to be a long day!

* * *

><p><strong>Me:I put some spanish there,because thats my first language and well I'm multi cultural :D<strong>

**Jesse:I have being called and idiot by marina-chan!**

**Jay:Yup! Sucks to be you that your crush is mean to you**

**Me:I know that feeling Jess! Atleast she does glare at you for odd reasons.**

**Jesse:Your crush did that?**

**Me:Yup! And ignore me and other stuff,but thats all in the past~**

**Jay:*sighs* I hope Lexies attitude is like that crush of yours.**

**Me:I hope so to~**

**Me&Jesse&Jay: Read and Review! ^w^**

**Adios and Peace out~**


	3. Chapter 3

Me:*sighs sadly* Today is her birthday and I haven't finished this said story. And Sorry for not describing Marina! I just want your guys opinion on how she is going to look.

Jesse:What about her personality?

Me:She got some of my personality and she already has a rival to.

Jay:Really? Who is it?

Zane:Do you guys really want to know?

Jay&Jesse:Zane! Where did you come from?

Me:Zane is the only person who knows ^w^ And i'm not going to tell you guys! Fin d it yourselfs!

Jay:Aww! It's to much work!

Jesse:I'm with Jay!

Me:*ignoring Jay&Jesse* _**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX If I did Alexis and Jay will be together and Zane wouldn't have had heart problems.  
><strong>_Jay&Jesse:Don't ignore us!

Zane:Enjoy the story.*Bows*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's<strong>__**POV**_ (**Present****Time)  
><strong>

I finally knock on the classroom door. I notice a student stands up and opens the door for me. Is it me or this Mrs. Ryoga seems like a lazy teacher. I enter the classroom with a fake smile on my face. Man I hope this day finishes quickly!

"Oh you must be the new kid?" Mrs. Ryoga ask while she stops writing math problems on the board. Okay forget what I said about her being a lazy teacher! Half the board is full of math equations!

"Um yes...I'm new here." I say while mentally kicking myself for acting like a shy idiot.

"Well why don't you introduce yourself a little." Mrs. Ryoga says.

"Well my name is Jaden Yuki and I'm new here. Well there's nothing interesting about me,but I do protect my friends from danger...That is all I think?" I finish with a monotone voice. I notice every girl in the class room have a dreamy expression on there faces...Dammit! I hate fan girls they get on my nerves...Why can't they be like Lex!

"Okay! Then Mr. Yuki you can have a sit next to Mr. Truesdale. Mr. Truesdale can you raise your hand please?" Mrs. Ryoga says happily. I see in the back of the class a timid hand raising up. So this kid with wild light blue hair and Grey eyes hiding behind small glasses is my seat mate for this entire year. Man I hope he isn't weird. I start walking to where he is and sit next to him.

"Hi my name is Jaden" I say in a whisper.

"I..know um my name is Syrus." Syrus say's in a whisper as well.

"Mr. Yuki and Mr. Truesdale! You guys can communicate in the lunch period for know I want you guys to pay attention!" Mrs. Ryoga says sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" Syrus and I say at the same time. I take a note book out and start writing down the equations on the board. I look around not wanting to do the work,because the equations look to easy. I look at Mrs Ryoga she seems like a lady that holds her head up high. She has curly brown hair that is know tie up in a pony tail. Her eyes are amethyst color and she has an hourglass figure. I look at some guys in the school and notice there lustful expression to there own math teacher. Gross. I start doing my work ignoring the girls stares from the front.

"This is my new hell." I whisper quietly to myself.

"Well school is hell." Syrus whispers back.

I blush in embarrassment. Lucky the bell rang indicating the end of this class. I quickly start putting my stuff away and wave good bye to Syrus who was caught by surprise,but waved back. I star running downstairs to my Economy Class and I reach it on time! Yush! I think I'm getting the hang of it.

"Oi! Move out of the way slacker!" A grumpy boy say.

"Oh sorry!" I say while moving out of the way. He walks in and gives me a glare. I groan mentally. Great a new enemy! Waho Jaden your the best at getting enemies!

"Don't mind Chazz. He is a bully with a peanut brain." I hear someone say to me. I turn to that person and notice he is short. He has silver hair and blue eyes and is wearing the boys uniform with a lot of pride in the air.

"Yeah Thanks...um?"I say confused.

"The name is Aster Phoenix,don't forget it new boy." Aster say's while he walks to his desk.

I grind my teeth due to anger,but take a deep breath. It's the first day I can do it! I won't let my anger or my little rebellious attitude win. I walk to the teacher. He was an old man with dark skin and bald head.

"Um excuse are you Mr .Andrews?" I ask with a fake smile

"Oh yes of course I am. Why you ask sonny?" Mr. Andrews ask. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well I'm new he-" I couldn't finish talking,because he interrupt me.

"Oh you must be Jaden Yuki! Just take a sit anywhere you please." Mr. Andrews says politly. I'm starting to like this teacher! No introduction! I start walking to the back of the class room sitting next to the guy who called me slacker...Not a smart move in some peoples books,but there's an old saying "Keep your friends close,but your enemies closer." That's what my mother use to tell me when I was little.

"Yo slacker! Why are you sitting next to THE Chazz?" Chazz says like a spoiled brat. I choose to ignore him and wait for Mr. Andrews to start the class.

"Hey! Slacker don't ignore me!" Chazz says angrily this time. It made me smirk.

"The name is not slacker is Jaden Mr. The Chazz." I say with a bored looking face. I hear Aster laughing. That's when I notice Aster was sitting on the other sit that is next to Chazz. So Chazz is sitting in the middle while Aster is on his right and I'm on his left.

"Chazz he got you good there!" Aster says between laughs. I smirk this Aster kid might be another spoiled brat,but he is okay kid on my book.

"Settle down children! Where going to start the lesson now. So please get the book that underneath your desk and read chapter 7 please and answer the question on page 129. That's all for today." Mr. Andrews say's while walking calmly to his desk. Ugh so much to do so little time! I start reading the chapter trying not to fall asleep.

"This is to much work." I whisper to Chazz.

"You'll get use to it slacker." Chazz answer back in a whisper.

"Why don't you both shut up and start doing the work?" Aster quietly suggested.

"Fine." I whisper with a playful smirk. I didn't know how time went fast,but I successfully finish all the work like a good student. The bell rings echoing thru the halls of the school. Everyone starts standing up and handing there work to Mr. Andrews.

"So Jaden how are you liking the school so far?" Mr. Andrews ask kindly.

"It's okay." I say while handing him my work and walking out the class room.

"Okay next class Is Chemistry." I say running up the stairs until I reach the 4th floor. I kneel a little trying to catch my breath. What the hell! So many floors! I start walking around the hall way looking for room number 320. I found it in the end of the hallway. I start thinking that maybe this day will be interesting on lunch time. Well I get to see Lex. I blush. Okay what's wrong with me! Thinking to much about the girl I just meet this morning...Must be my hormones acting up. I realize that all my day dreaming cause me to be the only one standing in the class while everyone just look at me with a your weird dude expression on there faces. I face palm. Great first day of class and I'm going to be humiliated today.

* * *

><p>Me:Its short,but I like it ^w^<p>

Jay:What Economy class for?

Me:Oh yeah I forgot! That class helps you get started on a bussiness or controling your money problems etc. It has to do with money and business.

Jesse:So why are Aster and Chazz in that class?

Me:There perfect for that class! Chazz is a rich dude right? So why not! And Aster is a pro duelist.(Not in my story he is rich still.)

Jay:So why I'm taking that class anyway!

Me:Shh! Don't scream theres people staring at us.

Zane:Lets just finish this so I culd take a rest.

Me:Okay!

Jesse&Me&Jay:Read and Review! And Thank you for the reviews!

Zane:Peace out*walks away*

Adios!~


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Here another chapter! And I didn't finish the gift yet,but I know she will wait for it ^w^

Alexis:Why I haven't I being narrating my own part?

Me:Well Lex you will come out with your own chapter soon~

Alexis:I hope so. By the way where Jay and Jesse?

Me:I kick them out for nagging me about Marinas Rival.

Alexis:I see.

Me: Meh time for the disclamer.

_**Discalamer: I don't own Yugioh Gx! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Johan's POV(Not to early events like at 8:20am)<strong>_

I drive silently to my work place thinking of ways how to persuade my client on this meeting I'm having today,but alas my mind is blank.

"Ugh I should of ask Jess for some tips." I say's groaning at my lack of questions to my son's knowledge of business. While I was mentally scolding myself and finally reaching my work destination at Kaiba Corp. I suddenly fell a little down. My son Jesse always being a good kid to me,even when Jewel my wife died when he was young. I only saw him cry once. And that's when Jewel was in her deathbed.

I sigh to myself. I know Jesse and Alexis are trying for me to move on,but I can't. I still miss Jewel. Her beautiful long silky silver hair and her teal color eyes that shine with happiness everyday. I quickly shook those negative thoughts out of my mind and resume my ways on how to persuade my client. I didn't realize I was already on the parking lot of the company. I should stop day dreaming and driving at the same time! It's dangerous! I could of have killed someone...Okay I'm exaggerating now. I quickly park my car and gather my materials,but I couldn't get to far. My phone started vibrating on my pocket. I quickly get it and see who is calling me. I tense up! It's himself!

"He-llo? Johan Andersen speaking." I say trying to hide my nervousness.

"Mr. Andersen I called you today to say that your meeting has being canceled and that you will be today showing around the building your new secretary." Mr. Kaiba say's in a demanding voice.

"Yes sir. And who's my new secretary?" I ask him.

"Her name is Haine Yuki and she has being working as a secretary almost all her life. So don't do anything stupid that will put my name in vain got it?" Mr. Kaiba says with the same tone as before.

"Yes sir." I say and hang up. Man I was so worked up for this meeting and like that is canceled! Ugh well I wandered who is this Haine Yuki is so I could show her around. I hope she isn't an old old lady who is to stubborn to retire. I sigh and start walking to the building,but stop when I hear some one talking to them selves.

"Ugh my first day at work and I get lost in a damn parking lot! I hope Jay Jay it's okay in school!" I notice it's a woman's voice. I quickly follow her voice that is filled with worry. And see her.

"I wonder if Kuriboh has enough food and water on his bowls." She say's while she continues to walk back and forth in the same place really nervous. I take a little time checking her out. She has long two toned hair the one closes to her face is dark brown while the other part in the back is light brown. I see that her hair reaches her waist,because she forgot to put in on a bun on how nervous she looks. But what caught me off guard was her honey gold colored eyes. There we're full of happiness and mischief. That's when I feel my face heating up. Crap I'm a falling for a total stranger?

"Um excuse me sir. Can you please tell me where is the entrance for the Kaiba Corp building." I hear someone ask me.

"Oh Of course! Wait are you new here?" I ask her while trying to hide this stupid blush.

"Yes. I'm starting to work here in the Kaiba Corp." She says calmly.

"By any chance are you Haine Yuki?" I ask her. I see her tilt her head to the side cutely.

"Yes that's me,but how did you knew?" She ask with suspicious lace on her voice.

"Hey don't start thinking I'm a stalker,because I'm not! I'm the person your going to be working for." I told her trying not to laugh at her expression.

"Oh my! I'm sooo sorry I didn't know! I'm just nervous that's all!" She says frantically in a cute way.

"Apology accepted. Know let me escort you to the building." I say in a prince like manner. She giggles at my act.

"Why thank you Johan!" She says happily. We both start walking to the buildings main entrance while having conversations with each other. I didn't she was divorce and was raising a kid by herself. Poor little guy. We stop in front of the building me letting her look the building from outside. I know it's not to much,but it does look pretty nice in new comers. So I just let her do that while I look around. There's a lot of college student walking around this area,because this place has like a little fountain in a corner of it. The side walk is sometimes full of reporters when Mr. Kaiba comes.

"Yo Mr. A!" I hear someone scream. I turn around to look at one of my son's friends. Atticus Rhodes and his 2 friends Yusuke and Zane walking behind him.

"How are you Mr. Andersen." Zane ask polite in his voice. While Yusuke waves at me from behind Atticus.

"I have being good...And wait why aren't you kids in school?" I ask them with a suspicious glint in my eyes.

"Chillax Mr. A! We're in college now and we start late than the rest of our class mates." Atticus says with a grin.

"Yes what Atticus says. If it makes you comfortable we have an hour to get back to campus before class start." Yusuke said with a small smile in his face. Ahh these 3 kids have being close friends since middle school. It always gives me a happy feeling seeing these 3 together! There like the 3 musketeers! Having each others backs and not back stabbing each other for a girl.

"Um excuse me Johan..Who are these cheerfully people?" Haine ask behind me. Before I could turn around I see Atticus already next to her grabbing her hands in a romantic way.

"Oh your an angel send form heaven! Your as beautiful as the moon and the sun put together!" Atticus say's in a flirting manner.

"Um Thank you? But I'm not interested in you boy. I'm not a cougar like some woman my age." Haine say's with a serious expression.

"So what is your age my fair madden!" Atticus continues on. While Zane face palms and Yusuke tries to hide his laughter.

"A woman doesn't reveal her age to guys,but to get you away well I'll tell ya...I'm 38" Haine say's with a smirk on her face when she sees Atticus expression of horror. Yusuke and I burst out laughing while Zane chuckles in the background.

"She got you good Atticus." Zane told Atticus with a smirk. While Atticus just glares at Zane

"Well boy's aren't you suppose to be walking to your said college?" I ask them.

"Oh yeah!" Yusuke answers for the 2 others. I look at Atticus sitting on the floor with a depress aura around him.

"I can't believe it! She looks like she is 23!" Atticus say's to himself while punching the floor dramatically. "How embarrassing!" He continues on and on.

"Is he okay over there?" Haine asks. I chuckle and give her one of my best smiles.

"He is fine just quite in shock that's all." I answer. While the guys look at me with a smirk adorning each face.

"Well we must be going then!" Atticus say's happily his depressive aura disappearing.

"Yes we don't want to be a nuisance here to much." Zane say's calmly.

"Yeah! Have fun you to!" Yusuke says while Zane follows him. I notice Atticus is still here.

"I'm sorry ma'am for flirting with you,but I was just practicing for this girl called Mac...Hard to break out of her cold shell." Atticus says while scratching the back of his head embarress. Haine just giggles and smiles at him.

"It's alright Atticus. This is not the first time that it has happened." She says with a smile. Atticus nods and waves good bye to us while running to catch up with Zane and Yusuke.

"Odd kids,but I can't judge them I have one as well." Haine say's with a warm smile on her face.

"What's your son's name?" I ask to curious. She looks at the sky happily.

"His name is Jaden. He is a good boy except he loves to prank people. And what about you? Have any kids?" Haine ask while looking at me with curious eyes. I chuckle and strike a proud stance.

"I have a wonderful son call Jesse. And there are a lot of good thing about him. Hey maybe our sons can meet each other." I say with a grin I notice Haine grins as well.

"Why not! It's such an wonderful idea!" Haine says jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Then it's settle them! Our sons are going to have a play date!" I say while she nods happily. Well I didn't ask what age was Jaden,but I guess between the lines that he is like 9 or 13. Jesse won't mind hanging out with a little boy.

"It's such a wonderful idea! What about tonight then?" Haine asks with a smile that can make the saddest of kid smile back at her.

"Of course! Where do you live then?" I ask ignoring my conscious that keeps repeating this is a date!

"2450 Cherry Grove east way. House number 2313." she answers. I look at her with a shock expression. SHE IS MY NEW NEIGHBOR! I quickly recompose myself and act calmly ignoring my heart.

"Oh I see. Well I live on that street as well!" I say and she looks at me surprise.

"No way! Seriously?" She ask with a grin.

"Yup! Where neighbors!" I answer her with a grin on my face as well. Haine giggles while I chuckle.

"Well then we settle this already what about giving me a tour from Kaiba Corp. Then?" Haine ask giving me the cutest puppy eyes. I nod while forcing my blush down.

"Of course! Mr. Kaiba strictly ordered me to give you a tour!" I say to her. We both start walking to the building walking inside. I start pointing to stuff and explaining to her or work time and everything. I'm so happy that my orange eyes are shining brightly. That's what Haine pointed out while I was explaining our break time.

* * *

><p>Me:Did I just did a gender bending here?<p>

Alexis:I think so. I didn't know Jessse got his eyes from his mom,but Jaden got his looks from his mom except the eye color.

Me:Exackly! I feel sorry for Atticus XD

Alexis: I don't he deserved it.

Me:Lex your mean,but that's what makes you awesome!

Alexis:*smiles*Thank you.

Me&Alexis:Read & Review!

Alexis:Peace out!

Me:Adios regresen pronto~


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Finally this chapter has come out! Where they meet! The J-twins! :D

Haou:*glaring at me*

Alexis:Um Yay?

Me:Don't glare Haou! I'm sorry I turn you into a girl who is a tad Occ from your personality.

Haou:...*still glaring*

Alexis:*sighs* He isn't going to talk to you.

Me:I know Oh well I still got Jaden!

Haou:...

Me:This is getting no where..

Alexis:Yup!

Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh Gx.

Haou:Enjoy the story.

Me: -_- know he decides to talk

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's Pov (Present time 9:25am)<strong>_

I stare awkwardly at my new class mates and give them a famous Jaden Yuki smile. Hah! I hear a small meow next to me. I turn a little to see the teacher holding a light brown fur cat that has black stripes on his back and on the end of his tail. Okay that's weird...How can a school let pets in here? Is this school not normal? I quickly take my attention away from the cat and look at my teacher.

"Ahh you must be Jaden Yuki. Welcome to Terra High I'm Lymar Banner,but you can call me Professor Banner and this is my partner Pharaoh." Professor Banner says while Pharaoh meows. "Why don't you take a sit? You already embarrass yourself today so I don't want to make your life worst." Professor Banners says. I nod happily,but when I turn around everyone is sited with there chemistry partners already.

"Um Professor Banner who do I sit with?" I ask. He looks thoughtful for seconds until he snaps his fingers and points at bluenette with wilder hair than Syrus. I nod and start walking to my new sit and partner. When I sit down I notice he is doing work from another class.,but before I could look at the board he turns to look at me. That's when I notice he has teal eyes.

"Hey you must be Jaden right? I heard from you by Lexie." He says with a southern accent. Mhm Lexie? Wait! Does this mean he knows Lex? One way to find out.

"Wait! You know Alexis?" I ask hoping that he wasn't a fan boy.

"Yup! She is my best friend. Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Jesse Andersen,and don't worry nobody saw you day dreaming in the middle of the class room." Jesse says playfully. I glare at him playfully while in the inside I was happy that this guy wasn't a fan boy of Alexis instead a good friend.

"Oh she is,and for your information I wasn't day dreaming I was just thinking about stuff." I say while smirking. Jesse waves his hand in surrender.

"I can see your to stubborn to admit it. Don't worry I have being embarrassed before so I won't judge you." Jesse say's.

"I'm not stubborn! Wait am I?" I ask him.

"I don't know? I just meet you today and you ask me that?" Jesse answer me with more questions.

"Good point there." I say while Jesse chuckles at me

"Well tell me Jay. Why did you suddenly moved?" Jesse asks while doing his other school work.

"I rather not say." I say while looking at the ceiling boredly.

"Really? Then when ever you want to talk about it. Me and Lexie will be there for you." Jesse says finishing his work and putting it away.

"Thanks." I say. That's when Professor Banner walks in the middle of the classroom with a big smile on his face.

"Today students we're going to make a small experiment. Where going to search information about the earth's core and such stuff. You and your partner need to work together on this one,because one will be drawing the earth's core while the other will search for information on the Chemistry book that is neatly placed in the middle of your work place. This little experiment will last 2 day's so enjoy it while you can." Professor Banner explains our work. I look at Jesse already opening the Chemistry book to chapter 4.

"So Jay which one you want to be? The one that get's the information or the one that draws the earth's core?" Jesse asks while taking out sheet's of paper's and a extra pencil.

"I'll get the information,because I'm horrible at drawing." I answer. He nods and hands me the paper and the extra pencil.

"So it means I'm the one drawing." Jesse say's while magically having one of those printing paper's neatly put on his side of the desk.

"Yeah...Wait? Do you draw good or not?" I ask curious.

"Well I don't know." Jesse says playfully.

"You do!" I say trying not to laugh at him for being a horrible lier.

"Yup! I cannot lie...Do I really suck at lying?" Jesse asks while starting to draw some part's of the earth's core.

"I have meet you today,but I will answer you truthfully my friend." I say with a smirk. Jesse rolls his eye,but chuckles.

"Do tell Jay?" Jesse asks with a smirk on his face as well.

"You suck at lying Jess." I say while Jesse fake gasps and put's his hand on his heart acting dramatically.

"Jay! You have hurt my plastic feelings!" Jesse says dramatically in a funny way. I burst out laughing and he joins me too. When we finish laughing some one taps me and Jesse on the shoulder. We both turn at the same time to see Professor Banner with a smile on his face.

"I see you 2 are getting along pretty well,but you need to finish your work Jaden and Jesse." He say's with a grin.

"Of course Professor Banner." Me and Jesse say at the same time. We look at each other with shock expressions.

"Okay this is weird." We both again say at the same time. We hear Professor Banner chuckle.

"You 2 look if where long lost twins. Right Pharaoh?" Professor Banner asks Pharaoh who agrees with a meow. I chuckle and start reading on chapter 4 gathering information about the earth's core while Jesse has a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's wrong Jess?" I ask him without looking up.

"Nothing just thinking of what Professor Banner said." Jesse say's while he continues drawing.

"I see. Well it must be true then." I say in a happy tone not to make Jesse feel bad.

"I guess your right! I hope we don't scare the janitor thought." Jesse says in a joking manner.

"Wait what does the janitor have to do with anything in this conversation?" I ask while looking at him. He is still drawing the earth's core,but in an awesome way. He does have artistic skills!

"Well the janitor is a bit crazy and we don't want him to go to a mental hospital ya know? Marina and Marisol almost did." Jesse say's with a smirk.

"Wait so this Marina and Marisol are twins? And why did they do to the poor guy?" I ask trying to shake off an evil plan already forming on my head.

"They started walking the same hall way for some time,and suddenly they started talking to the janitor at the same time like we did with Professor Banner. Well this janitor has issues and started telling them that the copy machine is magical and crap,because there where 2 of them,but the copy machine messed up on Marisol hair." Jesse say's trying not to laugh. I stare at him with a funny expression,before bursting out laughing.

"Man that janitor is crazy!" I say between laughs.

"Well crazy people say crazy stuff that don't make sense at all." Jesse says holding his laugh.

"True that!" I say calming down. That's when the bell rings. Waho time went up fast.

"Hey Jay what class you have next?" Jesse asks. I look at the schedule.

"World History with Professor Bonaparte." I answer. I hear Jesse chuckle.

"Have fun with that teach he only talks about France instead of the other countries...And don't make fun of his height or how he looks." Jesse says while walking to the door,but before he leaves. "Oh! See you at lunch Jay!" he say's while he walks out the classroom.

"Yeah...Mhm wonder why he told me not to make fun of his height?" I ask myself and walk out the room in search for room number 231. I groan this time and start walking to the stairs this time not running like a idiot. Suddenly something dirty yellow caught my attention. It was Alexis walking with Chazz. I bit my tounge trying not to laugh. She had an annoyed look on her face while Chazz had heart on his eyes. Poor guy blinded by lust for a girl who finds him annoying. I sigh and run the stairs to the 2nd floor! The most weird thing is that I found the class room rather to quickly. I open the class room door to find a really ball shape short man. I bite my lip so hard trying not to laugh. I'm not a mean person,but this is the second weirdest person I ever meet! The first one is Principal Crowler. I walk to him and bend I little to tap his shoulder.

"Yes?" He say's with a thick french accent.

"I'm the new student um Jaden Yuki." I say. His eyes light up and he nods.

"I see I see! Welcome to Terra high signor Yuki. I'm your teacher Professor Bonaparte." Professor Bonaparte introduce himself. I nod while still biting my lip.

"Signor Yuki you can sit next to Madam Flannigan." He say's while he points to a girl with light purple hair. I walk to the empty sit next to her,and she looks at me and smiles welcomly.

"Hi! I'm Blair Flannigan and you are?" Blair asks.

"Jaden Yuki." I answer while looking around the class room boredly.

"Private Blair good morning!"Someone say's to Blair. I look at the person with a blank expression.

"Oh you must be the new kid the name is Hasslebarry Kenzan." Hasslebarry say's while stretching a hand for me to shake.

"Jaden Yuki at your service Hasslebarry." I say while shaking his hand. That's when the bell rang and Professor Bonaparte stands in front of the class...Wait when did he get tal..oh! He is standing on those foot stale that makes people look tall. Very smart for some people,but for others kinda funny.

"Okay studentz where going to continue our learning about France history." Professor Bonaparte says with pride. Every one groans while I look at them confused.

"Have a nice nap Jay...This is going to make you sleepy." Blair whispers to me.

"True that Sargent Jaden." Hasslebarry says in a whisper also behind me.

"Okay?" I say confused in a whisper. I didn't know why they told me that,but when the Professor started talking about France this and that instead about other countries I lost conscious and started snoozing off without the teacher noticing it.

* * *

><p>Me:I put Blair and Haslebarry there to! Because in my old high school World History is for 10 and 11 grades together plus some seniors. So I did it that way.<p>

Alexis:Wait! Those Blair have a crush on Jaden here?

Me:Nope~

Haou:Then who?

Me:Jesse ^w^

Alexis: I see. So Blair is Marinas rival?

Me:Nope~ Wait that Rival for love. Not rival that you hate with your guts rival.

Haou:I like the last part.

Alexis:Oh shut it Emo.

Haou:Wha?

Me:Well lets and this conversation before something happens...

Alexis&Me:Read and Review please! And as well enjoy!

Haou&Alexis:Peace out!

Me:Adios! I regresen pronto~


	6. Chapter 6

Me:Well here we have Alexis part! And you see some of my oc's entering this chapter as well! ^w^

Alexis:Finally!

Jaden;Took you long enough!

Me:Hehehe sorry I was thinking about other stories that are one-shots. ^w^

Alexis: I see,but this chapter is done and the next one will come late like this one?

Me;I don't know. I like to write on Saturdays a lot so it might come faster~

Jaden:What about the other one?

Me: Same.

Jaden:Sure.

Me;Okay time for Disclamer

_**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh Gx. Or the songs that are mention here~**_

__Jaden & Alexis: Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Alexis <strong>**POVS** (Period 4th )

I walk casually thru the school hall ways ignoring the love struck puppy that has being following me since we left 3rd Period. I sigh in annoyance.

"Chazz go to your class. I don't need an escort for the back of the school." I say while trying to hide my anger.

"Can't do Lexie." He says while smirking. I silently pray for someone to come and get him away from me.

"Yo Chazz! My cousin doesn't need you as an escort,because that's my job~" I hear someone say from behind Chazz. I stop walking and turn to see a my cousin. Who we look almost alike except that his dirty blonde hair has red highlights on it,and he is taller than me same height as Atty.

"What you want Alec?" I ask him already knowing the answer.

"Well I came to escort you to class~ And get you away from Chazz the stalker~" He says happily. I look at Chazz and see him glaring at my cousin with hate. I grab one of my cousins hands and start dragging him.

"Bye Chazz! See you at lunch!" I say while walking down the stairs to the first floor and still dragging my cousin.

"You know~ Your acting to nice today!" Alec says with a smile adorning his features.

"So what?" I ask while letting go of his hand.

"Well maybe is that you finally show that emotion to me! I'm so happy!" He says while he walks in front of me when we reach the first floor.

"We better hurry up." I say while we both start running to the end of one hall way that has the door for the back of the school. When we reach it my cousin opens it acting like a fake gentle man

"Ladies first~" He says while bowing down.

"Punk" I muttered to myself

When I step outside of the first building of the school and walk to its second one. It's not as big as the last one. Instead it's wide and only has 3 floors. The first one is for gym classes and at the same time it held the basketball court inside and in the back of this 2nd building is the football field and Tennis field. The lunchroom is in the first floor as well,but it's separated from this building. You have to walk a little to get to it. The second floor is for band class and Chorus classes while the 3rd floor is Child Development and Sex Education and Drawing and Painting level 1 and 2 and other classes that a teenager's must learn.

"The bell is going to sound any minute you now?" I hear my cousin ask from behind me. I quickly snap back to reality and start running ditching my cousin. I ran up the stairs ignoring glares from some girls and the lust eyes on boys. When I reach the 2nd floor I start walking normally and reach room number 513 and quickly open the door.

"I made it!" I say triumphantly while I receive a giggle from my cousin who is behind me.

"Exactly!" He says while he pushes me out of the way so he could get in. I sigh in relief to only being turn from relief to annoyance. There standing in the front of the class room is Seika and her little group of bitches. That's what Marisol says all the time she sees them.

"What do you want Seika?" I ask with a fake smile she gives me one in return as well.

"Nothing. Just wandering if you had fun with the new boy I say you walking to the main office?" She asks while examining her nails.

"Ella solamente lo camino to the office you dumbo." I hear Marina scream at her from the back of the class room.

"You insolent! Don't you dare call Seika-sama a dumbo! And stop speaking in the Hebrew language!" Dixie one of Seikas friend scream's at Marina.

"She is talking Spanish not Hebrew Flores-san." Marisol says standing next to me waiting for her twin to stand on my other side.

"Oh so the emotionless bitch wants to talk now." Brittany says while glaring at Marisol.

"Hey don't call my sister that estupida!" Marina says while standing on my other side.

"I can call you sister whatever the hell I want!" Brittany says angrily at Marina.

"Stop!" I say calmly. Marina and Marisol look at me with worried expressions on there faces,but I continue on. "I get the memo already Seika. I know you hate me with all your guts,but I'm sick and tired of this childish fight and your friends messing with my friends." I say icily at her.

"So what do you propose we do then?" Seika says with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know...Get a life!" I say at her with venom lace in my voice. She tenses up same with her friends and Marina and Marisol.

When I talk like that to any one it means that I'm letting my anger control me,and there's 2 people who can calm me down and that's Zane and Jesse.

"Lexie calmate por favor...We don't want you to get in trouble." Marina says with fear on her voice. I sigh and rub my forehead trying to relax. That's when the bell rings and everyone sits on there assigned sits. I lazily walk to my. Thanking the Heavens that I sit next to Marina and Marisol and in the back my cousin.

"This is going to be a long day." I say while glaring at the front of the class. That's when the teacher arrives smiling apologetically at us.

"Sorry for being late guys,but I lost my way again." Ms. Cruz says while putting some papers on her desk. "Okay time for you assignment for today!" she says when she looks at us.

"So whats the assignment teach?" Alec asks while raising his hand. Ms. Cruz smiles happily at the said question.

"Well where studying on singing solos so today I want you guys to think want song your going to sing tomorrow in the lunch room for a grade." Ms. Cruz says while handing us a questionnaire.

"So what's this for Ms. Cruz?" I ask her politely while pointing at the paper.

"Oh! Those are for you to fill up with the songs name and lyrics and as well the person who sings it." She says when she finishes handing out the paper.

"Wait! Can we due a duet!" Alec asks to happily while looking at Aqua Illinos.

"Nope. That's for next year. This year where studying solos." She calmly replies.

"Aww man!" Alec says with a frown. I giggle and look at the paper wandering what song will I pick.

"I'll give you guys a free period today. So you could discuss what song your going to use for tomorrow." Ms. Cruz says while she goes to her desk to finish some paper work from her other classes.

That's when Marina,Marisol,Alec and Aqua group around me.

"So what song your going to sing Alec?" Marina asks my cousin while Aqua quietly talks to Marisol who nods.

"Yeah Alec what are you going to sing?" I ask curious. He gives Marina and I a grin.

"The Lazy song by Bruno Mars!" He says while he continues to grin. Aqua giggles at him and he blushes.

"What about you Aqua-chan?" I ask her politely. She tenses up and starts playing with her light blue hair shyly.

"Well...um um Miracle by Cascade?" She says timidly. She looks cute when she does that. She loves to hide her purple eyes with her bangs and glasses.

"Aww that's so you Aqua-chan!" Marina says happily at her. She nods timidly and continues to play with her hair.

"What about you Marina? What song your going to pick" I ask knowing full well she is going to pick a Spanish song.

"Mi angel the Amor by Belinda" She says proudly. I nod and hear my cousin chuckle.

"Do you even know how to sing in Spanish? Yes you might speak it,but singing it?" Alec asks. I face palm while Aqua giggles and Marisol sighs at his stupidity.

"Es la misma mielda. It's like asking you the same question,but about the English language dumbass." Marina says with a smirk. Alec pouts like a child.

"No need to be so mean!" He says like a small child. I ignore him and turn to Marisol.

"What about you Marisol?" I ask her

"My Immortal by Evanescence." She says while looking at her paper boredly.

"Wait! If your sister is going to sing a Spanish song and your going to sing an English one...That doesn't make sense at all!" Alec says dramatically. I sigh.

"What about you Lexie? What song your going to pick?" Marisol ask looking at me. That's when I notice every one staring at me...Every one in the class room as well. I curse myself for being the center of attention.

"Eternal snow by Changin' My life." I say calmly.

"Wait? Isn't that a Japaneses song?"Alec asks while Aqua nods.

"Yes,but I'm going to translate it to English so I could sing it." I say with a smile. That's when I hear my class mate mutter to each other saying that it is not a bad idea.

"Know that this is done." Marina says then she leans to me to whisper "Why are you thinking about Jaden?" I tense up and blush and look at her with a shock expression.

"Wha..Wha!" I stuttered. She giggles and looks at Marisol who has a curious face.

"Did you guys meet the new student yet?" Marina ask our small group of friends in the class room.

"No. I haven't even seeing yet." Marisol answers with a monotone voice.

"Um...No." Aqua says while looking down.

"Nope~" Alec says happily.

"Did you seeing him Marina?" I ask her with a curious face.

"Nope~ Didn't even get a peek at him~" She says happily. I sigh at her.

"So Lexie you saw him then?" Alec asks while playing with one lock of hair from Aqua's hair. I notice she is blushing and she looks adorable.

"Yes." I answer him without looking at him. He was going to speak again,but the bell ring ending this class. Everyone groans. This class is the only class where we could relax and talk.

"Well time for English class with Jesse and Marisol. Let's go Mari." I say while standing up. Marisol was already standing up waiting for me.

"Bye guys!" I say to them while I walk out the class room with Marisol next to me.

"You seem to like the new student." Marisol says when we are away from the small group already walking out the 2nd building.

"I don't know Mari...It's so confusing. I meet him today...And you know I don't believe in love at first sight crap." I tell her with a serious face.

"I know,but by the end of this week you will be thinking differently." Marisol says with a small smile on her face.

I sigh and walk inside the 1st building with a serious expression.

"I hope not." I say quietly to her. She nods and opens the class room door to our English class. Where the 1st one there. I sigh and sit on my favorite sit next to the window while Marisol sits behind me still having a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Me:So how you guys like this chapter? Alec is one of my 2nd favorite Oc. I thought of putting some glasses at him,but if you want to know about them in my Profile there info on the Oc except Seika.<p>

Alexis:So i'm going to sing a song called Eternal Snow?

Me:Yup! It's a really nice Japaness song ^w^ And it comes from the anime called Full moon we Sagashite ^w^ I like the manga better thought.

Alexis: I see...Wait will Jaden see me singing?

Me;It's on the lunch room aka cafateria? What you think?

Alexis:*blushes* Dammit!

Me:Yup. Okay time to end this conversation!

Alexis & Me:Read and Review please!

Alexis:Peace out!

Me:Adios! I que regresen pronto~


	7. Chapter 7

Me:I'm sorry for not putting the linch seeing in this chapter..I was,but my little cousin is being extremly noise and getting on my work place XD. And oh!*bows down in respect* Thank you for the reviews! I reall appreciate it :)

Jesse:I'm back!

Me:Where we're you?

Jesse:In a vacation.

Me:Really? Or hanging out with Marina?

Jesse:*blushes*No!

Me:Sure*smiling evilly*Well anyways time for disclamer!

_**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh gx!**_

_**Jesse:Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>_

I feel someone shake me awake. I groggily open my eyes to see Haslebarry with a smirk and Blair giggling.

"We told you!" Blair says bursting out laughing. I look at them confused and that's when realization came to me! I have fallen asleep in class...Well it's History what would you do in that class...Pay attention? I don't think so.

"Ugh my bad!" I say while scratching the back of my head. I look around the class room to notice it was empty. "Where did everyone go?" I ask looking at Haslebarry and Blair.

"The class has ended Private Jay" Haslebarry says calmly. I quickly get out of my chair and walk to the door,not before turning to them.

"Bye guys! And Thanks for waking me up!" I say while rushing out the door not waiting for them to say some thing back. I start walking down stairs,but I accidentally bump into a short hair brunette.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I say to her. I hear her hiss like a snake.

"Whatever!" She says without even looking at me and continues to walk up the stairs.

"Sheesh spoiled enough?" I ask myself while continuing to walk downstairs to the first floor and when I reach it. I start searching like a lost puppy for the room number 201. I find it in the end of the hall way near the entrance of the school. I sigh happily getting use to this school system. When I open the door to get in. I'm surprise to see Alexis in here looking with an empty expression the window.

"Um Lex?" I ask myself not sure of myself. Her head shot's up and looks at me.

"Oh! Hey Jay! Didn't know we had this class together!" She says happily while I nod my head. That's when I notice she isn't alone. Behind her was a shoulder length black hair with red highlights girl looking at me with no expression in her face.

"So you must be the new student?" She asks me with no emotion on her voice.

"Um yeah..And you must be?" I ask her while walking to sit next to Alexis.

"Marisol Chardon at your service." She says with a knowing smirk. Okay...This is one is really weird.

"Jaden Yuki." I say to her with a smile on my face.

"So Jay how was your day is being?" Alexis asks while looking at the teacher who is having a conversation with another teacher.

"It's being good. Why you ask?" I ask her while answering to her question. She giggles while Marisol smirks. That's when Jesse barges into the room sweating like crazy.

"Oh I came early than I thought! And Jay we have another class together! Sweet!" Jesse says with a smile. I smile back while Alexis and Marisol giggle.

"Well Jesse don't tell me your number 1 fan stop you in the way here?" Marisol asks while I look confused at them. Alexis leans to me to whisper to me. I blush at her closeness.

"Her name is Dixie Flores and she well wants Jess to herself." Alexis says in a whisper. I nod still blushing and ignoring the look Marisol was giving me.

"Yes and Alexis almost got in a fight with Seika today.' Marisol says innocently while Alexis glares at her.

"She gets on my last nerves if it weren't for the bell ringing she wouldn't have a perfect fake nose." Alexis says with a smirk. I look at her with a shock expression.

"Lexie you should take it easy ya know? I know she is annoying at all...same with her friends." Jesse says while shrugging a bit.

"I'm confused here." I say while looking at them.

"Stay confused, we don't want you to get in trouble the first day of school or starting a bad rumor about you in the first day because of them." Alexis says patting me on the shoulder.

"So those girls like to make rumors about others for fun? They need a life." I say while looking at my black and red book bag with a smirk.

"Correcto."Marisol says with a smirk. While Jesse and Alexis nod in agreement. I look at Marisol with a confused expression.

"Wait you know Spanish?" I ask her. She nods and looks at the front of the class room when the bell rings. Mrs. Davidson enters the class room with a smirk on her face.

"Well students today we're going to read Othello! So get your books at start reading! Tomorrow we're going to work on the Spring Board. Mr. Yuki I need you to come talk to me after class for a Spring Board book." Mrs Davidson says while I nod at he. Jesse hands me an Othello book before giving the girls there's. He sits behind me while he quietly reads.

"Mrs. Davidson in which chapter will we stop?" Marisol asks with a smirk on her face. The teacher rolls her eyes at Marisol. And people say I'm mean for being rude to others sometimes.

"I don't care. Just read until you understand the concept of it." She says while she sits on her desk chair and quietly starts reading a magazine. This is one of the worst teacher I have ever meet in this school and my previous school...Principal Crowler doesn't count,because Principal Sheppard is nice.

"It's her time of the day again~" Marisol says in a whisper to Jesse,Alexis and me. I bit my lower lip for not bursting out laughing.

"I think so to...Or maybe her husband is not giving her what she wants at night." Jesse says in a whisper to all of us. I was almost going to burst out laughing until I notice the teacher looking at us.

"Mr. Andersen and Ms. Chardon care to share your thoughts?" Mrs. Davidson says with a glare. I hear Alexis sigh while I just fake reading so I don't have to look up at the teachers ugly glare.

"If you give me a cookie I will." Marisol says with a bored expression.

"Naw it's private info Mrs. Davidson." Jesse says innocently. I mentally chuckle at this 2.

"Ugh detention for you 2 then after school!" Mrs Davidson says angrily. I hear Jesse give a high five Marisol. I sweat drop while Alexis face palms.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Davidson!" Marisol says with fake happiness. Mrs. Davidson bites her lower lip in frustration. I sigh sleepily and lay my head down while still looking at the book.

"Mr. Yuki you better not fall asleep in class!" Mrs Davidson says angrily. I look at her and sigh while putting my body in the previous position it was when class started. This class is going to be a pain in the ass with this teacher teaching. That's when the bell rings indicating the end of the class. I sigh in relief and start standing up leaving when I remember my next class.

"Lunch is this period right?" I ask Alexis.

"Yup! Come on lets go. It's quite a long walk there." Alexis says while she starts walking with Jesse right behind her.

"Sorry Lexie,but I want to have a little combo with Jaden. So you guys can go right ahead we will catch up." Marisol says to Alexis and Jesse.

"Are ya sure?" Jesse asks.

"Yes I'm sure Jess. Don't worry your darling Marina is waiting for you." Marisol says with a satisfying smirk on her face when Jesse blushes.

"Ye—ah sure. Come on Lexie then. See ya in a few Jay." Jesse says while he walks out the classroom with Alexis next to him. I look at Marisol with a curious face. That's when her expression on her face darkens.

"You suck at hiding your real nature Jay" Marisol says while glaring at me. I tense up and look at her with a surprise expression.

"How...how did you know?" I ask a little bit afraid.

"You don't seem like the goodie 2 shoes. You seem like the rebellious kind. I read peoples body language if that answers the question in your head now." Marisol says with a half smirk on her face.

"So your going to tell the others?" I ask her with suspicious look.

"No. Your going to tell them in due time so I won't say anything and from your reaching in the first statement I did. That's not all your hiding." Marisol says calmly.

"You really know a lot of a person without knowing them at first." I say to her.

"I'll keep this conversation a secret,but between us...What do you think of Alexis?" Marisol asks me. I blush and look away.

"That...she is a great person." I say half the truth. She giggles.

"Is that so? Mhm I look forward to this upcoming semester." She says while walking to the door,but she turns to me. "Are you coming or not?" Marisol ask. I nod and walk next to her.

This one is really a mystery and yet I feel like I could tell her stuff...And why did she said that she looks forward to the upcoming semester. I sigh and the stuff is going to happen in this school.

* * *

><p>Me:Sorry for not writting the lunch scene...Having internet problems and other stuff X3<p>

Jesse:Sucks.

Me:Yeah anyway! lets do this quickly before the pc acts up again XD

Jesse&Me:Read and review!

Jesse:peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto!


	8. Chapter 8

Me:Heres the Lunch chapter! :D

Jaden:Finally! I was hungry!

Me:Yeah...Wait! Where did you come from?

Jaden:I did a magic trick~

Me:Whatever. any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next chaoter is Spanish class and Gym class w I love gym class!

Jaden:You do?

Me:Yup! Only class you don't sit on a chair for 45 minutes.

Jaden:Oh.

Me:Okay time for disclamer!

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh Gx! Man every time I write this disclaner I should get a quarter XD**_

__Jaden;Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden PoVs (Inside Lunch room a.k.a Cafeteria.)<strong>_

I stare in amazement at the place I'm going to have lunch. It wasn't small...It was HUGE! The tables weren't small they were actually big. It could fit like 20 people or more if you wanted. The walls were decorated by bill boards with little posters on them saying something positive for the students to feel better for themselves. I look to the glass door and see the front of the cafeteria to see small tables outside if you prefer to eat outside with your friends or your girlfriend or boyfriend or have a private conversation with one of your friends. I feel someone tug my shirt and I look at Marisol.

"I see your liking the Cafeteria Jay." She says with a smirk while walking to the lunch line. I follow her while looking around that's when I notice in the not to far corner of one of the cafeterias side is the short hair brunette sitting with 2 more girls and her friends. That's when I look that her uniform shirt is showing some of her cleavage same with her 2 friends. I roll my eyes.

"Desperate for guys attention and spoiled brats what a combo." I say to myself,not noticing Marisol looking the same direction as me.

"You said it." She says with a monotone voice,but her face still held a smirk. I look at her and smirk as well.

"It looks like you don't like them at all." I say to her while we both are in the line to get our lunch which by the way is moving quite fast.

"You could say that." She says while picking up a tray and handing me one while she gets another one.

"Enemies?" I ask her and she nods while picking up a salad an apple and a bottle of water. I sigh and pick up some fried shrimp they have and a bottle of water and like Marisol an apple.

"Let's go. Not healthy guy." Marisol says with a little humor in her voice while walking the other end of the cafeteria. I follow her and pout.

"Fry shrimp is healthy. Nobody understands that." I say with a pout still on my face.

"Sure it is." Marisol says sarcastic. That's when she stops in front of a table with a lot of people there. "Yo guys I brought the new kid." She says emotionless. That's when every one in the table looks at our direction. I notice that Syrus,Aster,Chazz,Haslebarry and Blair are there sitting as well.

"Well if isn't the Slacker." Chazz says with a smirk. That's when a short hair dirty blonde punk slams his hands on the table.

"So! You must be the new kid?" He says with a grin on his face. He was sitting next to a light blue hair girl with purple eyes.

"Yeah? I think I am?" I answer him with more questions. He nods to happily.

"My name is Alec Rhodes and the girl next to me is Aqua Illinos." He says while he points at the girl who shyly waves at me. I wave at her and start thinking he said his last name is Rhodes? He must be relative to Alexis.

"Jaden Yuki." I say while he grins at me and stands up and walks to me.

"Okay Jaden welcome to the gang! Let's hope your not like Harrington." He says with a grin still on his face. "Okay time for introductions guys~" He says clapping his hands.

"I'm Marina Chardon. Marisol's older twin." A girl with long black hair with blue highlights that reaches her waist said. I could see the resemblance on them,but there quite the opposite from each other.

"Jim Crocodile Cook " a black spike hair guy said with an Australian accent said nodding at me.

"I'm Bastion Misawa at your service." A black hair with 3 stripes of Grey on both sides of his hair said with a British accent.

"Jasmine and this one sitting next to me is Mindy!" A short red headed says while pointing to a short black hair girl who winks at me.

"Well you already now me,but if you forgot I'm Aster." Aster says with a playful smile. I chuckle at this guys. They seem like a okay group except for Chazz.

"I remember you Aster and Blair and Haslebarry." I say with a smile. Blair nods happily while Haslebarry grins.

"And you don't remember The Chazz?" Chazz asks with a smirk.

"Nope." I say playfully. Chazz throws me one of his french fries while I move to the side dodging it.

"Okay~ Know that introductions are doing~ Why don't you sit down next to Marina?" Alec ask me with a smile while he walks back to his sit. I walk to where Marina is and sit down. Just to notice that Jesse and Alexis are walking this way to the table I am.

"Sorry where late!" Alexis says with a smile.

"We got back track by a teacher who needed some help." Jesse says while he sits next to me and Alexis in front of me.

"Hold up guys! You need to introduce yourself to Jay." Alec says with a fake commanding voice.

"We already now him stupid." Alexis says while she peals her orange.

"Hey no need to be rude cuz!" Alec says with a pout and quickly turns to Aqua to talk to her quietly.

"Que anormal es tu primo." Marina says while looking at Alexis who just shrugs it off. I tilt my head to look at Marina.

"You know Spanish?" I ask her while Marisol is having a chat with Aster and Jim.

"Que tu crees idiota?" Marina answers me.

"Marina don't be rude to Jay." Alexis says while looking at me giving me an apologetically smile. I give her one of my grins.

"It's alright. I don't mind." I tell her.

"Mar-chan you have to learn some manners~" Jesse says at Marina playfully. Marina just sticks her tongue at him and starts eating her lunch while blushing.

"So Jay what did Marisol wanted to talk to you?" Alexis ask while eating a piece of the orange.

"Some stuff. And a personal question that's all." I answer her half the truth.

"Did she told you that she can read body language?" Jesse ask while playing with his soda can.

"Yup! That's really unique." I told them.

"Unique my ass. She can read people like an open book even if there close books." Marina says while looking at Alexis.

"What Mar-chan said it's true except the first sentence." Jesse says while he picks one orange peal out of Alexis lunch tray and throw it at Marina.

"Hey! What was that for!" Marina asks while glaring at Jesse.

"For using a bad word." Jesse calmly replies.

"I hate you." Marina says sticking her tongue at Jesse.

"Pull that away before I rip it away." Jesse says with a devilish smirk. I look at Alexis.

"Flirting with each other." She calmly says to me ignoring the pair of glares she received from Marina and Jesse. I chuckle and start eating my lunch still in the middle of the future couple constant bickering.

"Hey Lexie wanna go on a date today after school?" Chazz asks Alexis while I almost choke on my food when he asked her.

"With you? No thank you I rather hang out with my annoying cousin than you." She says to Chazz and looks at me. "Are you okay Jay?" She asks me.

"Almost choke on shrimp tail that's all." I answer her while looking down embarrassed. I hear Jesse chuckle and Marina giggle.

"It looks like I have a new prey to make his life a living hell!" Marina says happily while poking my cheek. "And Jesse is my partner in crime in this one!" She says while looking at Jesse.

"Of course I won't miss out!" Jesse says with an innocent smile.

"You guys are kidding...right?" I ask them while still having Marina poke my cheek.

"Nope!" They say at the same time.

"You guys leave him alone he might be new in this school,but we don't have to torture his poor soul." Alexis says trying not to laugh when I give her a childishly pout. That's when Alec sits next to Alexis and looks at me...When did he even stand up to get here?

"My dear cousin! You gave me a great a idea and same with you Marina~ Let's have him do something before joining our group of friends~ What do you guys think?" Alec says while asking every one who is sited in this table.

"It's an awesome idea!" Marina says happily while Jesse nods in agreement...Traitors.

"Not bad at all mate." Jim says with a smile.

"I'm game!" Haslebarry and Aster say together.

"Well making the Slacker suffer? Why not this will be enjoyable to watch." Chazz says with amusement.

"Okay!" Mindy and Jasmine say together while giving each other a high five.

"I'm in." Blair and Marisol say while Aqua just nods shyly.

"But what is the trick we are going to do to him?" Bastion asks with curiosity lace in his voice.

"For that you leave that to me and Jesse." Alexis says innocently I stick my tongue at her while she giggles.

"Yeah! My dad can gives us some ideas!" Jesse says with a smirk.

"Then it settle! Jaden you will meet us on Saturday morning at the park~ Got it~?" Alec says to me.

"Got it." I say while sighing.

"Okay today is Tuesday so you got plenty of time to now this town and the inside out of the school." Alec says to me while I nod like this is my mission.

"I hope is not some thing embarrassing." I say.

"Well knowing my dad. He might give us ideas that can embarrass you or scar you for life." Jesse says in a thinking pose.

"You have got to be joking!" I say now scared.

"Sorry Jay,but he isn't" Alexis says giving me a reassuring look. I was going to say something else,but the bell ringed ending the lunch period.

"What class you have next?" Alexis asks.

"Spanish with Mrs Bonilla." I answer her trying to hide my fear.

"Oh we have that class together!" Marina says with Marisol next to her.

"Do you want to walk with us?"Marisol asks me. I nod and wave good bye at the others,but some one tugs me on the shirt again and I turn,but have to look down to see Syrus.

"Don't worry Jay there aren't going to humiliate you." Syrus says before walking away. I sigh. I hope your right little buddy.

"Hurry up Jay!" Marina says to me with Marisol next to her smirking. I walk up to them and the 3 of us walk out the lunch room into the 1st building.

"So are you ready to learn some Spanish?" Marina asks me with a smirk.

"Yeah...Just hope it's not as boring as History." I reply to hear while looking at the scenery around me.

"And between us...If you ever hurt Alexis in some way...I won't hesitate to castrate you~" Marina says to happily. I stop dead on my tracks scared of her.

"I..promise I won't hurt her." I say to her scared of her. Wondering if Jesse likes this girl and knows how she really is.

"Good~ Then let's go to Spanish class~" She says happily walking in front of Marisol and I like this conversation never happened.

"Don't worry about my sister. She always tells guys that,because Alexis has being hurt before." Marisol says to me with a serious face. I nod while thinking who would Alexis. She seems like a nice person.

* * *

><p>Me:Okay who is that girl Jaden bump to her last chapter? And why doesn't he like her at all?<p>

Jaden: I just made a rude comment. It's like a don't like that girl.

Me:You made 2 and when you don't like a person you say those kinda comments.

Jaden:Oh. Your talking from experience.

Me:Yup~ But anyways who is that girl? And her 2 friends as well?

Jaden:Well they have to find out next chapter right?

Me:Or give there thoughts as well if they want. ^w^ .

Jaden:Oh I know one of them!

Me:*glares at Jaden*Say something and I don't paired you with Alexis.

Jaden:You wouldn't do that?

Me:Yes I will...Or make you a complete jerk in another story your choice.

Jaden:*sighs*My lips are seal then.

Me:Good!

Jaden & Me:Read and Review and Enjoy~

Jaden:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	9. Chapter 9

Me:I was going to the Spanish Class and Gym chapter together,but I thought Why not put Alexis and Jesse together in one class and then next chapter is Gym class :D Sorry for not putting the Spanish class,but I had a reason x3 I wasn't going to use google translate for some words.

Jaden: your just being lazy that is!

Me:Yes I am being lazy. I just don't want to type the Hola me llamo esto esto I bienvenido a nuestra class the Espanol...When I can't put the N with the line on top of it.

Jaden; So you where going to use google for that?

Me:Yes~ And Any way it's alexis time to get her screen time~ She is the second main character in this story so cut her some slack XD

Jaden:Okay you win this time.

me;Really? for the first time!

Jaden:You loose on everything don't you?

Me:Yup~ No afraid to admit it XD

Jade:Want to duel then?

Me:No...I suck at Dueling XD

Jaden: Aww man

_**Disclamer: I sdon't own Yugioh Gx at all~**_

Jaden:Enjoy the story~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alexis POV.<strong>_

"Hey Jess was it a good idea to leave Jay with Marina?" I ask Jesse while we both walk to our Drawing and Painting class Level 2 that is located in the second building on the 3rd floor.

"Well she probably say the same thing she told the other guys who wanted to be your friends just for your body." Jesse answers calmly.

"I think Jaden is not like any of those guys." I say wishfully. "There's an air of mystery surrounding him that's for sure." I say while looking at Jesse who nods in agreement.

"That's true. And at the same time we don't know about his family life. Because what the principal tells you girls in those boring orientation meeting in the auditorium he held every year...What does he tell you guys really?" Jesse finish his almost long speech with a question. I sigh and face palm.

"That we should be careful with what guy we pick to date,because yes we date them but we don't know there last name our even there first name only there stupid nickname." I tell him trying to imitate the principals voice with no luck. Jesse burst out laughing at my poor imitation of Principal Sheppard.

"Waho. He is right in that speech I tell ya Lexie. You have being hurt and humiliated so many times. I hope Jay is the right guy for you." Jesse says with a warm smile while I blush.

"Who says I like Jay! We just meet today!" I tell him trying to force my blush down.

"Well for someone who doesn't believe in first love will say that,but for some one like ME who believes in first love well I can see that he likes you back and you like him... So don't be in denial! Because if you do..some one might steal him from your grasp." Jesse says with a warm smile.

"Jesse some times you leave me speechless with those words of wisdom...Stop reading romance novels." I say to him with a playful smile.

"What? I don't steal those lines from romance novels! Sheesh I read them because I like them...Got a problem with? Or we have to fight huh?" Jesse says playfully to me while I laugh at him.

"I don't have a problem with that. And if a fight you want them after school in the cafeteria." I say to him while laughing. Jesse joins me laughing some times we could be complete idiots.

"Oi you kids better hurry up for class!" Someone screams at us from behind. We turn to look at the school vice principal. We both sigh and walk faster ignoring him.

"Idiot." Jesse and I say at the same time.

We both start heading up stairs to the last floor ignoring the looks people give us and comments that will make Dixie jealous. We both reach the class room to see our teacher talking to the secretary from the main office.

"Heh we aren't late like yesterday." Jesse says to me while I sigh.

"Let's just sit down on our assigned table and do some artwork for this teacher." I say while I walk to the back of the class where the last table is. I sit in the chair that is looking the class while Jesse sits next to me with a bored expression.

"I want to mess with today,but he is flirting with the secretary that has anger problems." Jesse says with a pout.

"At least he isn't teaching us today." I say while getting my sketch pad out.

"Lexie Lexie...you got to learn to have some fun once in a while~ Or in the future I see you living in a apartment over 20 with a cat as your partner." Jesse says with humor lace in his voice while he to gets his sketch pad out.

"Hah hah very funny Jess..Maybe that's your future to lover boy." I say to him with a smirk.

"No huh it isn't...Don't give me bad luck Lexie!" Jesse says dramatically.

"Oh wait I forgot you got Marina." I say while opening my sketch pad and getting out a pencil.

"Yes I have Marina...not yet." Jesse says while scratching the back of his head. I sigh and rub my fore head.

"Your worst than your dad..you know that?" I ask him while he just shrugs and takes his phone out. "And put that phone away or else your going to have another detention,but this one with Mr. Keith" I told him while trying to snatch away his phone to text Marina.

"Another detention won't kill me. And I know why your trying to get my phone so N.O" Jesse says calmly while he types a text I give him a pout while I start drawing a cherry blossom tree on my sketch pad.

"So who's your texting buddy for today?" I ask without looking away from my work.

"My dad just to get some info from him." Jesse says while he puts the phone in the table.

"On how to get girls?" I say to him with a smirk.

"Hah hah maybe I should ask your brother for that kind of help...Or tell him that his little sister has a crush on the new student!" Jesse says while picking up the phone when it vibrated not to loudly on the table. I look at him in shock.

"You..wouldn't...will you Jess? Please! Don't tell him that! You know what happened freshmen year!" I say to him with a puppy face with fake tears in the corners of my eyes.

"That was pretty hilarious if I do say so myself." Jesse says while typing a response to the text he received. "Oh shit." Jesse says while reading the text message with a smile.

"What is it?" I ask curious forgetting or conversation.

"My dad just told me we are going to have dinner at our new neighbors house tonight,and he wants me to meet her son." Jesse says with a smile.

"What are you smiling about? It could only be a business dinner you now?" I say to him in question forms.

"Yes true,but he says she is a single mother. Poor girl,but maybe this one is the one for him ya know?"Jesse says with a wishfully look. I give him a gentle smile.

"Maybe she is. We just have to wait for what will come out of that dinner. And you will call me to give me the details,because I want to help to." I say to him with a playful wink.

"Of course I'll call you,but I hope your brother doesn't hear the conversation." Jesse says with a chuckle.

"Well I'm going to leave him outside tonight then." I say to him with humor lace in my voice.

"Ah Lexie don't be cruel to Atticus he didn't do anything to you." Jesse says with grin.

"He did,but lesson learn never go to my brother for advice."I say with a frown while Jesse laughs.

"Lesson learned then." Jesse says while he puts away the phone when Mr. Keith walks to the front of the class with a dreamy face.

"I feel sorry for his future children with that women." I say to Jesse who have opened his sketch pad to an unfinished drawing.

"And don't forget his money and credit card." Jesse says trying to hold back a laugh seeing the teacher walk to us.

"Ms. Rhodes and Mr. Andersen have you guys being talking all period today?" Mr. Keith asks with suspicious at us. We both show our works me trying not to laugh at Mr. Keith for not noticing that drawing Jesse has unfinished is the same one he shows him everyday. "Good! Then continue your work then!" Mr. Keith says while walking to another table. I turn to Jesse.

"One day your going to be caught you know?" I say to him in a whisper.

"And that day I will call him a idiot in Spanish." Jesse says without looking at me with a smirk on his face. I sigh and playfully hit him with my sketch pad in the head. "Ow what was that for?" Jesse asks while rubbing his head with a fake pout.

"For being stupid my dear friend." I say to him while he just sticks his tongue at me childishly.

"Hater." Jesse says. That's when the bell rings indicating this class has ended,we quickly put away our sketch pad and walk out the class room.

"Ah time for Gym class!" I say with a smile.

"And time for me to go to Child Development class with Mrs. Baker." Jesse says with a pout.

"Only guy in the class room?" I ask him.

"Yes...And there all trying to flirt with me! Seriously I just want this semester to end!" Jesse says while he walks the opposite direction of the same floor. "Bye Lexie!" He shouts in the distance. I roll my eyes and walk downstairs to the 1st floor.

"Poor Jess,but that's what happens when you skip that class in freshmen year." I say to myself when I reach the gym to be pointed to the left by the Ms. Fountain to the girls locker room. I sigh and walk to the girls locker room to change to the gym uniform ignoring the glare Seika was giving me with her groupies.

I quickly change to the black gym shorts and the white t-shirt with the Terra High symbol. I put my clothes in the locker that I was giving inside hear and my book bag as well. When I go outside the Locker room something catches my view and is Jaden there nodding his head at what Ms. Fountain is saying and walking to the class room with him while her other students wait inside the gym.

"So I have this class with him to?"I say to myself with a smile. That's when I notice Seika was glaring at Jadens retreating back. Okay weird,but I wonder why? I ask myself mentally while walking inside the Gym and putting my hair in a pony tail.

* * *

><p>Me:That's what I call a good friend :3 i have one just like that...Her phone dies everytime XD<p>

Jaden:So i'm not a good friend then?

Me:Aww Jay! Your the best friend a guy and girl could have!

Jaden:*smiles*

Me:Anyway why was Seika Glaring at Jay? And Why is Alexis being in denial? So many questions that will be answer in next chapter or later on chapters!

Jaden:Ugh my head hurts for to many questions.

Me*Sweat drops* It was only 2 questions..Anyways!

Jaden:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto!

Me&Jaden:Read and Review and Enjoy~


	10. Chapter 10

Me:Sorry I took some time updating w I had an extremly painful Migrane -_- I hate those!...That's the only thing I hate in life XD

Marina:True that!*smirks*

Me:Well anyways I thank my reviews! I don't min criticizing,because you hve the right to say what you want to~ And the Knw and now thing...It always confuses me I don't know why w I always get that wrong XD And don't worry the plot is going to start changing just like Chazz personality~

Marina:What? Your going to make Chazz a good guy?

Me:Yup~ When I put his chapter you will see he is ^w^ and what his evil brothers did :/

Marina:I don't believe you.

Me:I don't pay you to belive me.

Marina:Yeah you don't pay me! Well I'm taking my leave then!*leaves*

Me:*sweat drops* And she was created by my personality...Ditcher!

Jesse:Who ya calling a ditcher?

Me:Not you anyway~ Time for Disclamer~

_**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh Gx...If I did man I will be rich,but I'm not XD**_

Jesse:Enjoy the story~ And you*points at me*Go get her.

Me:Fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jadens POV<strong>_

I wait outside the class room waiting for Ms. Fountain to get out with the gym uniform and gym locker number.

"I wonder why Marina calls me Osito Mariconcito?" I ask myself that. That's when the class room door opens and the teacher comes out with the gym clothes.

"Here you go Mr. Yuki" She says while handing them to me and giving me a piece of paper. 'In this paper is the number for your gym locker. So hurry up to the boys locker room and get change we will be waiting inside the gym." She says while walking away and leaving me alone in the hall way. I sigh and start walking to the boys locker room to get change.

"So much thing to do in this school...Well at least I'm lucky this school doesn't give a lot of books." I say while walking inside the boys locker room ignoring the stares of the nerds that where hiding in here. So there skipping the class? Poor saps. I quietly walk to my new gym locker and put the combination to open it. When I open it and put my book bag in there I start changing out of my school uniform to the gym one. When I'm finish I put my school cloths inside the locker not to neatly...It's just a uniform any ways.

"Well this school really likes the color black." I say while looking at my gym clothes. I close my locker just to hear the locker room door slam open. I take a peek from where I am. And see a blond and a red head walk to the nerds that where hiding in said place.

"You guys are pathetic hiding here to skip this class? It would be boring if we didn't have some nerds to make them suffer. Am I right David?" The red headed asks the blonde in which I assume his name is David.

"Of course Harrington. Know you book worms go to gym or else will beat you up right here. Your choice?" David ask the nerds that look as there where going to pee themselves. They scurry off out the locker room like there's no tomorrow. I sigh to myself and close my locker.

"Well what do we have here? Another nerd?" Someone says from behind me. I scoff rudely at them ignoring them.

"Hey David ask you a question nerd boy!" I presume this is Harrington who scream. Man I could her the echos in this place. I turn around to face the assholes of the school. I give them a fake smile and walk out the locker room in my own pace.

"Why that son of a bitch just ignore us!" Harrington continues to scream. Ow my ears hurt thanks to the douche. I walk inside the Gym and stare at amazement this place is like the Cafeteria! It's huge!

"Jay? If I was you I would move out of the way." I almost jump out of my skin when I saw Alexis standing next to me with a smirk.

"How..when did you get here?" I ask here trying to calm down my beating heart. She didn't scare me...Okay she did coming out of nowhere when I'm not paying attention.

"I have this class now." She calmly replies while looking around the gym.

"Oh." I felt stupid right there when that was the only word I could say.

"Come on Jay we got to sit on the bleachers to hear what the teacher is going to make us do today." Alexis says while walking to the bleachers with me following her. When we both sit down I notice the blonde and the red head giving me a glare that could kill someone if there scared of them. I give them another fake smile to notice there face darkened with hate. So I got haters now? I love my new haters! There so easy to make mad! I chuckle. That's when Ms. Fountain comes out with a basket full of basketballs.

"Today you guys have a free day seeing that today is the football game and we don't want our football players getting tired quickly." Ms. Fountain says while I notice David smirk with satisfaction. He is in the football team? No wonder he is an ass. "I'll be throwing the basketballs so we have evens so good luck catching one!" She says while picking one ball and throwing it.

"Is she crazy?" I ask Alexis in a whisper.

"No she isn't." She says while she catches a basketball thrown our way. "Come on let's go before you get hit by one." She says while walking down the bleachers with the basketball. I sigh and follow her.

"So we're only going to shot hoops?" I ask her while she dribbles the ball.

"If that's what you want them let's see who wins then?" She says in a competitive way. I smirk at her while standing next to her.

"How many points we have to reach?" I ask her while she gives me the basketball

"How about 20 points then?" She says while looking at the hop.

"Sounds fun then. Get your game on the Lex!" I say to her while I throw the basketball into the hop. "One out of Zero your turn~" I say while she goes to pick up the ball.

The game continues on we both ignoring the stares and glares of people. We we're having so much fun that we both didn't notice the blonde,red headed and brunette walking to us with a menacing aura around them.

"Oh Alexis dear~" I hear a girls voice I turn around to see it was the brunette I bump in the morning I think? And the same one in the lunch. So Alexis knows her?

"What do you want Seika?" Alexis says icily in which way I tense up and step away from the 2 girls not wanting a death sentence.

"Hey look is the nerd we saw in the locker room? What are you doing with our Alexis?" Harrington says next to me glaring at me while David cracks his knuckles.

"Well for starters I'm not a nerd...Do I look like one? And second Alexis isn't no ones property. Are you guys conceded or something?" I look at the with a bored expression.

"Why you little-" Harrington couldn't finish his sentence,because I cut him off.

"Where the same height dumbass..Or your not good at measuring?" I ask him while trying not to laugh at how his face turn red from anger. To stay calm in conversation like this without lashing out I learned it from my good old pal Yusei who never got in a fight.

"Harrington don't make a commotion he must be the new guy. So he doesn't know who we are." David says while walking with a devilish smirk. Harrington was wearing the same one in his face.

"Your right David. New kid if I was you I'll be careful in the school. Don't want to see you alone in a dark hall way,because if we do. We won't hesitate to beat you to a bloody pulp." Harrington says menacingly. I scoff and look at him with a competitive smirk.

"So your going to stalk me until I accidentally walk in to a dark hall way? Didn't know you guys we're stalkers...Or maybe fan boys don't know." I say while I earn a glare from Harrington who walk off not before flipping me off. "No thanks." I say to myself not wanting to piss him off more. I look at Alexis to see her with a glare that could make your blood turn cold. I walk to her and Seika.

"And look what we have here the jerk who bump to me." Seika says while glaring at me.

"Leave Jay out of this Seika." Alexis says to her angrily. Oh boy she is getting angry,and Jesse is not here.

"It's alright Lex. And Seika I did apology,but you acted as a bit.."I stop myself right there ignoring the shock expression of Seika and Alexis who was holding back her laughter.

"You where going to call me a bitch! Weren't you!" Seika screams at me angrily while I give her a blank expression

"Maybe I was? I don't know?" I ask myself stupidly. She glares at me and walks off. Wait no slap in the face? I was going to say that out loud,but I don't want a red cheek on the first day.

"Jay waho didn't know you where this mean!" Alexis says while laughing.

"Meh it comes and goes." I answer with a smirk. That's when the bell rings indicating the end of this class and school. "Ugh now I have to be careful I don't get rape by those 2 stalkers." I say out loud while Alexis giggles in her palm.

"Good luck with that." She says while giving the basketball to Ms. Fountain and walking to the girls locker room to change. I walk to the boys locker room and look to my sides like a spy. Noticing that David and Harrington aren't here. Aww and I was going to torture them for a little bit. I walk to my locker put on the combination and grab my school uniform so I could change out of the gym clothes. When I finish changing and putting the gym clothes inside the locker and getting out my book bag out. I head out to my English class to get that stupid Spring Board.

"Well for a first day it was pretty different than I was expecting." I say to myself walking to the first building to my English class to see Jesse and Marisol already in there with Marina. "Hey guys." I say when I walk in. The Jesse and Marina give me a smile while Marisol a smirk.

"How was Gym class?" Marisol asks me while I wait for Mrs. Davidson.

"It was fun until I got threaten by 2 guys called Harrington and David." I say to calmly noticing there shock expression except for Marisol she still had her mutual look. "Is that a bad thing?" I ask them.

"Those Cabrones don't fight fare Jay." Marina says with a glare.

"Yeah. If I was you I wouldn't walk into an empty hall way alone." Jesse says with a frown. I tilt my head to the side.

"They told me if they see me walk in a dark hall wall there going to beat me to a bloody pulp...I thought they we're going to stalk me! In my old high school they did that." I say while hearing the class room door open and Mrs. Davidson coming in with a Spring Board in hand.

"Ah Mr. Yuki I thought you weren't coming." Mrs Davidson says calmly. I look at her with a confused expression.

"She is Bi-polar" Marisol says in whisper for me to only hear. I nod and grab the book she was giving me.

"Thanks Mrs. Davidson." I say while looking at the Spring Board with a bored look.

"Your welcome~ Oh Marina how you being? Dropping off your sister in class before going to practice?" Mrs. Davidson turn to Marina who just nods and leaves the class room raising one of her hands to wave good bye without looking at us.

"Well I must be going then." I tell Marisol and Jesse.

"It was nice meeting you Jay." Jesse says while Marisol writes something on a piece of paper.

"This is both my and Jesse's phone number in case you get bored you could text us." Marisol says handing me the paper. I grab it and nod while waving them good bye as I left the classroom and start walking out the school noticing a ruby red car park in the front. I sigh knowing full well it was my mother. I walk to the car and pry open the front door of the car and get in.

"How was your day Jay Jay?" My mom asks with a grin on her face.

"It was fun until I got a bi-polar teacher." I told her while putting my seat belt and my Spring Board inside my book bag. "What about you?" I ask her looking at her curious.

"Well let's say I invited my Boss for dinner tonight,and like me he is a single parent~" She says happily while I nod my head happily.

"Don't tell me you have fallen in love on your guys first encounter?" I ask her with a smirk while she blushes.

"It's on the Yuki blood!" She says while she starts to drive home.

"Blame it on the family blood good going mom." I say sarcastic. She scoff unladylike while I chuckle.

"It's true! If you don't believe me then...Sucks to be you." She says while she parks in the house drive way. "And besides he is our neighbor." She says while pointing to the house next to ours.

"Mom? Are you turning into a desperate women...or stalker on me?" I ask her a little creep out.

"What? I'm turning on either of that shit." She says while opening the car door on her side and getting out the car.

"Mom? Didn't Grandma told you it was I don't know rude to say curse words? To a little kid." I say to her while getting out the car.

"Your 17 Jay,and anyways when I was giving him my house direction he pointed out he was my neighbor." She says calmly while opening the house door. "Aww Home sweet home!" she says while walking happily to the kitchen.

"Weirdo." I mutter to myself knowing when she walks to the kitchen it means the conversation is over. I look around to find Kuriboh my dog sleeping on his dog bed. "Well at least he is getting to like the house." I say not noticing the said pup woke up and jump on me. I pet him on the head while he wags his tail happily ignoring the sweater that has wings on it. My mom thought it was fun to call him Winged Kuriboh.

"How you being buddy?" I ask him while he barks happily that his owners are back. I chuckle and pick him up. "Your getting heavy." I told him while he gives me a dog glare with his black eyes. I start walking up the stairs to my room. When I open my room door I gently put Kuriboh on my bed and my book bag. I walk to my closet to get out a black long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans.

I walk to the bathroom to change and put the uniform in to the dirty clothes basket. I quickly change and walk out the bathroom to see Kuriboh biting my book bag. "It looks like some one is hungry...Or are you doing that to get me angry?" I ask him while he tilts his head cutely and goes back to biting the book bag. I shrug not caring for said material thing. I hear my phone vibrated on my wooden desk. Oh so I left my phone there...I feel stupid know for not noticing I left it there yesterday. I walk to it and look at the phone number id to see who it was to notice it was a random phone number I shrug and pick it up anyway.

"Hello Yuki residence Jaden speaking." I say waiting for the other person to answer back.

"It's being long my son." I tense up knowing that was my father's voice. I hear some coughing in the phone as well.

"What the hell you want old man?" I say angrily ignoring Kuriboh worried look.

"I just wanted to talk to my son...It's being 6 years since I left your mother and you." He says calmly.

"Yeah with a skank,because your stupid company didn't approve of your marriage with mom. And I know why you married mom...It was to get grandpa mad at you." I say gripping my phone tightly. There was a short pause in the other line.

"You are correct. I never did love your mother,but that skank your talking it's your step mom you now?" He says.

"There's no way in hell I'll accept her as my step mom and I knew you didn't love her. You bastard." I hiss at him thru the phone.

"But I did love the child she provided me and that child is you Jaden. Your my only son and I still love you." He says in a fatherly tone. I grind my teeth and end the phone call,while turning my phone off and gently placing it on the desk.

"Heh that bastard should learn to stop bull shitting me." I say while I walk to my bed and lay there with Kuriboh who has stop biting my book bag and curled up next to me trying to comfort me. "I'm fine Kuriboh no worries." I say to him while I sit up and start scratching the back of one of his ear. He just gives me a look still enjoying the scratch. I look at the desk where my phone was,but to the picture. That picture was taken when I was a Freshmen in Neo High.

It was my old friends from that high school who graduated first then me. One had tri color hair and purple eyes while the girl standing next to him has light brown hair and blue eyes. Those where the Juniors in my group of friends. I look at the dark haired sophomore who had blonde highlights on his hair and dark blue eyes while standing next to a girl with long red bangs and short hair with light brown eyes. Those four people where my closest friends in that high school. I sigh knowing full well there all in college and yet they never did confess to each other.

"Lost love I suppose?" I ask myself while looking at Kuriboh who was waging his tail happily. I start to think to myself if this new life was a good idea. Getting away from my suppose to be dad who divorce my mom when I was just 11,and when I enter my Senior year over Neo High he had a tendency to sent his workers to come and fetch me to have a conversation between son and father. I scoff angrily like I want to talk to a person who took my mom's freedom in finding her true love...Damn she might be true about the Yuki blood. I yawn and lay down on my bed with Kuriboh still curled up next to me.

"A nice nap will be good right about now." I say to myself while I wait for sleep to take over,and it did rather quickly.

* * *

><p>Me:So many questions now~ Who was his old friends in Neo High? And why did his father called him when he doesn't want anything to do with his mother just him? And many more!~ I'm just to hungry to think about more questions now XD And I made Kuriboh a doggie! :D Which Dog is good for him? Will he be a Golden retriever? Shiba inu? German Shepard? Etc.!<p>

Jesse:Wait didn't you said you where hungry and couldn't think about questions?

Me;Yeah,but I radio in front of me getting me half way I could concentrate on my writting XD

Jesse:Your Special.

Me:Believe it! This story has Yugioh Gx Manga characters Koyo and Midori Hibiki could be on this story :3

Jesse:Really?

Me:Yup! And I'm a Yusei and Akiza fan~ w I hope to make a Mitsuki series with those to characters ^0^ But I first need to finish Marina's chapter XD

Jesse:*looking away blushing*

Me:I forget your where the first story in the Mitsuki series XD Anyways~

Jesse&Me:Read and Review and Enjoy~

Jesse:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	11. Chapter 11

Me:Okay heres another chapter~ And from this chapter is going to change! I'm not going at dinner conversations so it's a little bit short. And Fanboy123 Mhm that's a good question. I'm just going to make Jaden a normal dude who is going to get beat up on the first fight,but on the second he gets help. ^w^ They don't fight fair w

Jaden:I'm going to get beat up by those idiots!

Me:Yup~ Well you will fight back,but they don't fight. ^w^

Jaden:*sighs*

Marina:Yush! XD

**_Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh Gx! Believe it XD_**

Marina:Enjoy~

Jaden:*sulking in the corner*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's PoV<strong>_

I wake up from my nap to have Kuriboh spread on top of me. I sweat drop at my pup's weirdness. I get him off me without waking him up to check the time and it was 6:50pm. I hear a knock on my room door and without even saying anything my mom opens the door.

"Jay Jay it's almost time for them to come~ Take a shower and head downstairs" My mom says trying to hide her eagerness in her face. I sigh and comply to what she wants me to do,and heading to the bathroom but first getting my under wear. "Good boy! Heh I knew you where taking a nap...Man your easy to manipulate when your half asleep...I wonder where you get that from?" My mom asks herself while I listen to her yawning at her inside the bathroom with the door open.

"From you." I say and close the door in her face. I hear her hiss and close the door. I chuckle she was easy to get mad sometimes. I turn the shower on and discard my clothing and start taking a shower while still yawning. I stay in the shower for like 10 minutes. I quickly turn the shower of and step out wrapping a towel in my waist while the other I'm using to dry my body. I quickly put my underwear on and put the clothes I had on when I switch them from the school uniform. What? She isn't the one who does the laundry in the house...It's me,but at least she provides food. I open the door and leave it open in case Kuriboh wakes up and wants to eat his food. I walk down stairs to see my mom happily putting up the table.

"In a few minutes they might come. So Jay be a good boy and no bad words!" My mom says while putting a fork in the table. I sigh and give her the stare.

"No promises~" I say to her in a childish way. That's when the door bell rings indicating that there here. My mom takes the apron off and walks to the door with me following her with a bored expression. Hoping this guy isn't a pervert and who might be married and wants to cheat on his wife with my mom. My mom opens the door to reveal a dark blue hair man...That looks just like...JESSE! I stare at him with a shock expression.

"Ah Johan-san so glad you could make~" My mom says happily and looks next to him to see his son..I sweat drop now noticing Jesse next to him. I was blinded by shock people! It happens to people! "And you must be his son Jesse?" My mom ask Jesse who is looking her with a shock expression as well.

"Mhm Yeah that's me." Jesse says while his dad comes in and my mom and Johan head to the kitchen.

"I didn't know about this!" We both say at the same time.

"Dude was that your mom? Or sister?" Jesse asks looking at me confused.

"My mom and is that your dad? You guys look a like except for the eyes." I say to him.

"He is my dad and I got my eyes from my mom. And same here your mom's eyes are honey gold while yours are chocolate brown." Jesse says while I nod my head in agreement.

"So where's your mom?" I ask him looking outside for a female that will have teal eyes.

"Well she is in heaven right now." Jesse says with a sad smile. I face palm at my rudeness and stupidity.

"Sorry Jess. I didn't mean to bring back memories." I told him with a frown.

"It's alright Jay you didn't know." Jesse says with a warm smile.

"Right anyways time for dinner!" I say to him while we walk to the kitchen noticing our parents both blushing.

"What happened here?" We both ask at the same time.

"It was nothing!" My mom and Johan say at the same time stuttering. I chuckle while Jesse tries his best not to laugh at his dad.

"Well it's time for dinner boys~" My mom says happily while placing our food in the table with a big smile.

"Thanks Haine." Johan says with a warm smile. I look at Jesse who look at me equally confused.

"Thanks mom!" I say happily

"Thanks Ms. Yuki." Jesse says politely. While I chuckle.

"So do you guys now each other?" My mom asks while she is the last one to sit down.

"School." We both answer in the same time earning 2 shock faces.

"You guys act as..." My mom couldn't finish her sentence,because Johan finish it for her.

"Twins." Johan says while looking at Jesse and I.

"Yup!" I say with a smile.

"That's what Professor Banner said to us today." Jesse says with a grin. My mom giggles at us while Johan smirks. This dinner felt different in my perspective I always had dinner with my mom alone so it felt weird having dinner with the Andersens here.

The dinner was longer than I expected we share stories and jokes even they where surprise at us of having a dog,but Kuriboh was still a pup and he was friendly with them. Time went fast it was already 9:30pm and at that time they left with a good bye and a hand shake. It felt good having company in the house I tell you.

"Man that was fun!" My mom says while cleaning the dishes while I was drying them off.

"You said it!" I say equally happily as well. My mom and I always clean the dishes on mornings,but today we felt as we have to clean them so we should have problems tomorrow.

"Johan seems like a good person don't you think Jay?" My mom asks me while giving me the last dish to dry off.

"Yeah he is." I say while finishing drying the plate off and putting in the cabinet.

"Well it's time to go to bed! The early bird gets the worm~" My mom says skipping happily to her room. While I sweat drop.

"She is acting like a love struck teenager isn't her Kuriboh?" I ask Kuriboh who was patiently waiting for me. He barks happily while we both head to my room to sleep. I quickly change to my pj's and slip under the covers. "Night boy." I say to Kuriboh who was already curled up we're my feet are in the bed. I quickly fell asleep awaiting a better tomorrow.

Morning came quickly and like a flash my classes went up quickly! Syrus and I work together in math class helping each other out,and Economy class Chazz was trying to get me mad while Aster was just hearing us bicker back and forth. In Science Jesse and I explain the earth's core...I didn't get to much information,but we got a good grade,and in History...I fallen asleep again! Damn that class! And know I'm in English class with Marisol,Alexis and Jesse.

"Something interesting is going to happen today in the lunch you know?" Jesse asks me. I shook my head to the sides indicating a no.

"Alexis,Alec,Marina,Aqua and me are going to sing songs in the lunch period today. So listen closely Jay." Marisol says with no nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah...I think this is going to be a pain." Alexis says while biting her lower lip.

"Don't worry Lex! You guys will do fine." I say to her in which she gives me a smile of gratitude. Jesse nods as well. That's when the intercom acts up and we hear the principles voice.

"Will all of Ms. Cruz 4th period class head to the lunch. I repeat will all of Ms. Cruz 4th period class head to the lunch for there concert arrangement. That is all. Have a nice day students!" Principal Sheppard says happily. I hear Alexis sigh and stand up.

"See you guys in Lunch." Alexis says while walking out the room with Marisol who just give us a nod.

"They don't seem happy about it." I tell Jesse.

"I know. Singing in the lunch room is not the place I want to sing if I start a singing career." Jesse says while Mrs. Davidson read happily her magazine ignoring her students. Shouldn't she get fired from doing that? Well anyways I nod in agreement with Jesse looking at the clock that is ticking extremely slow now. I sigh and continue to read the Othello book while Jesse just draws in his sketch pad trying to finish his drawing for his Drawing and Painting class teacher.

* * *

><p>Me:This chapter is short,but I wanted to leave the next chapter for the singing proyect~<p>

Marina:Well the next chapter will be singing~ It's going to rain XD

Me:I hope this one is good...I feel like I failed in this chapter :/

Marina:*pats me in the back* It's alright no worries~ Next chapter you will do better!

Me:I hope so. Anyways~

Marina&Me:Read and review and enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Marina&Me:Adios I que regresen pronto!

Marina:You still own me money!

Me:Ugh no this again.


	12. Chapter 12

Me:Well this is the chapter! The singing one XD I hope you guys enjoy it! Cuz next chapter is the beat down! XD

Marina:Sweet! X3

Me:Marina don't be mean.

Marina:Well excuse me!*pouts*

Me:Okay here is the new chapter! And the Narrator for this chapter is~

Marina:Me?

Me:Yup!

_**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh GX and same as the songs! **_

__**Marina:**Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marina's POV<strong>_

I walk around the empty lunch room in search of my friends. I sigh a little nervous because of the song I was going to sing. I'm not a person who likes to dedicate a song to someone,but I felt like dedicating to a certain someone even if that idiota con ojos teal don't understand. I look at my other class mates helping Ms. Cruz put a little stage in the middle of the cafeteria. It had red curtains in it. Talk about fancy when it was just a singing proyeto,but she wants to make it special for her students.

"This is going to be a long lunch period!"I say to myself while walking to the list on a table of the cafeteria. I face palm...I hate my last name,because I do love my name it's an oldie name. I look at the list again mouthing the names to myself.

_Chardon Marina_

_Chardon Marisol_

_Flores Dixie_

_Illinos Aqua_

_Koshinata Seika_

_Rhodes Alec_

_Rhodes Alexis_

_Smithy Brittany._

I sigh angrily being the first one singing,but well at least I didn't chicken out like the rest of the class and guys! The only guy who has the balls to sing is Alec while the others just did the paper work. I angrily walk to the stage to see Alexis looking really nervous.

"Hey Lexie! Whats wrong?" I ask concerned. She jumps a little and takes a deep breath before answering me.

"Just a little nervous." Alexis says with small smile. I sigh and pat her in the back.

"Lexie you will do find I'm nervous as well. My song is the shortest one here." I say trying to make her laugh in which a succeed.

"Mar you knew that song was a little bit short didn't you?" She asks me with a smile.

"Yup~ I wasn't in the mood to sing to people in the cafeteria." I tell her while we walk to Ms. Cruz who is collecting the papers. I hand mine to her while Alexis does the same. Ms. Cruz turns to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Are you ready Marina?" She asks me jumping up and down. I nod and walk to the stage when the bell rings indicating saying bye bye to my nervousness. Mhm maybe I'm Bi-polar? I see students walk inside the cafeteria. I gulp when Jesse enters with Jaden talking to each other with smiles on there faces. There really close for just being the 2nd in school for Jay. I blush when Jesse waves at me and I waves back and glaring at Jaden who was trying not to laugh at me...He is so going to get it one of these days! By none other than me! I humph and close my eyes,when Ms. Cruz comes to the stage with a microphone in her hand an another way in her other hand in which she gives it to me.

"Welcome students! It's time for you guys to enjoy your lunch while listening to my precious students sing!" Ms. Cruz says happily she turns to me and points at me. "This is going to be our first singer of the day! Marina Chardon! Please give her a round of applause!" She says while the everyone in the cafeteria clap there hands...Suck ups. She waves at them and gets off the stage leaving me alone in it.

The music starts playing the soft sound of a piano echo in the room while I hum to myself waiting for the right moment to sing. This song is short,because the lullaby of the piano takes like 1:55. I sigh knowing it was getting there. All the students where quiet as a mouse. That's when I hear the tone change into a more softer one. That was it! That's where I start singing it!

_**Ha nacido un Sol a partir de hoy**_

_**Que ilumina mi Alma.**_

I sing in a voice I didn't want people to know. It sounded so girly in my perspective,but Ms. Cruz says I have a wonderful voice.

_**Eres tu mi tierno Amor**_

_**Que abre la esperanza en mi**_

_**Siento en tu fragilidad mi Amor**_

_**Algo que no se entender!**_

I say with so much emotion there while letting my bangs cover my face. Not wanting my class mates looking at my eyes that are looking at Jesse's direction.

¿_**Como**__**ense**_ñ_**arte**__**Yo**_?

_**A cuidar tu Corazon**_

_**A buscar lo que es mejor**_

_**Mi Amor...**_

I take a short breath knowing full well this part. I look up and close my eyes.

_**Mi Angel de Amor.**_

I sing almost screaming it with that emotion in my heart. I take a little bow hearing people clap at my small performance.

"This song is called My angel de amor! I hope you guys enjoy it!" I say while walk out of the stage to hand the microphone to Marisol. Who gladly takes it and walks with Ms. Cruz to the stage. I sit next ot Alexis who gives me a congratulating hug in which I happily accept it. When we finish hugging we see that Ms. Cruz already did the announcement. I sigh relaxing in my chair. Wanting to hear my sister sing.

That's when the music start. It was depressing,but what can I say. She is my sister total opposite of me. I look at her back in the back of the stage with Alec next to me. Wonder where he came from? Stupid ninja.

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**_

I hear my sister sing in a clear nice voice. She does sing nice,but she hates attention. I hear sigh hearing the song it was starting to get really sad. I look at my sister and notice that her eyes are close.

_**These**__**wounds**__**won't**__**seem**__**to**__**heal,**__**this**__**pain**__**is**__**just**__**too**__**real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

I walk out of the back stage to see Harrington looking at me with lustful eyes. I glare at him and he just chuckles and walks to me. I growl when he is standing near my personal space.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all these years**_

_**But you still have all of me.**_

"This song your sister is singing it's so depressing." Harrington says while I continue to glare,but smirk having an idea. This guy is trying to bully Jay,but he doesn't know who I really I'm!

"Yes I know." I say walking close to him. He smirks thinking the wrong idea,because like a flash of light he is in the floor holding his crotch. "But she is singing with her heart open so shut up." I say icily walking to my lunch table where Jesse and Jaden was. I turn to see my sis sing.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.**_

I sit next to Jesse who gives me a congratulation hug in which I return with a blush adorning my cheeks. We brake off thanks to Chazz and Jaden snickering at us. I glare at them wondering why Aster haven't said anything.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal,this pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

I glance at Aster to see that he has a love struck look. I follow what he is looking at to have that look and that's when realization hit me. He is in love with my sister! I giggle and smile while continue to look at my twin.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

I glance around the cafeteria to notice some people crying and hugging. I sweat drop not knowing this song was that depressive.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me, I've being alone all along**_

I look around the lunch table to see Syrus,Haslebarry and Blair crying there hearts out.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of you're tears **_

_**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And held your hand through all these years**_

_**But you still have all of me, me, me**_

The music stops and everyone in the cafeteria claps like crazy! I clap as well with a huge grin on my face knowing I can black mail my sis and Aster!

"This song is called My Immortal." Marisol says with a monotone voice.

The little concert continues on with Dixie's not so great voice almost having everyone in the cafeteria become deaf. Aqua gave us a surprise that everyone was staring at her shock. She has a nice voice and her eyes shine every time she sings a part of the song. Seika like Dixie almost turn us deaf. Alec sing pretty good and I didn't know he can change his voice to sound like a girl! And know it's the time I was waiting for! Hey I wanted to see my best friend sing without a killing aura around her. Alexis walks to the stage microphone in hand while Ms. Cruz introduces her. The music started so soothing and relaxing.

_**How long has it been since I fell in love with you?**_

_**My feelings only increase**_

_**Will you notice them **_

_**Even though I've never once put them into words?**_

I blush at the lyrics knowing what they mean. I look at Jesse who was looking away from me. I look at Jaden who was looking at Alexis with a warm smile on his face.

_**Like the snow, they just**_

_**Quietly keep accumulating**_

I sigh knowing that's true. I look at Alexis thinking 'Has she fallen in love to?'

_**Hold me tight-if this is how it feels**_

_**I didn't want to know**_

_**What it was like to be in love with someone**_

_**I love you-my tears won't stop**_

_**And so I wish**_

_**That I had never met you.**_

I notice Jaden gives her a sad smile thinking on what I told him yesterday about Alexis getting hurt a lot. Maybe this Osito Mariconcito is the right for her.

_**How long will I be thinking of you?**_

_**My sighs fogged up the window glass.**_

"Yeah...How long?" I say quietly to myself not looking at Jesse,but at Alexis sing this song with all her emotions that she has bottle up.

_**Hold me tight,tight enough to break me**_

_**So that even in an icy wind blizzard**_

_**I won't feel cold**_

_**I miss you-every time I think of you**_

_**Tonight,too, I hold**_

_**This half-finished muffler, all alone.**_

I sweat drop on the first sentence. I don't want to be hold that tight! I look around the cafeteria to see other couples cuddling each other while hearing the song.

_**If there was an eternally falling snow**_

_**Could it hide my feelings for you?**_

That's a good question...Wait! Am I being emo? I quickly shake my head trying to get those sad thoughts out off my mind.

_**Hold me tight-if this how it feels **_

_**I didn't want to know**_

_**What it was like to be in love with someone **_

_**I love you-the feeling wells up in my chest**_

_**I want to shout to the wintery sky**_

"_**I want to see you right now"**_

The music stops and everyone who was siting down our standing up claps really loud. I look to see Jesse claps as well and Jaden. I clap to not wanting to be a jerk.

"This song is called Eternal snow. It was a Japaneses song translate to English." Alexis say while bowing down,and leaving the stage quickly. That's when the bell rings saying lunch period has ended. I see Brittany growling in rage.

"Wait! I haven't my song yet!" She says pissed off in the microphone

"All of my students stay in the cafeteria please~" Ms. Cruz says ignoring Brittany. I say good bye to the guys and walk to where the stage was. Well it's cleaning time I suppose. When I reach the stage I tackle hug Alexis.

"Lexie! You where awesome!" I say to her happily.

"Not as awesome as you and Marisol." She says with sincerity in her voice. I wave her off.

"We aren't that great where just normal people like you and Alec." I tell her while helping Ms. Cruz clean up and take down the stage.

"When you guys are finish helping me here. You should eat your lunch as well I ask the lunch lady this small favor." Ms. Cruz says with a smile. All of us smile meaning that we get to skip 7th period! I was so happy that I almost jump up and down,but didn't. I help Alexis and Aqua while Alec helped Marisol. We finish rather quickly and ended up eating lunch outside.

"Man this is the life!" I say happily eating my lunch

"You said it~" Alec says sitting next to Aqua.

"Uh huh." Aqua says shyly. Even thought she gave us a surprise in her singing she is still shy. Maybe it's the stage? Or adrenaline pumping in her veins?

"Well at least we get a good grade out of this." Alexis says biting in to her red apple.

"I sure hope so!" I say while Marisol looks at me with a blank expression I stick my tongue at her and chow down on my food.

"I feel a little bit sorry for Brittany...She didn't get to humiliate herself in stage. It seems like fate work against me." Marisol says with no emotion in her eyes. I sweat drop.

"Well maybe tomorrow? Maybe never!" I say to her with a smirk. Thank God we we're eating outside away from our class mates,because if the Bitch trio comes out. I won't hesitate to dump my leftovers on them~

"Today was fun" Alexis says with a thoughtful look I nod my mind wandering some other place.

"It seems that the song you sang Alexis has giving my sister a lot to think about." Marisol says and I look at her with my eyes wide open.

"Really? I didn't know. I'm sorry Mar." Alexis tells me. I give her a smile

"It made me think...If he is worth it." I say while I get up and throw my food at a near trashcan.

"He is worth is Marina" Alec says in a serious matter.

"Yeah I know,but am I worth it?" I ask them.

"I know Jesse for a long time. And in my book he hates girls like Dixie." Alexis says while looking at me.

"But what about Blair?" I ask her.

"She is to young for him,and anyways Blair has a boy who is crushing on her,but she doesn't notice him." Alec says with a sly grin.

"How do you even obtain this sort of information!" I ask him while a surprise look.

"Google...Joking a boy in one of her class...What was his name..Ah! Marcel! Bonaparte sons I presume." Alec says snapping his fingers.

"He must have a crush on Blair since the beginning of Freshmen year." Marisol says while sipping on her apple juice.

"Um...Blair is to blind to notice that boy...She looks at him only as a friend." Aqua says while looking down.

"Ah~ Young love~ we are in love~ and our little Sophomores are as well! Same with our only Junior!" Alec says dramatically.

"What do you mean where all in love?" Alexis asks him with a glare.

"Tsk tsk cuz I know you have the hots for Jay." Alec says with a happy grin. Alexis blushes,but glares at him icily. If looks could kill he would of being death! Or in this case frozen to death! The bell rings indicating this period has ended as well. I sigh not wanting to go to my last class. Everyone stands up ready to leave. We wave our good byes with I walk next to Alec and Alexis. My last class is cooking and I have with Alec who is a great cook! We both escort Alexis to the girls locker room door and we both ran to our cooking class that is on the 3rd floor. Today was an awesome day! But why do I get this feeling some one is going to get hurt today.

* * *

><p>Me:Is this a long chapter?<p>

Marina:Why did you made me sound a little bit emo!

Me:Because I wanted and if your going to say I own you money I already put money in a jar. XD

Marina:*sighs* Where is that Jar then?

Me:In the ocean.

Marina:*face palms*

Me:What is the feeling Marina was having and who was going to get hurt?

Marina:Like I care.

Me:Rude much XD

Marina:Whatever. I'm still quiet happy I did that to Harrington

Me:I knew you will like it ;3

Marina:x3

Marina&Me:Read and Review and enjoy to your hearts content~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto :3


	13. Chapter 13

Me:Here's the chapter where we learn something about Jaden~!

Marina:You sound happy.

Me:Well I love Saturdays~

Marina:Who doesn't?

Me:Alright I drank Mt. Dew...That think gets me sleepy drunk XD

Marina:I feel sorry for you.

Me;I don't! Time for Disclamer!~

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX...I'm not that reach *sniff***_

Marina:Enjoy~*bows downs*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>_

I sigh walking around the empty hall ways of the school. It was after school and for some odd reason it seems Harrington and David skip Gym class. I have a feeling they have something planned. I did see them at Lunch. I shrug and enter the school library with a bored look. I'm not the kind of person you see in the library,but I'm bored and in no mood to encounter the ass holes of this school. I look around the library to see some students hanging out in here. There all reading comic books or other kinds of books. I start walking to the fiction to one of the empty desk in the middle and sit on the empty chair.

"I got to remember this how school and then the town." I say quietly to myself.

"Excuse me. Are you Jaden Yuki?" Some one ask next to me. I turn to see a guy with spike up dark red hair and his ears pierced and silver eyes hiding behind round glasses.

"No, that's not my name. My name is Micheal Myers." I say sarcastic while he gives me a fake innocent grin.

"Well anyways my name is Adrian Gecko,and Harrington and David ask me to search information about you." Adrian says with a sly smirk. I glare at him

"What kind of information?" I ask him not liking people looking information about me.

"Your family history. Didn't know your father was rich and yet he married Haine Yuki to get the company." Adrian says adding fuel to the small fire that was acting up in my chest.

"So your going to tell them?" I ask grinding my teeth in anger.

"No,if they pay the price for this information. All the information I gather must be bought." Adrian says with a smirk. "But by the looks of it you get angry just talking about it this information." He says while looking at the table.

"No shit Sherlock." I say icily at him. He chuckles at me.

"Maybe I shouldn't say this name,but I want to see your reaction anyways. Is your father Nate Richard? Adrian asks innocently. I abruptly stand up ignoring the stares I got from the people in the library.

"Don't ever say that bastards name in front of me." I told him menacingly.

"Why? He is your father and at the same time his mistress gave birth to a baby girl 5 years ago. She might be your little sister." Adrian says not looking at me instead the book shelves. I stay quiet and walk out the library anger and hate consuming me. I continue to walk out of the second building,but suddenly stop. I was so blinded by hate that I ended up in the schools pool. I look around the place with no amusement still being angry. I sigh loudly.

"I can be a real idiot sometimes." I say out loud.

"Oh yes you can Yuki." I hear David's voice echo in this said room. I look around looking for the bastard wanting to take my anger at some one,and find him seating in the bleachers with a amuse expression

"Why the hell you don't come down there David!" I tell him angrily. He chuckles and starts getting off the bleachers and walks to me with a sly grin.

"Yuki. You shouldn't let your anger take the better of you,because it will work against you." David says calmly walking to me. I was so ready to punch him right there I already made a fist and was getting ready to punch him in the face,but when I was going to. Some one grabs both of my hands putting behind my back painfully.

"What David said Yuki." That person who was behind me and the one who put both my head in the dead lock was no other than Harrington. I growl at them.

"So you guys don't play fair huh?" I ask them still angrily.

"No duh!" Harrington screams right in my ear. I growl him for that. I didn't want to get deaf by this ass hole. I had an idea...It was going to hurt Harrington more than me,but it was worth the shot. I take a deep breath and ready myself to kick him where guys never want to be kick,but I forgot about David who quickly punch me in the guts with all his force.

"Don't forget about me Yuki,we don't play fair because it's more fun like this we get to torment our prey." David says while I try to catch my breath and coughing a little bit of blood.

"That...didn't hurt." I say with a smirk. That gets David angry and punches me again,but this time in the stomach. I cough more blood ignoring the pain. "It's...that the best...you can do?" I ask him knowing I'm in deep shit if I continue to mess with him like that.

"Yuki. You really know how to get into someone's nerves even if your not even trying." David says glaring at me.

"Like my friend Akiza said...No pain...No game." I say taking a sharp in take of air.

"Then she must be smart,but your not." Harrington says putting pressure on my arms. I grunt trying to ignore that pain.

"It's time to say good bye Yuki." Daivd says while punching me hard in the chest. I gasp in pain knowing full well that is a sensitive spot in the body is where the lungs and the heart is. I was having difficulty catching my breath. That's when Harrington pushes me into the water. I hear laughter under water. I tried to swim,but the pressure of the water plus the punch in the chest and that I couldn't catch my breath in time when he trowed me. I start to feel my body getting numb...that's when everything turns black.

"Osito Mariconcito you better wake up! Or Jess and Lexie will be piss at me." I hear some one scream at me while pumping up and down in my chest. I groan and start coughing up the water that came mix with my blood when I get off my laying position into a sitting position. "What happened here!" I recognized the voice quickly. It was Marina's I open my eyes to see her looking at me with a worried expression.

"It was nothing Marina." My voice sounding a little rusty.

"It was! I saw Harrington and David coming out of this place laughing and saying your last name. They got you didn't they?" Marina asks me. I look away from her.

"Yeah so what?" I ask rudely. I hear her sigh.

"I had a weird feeling. That's why I skip volley ball practice." Marina says standing up ignoring my question. I sigh trying to relax a little. "Your angry." Marina says quietly I snap my head in her direction looking at her surprised.

"What makes you say that?" I ask her.

"I can't read people like open books like Marisol,but the way people speak...in there voices they held emotions in it,and the emotion you have is anger." Marina says walking to my book bag picking it up.

"You know your a weirder person. I thought you hated me?" I ask her while standing up.

"I do. Don't forget that! Osito Mariconcito!" Marina says playfully. I chuckle,but that's when I realize I have a question to ask her.

"Marina...What does Osito Mariconcito means..And why don't you call Jesse that?" I ask her. She looks at me ready to burst out laughing.

"Osito Mariconcito means Gay Bear! And I will never call Jesse that! He got his own nickname." Marina says with a grin. I face palm wishing I never knew that word in English.

"Why do you call me Gay Bear! When I have a feeling you know I'm not gay!" I ask her while glaring at her. In which she innocently gives me my book bag back.

"Because it fitted you perfectly! And I know your not gay sheesh calm down dude...Man and there testosterone. Seriously you guys are worst than a women PMS." Marina says calmly while walking to the exit with me next to her.

"Well excuse me for being a man with huge testosterone." I tell her. She burst out laughing hard.

"You..should re-phrase yourself!" Marina says clutching her stomach and laughing harder.

"Why should I...Oh! Your a freaking perv you know." I tell her when she stops laughings.

"I know~ It's one of my traits~" She says with a smirk. "Anyways you own me a hot chocolate." She says suddenly.

"Why?" I ask her. She points to my clothes and then hers I don't get what she means by this.

"We are both wet stupido and it's like freaking cold today and I don't want to get sick so tomorrow after school you better buy me a hot chocolate and plus I can show you around town." Marina says with a smirk I sigh.

"Okay it's a deal." I tell her,but she raises one of her hands to stop me from talking.

"And you have to bring Alexis while I bring Jesse,but~ you got to pay for them as well." Marina says with a devilish smirk.

"Your going out of line there." I say to her and she just shrugs.

"Okay then you don't want a date with Lexie?" Marina asks me I sigh.

"Alright I'll pay for there coffee or hot chocolate." I say tired walking to the schools parking lot with her next to me with a grin of victory.

"Good~ Then I should take my leave then~ Bye Jay! See ya tomorrow anormal!" She says while she turns around and starts heading to the schools Gym I know she is heading to Girls locker room to change. I sneeze and start heading out to my house. Maybe this walk home can do me good and anyways my mom is work late tonight.

"I still wonder why Jesse likes her." I say to myself while walking faster ready to take a hot shower and a relaxing nap with Kuriboh curled up to me.

* * *

><p>Marina:I was the hero...I mean Heroine! Sweet! And Adrian is a stalker!<p>

Me:*sweat drops* You where the only one near dummy,and Adrian just knows how to gather information on people...I will get piss to like Jaden.

Marina:Callate.

Me:*sweat drops*Anyways next chapter is her povs~*points to Marina*

Marina:Me again? What about Jesse?

Me:He is going to have a chapter same as Chazz,Zane and Syrus. *cuddles a Syrus plushie*He is soooo cute!

Marina:Even a warrior can loose against cuteness. Any ways~

Me&Marina:Read and Review and enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	14. Chapter 14

Me:Here's Chapter 14~ I don't know if it's good I just made it while I'm sick XD

Marina:That's what happens when you eat turkey early XD

Me;*sighs* It was free food from a clinic...maybe that's why they where giving food away!

Marina:To get you sick and make you visit them a lot for check ups etc.

Me:Yes! Those teme's!

Marina:I know you have something against doctors,but calm down~

Me:I'm calm? I think I don't know? x3

Marina:I think the food that got you sick is messing with your brain.

Me:Aww I thought it was the coffee! I love cafe con leche! Best coffee ever XD

Marina:*sweatdrops*Okay then~Time for the Disclamer!

_**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh Gx~**_

__Me:Enjoy the story~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marina's POV. (Lunch Time)<strong>_

I walk the hall ways instead of going to Lunch not wanting to go there I have a reason,and that reason is finding the blondie and the red headed cabrones. I walk into another stair case going to the 3rd floor. When I get outside to the hall way I sigh not seeing them.

"My you seem in a hurry." I tense up knowing that voice. I turn around to see Adrian Gecko leaning on the wall with a smirk.

"What you want Gecko?" I ask him glaring at him.

"Well I came here to provide you information on let me see Harrington and David?" Adrian says casually. I always though this guy was a stalker the worst kind.

"Why? On what they did yesterday?" I ask hoping it information about what happened yesterday.

"Yes,but it will cost you. Maybe a kiss?" Adrian asks with a sly grin. I glare at him.

"I'm not that kind of girl. You could get a kiss from Seika if you want or from Dixie." I say to him starting to walk away. I hear he him scoff.

"Say's the person who is deeply in love with Jesse Andersen and it's to afraid to say her feelings to him." Adrian says with a smirk knowing he hit the spot. I sharply turn around and glare at him with hate.

"You know your a freaking stalker. And it's my problem not yours!" I tell him angrily.

"Mhm you never ask your question why Jesse hasn't flirt with neither Blair,Dixie and you." Adrian points out.

"Maybe because he is a gentleman only like others." I say taking a deep breath calming myself out.

"Or maybe he goes the other way or maybe he likes his best friend Alexis." Adrian says to calmly walking to me. I scoff angrily.

"That's not right in this equation Gecko." I tell him backing away from him.

"On the contrary it might even be." Adrian says getting close to me while I continue to back away until I hit a wall...Damn. I look at him and glare.

"Can you get out of my personal space. Your breath smells horrible." I tell him angrily. He cages me in the wall with his arms. I tense up and growl at him.

"You act if you don't like this,but if it was Jesse on the other hand...you will love it..wouldn't you." Adrian says with a devilish smirk.

"No, I don't like this because this is sexual harassment anormal!" I tell him letting my anger take control of me.

"Tsk,tsk control your anger sweet heart. Talking to me in Spanish won't solve anything." Adrian says leaning in. I bit my lips praying for a savior anyway really!

"Leave...um her alone Gecko!" A French accent could be heard behind Adrian. Adrian turns around opening the cage he put me on with his hand a little. There's where I take my escape and grab the boy's hand before Adrian could hurt him or get me back in the uncomfortable position again. I quickly ran to the staircase dragging the poor boy until we reach the top floor where the roof is. I open the door and get out to the fresh air hitting me on the face.

"Finally we got away from him!"I say while letting the boy's hand go I turn to him and bow in gratitude.

"Um it's fine don't worry." The boy says...more like a Sophomore.

"What's your name?" I ask him trying to forget that little scene and as well forget my heart that I feel is being stab painfully.

"Marcel Bonaparte." Marcel says. I stare at him shock ,but quickly regain my composure.

"Hiya Marcel I'm Marina Chardon at your service~" I say trying to sound happily.

"Um Ms. Chardon are you okay? Your body is trembling." Marcel asks me and points out that I am really trembling. I give him and apologetically smile and let my body fall to the floor. "Hah Miss!" He quickly kneels in front of me. I give him another apologetically smile trying to hide the pain that I never felt. I always attract the people I don't like,but when I want that person who I love to feel some attraction to me...it never happens.

"I'm...fine Marcel." I say while my voice almost breaks.

"No..your not. Your crying." Marcel points out and I gasp putting one of my hands in my cheek feeling something wet caresses it. I growl in frustration...I always hate to cry,and this stupid pain and realization came hard on me. Maybe what Adrian says it's true...Or maybe not...only time will tell. The bell rings indicating the end of lunch. I look at Marcel and smile at him.

"Thank you,but can I be alone? And as well hurry up to class." I tell him. He nods and stands up,but before he leaves.

"Um if you need some one to talk about your heart feeling like is being broken..You can talk to me...I know that feeling." He says while closing the door. I look at the door with a shock expression,but smile sadly knowing who broke his heart. I sigh and lay down on the floor using my book bag as a pillow. I stare at the clouds with a wish full expression.

"I don't know if it's true what you said to me Gecko,but what are you really planing?" I ask myself ignoring my phone vibrate on my book bag. I close my eyes and fall asleep in a deep slumber.

_**(After School)**_

I yawn and stretch my arms looking at the sky in which from blue it turn a little orange color. I gasp and look thru my book bag for my phone to see that it was full of text messages from Marisol,Alexis...and Jesse...They where all worried for me. I ignore them and check the time...It was 4:50pm. I stand up quickly remembering the deal I made with Jay. In one swift movement I collect my stuff and run down the stairs to the 1st floor. I quickly reach it taking a deep breath an run to the front of the building to see a blonde and blunette standing waiting for me in front of the school gates. I take a deep breath ignoring my pounding heart,because they we're there. I walk slowly to them hiding my shame in almost believing what Adrian said to me . Alexis turns to me and quickly hugs me.

"Mar! Where we're you? You weren't in lunch and Alec told me you skip your class." Alexis asks me worried. I curse the day of having class with Alec I knew he was going to tell Alexis if I miss a class in which I never do...Bastard.

"I was in the school roof taking a short nap." I tell her sincerely while I hug her back. She acts like a big sister to me even if we are the same age thought. We brake the hug and I turn to Jesse. "Wheres Jay he owns me a hot chocolate." I ask him

"He left early. Saying he didn't feel right,but he was still worry for you as well." Jesse says while looking at me. I sigh knowing he didn't right because he thought those idiots got to me...I'm sooo going to beat him up tomorrow.

"Well then Jesse,Alexis~ I'll be leaving know~" I tell them happily heading the other way of the school.

"Bye Mar!" Alexis and Jesse say at the same time. I fake giggle and continue walking,but instead of going directly to the house I change my direction to the Super Market that was near wanting to buy some thing sweet and not wanting my twin up all in my business. I start walking around in circles in the grocery store and stop in front of the candy area.

"Why do I feel like what he told me can be right? I always see Jesse and Alexis together...But I thought she has a crush on Jay?" I ask myself a little bit loud.

"Maybe she has a crush on Jay." Some one answers from behind me. I blush in embarrassment and turn to that person to see the Jaden's twin except for the eyes and height and her hair is longer,but you get the point.

"Sorry! Did I say my thoughts out loud?" I ask her while she smiles at me.

"Yes you did honey." She says while picking a chocolate bar and handing it to me.

"Oh thank you,but um you look familiar..Are you related to Jaden Yuki?" I ask her bluntly.

"Your welcome,and yes he is my son." She says while picking up some marshmallows and putting on the basket she was carrying.

"No way! You don't look like a mother...You look like a teenager..Or like his twin sister!" I tell her sincerely. She laughs and gives me a smile.

"If I always get a dollar to every time a person tells me that,but any ways are you a friend of Jay?" She asks me curious. I nod and she continues. "So this girl Alexis might have a crush on my son?" I nod and face palm. I just told his mother there's a girl crushing on him.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell him. He will figure it out eventually..Oh and I haven't introduce myself of stupid of me~ I'm Haine Yuki." She says with a warm smile. I giggle and return the smile.

"Thanks~ I didn't want her killing me. I'm Marina Chardon by the way." I tell her and held my hand so she could shake it in which she does.

"No problem~ But I can see you seem trouble. Those it involve an emotion called love?" Haine asks me with a frown. I nod forgetting that I'm a person who keeps her emotions bottle up,but she has this aura around her that makes me feel comfortable. "I see. Well between us a never did find my true love,but I think I have." She tells me with a small smile.

"What you mean you never found love? Is it not in a marriage where you find love?" I ask her.

"My marriage was with a man who use me to get his company...at first I thought it was love,but it wasn't. So I divorce his ass." She tells me no afraid to say curse words.

"I see."I tell her.

"But I found a guy I think will be the right one for me,but I have to let time tell me if it's true...I don't mind if it takes 2 or 4 years for me to learn if it's true." She says with a grin I stare at her shock,and then smile.

"I like that way of thinking." I tell her feeling much better now.

" My mama told me when I was small. That there was many forms of love." Haine tells me while we start walking to the cashier.

"Many forms of love?" I ask her confused.

"Yes! For example for family...There's "Family Love" right?" She asks me. I nod and she continues on. "And for my car..there's "Favorite Love."She says while I think my favorite love was my bed. "And the feeling your feeling for that guy is surely is true love." She finishes with a warm smile. I return it. I paid for my chocolate and bow at her in thanks.

"Thank you Haine-san! My doubts and that feeling have left me." I tell her sincerely in which she smiles and pays for the stuff she got in the grocery.

"No problem. I love to help my son's friends." She tells me while walking with me out the Super market she turns to me. "If you are ever in doubt come talk to me,and bring Jesse-kun if you want to." She says while I smile and nod and wave good bye to her.

I run happily to my house in which are a couple of blocks away. I smile a smile I never had. Haine Yuki thank you for those words...You are really different from your son. I'll keep this little conversation a secret not wanting no one to now that I let my emotions get the best of me.

* * *

><p>Me:It's lik a short story,but I think it doesn't make sense. Well anyways~<p>

Marina:Does Adrian have crush on me!*glaring*

Me:I don't know. He likes to play with people's emotions on Monday is going to be Jesse D

Marina:Why will he play with his emotions? And how you even d that?

Me:You just need to have a friend who fell in love with a player...And that I almost kill him.

Marina:Why?

Me:He started flirting with me. And I'm loyal to my friends and he wasn't the guy I liked so I told him so stuff and he back away from my friend,because she knew he was playing with her and her other friend.

Marina:Waho. What about your crush?

Me:He is a dense dude. And he didn't know nothing! And I told him off to XD

Marina:*sighs*

Me:*cough*Anyways~

Marina&Me:Read and Review and Enjoy~ So many and XD

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~ Ahora time to get my coffee~ X3


	15. Chapter 15

Me:Here you going to find what Marina is going to do :3 She going to talk to her twin XD

Marina:Humph I don't approve of that!

Me:Your opinon doesn't matter~ And thanks every one for review this story...To tell you guys the truth I thought this story I made wasn't going to get reviews and I was hoping to finish it quickly before I start college ^w^

Marina:Do you like your classes?

Me:Only math and health the other 2...Hell no! w

Marina:Why?

Me:Public Speaking...

Me:What's so bad about that?

Me;I have stage fright _ and I dislike it XD

Marina:*sighs*

Me:Anyways time for Disclamer~

_**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh Gx~**_

__Marina:Enjoy!

Me;I forgot to say! Snickers are the best medicine when you get sick! XD

Marina:*sweat drops*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marisol's POV(Like 7:15pm present time)<strong>_

I sigh once more while looking at my pet snake from my desk. I was worried for my sister she has disappeared from lunch today and skip 2 of her classes. I look at my unfinished home work on my desk. Alexis called me a little while telling me that Marina was acting weird. What happened that's what I want to know. I hear the front door open and stay quiet.

"I'm home~" Marina says from downstairs. I sigh in relief that the idiota came home. I hear some one run up the stairs and open my room's door. "Marisol...can I talk to you?" She asks me shyly. I turn around surprise and look at her if she was some one else...She never acted that way with me.

"Um sure why not?" I tell her seeing her walk to my bed and sit on it.

"Well I'm giving up on Jesse." she suddenly tells me. Today was the first time she gets an emotion on my face. I stare at her with a shock expression,but I quickly turn into a glare.

"What are you saying?" I ask her with venom lace in my voice.

"Well if Jesse..um like Alexis...I accept that she took him from me,because she deserves him." Marina says looking every where except me.

"You know she has the hots for Jaden..And she only looks at Jesse as a annoying little brother." I tell her trying to make her understand,but I feel like I'm explaining this to a 13 year old sheesh.

"Are you sure about that?" She asks me looking at me with a serious expression. I sigh I always wanted to tell her what Jesse feels for her,but alas I can't. I swear that I will only tell his secrets in my will.

"Yes I'm sure about that." I tell her returning to my home work.

"Marisol are you hiding some thing from me?" Marina asks me while I look at Skull who was hissing inside his cage. I smirk and raise my hand to where Skull was.

"No, but will you like to play with Skull?" I ask her while opening the cage,and gently picking him up.

"N—o! Thanks,but I'll take my leave now!" She says quickly and rushes out my room slamming the door in process.

"She might be a strong girl,but she always looses her courage when your near her Skull" I say to my pet snake who just looks at me with a playful glint on his eyes. "You wanted her out of our room didn't you?"I ask him while he slides back into his cage and curls up. "I'll take that as a yes." I say while closing the cage. I finish my home work rather quickly. That's when I remember tomorrows Saturday! I walk out my room to Marina's that's across the hall way.

I open the door to see her laying stomach flat on her bed and her pet bird Harpie sitting on her back looking at me with a blank expression...Stupid bird.

"Marina I forgot to ask you something." I tell her in which she quickly sits on sitting position on top of the bed with Harpie clinging tightly on her shirt with his claws. He quickly climbs to her shoulder and bites her in the ear angrily at her.

"Ow! Harpie that hurt! Anyways what's the think your going to ask me?" She asks me while gently getting Harpie out of her shoulder and putting him on top of his cage.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday you know? And you miss Lunch today. The crew was talking about the things there going to bring for Jay to wear. Chazz has decided to bring clown shoes and I one of my dark Lolita dresses while Alexis a camera. What are you going to bring?" I ask her while providing information. I see her start thinking she snaps her fingers and walks to her closet. I look at Harpie who looks at me back with a face that says what the hell you want? This bird has attitude problems.

"Hah! Found it!" I hear Marina say happily and walk to me with small red ball in her hand.

"A red ball?" I ask her confused. She turns it to the side a little and you could see a hole in it.

"It's a clowns nose. Might as well help The Chazz in his combination." She says happily while giving it to me. I sigh and start walking out her room while ignoring Harpie's happily chirping at my sister. I walk back my room and start looking for a dress that will look good on Jaden. I smirk founding the perfect one for him. It was puffy on the end of the dress and sleeves it had red outlines on it. So it made it perfect for him. I gently lay it on top of my desk and admire it for how good it will look on Jay.

I walk to my bed and lay down smirking at the same time. I was ready for tomorrow to see Jaden in a dress and clowns shoes,and in the same time to trick Alexis on suppose to be hanging out with him,but it's going to be a date. I close my eyes drifting to sleep.

_**(Saturday Morning)**_

I wake up early already eating my breakfast waiting for Marina to finish getting ready. Today I'm wearing some of her clothes even thought I wanted to wear one of my dresses I remember I don't want to wear the same thing as Jaden. People judge quickly around here. So now I'm stuck with a black skirt and the leggings I wear underneath my school's skirt and a black shirt with white stripes in the middle,but at least I get to the original black and white converses the one that are short in the end of them not the long ones.

"Marina hurry up! The park is not to near where we live,and mother and father already left for work." I tell her in a monotone voice. The door opens and out comes my sister wearing light blue skinny jeans and a black shirt with a blue rose attach to it on the collar of it. She is wearing her blue sandal with her hair up. My hair was the way it always will be.

"I'm finish!Are you ready?" Marina asks me eagerly taking the bag out of my hands and walking down the stairs with me following her. She opens the front door and leaves it open for me to close it when I come out in which I do. I lock the door with the house key our parents leave us everyday.

"So are you ready for today?" I ask her while we both walk to the park. She nods happily with a smile. "Okay then,because when we finish making Jay life miserable we will leave him alone with Alexis." I tell her smirking. She suddenly stops and looks at me.

"Why?" She asks Y resist the urge to roll my eyes at her.

"It's for them to get better acquainted." I tell in which is half a lie. She nods understanding

"What about the others?" She asks.

"You will leave that to me." I say while we walk quickly to the park

When we reach the park it wasn't to full or to empty. It was the right way all of us wanted to be. We walk to where the crew was. Everyone was there Chazz wearing all black. Jim wearing black jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with Shirley next to him. Alexis wearing dark skinny jeans and a sky blue shirt that has black stripes running from her shoulder to the end of the shirt,and her hair in a pony tail style with a few strands framing her face. It seems every guy called each other today and told each other to wear dark jeans except Syrus and Haslebarry. Syrus was wearing Grey jeans and a yellow shirt,while Haslebarry was wearing brown jeans and his combat boots and as well a shirt. And the other guys where wearing different color shirt's. Blair,Mindy and Jasmine we're wearing shorts with Jasmine having a dark blue shirt. Mindy a black shirt with pink in it,and Blair an orange one. Alec and Aqua weren't here,because Aqua had to work on her family flower shop and Alec was getting Atticus to help him on something I don't really care.

"Is everyone ready?" Jesse asks while putting a book bag in the floor.

"Yes." We all said in the same time.

"But the Slacker isn't here." Chazz points out.

"He is here. He is in the bathroom waiting for us to give him the stuff to him." Jesse says while we start walking to the bathroom. When we reach it there stood Jaden with a pout on his face. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that was rolled up until it reached his shoulders dark blue jeans and black converses.

"Yo Osito Mariconcito!" Marina says to him with a grin when he cringes.

"Hi guys." He says to us when we all of us are circle around him. First was me who gave him the dress.

"Wear it and come out." I tell him in which Jesse hands him the book bag for him to put his clothes. He sighs and walks in the bathroom. It takes him like 25 minutes to put a dress on,but when he comes out everyone could help,but laugh at him. The dress was short for him in reach up his knees. I giggle while Mindy and Jasmine walk to Jaden and sit him down in a park bench.

"Know it's time for the make up~ Right Mindy?" Jasmine says with an evil smirk while Jaden looks scared of this 2 girls.

"Of course Jazz!" Mindy says while taking out a brush and lip gloss. They motion Blair to come to them,because Blair has a ribbon pin little girls wear on there head to look pretty on parties.

"Don't look guys~ It's going to be a surprise~" Jasmine says happily. All of us turn. I look at my sister talking to the others in which other stuff is next.

"Your sister seems happy today." Jesse says next to me while Alexis and her start laughing at the stuff the guys showed them.

"Yeah. Where you worried Jess?" I ask him.

"Yeah..You know how much I like her,but it looks like I keep hurting her if I don't tell her." Jesse says to me.

"Then why not tell her today? I have plan to leave Alexis alone with Jaden today when he cleans himself up first." I tell him.

"What about the others?" Jesse asks me.

"Don't worry I know how to get them into helping me out." I tell him with a smirk in which he chuckles.

"Alright." Jesse says with a grin.

"Ah~ We are done~" Blair,Mindy and Jasmine say altogether. All of us turn to look at there master piece. I almost burst out laughing right there. Jaden look like a girl so much! The make up did go well with his eyes same with the ribbon.

"Who is next?" Blair asks skipping happily to us.

"That will be me." Aster says with a smirk he takes out a neck tie and wraps it around Jaden's neck in which Jaden growls at him. He works magic on that neck time making it look like a ribbon was wrap on his neck. "Know he looks like a little girl going to a party with her mother right Jade?" Aster asks him playfully while Jaden glares at him,but says nothing.

"Who's next?" Jesse asks.

"Heh it's time for The Chazz." Chazz says while showing Jaden the clown shoes. In which Jaden's glare intensify.

"And mines of course~" Marina says showing him the clowns nose. They put the stuff on Jaden making him look like a complete lunatic. This keep going on and on. Haslebarry brought a bandana in which he put it on Jaden's fore arm. Syrus brought a fake mustache while Bastion some huge dorky glasses. Jim brought a whip to make Jaden look as one of those women that torture there men. Jesse only brought the book bag that had cat ears on it. In which he gave Jaden to put on his bag. Alexis brought the camera and took pictures of him in which we all force him to do. We finish rather quickly,but we enjoy tormenting the use to be new kid.

"Okay goes I need you to do me a favor." I tell the gang leaving Alexis and Marina out of this.

"And what's the favor Mate?" Jim asks.

"I want to leave Alexis and Jaden today so they could get better acquainted." I tell them they all nod except for Chazz who was glaring at me.

"I will not allow that!" Chazz says angrily. I look at him and glare.

"Oh please Chazz let them be for one day." I tell him to sweetly in which the guys and the girls in the group shudder in fear.

"Whatever anyways I have to be somewhere today." Chazz says walking away. I smirk in victory.

"Well mates I have to take Shirley here to the vet. So see ya guys in school." Jim tell us by leaving with Shirley on his back scaring a few people in the park.

"Well I'll be leaving to my brother wants me to help him on something...in which I wonder why?" Syrus says while walking out the park with Mindy and Jasmine following him with heart on there eyes. Knowing there going to see Zane in which Syrus lied. Haslebarry,Blair and Bastion they left together saying there going to explode things. The only ones left where Aster,Jesse,Marina,Alexis,Jaden who hasn't got out of the bathroom yet and I.

"Well Jesse?" I ask him nudging him to go talk to my sister in which he does.

"Where did everyone go?" Alexis asks while walking away from Jesse and Marina giving them privacy.

"They left,because they had stuff to do." I tell her a partial lie.

"I have some thing to do,but it involves 2. Care to join me Marisol?" Aster asks me. I smirk and nod at him. I look to where Jesse was and he was walking with a grin on his face same with Marina.

"What happen to you guys?" I ask them standing next to Aster ready to leave.

"Well where going to "Hang out" together." Marina says air quoting hang out knowing full well what Jesse asked her. Jesse nods and they both leaves us. I turn to Alexis who was putting the puzzle together right now.

"Oh no..you didn't!" Alexis says in accusing manner at me.

"Did what?" I ask innocently.

"You want me to "Hang out" with Jay didn't you?" She asks me while like Marina air quoting hang out. I nod and walk away with Aster next to me.

"Bye Lexie! Have fun!" I tell her while walking next to Aster who was blushing.

"Are you sure she isn't going to kill you tomorrow?" Aster asks me.

"Nope. Any ways Zane and Yusuke will be there tomorrow at her house." I tell him calmly while we walk out the park hand in hand acting as a couple in my head that's what it says,but in my heart it says something else.

* * *

><p>Me:Next Chapter is going to be like a date,because "Hang Out" Is like a code from my friends when they go on dates with there Bf and Gf so there parents wont think there dating CX Any ways~ Where is Chazz is going to be? And will this be a funny chapter?<p>

Marina:No.

Me:You! Don't count!

Marina:Yes I do! I'm like the 4th main character!

Me:Yeah...keep telling your self that diva.

Marina:Te odio.

Me:I love ya to XD

Marina:*rolls her eyes*

Me:Read and reaview and of course enjoy!~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~!


	16. Chapter 16

Me:It took so much time to make this chapter! Grr Well Happy Late Thanksgiving everyone~ I was going to put this chapter on friday,but alas I had to help my aunt decorate for a party x3

Marina:Was the party fun?

Me:No. The decorations where nice,but the party was kinda boring. Had towear high heels!*frowns* I hate wearing those.

Marina:Bad balance?

Me:Yup and that I'm already tall -_-

Marina:Sucks to be you.

Me:Thank you! Sheesh well anyways disclamer time!

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh Gx!**_

Marina:Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>_

I walk out of the bathroom to only see Alexis there standing with a frown.

"What's wrong Lex? And where are the others?" I ask her while she takes the book bag and put's it on her back.

"They had stuff to do. So any ways want to hang out?" Alexis asks me out the blue.

"Um sure I don't see the problem." I tell her with a smile. She smiles in return and we both begin to walk out the park to the city. "So what are we going to do?" I ask her wanting her opinion.

"Well we could window shop if you want and later see a movie." Alexis says to me not looking at me.

"Sounds like fun,but how do we do the window shopping thing?" I ask. She face palms and starts explaining how window shopping is.

"And it saves you money." She finishes her long explanation in which I kinda zoned out staring at her eyes.

"I see...Well shall we begin then?" I ask her happily,in which she nods and we link arms walking out the park as a couple...I mean friends who link arms for fun right?

The date I mean hang out was awesome I never knew Alexis has a brother who calls himself the master of love and his 2 friends are total opposite of his character. We continue to walk around when Alexis suddenly stops.

"No...way." Alexis says in disbelief I look at her confused. She suddenly grabs my arm and drags me into the nearest store in which it was an Antique store. I look at her waiting for an answer. She points out thru the door's glass to a brown hair dude. "That's my older brother Atticus." She says with a slight frown.

"Really? But why are we hiding from him?" I ask her curious.

"If he sees me hanging out with a guy he doesn't know he will presume his my boyfriend." Alexis explained while glaring at the poor guy from the glass door.

"Oh I see,but your brother is like that all the time?" I ask her and I hear her sigh in frustration.

"Yes all the time,but that's what makes him who he is." Alexis says looking away from the glass door to the store. "Um sorry I drag you into this store just to hide."Alexis says embarrassed.

"It's no biggie." I tell her while looking around. "This place is kinda neat." I say out loud.

"It is young man. This antiques hold history in them about this town." I hear an old man speak. I search for him in this place and find him sitting in a chair drinking a cup of tea behind the counter of this store. "Ah you find me. This place might be small,but people some times thing I'm an antique as well." The old man says with a chuckle. Alexis stands next to me,but wasn't looking at me or the old man.

"You don't look that old." I pointed out. I hear him give a short laugh and grins at me.

"Thank you young man. Oh I haven't introduce myself I'm Sam Kindster the owner of this Antique store." Sam says to me.

"Mines Jaden Yuki and this one." I say while pointing at Alexis who was still looking at something. "Is Alexis Rhodes." I tell him hiding my grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you 2. It is weird to have teenager's come to my store." Sam tells us.

"Really? Why?" I ask him almost knowing the answer.

"Because this is old fashion for them. It's all I pods and I phones with them. That's what my granddaughter told me. She is the same age as you 2." Sam says to me. I chuckle and look at Alexis way to see one of the antiques that caught her interest. It's was a dragonic female with 2 toned color of her and her eyes we're different colors. One was orange and the other one was green.

"Who's this?" Alexis asks curious. Sam looks at her and then at the little statue he had of this creature and a warm smile spreads on his lips.

"Her name is Yubel. She was the protector of this town million of years ago in history. She protected us in war time even thought we treated her as a monster when she wanted to be accepted. The only person who accepted her was the prince his father was the one who turn her into a monster so she could protect his son,but she wanted to protect the others as well." Sam says with a sad smile,but continues on. "She develop feelings for the young prince even thought she knew she wasn't the one for him. After all she was the monster in people's eyes. When in reality she was a the one who acted more human than every one else." Sam stops and picks the statue gently.

"Poor Yubel." Alexis says with a sad smile.

"What happened to her?" I ask curious.

"She died protecting the villagers when another village came to attack it,but she didn't die alone the prince died along side of her." Sam says while putting the statue back in it's place and walking back behind the counter.

"She died protecting the villagers and yet." Alexis couldn't finish the sentence.

"They didn't accept her,because they thought it was her fault the villagers attack and her fault the young prince died." Sam says with a frown.

"That's just cruel!" I say angrily while Alexis nods in agreement with a frown on her face. "Even thought she was treated like trash she died protecting those people who we're the one that deserve to be hurt." I say not wanting to say kill.

"I'm with Jay on this one,and it wasn't her fault the prince died. He wanted to be beside her." Alexis says while looking at the Yubel statue.

"It seems you guys understand both the perspective of the 2 of them." Sam says with a warm smile. "If she was alive this day. You 2 will of became her closest friends." Sam says while getting something behind the counter.

"Yeah." We both say with a smile.

We hear Sam looking something from behind the counter.

"Sam? Do you need help?" I ask him a little bit worried.

"Not at all boy." Sam replies cheerfully. "Hah! Found them!" Sam says while he gets up bringing 2 necklaces. One was black like fireball with it's tall and had a white dot in the top. The white one was the same structure as the black one,but the dot change into black. "This here are the yin yang symbols. Yin represents the light in people and goodness and evilness." Sam says while he gives Alexis the white one. "The black one is the Yang symbol in which represents the darkness in people and there evilness and as well there goodness." Sam walks to me when he tells me this giving me the black one. "When Yin and Yang are both together there's a perfect harmony in each other. There are the opposite of each other,so they get along or sometimes they clash." Sam finishes while he walks behind the counter and sits on the chair that was behind it.

Alexis and I look at the symbol in our hands and then each other. I smile at her.

"It looks like I'm the yang of you." I say playfully at her.

"And I'm the yin of you." Alexis says equally playfully at me. I turn to the old man to give him back the necklace,but he held his hand in a stopping manner.

"You both can have them. It represents you to quite well,and it's on the house." Sam says with a grin. I look at the necklace and then Alexis who is frowning a little.

"But sir this is one of your antique collection. Why would you give it to a bunch of teenager's?" Alexis asks him while looking at her yin symbol.

"You 2 aren't a bunch of teenager's. I can see the difference between you to,so no worries." Sam says while walking us to the door and gently opens the door so we could go out. "It was great meeting to youngsters that are interested in my Antique shop. You guys can drop by anytime and I'll tell you the history of some of them if you want." Sam tells us while we step out of the shop.

"That sound great." I tell him.

"I will love to hear the history of the antiques you've collect Mr. Kindster." Alexis says with a smile.

"Well good bye kids have fun~" Sam says while he closes the door. I look at Alexis looking at the yin symbol.

"You want to put it on?" I ask her she looks at me and swiftly grabs the yang symbol out of my hand. "Hey!" I say to her. She walks behind me and puts the necklace around my neck to click it on that thingy it has in the end of one of its sides. I sigh wanting to do that to her,because it's more romantic for a guy to do it then a girl. I think?

"There!" Alexis says when she steps in my line of vision again.

"Thanks Lex,but you knew I could do it?" I ask her with a grin.

"Your welcome,and yes I did but it was more fun that way." She says while she puts her own rather quickly. It must be a girl thing.

"Aww man I wanted to do that." I tell her playfully.

"Too late." Alexis tells me.

"Meanie." I say to her like a little kid she giggles.

"I know. Okay now what are we going to do?" Alexis asks me. I start thinking and nothing came into mind except that my stomach was grumbling like there's no tomorrow.

"Maybe we should get something to eat?" I ask her with a pain expression as I hold my stomach.

"Of course why not. Your clearly in pain for having an empty stomach. Did you even ate some breakfast?" Alexis ask concerned.

"Nope. Woke up late and had to miss breakfast so I could walk with Jesse to the park,because I didn't know where it was." I tell her.

"Bummer. Then let's go to a burger joint then." Alexis says while she starts walking me walking next to her with a smirk.

**(Inside a Burger joint)**

"Okay Jay what do you want?" Alexis asks me while I look at her confused.

"It is the guy who has to pay for the food Lex. Not the girl." I tell. She raises one of her perfect eyebrows.

"Yes I know,but today I'm paying for Lunch while you pay for dinner." She tells me while she walks to the counter I follow her.

"And the movie." I say to her.

"And a mov..Wait? What?" Alexis asks me clearly confused.

"Well we already walk the part of town I don't know and there's this cool horror movie I want to watch,and I was wondering if you wanted to watch it with me." I ask her innocently.

"Mhm Alright I'll go watch that horror movie with you,but I don't get scared easily Jay." Alexis says with a smirk. "Can I have a small cheese burger and a large soda." Alexis asks the boy behind the counter who was almost going to have a nose bleed,because of Alexis bust. I roll my eyes at the boy. Alexis turns to me. "What are you going to get Jay?" She asks me.

"Well I'll get a cheese burger and some fries." I tell her. She tells the boy behind the counter who is giving me the stink eye for having Alexis pay for my food and her attention. The boy disappears to give the order to the guy who makes the burger.

"I wonder what was wrong with that guy?" Alexis ask herself.

"He was sick." I tell her saying half the truth. He was sick,but he was sick minded. You got to respect the ladies if you don't. Well you will be looking for girls in those dating websites.

"I see." Alexis says almost believing.

"Here is your food~ Please enjoy." The boy says in a flirting manner to Alexis in which she just grabs the tray and walks away ignoring him. Ouch maybe she understood when I said he was sick? I follow her to a table that was situated where you could have a clear view outside. It only had to chairs so it was all good for me. We both sit down.

"He was really sick." Alexis says handing me my food.

"So you got the meaning when I said he was sick?" I ask her taking a bite of my burger.

"Yes I did. What you thought I was a blonde bimbo?" Alexis asks while placing the drink in the middle and taking the cap off putting 2 straws in it.

"No! I thought you were naïve that's all!" I tell her blushing in embarrassment having those first thoughts when I meet her.

"Well sorry I'm not naïve. When you have Jesse as a friend you learn how the boys mind works same with Marina." Alexis tells me taking a small bite from her burger.

"So Jesse is a pervert just like Marina?" I ask her while eating a fry.

"He is in the middle. While Marina pass the scale." Alexis tells me while finish her burger at the same time I did. Well looks like we both eat fast.

"I got a question." I tell her while offering a fry to her in which she gladly accepts it.

"Ask away." Alexis tells me drinking some soda.

"Does Marina like Jesse,and vice versa?" I ask her she almost choke on the drink. "Lex are you okay!" I ask her worried that she starts coughing.

"I'm fine almost choke that's all,and yeah they do...but they are afraid of telling there feelings to each other,because they think it will ruin there friendship." Alexis tells me while looking outside with a frown.

"Maybe they just need a little push right?" I say looking at her. Liking how the sun basks her with it's sunlight making her look as she was glowing.

"Maybe they do." Alexis says in a trance.

"Um Lex?" I call her to hear her sigh. I do the only think that came to my mind. I thru a fry at her and hit her on the head. She snaps out of her trance to look at her lap to see a fry there.

"Um Jay what was that for?" Alexis asks throwing the fry back at me.

"You we're in a trance,so that was the only thing that came to my mind." I tell her happily.

"You know you could just shake me?" Alexis says taking a fry and eating it.

"Lex do you like Jesse?" I ask her.

"No. I don't like him as a boyfriend material. He is just like a little brother to me." Alexis says looking at me. "Why you ask?" Alexis asks.

"Well you we're in a trance so it made me think that." I tell her.

"I was thinking why Marina hasn't confess to him. She does love him a lot since meeting him freshmen year,and she was going to confess to him on sophomore year, but she chicken out...She has being thru a lot of pain and she think Jesse is like those boys who use her,so that's why she hasn't confess yet to him." Alexis tells me with a sad smile.

"Don't worry. She is going to be strong this year." I tell trying to put her spirit up. I take a sip from the soda. Alexis and I we're sharing.

"I hope so. She was acting weird yesterday." Alexis says worried.

"Maybe some one said something to her that she didn't like." I tell her while standing up and stretching my arms.

"Maybe it was that." Alexis says while I pick up the tray and dump it on the trash can. She was holding the soda and drinking from it kinda cutely.

"Alright time to go watch a movie." I tell her happily in which she giggles. We both walk out the burger joint ignoring the boy behind the counter's glare.

"So what's the movie called?" Alexis asks me while she dumps the soda in a trash can.

"It's called Old Chateau. It's about a house we're a family got killed in there by a murderer,and it's still haunted by the ghost of said family." I tell her in which she smirks.

"So you invited me to watch that movie,because you might get scared?" Alexis asks me with a smirk.

"I don't get scared easily Lex. What about you?" I ask her. She just shrugs bored.

"You just have to wait and see." Alexis tells me with a smile.

We walk to a almost worn out movie theater that was near. It look old,but it was playing the new movies that come out. I walk to the little stall the have in the middle and ask for 2 tickets in which the lady complies and gives them to me while I pay. I hand one to Alexis and we both walk in. We both we're full so we didn't get any snacks and just walk directly to we're the movie was going to be watch.

"So Lex are you ready?" I ask her with a grin.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"Alexis says.

The movie started at first showed us how the family was murdered,it said the year as well.

"The movie is kinda interesting." Alexis says in a whisper.

"I know." I whisper back to her ignoring the shush from behind us.

That's when the good part started a group of friends we're walking to the house telling each other stories they heard. The big shot of the group decided to investigate and force his other friends to come,but he said that they will wait for mid night and come.

"When is the killing going to start?" We both ask in the same time getting a little bored.

That's when it all started the friends came to the front of the house at mid night,and the big shot guy started walking inside with a grin. They decided to split up and check the big old house that look like a mansion. As one of the friends that where a couple started walking around having the urge to make out in which they did.

"Seriously?" Alexis asks herself in a whisper blushing a little.

They didn't notice a ghost hand creeping in the back of the guys back. The guy turns a little screaming angrily to leave him alone so they could finish.,but that when his shirt turn red and the girl screams like there's no tomorrow.

"Waho how did the ghost even do that!" I ask Alexis who was laughing because the other people in the theater we're screaming like crazy!

"I don't know? Some people change stuff I think?" Alexis answers me in questions.

That's when you see in the guys back a butcher knife. The girl starts to run to a room big mistake. It seems she trips and lands face first on the floor. She was going to get up,but started screaming like crazy. You could see the ghost hand grabbing on of her legs and rip off the skin like it was paper.

I cringe a little,but shrug it off looking at the movie interested more,and taking a peek to where Alexis was seated. She was giggling,because she knew it was fake and how horror movies worked. Cheater.

The girl faints due to all the torture the ghost put her thru,but it seems she isn't going to wake up,because the ghost picks up a sharp object that was in said room and pierced her back. That's when the scene changes to where the hot shot of the group and the busty girl and there other friend who is a nerdy girl. The nerdy girl suddenly disappears and the hot shot guy and the busty girl try to find her,but not so much luck.

"Why does every horror movie have to have girls with a huge bust,and it's stupid at the same time?" Alexis ask angrily in a whisper. I bit my lip no wanting to respond to that,and not trying to look at her.

The busty girl suddenly walks away from the hot shot guy,and starts looking herself in a mirror she saw in a hallway. She starts fixing her hair until suddenly a cut appears on her check. She touches it and looks at her fingers to see blood when she looks back at the mirror her face was full of cuts,and the final cut was deeper than the others. It was in the neck she falls to the ground clutching her neck desperately trying to hold the blood. She hears laughter in the hallway that soon turned into evil. She was looking around when she looks at the mirror she screams seeing the ghost of the girl who was killed in this house. She didn't have eyeballs and her teeth we're broken.

"Waho." I say in amazement. While Alexis tilts her head to the side trying to get a perfect angle of the girls face.

The hot shot guy hears the scream of the girl and runs to her direction same with the nerdy girl. They stop and look at each other before looking down to see the busty girl dead on the floor with her eye socket with no eye balls in it. The nerdy girl gasp while the hot shot looks away clenching his fists. He knows decide it's time to leave and grabs the nerdy girls hand running to the exit in which the acquired easily when the reach it and try to open the door...It doesn't the guy bangs on the door slams to it with so much force it breaks a little. When he tries again to slam into it he makes a small hole in which the nerdy girl can fit,but when he tries again to slam into the door he trips.

"Oh oh." I say having a feeling whats going to happen next. Alexis and I are on the edge of our sits. Not because we are afraid,it's because this movie caught our interess.

The guy falls head first like the first girl who died. He was going to stand up,but he was drag away by the ghost who we learned was a girl,but he wasn't drag by the ghost girl alone the entire family was dragging him. The nerdy girl saw this and got scared she sees the little hole and quickly jumps in it getting out of the house. She starts running rather quickly with tears in her eyes saying sorry all the way. The scene changes back to where the guy was being drag. His body was torn into pieces same with his friends. You could hear the ghost family laughter erupt into the house hallways and into the night. They look at the audience in the theater and gives a devilish smiles,and the run to the camera making the theater go black. That's when the end credits come out. One said this movie was based on true events.

"Waho that was awesome! Except for the part that said it was based on thru events." I tell Alexis who was nodding while we walk out of the theater in to it's hall way.

"Jay I need to go some where. I'll be right back." Alexis says while she walks to the girls bathroom. I look around to see the movie theater look futuristic in the inside while outside it looked old. Alexis walks out the bathroom. "I'm back." Alexis says yawing a little bit. I check my watch and it said 8:23pm

"Waho is that late! Well Lex you want to go home or get some dinner?" I ask her

"Get some dinner first." She tells me in which we both walk out the Movie Theater. "What about that place over there. It's near my house." Alexis says while she points into a pizza dinner.

"Alrighty~" I tell her happily. We both walk inside the dinner enjoying the smell of toast bread. "How many slices of pizza and which kind you like?" I ask her walking to the counter.

"2 please and a pepperoni." Alexis says looking around.

"Okay then could I have 4 pizza slices 2 pepperoni and the 2 other cheese and a large soda." I tell the girl in the counter who nods and walks inside to get our slices of pizza in which she bring fast. She tells me the price and I pay her while she gives me the tray that has the food.

"Over here Jay!" Alexis says while already siting down in a chair. I place the food on the table and take a bite out of my pizza. "So Jay your liking the school?" Alexis asks while taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Yeah...It really kinda cool." I tell her not wanting to tell her my incident with David and Harrington. "What about you Lex?" I ask her already finished my first pizza.

"Well I've being 3 years in that high school well I can't say I like it at all." Alexis say finishing her first pizza. I chuckle noticing some tomato sauce on her lower lip. I grab a nap and clean off the sauce off. She blushes cherry red. "Um..Thanks!" She says while eating her other slice trying to hide her face.

"No problem Lex~" I tell her playfully. We both finish our pizza this time Alexis didn't have tomato sauce. Man I was waiting for that so I could do it again! We head out of the pizza dinner and I start walking her to her house. She stops in front of a house and beckons me to walk her to the door.

"Thanks Jay for everything." She tells me with a smile.

"No problem~ The funny thing is this was like a date." I tell her with a grin.

"It was." Alexis says I tilt my head to the side still wearing a grin. "Then I should reward you for making it so fun" Alexis says I look at her confused. She giggles and kisses my cheek. I blush red. "There...Bye Jay." Alexis says with a warm smile and walks in the house gently closing the door.

I stare at the door like a complete idiot blushing. I quickly snap out of my daze and grin like there's no tomorrow. It might be a kiss on the cheek,but next time it will be a kiss in the lips! I start walking happily to my house in which I reach like in 32 minutes or so. I open the door to see my mom watching a soap Oprah crying her eyes out and cuddling Kuriboh.

"I'm home mom." I say to her who snaps her head at my direction and smiles at me.

"Did you had fun hanging out with your friends?" She asks me. I nod not wanting to tell her that I was only hanging with Alexis.

"Well I'm going to bed I'm dead tired" I tell her. She waves one of her hands in a shoo matter still cuddling with Kuriboh. It seems tonight Kuriboh is going to sleep with her. I walk upstairs to my room and quickly change out of my clothes to my pjs that consist only of the pants and a white shirt. I crash into the bed smiling like an idiot. Maybe I do have feelings for Lex. I sigh and let sleep take over me. I have a lot to think about that tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Me:I think this is my first long chapter. And the scary story thing and myth. I had to watch Deadly women to get a horror story in my mindand the myth well it came to me. And i'm not good at dates when the person just knows you for a couple of days. Even if they fall in love! x3<p>

Mariana:Yup anyways why I'm I! Mention in this chapter?

Me;Because! Alexis is worried about you! Okay guys do you want me to make the chapter of Mariana and Jesse 'Hang out' XD

Marina:*glares*

Me:*sweat drops* I was just asking no need to be rude!

Marina:Says the person who thaught this was chapter 17!

Me:I'm a forget full person! And sometimes I forget! Sheesh.

Marina:Whatever.

Me:No comment.

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~

Me&Marina:Read and Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Me:Here is another chapter~ I almost had writers block XD Almost XD

Marina:You almost did.

Me:Yup~ And well I'm torturing my friend this story is her birthday present and I only gave her 3 chapters XD

Marina:Know that's cruel you now.

Me;So? It's fun that way :D

Marina:*sighs*Only you

Me:Okay! Disclamer I don't own Yugioh Gx or anything! I'm not that rich.

Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alexis POV<strong>_

It was Sunday afternoon and I was walking around the park with Zane just enjoying this quiet time without the gang.

"Your acting different Alexis." Zane points out with a monotone voice. I look at the sky and then at him.

"Well I have being thinking so much yesterday night that I couldn't sleep that's why I'm acting this way." I tell him siting on a park bench.

"Don't tell me about a guy?" Zane asks siting next to me. Zane has being like another older brother to me same with Yusuke.

"Yeah,but don't tell Atty!" I tell him glaring at him so he could get the message.

"Ah I won't tell him. It's going to be between us." Zane says while standing up.

"Oh your leaving already?" I ask him still sited on the park bench.

"Yes, I'm going to see Kuro in the hospital to see if she is okay." Zane says looking at me.

"I hope she is." I say. That girl didn't deserve to loose her father in a car incident,but her father protected her. I don't know how,but he did.

"She is still in shock,but they let her class mates visit her to make her feel better as time goes." Zane explains this to me. I nod,but Zane continues on. "Today is my turn and the others,but Yusuke and Atticus want me to talk to her only the 2 of us." He finish talking.

"My brother must have a reason." I say to him.

"Maybe he does? We don't know how your brother works anymore." Zane tells me with a smirk.

"I know. He is like an open book some times and some time he isn't! It's quite frustrating." I tell Zane with a smile.

"Yeah. Well I must be going bye Alexis." Zane says while he starts walking to the exit of the park,but he suddenly stops. " Alexis don't let this guy go. I have a feeling this one is the right for you...Even if I haven't meet him yet." Zane says while resuming his walk. I look at him with a surprise face. This guy knows his way around town pretty well. Maybe he saw us yesterday? I sigh and look at the sky.

"Maybe he is? Or maybe not?" I ask myself the breeze sways back and forth playing with my hair. I close my eyes and a warm smile forms in my lips. "We both are different. Jay your like Spring and I'm like winter to different season." I say quietly to myself enjoying the cold breeze. Mhm tomorrow is going to be cold better wear that sweater.

"I never thought Alexis Rhodes thought that way." I hear someone say next to me. I snap my eyes open and look at the person siting next to me. It was Adrian Gecko.

"What is it Adrian?" I ask him confused to see him here of all places.

"I just came to the park to take a walk. I was going to talk to you tomorrow,but it seems luck was on my side today." Adrian says with a smirk. I look away from him.

"What are you going to talk to me?" I ask him.

"Do you really love Jaden Yuki? A boy that is broken in the inside?" Adrian asks me. I glare at him.

"Why are you asking me this questions?" I ask him.

"Because I care for you." Adrian says with a fake smile.

"That's bull shit Adrian." I told him rudely.

"Well fine you caught me. I'm just going to I ask you this once. Do you really want a broken boy in your life?" Adrian says to me.

"If he is broken I'll help him get fix." I tell Adrian sincerely looking at the floor.

"Even if he wants revenge against his paternal father?" This question caught me off guard. Jaden wants revenge against his father,but why?

"Why does he want revenge?" I ask Adrian.

"Well I'll tell ya a little about his family life,because it seems he hasn't told you." Adrian says looking at the sky. "His parents are divorce. His father was using his mother to get back at his father for disowning him from the family company. The rest he should be the one to tell you." Adrian finishes standing up and leaving me there in my thought's alone.

"I'm not like you who prays on people's business,by due time he will tell me." I told myself quietly. I look up the sky to see the sun has left and the moon was taking its place in the sky. I sigh and run home to see it empty. My brother must have went to a party with Yusuke,because when Zane isn't in the group to control them they go to parties. I sigh and casually walk to my room to sleep. I wasn't hungry,instead I was dead tired. I quickly change into my pjs that consists of a dress and some short pants underneath it. I climb to my bed hoping to forget everything. When I close my eyes sleep takes over me.

_**(Dream sequence.)**_

I walk around amaze in the place I was. It was a ball room and it was decorated very beautifully. I look up and see a chandelier shine in the lights of this place. This place was wonderful,but the people in here look quite familiar. I look around and find a mirror. When I walk to the mirror I gasp in shock I look 10 year's older! My face look more mature same with my eyes. I notice my hair was in a bun and only a couple of locks we're framing my face. I look down to what I was wearing it was a white dress that reached my ankles,but thanks to the high heels I wont trip on them. A black ribbon on the waist area on the back finishes this dress. I didn't understand what this dream was teaching.

"Lexie! I was looking for you every where!" I hear Marina's voice behind me. I turn to her to see her mature self looking at me. It seems she lost the blue highlights and her hair is longer.

"Mar..you look different! How old are we again?" I know it was a stupid question,but I had to ask.

"Um Lexie we are 27 dummy!" She says happily smiling at me. I look at her shock we couldn't be 27...could we?

"Mar I have to go some where! I'll be right back!" I tell her almost tripping on the dress when I rush out of the ball room outside. I was more confused to see Jaden looking more handsome than before. I accidentally snap a twig with one of my heels. Jaden turns to me. First he looks surprise,but then he smirks at me.

"Lex you look more beautiful in that dress than in your suit that you have to wear." Jaden says walking to me and giving me a hug. I blush deep red not knowing what's going on. When I didn't hug him back he let's go of me and looks at me confused. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Jaden ask worried.

"N-o! I'm just confused that's all." I tell him sincerely playing with my thumbs.

"Confused? Why?" Jaden asks me placing his hands on top of mines. That's when I notice he was wearing a wedding ring.

"Jay are you married?" I ask frowning and ignoring the pain that my heart was giving me.

"Yeah,but to you silly." Jaden says kissing my forehead. I was more confused now! What the hell is going on!

"How?" I ask not looking at him.

"Well you where my girlfriend in high school. Then you turn into my Fiance on College." Jaden says hugging me with some much love. " Why you ask?" Jaden asks.

"Because..." I couldn't answer,because I feel some one pat me quite hard on the back.

"Lexie! How ya guys being? Nice party bro." I gasp knowing it was Jesse's voice I turn to look at him and was surprise he look like his father!

"We've being fine Jess." Jaden answers him while hugging me from behind I was still in shock trying to get all this information on my head. Okay this must be a dream,because I couldn't turn from a teenager into an adult in one night. "But Lex has being acting weird." Jaden points out nuzzling my neck with his nose. I blush red in embarrassment. I place one of my hands on Jay hair playing with it he sighs in content.

"I'm not acting weird Jay...I'm just confused that's all." I tell him sincerely.

"Don't tell me you found out! Did Marina told you?" Jesse asks in shock.

"Tell me what?" I ask him getting more confused.

"That she is pregnant." Jesse says. I look at him shock. "I think I ruined the surprise for her." Jesse tells Jaden.

"You think Jess?" Jaden says with his eyes close. I couldn't talk..my body felt heavy this was to much! First I dream of me in my late 20's and then Jaden and I are marry while Marina is pregnant and I think Jesse is the father...Why is this dream so confusing! I couldn't take it anymore...I wanted to wake up right now,but my mind had other thoughts. The scenery turn black and I was standing in front of Jaden who was looking at me with sad eyes. Maybe what Adrian said about him being broken was true.

"Jay?" I call him.

"Lex will you still love me even if I'm broken?" Jaden asks kicking an imaginary dust of sand.

"Yes,but you have to tell me everything about you." I say to him with a warm smile. He was about to speak up,but something caught our attention. I heard my phones ring tone sounding loudly in my dreams. That's when everything turns white.

_**(Out of dream sequence.)**_

I prey my eyes open slowly and groan while I continue to hear my stupid phone ring. I sit up on my bed and glare at the bed side table to see the phone screen shining. Some one was calling me at this time of the morning. I pick it up and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask groggily waiting response in the other line.

"Where the hell are you Alexis Rhodes! You know what time it is!" I hear Marina's angry voice in the other end of the line.

"I'm at the house. And no...I don't know what time it is." I tell her while covering my mouth not to yawn pretty loudly.

"It's 7:10am! Your late for school! For the first time!" Marina says the last part in a surprise manner. I quickly get out the bed to change.

"I have to go Marina see ya in school!" I say ending the phone call not letting Marina answer me back. I know she was going to threaten me. I laugh a little and run to the bathroom and brush my teeth quickly. I almost fall on the floor putting on my socks in a hurrying manner. Note to self never try to put on socks fast while standing. I put on the school shirt and sweater and as well the skirt. Not wanting to do have an embarrassed moment in school for not wearing only short pants instead of the skirt. I run out of the house ignoring Atty and the others.

"I only have 8 minutes to get to class!" I say finally reaching the front of the school. I take a deep breath and start running again up the stairs,but something happened...I felt like some one grab the back of my collar and push me down,but it felt because of all the days I choose to be a total klutz it was today. I brace myself for the landing that was going to hurt my back and break some bones,but instead I landed on some one chest and that person quickly hug my waist in a secure manner. We both landing on our butts,because of the impact.

"Are you okay?" I ask the person who saved my landing and possibly some bones and incredible pain.

"I should be the one asking that Lex." I hear Jaden from behind me. I turn a little to have my face facing him. A blush started appearing on my face I knew that and I quickly hid my face on the crook of his neck. He tenses up,but soon relaxes. "You we're that scared Lex?" Jaden asks me.

"No, I wasn't!" I say to him untangling myself from him,and getting up. That's when the tardy bell rings.

"Huh? We are both late today." Jaden says still on the floor.

"Get up Jay. We are going to skip first period today." I tell him. He gets up and stretches a little.

"I didn't know you we're the skipping time Lex." Jaden says to me.

"Well you don't have my math teacher..She hates tardiness." I tell him walking up the stairs.

"So where are we going?" Jaden asks curious.

"To the roof. Nobody goes there. Not even teacher's." I tell finally reaching the last door in the stair case. I pry it open and the cold air hit me and Jay hard in the face. "I didn't think it was going to be this cold today." I tell Jay who was already in the middle of the roof.

"Well you where running like a maniac." Jaden points out. I blush and glare at him.

"How did you know?" I ask him still glaring at him.

"Saw you running until you trip on the stair's and was going to fall." Jaden says looking at the horizon. The town look really beautiful in the morning. I sigh in content just enjoying this view.

"Jay." I call him. He looks at me with a new look on his face.

"Yes?" Jaden asks getting near me.

"Nothing." I say to him with a smile on my face. Jaden was near my personal bubble,but I didn't mind at all.

"Lex...I'm sorry." He suddenly tells me. My whole body turns into his direction. I tense up feeling his arms circle my waist and pushing my body to his.

"Ja-Jay?" I ask nervous looking at him. He starts to lean down to my face. I told my body to move or push him away,but it did the opposite. I stood on my tip toes to get to his lips. His lips brush mines softly sending goosebumps around my body. I was going to do the same to him,but the roof's door slams open. We both sharply turn our heads to the sound,but we didn't separate from our position.

"My my what do we have hear!" I groan in frustration knowing it was the vice-principal Mr. Ryoga. "A couple of delinquent lovers! Not in my school!" Mr. Ryoga says walking to us and separating us. I glare at him. "Know children what do you have to say?" Mr. Ryoga says in a fatherly manner at us.

"We are sorry?" Both Jaden and I say in the same time.

"Good! Know come with me! I should punish the both of you!" Mr. Ryoga says to both of us. I groan getting really mad for him disturbing us,and knowing Jaden was as well. "You kids should be in class not making out in the rooftop!" Mr. Ryoga continues on and on talking about what we we're going to do was wrong etc. I stop paying attention to him,and started thinking about something else.

Why would Jaden do that? Why would my body go against me? I sigh when Mr. Ryoga suddenly stops and points to his office so we could go in. We complain and sit on the chairs.

"Okay you guys like skipping classes huh! Well I know what would make your life a living hel..I mean heaven for the other students! I want you" Mr. Ryouga points at me. "To be the school president and hall monitor of the school,and you!"Points at Jaden. "Vice-president and same as Ms. Rhodes,but on the second building do you guys understand!" Mr. Ryoga says glaring at us.

"We understand." We both said..Knowing this punishment was really stupid and fun.

"Good!" Mr. Ryoga says. That's when the bell rang indicating that first period has ended. "Okay you 2 off to class! If I ever see you guys kissing in school campus I will suspend you." Mr. Ryoga says with a smirk. We both leave his office.

"That guy sure knows when to ruin a moment." Jaden says with a frown.

"You said it." I say blushing.

"Well President what should we do with him then?" Jaden asks.

"Well Vice-President we could ask for Marina,Marisol and Jess to help us on the school committee." I say to him.

"That's a good idea. The more the merrier." Jaden says with a smile.

"I know,but Jay..." I couldn't ask what he was going to do in the roof top.

"Yeah Lex?" He asks me.

"Nothing~ Lets do our best on this stupid jobs!" I tell him wearing a play full smile.

"Okay." Jaden say giving me a warm smile.

We both split up to go to our separate classes,but I couldn't stop thinking of that feeling when he brush his lips on mines...It felt really good. Ugh what's wrong with me! First that weird dream where Jaden and I we're married and Marina was pregnant...Weird and second he almost tried to kiss me! And I was going to kiss him back,but I'll have to wait know. If he makes another move and we are interrupted again...I'm going to ask him why does he want to kiss me? And then ask myself like right know why I want to push him to a locker and kiss him like there's no tomorrow.

I stop walking and blush crimson red. I'm turning into Marina! This is bad...I never thought like this before. I knew she has when she suddenly said it out loud when she wanted to kiss Jesse like that.

"What have I gotten myself into know." I say quietly walking to my French class and sitting down on my desk laying my head on top of it.

* * *

><p>Me:Oh no! Alexis is turning into a pervert!<p>

Marina:I'm not a pervert!

Me:Sure you aren't.

Marina:I hate you

Me:Love ya to~ Anyways next chapter maybe Jesse will be the one telling it or Jay which one is better.

Marina:Jesse! Give him another chapter!

Me:Take it easy Shella.

Marina:Humph

Me&Marina:Read & Review & Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios que regresen pronto~


	18. Chapter 18

Me:Here is another chapter! And this is on Jesse's pov! I hope you guys enjoy it~ This one was easy to type I have to admit. :3 I'm sorry for chapter 17 it wasn't that good,because I typed it when I was mad XD

Marina:Finally! Jesse get's his screen time! And you don't get mad that easily

Me:Know your sounding like someone I know and yeah I know I know,but anyways time for Disclamer

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh Gx! I don't have that kinda money XD**_

__Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jesse's POV(Lunch time)<strong>_

I sigh tiredly to myself thinking about Saturday I almost confess to her,but I chicken out. I didn't want to face her in lunch so I'm just walking around the first building without a care in the world if the vice-principal gets me in trouble. Heard from Alexis that he is back and got her in trouble same with Jay...I wonder how did they get in trouble with him? To earn those 2 jobs in the school.

"I know if he caught his students skipping he will give them detention,but Lexie and Jay we're only skipping?" I ask myself this quietly. Then suddenly a smirk spreads on my lips. "Maybe they we're making out? Well it might be true or not,because Lexie isn't that kinda girl." I say with a smile. I get bored of walking the first floor and decide to go to the second floor when I reach it. I see Adrian talking to a girl with glasses. She was the same height as Syrus,but she look like the female version of Adrian.

"Oh Andersen good to see you." Adrian says to me with a smile.

"Yeah. You to Gecko." I say politely to him.

"Brother can I go?" The girl ask Adrian,so she is Adrian Gecko's younger sister.

"Yes you may Dianna." Adrian says to her with a warm smile.

"Bye them." Dianna leaves us. I look at Adrian who was giving me a funny look.

"I must be in luck these days." Adrian says walking to me with a smirk.

"Why you say that?" I ask tilting my head to the side confused.

"Well yesterday I talked to Alexis and now I'm going to share some words to you." Adrian says with a devilish smirk.

"What kinda words?" I ask getting slightly suspicious.

"Do you love Marina?" Adrian suddenly asks me this. I blush red and look at the floor.

"Y—eah I do." I answer sincerely.

"Well if you don't hurry up and confess to her...Some one might steal her from your grasp Andersen." Adrian says looking at me intensively.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask him now looking at him.

"Because there's a lot of guys in this school after her,and none she has paid a single attention." Adrian says with a frown.

"Well she is a girl with determination to finish school with high grades." I tell him. He shooks his head to the sides and sighs.

"That's not why I meant,but do you remember meeting a girl in a park when you we're small?" Adrian asks. I suddenly glare at him.

"How do you know this?" I ask him icily. I wanted that to be a secret not even Alexis knows about that encounter with that girl.

"That doesn't matter now Andersen. You feel in love with that girl you meet in the park and never saw her again. Am I correct?" Adrian asks with a smirk of triumphant thinking he is destroying me in the inside.

"Yes I did fall in love with that girl,but I did saw her a few times in the park...She was broken,because she lost her parents in a car incident,and know she is living with her grandparents." I tell him glaring at him.

"And have you ask Marina who she lives with? Or even Marisol? Or why there aren't coming to school tomorrow?" Adrian asks me.

"No I haven't ask Marina who she lives with nor Marisol that's there personal business not mines. If they want to tell me they will on there own time,and to answer your last question I don't know why they won't come to school." I say icily to him.

"Andersen I will tell you this one time and I want you to have it on your mind all day today. Marina lost her parents in a young age,and she use to sneak out of her grandparents house to go to the park." Adrian says while I stare at him shock. "Think about it. When people grow up there personality changes you know? So to make Marina like a tomboy and Marisol like an emotionless doll must be from that incident right?" Adrian says with fake sad smile. I growl and shook my head to the sides.

"Your just trying to play with my head Gecko." I tell him angrily.

"Just think about it Andersen,before some one steals her from you." Adrian says leaving me standing like an idiot on the middle of the hall way. I clench my fist angrily Marina couldn't be that little shy girl I meet on the park when I was 8 year's old. That little girl was different from her. I sigh angrily and walk up the stairs to the roof not caring if Mr. Ryoga is there and gives me detention or suspends me. Like I give a damn anymore! When I reach the roof and slam the door open I see Chazz looking at the horizon with a bored expression.

"Chazz? What are you doing here?" I ask him hiding my anger.

"Relaxing what do you think cowboy?" Chazz says without his snobbish voice he always talks,and he forgot to correct me when I say his name.

"Well there was a lot of thinks I could think of,but I'm not in the mood." I tell him sitting in the middle of the roof enjoying the cold wind.

"Don't tell me you talked to Adrian." Chazz says leaning on the rails looking at me.

"How did you know?" I ask him this.

"He talked to me as well saying I will loose Alexis to Jaden,but I already have another girl in my heart so it didn't matter to me." Chazz says with a smirk. "As long as you don't play his games he wouldn't bother you." Chazz says in his snobbish voice. I chuckle I know what he was trying to do.

"You have another girl in your heart Chazz? Waho I didn't know that!" I say this time happy for my friend.

"Yeah,but she doesn't go to this school." Chazz says with his eyes close.

"Then how you did you meet her?" I ask him curious.

"That's none of your business cowboy!" Chazz responds me angrily. I bit my lip trying not to burst out laughing at him. He does always loose his cool rather quickly.

"Okay okay. I won't pry information out of you like Adrian does...Is he a stalker or something?" I ask Chazz.

"Probably he is Jesse. A guy knowing almost everything about you it is considered a stalker." Chazz says with a frown.

"Yikes! Then I'll have to look behind me know then!" I say playfully to him. Chazz chuckles and picks up his book bag. "Where are you going?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes at me.

"To get something to eat The Chazz needs his food Cowboy." Chazz responds to me rudely I chuckle,but before Chazz open the door and leave me he turns to me. "Don't pay attention to much what Adrian says he just wants to break you in the inside. He loves to play with people's emotions so you better be careful."Chazz says leaving me in the rooftop alone to think.

"Yeah...Thanks Chazz." I say with a smirk. I stand up to look at the town from high above the school rooftop. "Maybe I should ask her...If it's true then...My heart wouldn't be torn up in which person I should give my love." I say to myself closing my eyes.

"Jess! What are you doing here?" I hear Alexis voice behind me,and I turn around to look at her,but I had to bit my lip not to laugh at her hall monitor uniform. It consisted of the orange thingy you put across your chest,but with did Mr. Ryoga gave her a police hat.

"I should of being asking you that,and what's with the get up." I ask her pointing to the hat and hiding my mouth with my other hand so I could muffle my laugh.

"It was the vice-principal's idea...I didn't wanted to wear it,but he force me too." Alexis says looking at certain place on the roof top.

"So Lexie what happened between you and Jay?" I ask her curious.

"We almost kissed." Alexis answer's me without looking at me. I burst out laughing at her. She sharply turns her head on my direction and glares at me. "What?" She asks icily.

"I almost had a feeling about that! Lexie I thought you weren't like those girls." I tell her sincerely.

"I'm not,but my mind told my body to push him away,but my body didn't wanted to...It enjoy his body heat I suppose." She answer's me truthfully.

"Well did ya like?" I ask her looking at her. She suddenly blushes and looks away. Heh caught her. "So you did like it! Hah!" I say to her in a teasing manner. She punches me on the shoulder quite hard. "Ow! What was that for!" I ask her pouting like a small child.

"For teasing me and asking such ridicules questions! What do you think we are playing? 20 questions or something?" Alexis asks me with a smirk.

"Maybe? But I thought you went the other way Lexie!" I tell her with a smirk. She punches me double the hard on the shoulder. "Ow! That hurt! If you keep doing that I'm going to sue you for bullying me!" I tell in a childish voice.

"That's for thinking that way,and like I care your not going to get enough money from me. I'm broke!" Alexis tells me taking off the hat. "This is all I can give you~" She says giving me the hat.

"Man I don't want to be a policeman when I grow up!" I tell her giving her the hat back.

"Oh yeah I forgot you wanted to be a janitor." Alexis says looking at the hat with a smirk on her face.

"Wha! I don't want to be a janitor! I want to be a painter and that is all this conversation has ended!" I tell her play fully.

"You want to be a painter? And yet you don't finish your art proyect's for Mr. Keith! Tsk tsk." Alexis says equally play fully.

"Don't remind me! Okay Lexie go to your man! He is calling you~" I tell her play fully. She gives me a confused look,but suddenly get's it. Her face turns red and again she punches me on the shoulder. "That's it we are going to court tomorrow!" I tell her while rubbing my poor abused shoulder. She just sticks her tongue at me.

"You deserved it Jess!" She says walking to the door of the roof top.

"Wait your really going to look for him?" I ask her surprised. She glares at me.

"No Jess! I wasn't. I'm going to go downstairs before Mr. Ryoga comes here and thinks that I'm cheating on Jay with you,because know he thinks we are delinquent lovers." She tells me opening the door and leaving me.

"...SHE DOES CARE!" I say no scream. I hear a thud on the door. She thru something on the door I know that. I chuckle and look at the horizon at least Lexie is lucky to find her true love and have him kissing her already. While I'm stuck on the past...The love I had for that little girl I meet on the park is stronger than the one I have for Marina. I'm still praying that I will find her...I don't know her name and she doesn't know mines as well. I haven't change to much from my childish looks only in height and I got some abs,but that's all.

I look at the sky silently praying that I will find...and when I do I would never let her go. I will protect her with my life and body. She will never shed tears of sadness instead of happiness. I just want to be there for her.

"Please God let me find her...I just want to see her and kiss her." I say silently to myself. The bell rang indicating this period has ended. I sigh not wanting to go to class so I'm just going to skip today,but first! Got to find a hiding place here in case Mr. Ryoga comes here. I look around the roof top and find a perfect place to hide. Thanks to the air conditioner and another wall I could hide there and take a short nap! I lay on the floor and look at the sky to see from the distance some Grey clouds. I sigh and close my eyes knowing it's going to rain,but who cares if I get sick is my fault. Sleep takes over me and I just snore away.

_**(The last bell rings indicating school has ended.)**_

I feel a water drop hit my face,but I quickly ignore it and shift to the side using my hands as a pillow. I try to ignore the water drops,but couldn't went the started falling rather quickly. I sit up and look at the Grey sky. Cold wind plus cold water is not a good combination. I quickly get up the floor pick my book bag and run to the door getting half drench. I walk down stairs yawning,but I caught sight of a 2 tone brunette walking to the student committee office. It seems Alexis stayed behind to talk to the teacher. I quietly walk behind Jay who was looking for the right key to open the place. A devilish smirk appears on my face.

"Hey Jay!" I scream next to him and see him drop the key's in the floor. Heh surprised him. He turns to me with a confused look when he looks at me.

"Jess? Where you swimming in the school pool with your uniform?" He asks me bending down to get the key's I scoff and pout.

"I was taking a nap on the roof top and it started to rain when I was having such a blissful dream!" I tell him play fully.

"And you didn't get caught?" Jaden asks me looking at me curious.

"I found a hiding place maybe you could use it when you want to make out with Lexie." I tell him with a smirk he blushes and looks to the sides.

"I wasn't going to...Maybe I was um" Jaden stutterers like an idiot. I pat him in the back like a brother.

"Don't worry Jay I approve of this! But just don't hurt her or play with her feelings that's all that I'm asking as a favor." I tell him with a smile.

"I'll never hurt I promise you that. And I don't play with people's emotions like that four eyed...what was his name again um it started with an A,but I completely forgot." Jaden says in a thinking manner.

"You mean Adrian Gecko?" I ask hissing Adrian name.

"Yeah that one! That guy is worst than David and Harrington!" He says finally opening the door.

"So is those 2 guys still messing with you?" I ask him curious.

"No. In which case is weird. I thought they we're going to continue to make my life miserable,but they suddenly stopped." Jaden tells me.

"Well don't let your guard down then. If they make another come back be prepare." I tell him with a serious face.

"Next time I will get them no worries Jess." He tells me with a smile. He walks inside,but pops his head out. "Well Jess I must start my work as vice-president before the president comes! I'll see ya later!" Jaden says happily I give him a wave of good bye and start walking out the school,but instead of going home directly and changing clothes I go to the park.

"Jaden must be happy he has this time alone with Lexie." I say to myself ignoring the rain drops dropping more harder than before. I walk to a tree,but not any tree on the park...It was the tree I meet her...the tree that was near the lake where she was crying. "Why can't I forget about you and fall in love with Marina...I do love her,but not as much as I do you." I say closing my eyes remembering our first meeting

_**(Flash back)**_

My 8 year old self was walking around the park looking for his mom.

"I wonder where mommy is! She couldn't hide this good?" I say to myself with a frown attach on my face. When I was walking near the park's lake. I hear some one sobbing uncontrollably. I got curious and walk to the sound of crying to find out a girl my ages crying her eyes out. She was wearing a blue sundress and her black hair was in pig tails. She looked adorable in my eyes. I quickly walk to her and kneel next to her. "Hey what's wrong?" I ask her worried. She sniffs and looks at me that's when I notice she has warm brown eyes.

"I lost my mommy and daddy...I miss them so much!" She says braking down again. I hug her trying to sooth her away from the pain she was having this moment.

"I'm sorry,but you didn't loose them...There still watching over you!" I tell her in a soothing voice. She hiccups cutely and looks at me.

"Really?" She asks curious

"Yes really. When you look at the stars one of the stars will shine brightly at you and you will know it's your mommy and daddy watching you from the heavens." I tell her. She quickly hugs me back.

"Thank you." She says to me while hugging me tight. I blush and laugh a little.

"No problem just helping a princess in distress." I tell her play full. She giggles and let's go of me.

"I must be going my grandparents are worried,but thank you um?" She says looking at me.

"Oh Jesse is the name!" I tell her grinning. She was about to speak up when I hear my mommy's voice calling for me. "I have to go to,but promise me we will meet each other right?" I ask her waiting for her response.

"Pinky promise!" She says and our pinky's tangle themselves making our promise unbreakable. I give her one last hug,and run to my mother who was waiting for me. She say the little girl and gives her a warm smile before we both head out of the park. I look behind to catch a last glimpse of her,but she was already gone.

"My my. I didn't know my son was this nice with girls. I thought boys thought girls your age have cooties?" My mom ask in a warm voice. I look at her and give her ones of my cute grins.

"Well those boys never fallen in love!" I tell her still grinning.

"Aww so your cheating on me?" My mom asks play fully. I put and tackle hug her.

"Never!" I say to my mom hugging her tight.

"It's alright Jess I let you have this girl in your heart as well,but don't hurt her okay?" My mom says hugging me back.

"I promise I won't hurt her mommy!" I tell my mom letting her go and acting like a big man. "I will never hurt her,because I'm a gentlewen!" I tell my mom who giggles.

"Of course you are Jesse. Let's go home" My mom says gently grabbing my hand and walking home.

_**(Flashback ended)**_

I close my eyes letting the tears run down my cheeks and getting mix with the rain drops. I never did cry for no one except my mother. My parents we're really close to me...They acted as my best friends when I was small and shy from my mom I meet Alexis,Alec and Atticus. And from Atticus I meet Zane,Syrus and Yusuke. From there own I started opening up,but when my mother died. I started closing up. The only person who knew me well was Alexis and Alec who become siblings to me. Same with the other's. Atticus was helping my father while Alexis me. They we're like my second family. I sigh and wipe the tears away with my hand feeling pathetic for crying,but sometimes you got to let all the emotion you have built up go right? Crying cleans your soul.

"Maybe...Adrian is right..Maybe Marina was that girl? I just hope is true and he isn't playing with my emotions." I say looking at the Grey sky. I start walking home drenched head to toe from the rain,but I take one last look at the lake. A warm smile spreads on my face. "Just wait for me please." I say quietly I resume what I was doing and that was getting out of this rain and go home and drink some hot chocolate!

* * *

><p>Me:*sniff sniff* Didn't know Jesse had that side on him! Know that's what I call a guy! And Chazz! In a different way,but any who~<p>

Marina: You said it! About the Jesse part the Chazz part um no! But who was that little girl who he fallen in love with?

Me:It's a secret! Next chapter you will know who she is idiot.

Marina:I'm not an idiot!

Me:Whatever~ Any way I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and oh the weird part my chapter's are getting quite long XD

Marina: Because you finally started thinking right!~

Me:Pfft no it's because of this month...I don't like December to much. I do love Christmas and New years,but this month turns me emo XD

Marina:Weirdo

Me:Oh shut it!

Me&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	19. Chapter 19

Me:Okay here's Marina's chapter I hope you guys enjoy it,because I enjoy typying it XD

Marina:What's so funny?

Me:Just read and you will find out~

Marina:Ugh okay!

Me:Okay Disclamer time!

_**Disclamer :I don't own Yugioh Gx.**_

__Marina:Just tell me what 's funny?

Me:Read it girl x3

Marina:okay I will sheesh

Me:Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marina's POV(After school Present time)<strong>_

Tomorrow is the day...The day my parents died so I'm not going to school neither will Marisol. I sigh and look at myself in the girls bathroom mirror. Every time I look at myself in the mirror...I don't see myself I see that little girl who will cry for anything. I sigh and walk out the bathroom and to the school hall ways. I know the vice-principal is back and he will be rooming the hall ways in the afternoon,but I don't care I just want to talk to Lexie. Mhm I wonder where is she? I saw her today on 3rd period,but not in Lunch same with Jaden.

"But they one I didn't see at all was Jesse...Is he mad with me? Because of Saturday?" I ask myself getting slightly depress.

"Ms. Chardon! What are you doing! Aren't you suppose to be on volleyball practice?" I hiss knowing the voice belonged to Mr. Ryoga the vice-principal..Why did Mr. Sheppard made him into the vice-principal! Why!

"No. Today we don't have practice as you could see it's raining cats and dogs outside." I say pointing out the obvious. He grumbles a little at me.

"Well don't tell me your looking for the delinquent lovers?" Mr. Ryoga asks me. I look at him confused.

"Delinquent what?" I ask him getting curious.

"Well to tell you I found Ms. Rhodes and Mr. Yuki on the roof top making out." Mr. Ryoga says he was continue on this stupid speech about high school love not being for ever and stuff,but I block him out. My only thoughts we're no way! Lexie and Jay we're kissing! I need to talk to them!

"Excuse Mr. Ryoga where is Alexis and Jaden?" I ask him cutting his speech in half.

"There in the student committee room. Why you ask?" Mr. Ryoga asks me looking suspicious. "Don't tell me your looking for Mr. Yuki you could make out with him!" Mr. Ryoga suddenly says this pointing accusingly at me. I growl at him containing myself not to lash out at him for saying that.

"No Mr. Ryoga! Why the hell will you think that! I'm just going to ask Alexis for help on my math homework estupido." I say angrily at him,before he could say something at me I darted off to the student committee class room. I knew that will piss him off,but he so deserved it! For thinking like that!

I stop to catch my breath and look at the door of the student committee. I slam it open making Alexis and Jaden drop the stack of books they had on there hands in the progress.

"Marina!" Alexis asks surprise bending over to collect the fallen book same with Jaden.

"You scared us you know." Jaden pointed out giving Alexis some books that we're near him.

"Yeah yeah whatever! Alexis I need to talk to you! And Jaden I'll talk to you later okay?" I say to them. Alexis looks at me confused while Jaden just sighs. He must of being harass by Mr. Ryoga all day. Alexis stands up putting the books on a desk near her and turns to me.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asks me.

"Well we could talk,but it has to be private." I say and turn to Jaden. "Jay could you give us girls some privacy?" I ask him with a glare that could kill. He just shrugs his shoulder and leaves the room to some place. Maybe to torment Mr. Ryoga or maybe catch a nap.

"Okay Marina what's wrong?" Alexis asks me worried.

"Well I didn't know you had a title Lexie." I tell her looking innocently at her.

"A title?" She asks confused.

"Delinquent lovers...Those it sound familiar?" I ask her with a smirk when she blushes. She glares at me still blushing she look so adorable like that!

"Who told you?" She asks icily. I giggle and giver her a smile.

"Mr. Ryoga! He open his big mouth!~" I say sitting down on the desk that had the books.

"I'm so going to kill that vice-principal for not keeping his mouth shut." Alexis says glaring icily at the floor wishing it could turn to ice.

"I know,but don't worry I won't tell your brother nor Zane or Yusuke." I tell her sincerely. She gives me a warm smile.

"Thanks I appreciate it." She says while walking to the bookshelves this place has. I frown a little know that she found true love...She won't have time for the us. I sigh sadly. "Mar is there something on your mind?" Alexis asks looking at me with a book in hand.

"Lexie let's make a promise between us." I tell her smiling sadly.

"Okay?" Alexis asks confuse walking to me.

"When we graduate and find our true love...Let's not forget about each other." I tell her smiling sadly.

"Marina...I won't ever forget you guys. You guys are like my family. So why would I forget you?" Alexis asks hugging me tight.

"Because you found love your true love,and maybe that person might change you." I tell her sounding depress.

"Mar-chan Jaden will never change my personality nor another man. I will always be myself. I'm not a copy I am myself,and I will hold my friends in my heart." She tells me breaking the hug.

"Thank you." I tell her sincerely with a warm smile in my face. Alexis was my first female friend...My sister doesn't count people! Who accepted me for who I am. She was always there for me and always had my back,so I can't loose her. She is like a mother to me. Yeah it sounds weird,but she is.

"No problem Mar-chan." She tells me walking to the door. "Maybe we should look for Jay?" She asks me.

"I will look for him. You stay here and when Mr. Ryoga comes tell your vice-principal had an urge." I tell her with a smirk.

"Gross." Alexis says walking to the desk opening a book. I giggle and leave her to be. I walk out of the room in search of her man.

" I wonder where he is?" I ask myself.

"He went to the guy's bathroom a little far,but he should be done by now." I hear a girls voice behind me. I turn to thank her,but to see she was already leaving. Mhm she is the same height as Syrus,and she is a red head. I hear foot steps echo in the hall way and smirk. Know it's time to make Jay blush! I see him walking my way and looks at me confused.

"Did you guys finish your girl talk?" Jaden asks me.

"Yes we did,but I need to ask you a question?" I say to him with a smirk.

"And what is it?" Jaden ask me curious.

"Do you by any chance now who the delinquent lovers are? Because I want to wish them a great future together." I tell him sincerely.

"Well um I think they will be grateful for you to wish them that." He tells me looking at the floor trying to hide the blush.

"Really! Well Jay take good care of Alexis or else you will have no children in the damn future." I tell him with venom lace in my voice. He tenses up a little.

"I will! But how did you know it was us?" He asks me with a suspicious face.

"Mr. Ryoga." I tell him plainly.

"I'm starting to hate that person so much." He says glaring at the floor. Heh who doesn't hate that guy? His wife works at the same place as he,but she is a math teacher...Maybe she is the only person who doesn't hate him. We hear a crash in the student committee class room and we both tenses up and look at each other.

"ALEXIS!" We both say at the same time worried. We both dash to the classroom getting stuck on the door,because we wanted to come in at the same time. I pop first in the class room with Jay next to me. I look around in search for Alexis. Of all the time she chooses to be a klutz it has to be now. When I was embarrassing her man. Anyways we look around the room to see a book shelve hitting the one who was in the wall.

"If it has fallen the other way it would of being a domino effect." I tell Jaden looking around to find Alexis on the floor with some books on top of her,and one next to her head and a red mark on her fore head. "Lexie!" I say kneeling next to her. Jaden was already examining her fore head for any cuts or bleeding.

"Ugh." I hear Alexis says. She opens her eyes hastily and looks at me then at Jaden. "What happened?" She asks sitting up looking confused.

"I think the answer is. You have fallen,but can't get up~" I tell her play fully. She was gripping Jaden's arm and chuckling. "But to be serious Lexie are you okay?" I ask her concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine it was nothing." She tells me with a smile.

"But how did you get the red mark on your fore head Lex?" Jaden asks looking at the now bruise fore head.

"Tried to get a book from the top shelve,but couldn't so when the book shelve fell a book hit me dead on the spot." She says while touching her fore head softly.

"Lexie you should of ask us for help! Or Jay,because he is the tall one in here." I tell her. She shooks her head to the sides.

"I didn't want to be a bother to you guys. Besides I'm the student president so I could do stuff on my own." She tells us with a smile.

"Lex you aren't a bother to us." Jaden tells her with a serious face. She blushes and tries to stand up only to fall back down.

"I guess I'm a little bit dizzy." She tells us. I sigh and look at Jaden.

"Come on Jay pick her up,and place her in a chair." I tell him. He nods and picks Alexis wedding style. I try not to laugh at her face. She was blushing like there wasn't blood in her other body parts. It's was due to embarrassment or some thing else. He gently places her on a chair. I pick a chair from the other side of the room an place it next to her. I sit on the said chair while Jaden sits on the floor next to her.

"Come on guys I'm fine don't worry about." Alexis says with a frown on her face.

"Well okay we will believe you for now!" I tell her with a smirk while Jay just stays quite. I pick a book that was next to me to see it was fill of field trips for this year. "Hey Lexie why is there a book on field trips for this year?" I ask her. She looks at me and smirks.

"Because I was thinking maybe this year we could get a day to relax you? We being working really hard since freshman year. Never having a field trip so this note book could help." She tells me. I quickly take a pick at her to see her hand on Jay head playing with his hair. I smirk in satisfaction.

"So when is going to be the field trip?" I ask her skimming thru the pages.

"I don't know yet,because I haven't chosen the place we are going yet." She tells me. I put the note book down and look at Jay who has his eyes close. I was going to say something to the both of them before I leave,but the student committee class room door slams open. By instance I thru the first thing I had on my hand to we're the door is hitting hard in the chest. He bends down a little holding his chest in pain. I quickly hide behind Alexis like a small child.

"Who thru that book!" Mr. Ryoga ask angrily. I epp behind Alexis while she looks at him with a blank expression and Jay he isn't even looking at him. He was trying to hold his laugh by biting his lip and closing his eyes.

"It was me." I tell him walking out from behind Alexis looking down ashamed...Or acting ashamed.

"Ms. Chardon I won't tolerate this! Tomorrow after school you got detention with me in my wife's class room! Do you hear me?" He asks me angrily while I resist the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Yes sir." I tell him with a fake frown knowing I'm not coming to school tomorrow.

"Good. Know you must leave. I have to speak to Ms. Rhodes and Mr. Yuki alone." Mr. Ryoga says pushing me out of the class room. I couldn't even say good bye to Lexie. I huff angrily and walk out the school to feel the rain hit my body. I shiver of delight and freedom ran thru my body. I always loved the rain...It was soothing and relaxing.

"Maybe I should go to the park and then that place...I don't want to with them tomorrow." I say quietly to myself walking to the park enjoying the view. A warm smile spreads on my lips to see 2 little kids playing in the park wearing there rain coats. They look so cute! I chuckle to myself and walk to where it all began for me. The place we're I decided to change. From the crying all the time little girl to the tough girl I am know. I sit on the bench that was in front of the lake at look behind to see the tree I always cried every time I sneak out of my grandparents house. I look at it with a small smile...That was the place I meet Jesse when I was a small child.

"Jesse...Why don't you remember me? Maybe is because I change for that girly girl into a tomboy,but..Who am I kidding! I did change a lot!" I say to myself standing up. "But no worries Jesse I won't give up on you! This time I won't give you up on my heart! My emotions of doubt won't win ever again!" I scream at the lake happily. "I will fight for what is right!" I say happily remembering the look Jaden gave Alexis. "And protect the future couple as well!" I say grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I look at the lake one last time before sprinting out of the park with a grin attach on my face. Next stop! The Cemetery! I run as quickly as I could. That's when I stop in front of an old looking gate that has vines wrap around the bars giving the place a scary vibe in the process.

"Man they should give this place a good cleaning." I say while opening the gate. It gives me a screech of protest,but I just ignore and continue to walk to the tombstones I was looking for. When I reach them a sad smile spreads on my lips. I trace the words on the tombstone in my right absentmindedly.

"Raquel Chardon." I say out loud looking at my mother's name. I look to the left to see my father's tombstone. "Juan Chardon." I say as tears run down my cheeks...This is the only place I will shed tears. This our the only people who deserved to see me weak,because why? There my beloved parents.

"I'm sorry I didn't come with the family and came early,but...I wanted to be alone with you guys. I want to tell you a lot of stuff,but I guess you guys already know." I say looking at the tombstones with a sad smile. "Mom...Dad please give me the strength to confess...I don't want to be the only one who hasn't said there emotion when I graduate from High school...I know I have a few months,but those months could go fast in a blink of an eye." I say. "Today is November 15...tomorrow is the day in which they died. I take a deep breath ignoring the new fresh tears running thru my cheeks. "I'm sorry..." I say while standing up and bowing at the tombstones. I couldn't be here any longer...If I was I will deferentially break down.

I quickly run out of this place already drench head to toe same with my book bag...Like I care if my books get wet. My home work I left it on the locker,because I knew I wasn't going to come tomorrow.

"Mhm I should of stayed a little more with Lexie and Jay." I say to myself. I sigh remembering how much pain Alexis went thru with guys. They just wanted her for one purpose,but she never accepted them so they will come to her by force. Maybe Jay could protect her treat her like a Queen...Like she deserves. She was like an angel send from the heavens same with Jesse. They came to my life and accepted me from who I was.

"Delinquent lovers...That has a nice touch to them! Mhm maybe I should go to school tomorrow...To torment them!" I say laughing evilly like a retard. I giggle to myself and start walking home to notice a man with black spike up hair and brown eyes with a little girl who looks like him. The little girl looks at me and runs to me getting away from under the umbrella.

"Hiya!" She says looking at me. I gave her a confused look and see her father walk to her putting the umbrella on top of her.

"Sonia you should walk away like that." He says in a warm matter. I look at him and notice his brown eyes...They look familiar.

"But daddy! She looks like me!" She says pointing at me. "Are you my big sister?" She asks me.

"Huh?" I ask her confused.

"Sorry ma'am my daughter is just excited that I told her she has an older sibling." He says while picking up the little girl.

"My name is Sonia! What's yours big sister?" Sonia asks me.

"I'm Marina." I tell her with a warm smile.

"You are so pretty big sister!" She tells me. I giggle at how cute she is.

"Thank you." I tell her. She suddenly points at her father.

"Daddy! Intwoduce yourself! Pwease!" She says in a stern manner that looks cute on her. Her father sighs and looks at me.

"My name is Nate Richard and this hyper little girl is Sonia Richard." He tells me while Sonia pouts at him.

"So you are tourist?" I ask him.

"No. I just came personally to this town in search of my son." Nathan says.

"Daddy! You ruined the swupwise!" Sonia says angrily

"Sorry dear." He tells her.

"I see. Well I wish you good luck on finding your son." I tell him with a smile.

"It will be easy finding him,but talking to him will be hard." He tells me.

"Why?" I ask him curious.

"He hates my guts." He says. Sonia frowns.

"Why will he hate you daddy?" She asks. He just shook his head and gives her a warm smile.

"You should be concerned Sonia." He tells her gently. I stay quiet for a while looking at Nate. He was really pale...Maybe he was sick or some thing. "Well we must be going. It was nice meeting you Marina." He tells me.

"Bye big sister!" Sonia says to me. I gave them a friendly wave of good bye when they we're out of ear shot.

"I hope your son and you get together and talk your emotions out" I say to myself walking home looking at the sky that has darken a lot. "It's night time...Oh shit my grandparents should be extremly worry now!" I say dashing home. Today was weird I tell ya...Jesse ignoring me all day...When he usually doesn't do that. Alexis getting clumsy well that's what happens when you quit ice skating. I chuckle and imaged Jesse and I ice skating. We both will be falling to the ground and laughing at each other. I wish I could be brave like you Lexie...You have Jaden wrap around your fingers and him you...Maybe it's time to tell Jesse the truth about me! I start walking with my head held up high and smirk. Maybe if I had to wear those disgusting clothes and as well that stupid her style I will! Just to make you realize I was the little girl you meet in the park.

* * *

><p>Marina:I thru a book at the vice-principal! SWEET!<p>

Me:Exacktly! I love writing that part XD It got stuck on my head yesterday so I was like why not write it :D

Marina;I like it! And I'm the girl Jesse fallen in love with?

Me:Duh! You need to check the script! XD

Marina:*sighs* I'm to lazy to do it.

Me:That's the last time I make a character with my personality.

Marina:Well at least we are both lazy x3

Me:True that! xD

Marina&Me:Read&Revie&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	20. Chapter 20

Me:Longest Chapter ever XD I think? Dunno. Well anyways no Oc's are mention here :/ But next chapter it will be Chazz :D I think?

Marina:Your confused aren't you?

Me:Yes,but I want to do a chapter about Chazz really bad and the new oc :3

Marina:Alright,but don't forget about Jesse and me.

Me:I know I know x3

_**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh GX**_

__Marina:Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>_

It's early in the morning and I'm in school bored like there's no tomorrow! Ugh I hate being in the student committee! Today is my first day working in it,but Lex isn't here...Mhm maybe she will skip today? Naw I hope not,because I'm thinking of something to do to her. I walk around the room looking thru the book shelves with a blank expression. I hear the room door open and Alexis comes in with an atmosphere that screams tired. I sigh and walk to her.

"Hey Lex." I say to her cheerfully. She looks at me with a dead expression. "Didn't sleep well Lex?" I ask her as she sits down on a chair dropping her book bag in the progress.

"You could say that." She answers me yawning cutely.

"You want me to cuddle you while you sleep tonight?" I ask her play fully she looks at me slightly confused.

"Maybe." She answers me with a smirk. Knowing I was blushing I look away from her. I hear her giggle,but suddenly it turns into a yawn.

"Maybe you should rest like right know before class starts." I tell her walking back to the book shelves ready to start my real work. In placing all this books in alphabetical order for Alexis to find them quickly. I hear another yawn and chuckle. She is really is different from other girls. I was so into my work...not technically I was just taking the books off the shelves and putting them on the floor. I look at Alexis direction to see her sleeping soundly using her book bag as a pillow on top of the desk. A warm smile spreads on my lips,but it quickly turns into a frown when the door opens and Adrian Gecko comes in.

"Ah Jaden long time no see." Adrian says casually. I growl softly at him not wanting to wake Alexis up.

"What do you want Adrian?" I ask him hiding my anger.

"Well I just came to tell you..That your father is in town." Adrian tells me this smirking. My whole body tenses up and I grind my teeth rather painfully.

"Why is that bastard doing here!" I ask angrily.

"Well in search of you of course~ What else would he be in this town?" Adrian says in a happy tone.

"Well that bastard should just give up." I spat angrily.

"You do realize he is dying?" Adrian asks me with a frown.

"Like I give a damn." I tell him icily. I hear some one gasp and I look at the direction of the gasp to feel my body completely frozen stiff... Alexis was awake hearing our conversation. She was looking at me with a shock expression.

"I told you Alexis this guy is broken in the inside,by one emotion...And that is hate." Adrian says walking to Alexis. She was still looking at me,but her expression change to one I couldn't understand. I take a deep breath and dash out of this place in hopes to be away from them.

"Jaden!" I hear Alexis shout at me,but I didn't care I wanted to be alone. I continue to run under the rain not looking back. I stop in front of a flower store that was near my house. I take a deep breath and kneel on the floor clutching my chest. Anger was flowing thru me. I hear some foot steps behind me and deep breathing. "Jay.." I hear Alexis behind me. I quickly look at her shock,but then it switches into a glare.

"Alexis? Why did you follow me?" I ask her glaring at her. Knowing that she will just come here to judge me.

"Because you where in pain." Alexis says kneeling in front of me. I scoff at her,but I couldn't be angry at her.

"Why would you care?" I ask her looking at the floor. We both we're drenched and our clothes we're sticking to our bodies,but we both didn't care. She stays quite for a while,but suddenly pulls me in to a welcoming hug.

"I care for you deeply that's why,and I won't judge you Jay. You have your reasons to hate your father." Alexis tells me in a soothing manner. My whole body tense up when I hear her speak those words I wanted to hear. Yes I heard it from my old friends,but they new the problem pretty well,but for someone not to know it and just say it well it was quite refreshing. I cuddle to her body and sigh.

"Thank you Lex." I tell her hugging her tight.

"No problem Jay." She tells me breaking the hug. I stand up and pull her up with me gently.

"Um Lex...I think we are late yet again." I tell her.

"Yeah,but what should we do?" She asks me.

"Mhm my house is near and we need some change of clothes." I tell her scratching the back of my head. "What about our stuff?" I ask her.

"Um..Jesse could be of help." She tells me blushing. I softly grab her hand and we both start walking the way I live. "Jay is it okay?" She asks me suddenly getting shy.

"It is Lex don't worry about. Nothing bad is going to happen if your thinking wrong." I tell her sincerely trying to make her feel better.

"Okay..I trust you on this one." She tells me resume her walk next to me. We both walk in silence enjoying it. I stop in front of my house and look at Alexis who was looking at the house next to it. "Your Jesse's new neighbor?" Alexis asks me.

"Yup!" I tell her happily getting the key out of my pocket. "It's convenient to have him as a neighbor." I tell her opening the door. "Ladies first Lex~" I tell her with a smile. When I open the door Kuriboh jumps on Alexis licking her.

"Oh! You have a dog?" Alexis asks me while patting Kuriboh on the head lovingly.

"Yeah~ His name is Kuriboh. He still a pup." I tell her walking next to her and gently pushing her up stairs with Kuriboh following us. I take her to my room and leave her in the middle of the room not thinking bad thoughts,because who wouldn't think bad thoughts having a hot girl in your wrong..Ugh I should stop myself there.

"Um nice room Jay." Alexis says. Kuriboh barks in agreement next to her. I chuckle and start looking in my drawers for a pair of boxers she could use next I just pick a randomly black shirt and walk up to her.

"Here you could change in to these." I tell her. She blushes and looks around my room. I chuckle at her naiveness. I point to the side of my room where another door is. "That's the bathroom Lex you could take a shower or something." I tell her she nods and walks to the bathroom. I sigh and look at Kuriboh. "This is harder than I thought...I think? Maybe if my luck is better they will be a power outrage." I tell him winking at him play fully. I quickly grab some pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt and walk to my mother's bathroom in which I quickly change.

I decided to give Lex some private time in the bathroom and walk down stairs to the kitchen to check if there's some hot chocolate in the house. Which I found in my mom's secret stash of chocolate bars. She says she is in a diet and yet she hides her chocolate in a drawer in the kitchen...That's a really smart place to put it. I take some packets out of her stash remembering myself to buy her some later in the day...If I remember. I put them on the kitchen counter and walk out the kitchen to go to my room to check on Lex. I knock on the door like a gentleman.

"Come in" Alexis says. I enter my room to gap like a fish at Alexis...My clothes suited her so well! I tilt my head to the side to get a better view of her. "Jay...your staring." Alexis says blushing and glaring at the same time. I blush crimson red and look away from her.

"Sorry! I didn't know you will look great with my clothes." I tell her sincerely walking to her.

"Thanks...I suppose." She tells me backing up a little scared. Must be how other guys treated her,but I'm going to treat her differently.

"Lex don't worry I'm not going to do anything." I tell her hugging her enjoying her body heat.

"And what are you doing now?" She asks me play fully getting comfortable. She suddenly yawns and looks away from me blushing. I poke her cheek play fully to get her attention.

"You know you could sleep on my bed while I dry your clothes." I tell her motion with my head to the bed.

"Um Jay you won't do anything will you?" She asks me a little nervous.

"I won't trust me." I tell her kissing her fore head.

"Okay then." She says letting go of me and walking to the bed sitting on it. A devious idea comes to my mind. I walk to her and lift her chin to look at me.

"Want me to cuddle you in your sleep?" I ask her while our noses touch each other.

"Maybe." She says with a smirk. I blush while I hear her laugh at me. She lays on my bed and gives me her back.

"Your cruel Lex" I whiny like a child to her.

"Well I had a feeling what you we're going too do,but Jay...could I ask you something." Alexis says still giving me her back.

"Yeah sure." I tell her putting the cover's on top of her.

"Why do you hate your father?" She asks me sitting up looking at me directly.

"Lex maybe you should rest first..and then maybe I could tell you." I say not sure of myself.

"Okay." She says. I sigh closing my eyes,but I quickly open them surprise to feel some thing warm on my lips. I see Alexis face close to mines..She was kissing me! I blush crimson red,but kiss her back. She suddenly stops kissing me and looks away from me ashamed for what she did. "I'm sorry!" She tells me blushing I chuckle and softly kiss her on the lips.

"It's alright I don't mind kissing you Lex...Your lips are really soft." I tell her in a whisper still having my lips on top of hers. I give her a little butterfly kiss and stand up. "Well I'm going to go downstairs to get myself ready to tell you Lex." I tell her sincerely and a little nervous.

"Don't be nervous Jay...I told you I won't judge you." She tells me with a warm smile.

"Well know it's my turn to ask a question." I tell her.

"What is it?" She asks curious.

"Are we a couple?" I ask her.

"Yeah..I think? If your okay with it." Alexis says looking at her hands.

"Well duh! Of course I'm okay with it!" I tell her with a grin. She giggles and lays down on my bed giving me her back. "Good night Lex" I tell her closing the door. I hear a muffle good night and chuckle to myself. As I start walking downstairs I start to think...Maybe I should tell her? I sigh tiredly an plop on the couch closing my eyes drifting to sleep thanks to the soothing manner of the rain outside.

_**( 3 hour's later)**_

I feel some one poke my cheek softly. I stir and turn away from the poke to get lick on the face. I growl and open my eyes to see Kuriboh in front of me with a dog smile. I sigh trying to get more sleep.

"Wakey wakey Jay." I hear Alexis say from behind me. I turn to look at her with yawning at her. "Are you tired Jay?" She asks me. I sit up and pat the empty place on the couch.

"Come sit down Lex." I say to her with a smile. She complies and sits down.

"Okay Jay is time for to talk about why you hate your father." Alexis says serious. I was hoping she would of have forgotten while she was sleeping.

"Okay how should I start then?" I ask her not looking at her.

"Well you could start from the beginning if that's okay with you." Alexis says placing her hands on top of mines.

"Well my parents never did love each other...They we're force to marry each other by my grandpa while my grandma was against it. And before you ask it was on my mother said of the family." I tell her,but continue on "My father was from a rich family and he comply to the force marriage just to get his side of company back,because he was disown when he was a mere teenager." I say kissing her knuckles.

"So he just used your mom? But if it was a force marriage how in the world did they had a child?" Alexis asks confused.

"Well when your drink bad things could happen." I tell her with a smirk.

"So they did,because both of them we're drunk!" Alexis asks disbelieving it.

"Yeah. I was just an incident. I wasn't made by love only anger and frustration." I tell her looking at our connected hands.

"Jay you aren't a incident or mistake. Your mom is happy that your alive same with me and the others." Alexis says cuddling to me to emphasis she is really happy that I was alive. A warm smile spreads on my face thanks to her.

"Thanks Lex." I say kissing the top of her head.

"No problem Jay." She tells me.

"Well where was I? Oh yeah when they did that. My mother got pregnant my father at first didn't want anything to do with it,but when I was born he started to think differently." I say.

"Did you father treat you badly?" Alexis asks while playing with my fingers with hers.

"No,but he did treat my mom badly telling her negative stuff. Like she was never a good mother when in reality she was." I say to her.

"That guy only wanted to make your mom feel like trash." Alexis says angrily.

"Yeah,but my mom got so mad that she wanted a divorce,by that time I was like 12 or 13. When the court started asking me question on who I wanted to stay...Well I picked my mom and at the same time I ask them or beg if they could change my last name to Yuki." I say cuddling to Alexis who was deep in thought.

"What was your father's last name?" Alexis asks looking up to me.

"Richard." I tell her.

"So his family is like the main assistant of the Kaiba Corp." Alexis stated.

"I suppose it is,but I really don't care about it." I tell her sincerely.

"Is your father is still looking for you?" She asks me with a frown.

"Yeah...ever since I started High school when I graduated from Middle school I never did saw him,but when High school started he didn't want to give me up to my...but I was happy with my mom. In Junior year it became kinda hard,but in the beginning of my Senior Year he went a little to far sending his people to watch my every move." I tell her growling.

"So that's why you moved here." Alexis says.

"That's was one reason the other I was a rebellious teen in my old High school and got expelled a lot." I tell her with smirk.

"You don't look like that kind of people." Alexis says examining me from head to toe.

"Lex Lex I know how to act polite and at the same time I use to prank people a lot in my old high school with my old friends...even thought they we're older than me." I say with a smile.

"Oh so you we're there donkey?" She asks me with a play full smile I scoff and look away.

"No! What would make you think that?" I ask her.

"I don't know it just came to me." Alexis says looking at the window outside. "It's still raining outside." She says looking at the rain.

"What about you Lex could you tell me something about you?" I ask her curious.

"Well I have being friends with Jesse when I was 9 years old I meet his mother she was really nice,and well when we both entered High school people thought we we're dating,but the only people who knew it wasn't true we're my brother and his 2 closest friends." Alexis says looking at the floor.

"I see,but what about Middle school?" I ask her.

"I got bullied on Middle school by Jesse's fan girls some times I would fight back when one was alone,but when the pack was all together well it was quite hard...On time the cut my hair short,because they thought Jesse liked me because of my hair." She tells me. I pick one of her dirty blonde locks and kiss it.

"So you where bullied because of that? Those girls need a life!" I say playing with the same lock of hair.

"Yeah,but it doesn't matter my hair grow back to being long when I was in high school so I didn't mind at all. Those girls...I never did saw them again...They went to different High School's,but I meet one in Terra High in my Freshmen year...She was bullying Marina with other 3 girls behind her." She tells me swatting the hair out of my hand I give her a pout when she does that. "But enough about my past. I just want to know why you hate your father that's all I want to now." She says with a serious face.

"The people who knew him always told me when I was little that I look like him and that I should grow up like him..When in reality they didn't know him behind close doors." I tell her glaring at the floor.

"I see..and from being compare to him all the time..you started to hate him." Alexis points out.

"Yeah some thing like...I don't even remember how that hate started,but I just don't want to see that man's face." I tell her sincerely.

"I see... Well Jay there's going to be one time you guys will see each other." She tells me standing up. "Um Jay could I use your house phone to call Jess?" She asks me.

"Lex don't be a jinx. And sure,but isn't he on class?" I ask her.

"It's Lunch time in school right now I suppose." She says walking to the house phone and punching some numbers. She places it on her ear. "Hello Jess...Yeah I know I'm suppose to be in school right now,but something happened. Can you do me a favor and get Jay and my stuff out of the student committee class room...It's still open idiot and no it's none of your business to asks those questions! Bye bye Jess." Alexis hangs up on Jesse with an annoy look on her face.

"What happened?" I ask her she just waves her hand on a dismissing manner at me. That's when my little wish came true the power went off. "Mhm a power outrage...Never thought it would happen." I say trying to hide my smile.

"Well it's a little bit dark,because of the clouds maybe we could put some lights." Alexis says in a suggestive manner. I walk up to her and look around knowing already we're I put the candles last time.

"Why Lex? Don't you like the dark?" I ask her in a teasing manner.

"No..I'm not scared of the dark. It's just well let's do the math. A girl and a guy alone in a dark house is that a good or bad combination?" Alexis asks with a smirk.

"Party popper! You know you like the idea~" I tell her teasingly.

"Whatever,but some one could get hurt you know?" Alexis says standing near me.

"Tch yeah right like some one is." I say walking to the kitchen to accidentally hitting the wall with my face. "Oww." I say rubbing my nose.

"And that some one is you Jay." Alexis says giggling.

"Alright alright. I will light some candles just for you." I tell her with my hands in front of me so I couldn't hit the wall again.

"Thanks." Alexis says. I sigh and walk around the kitchen cabinet to find what I was looking for. First I get a match and look for the candles that we're placed neatly in one of the kitchen cabinet in the far side of it. I pick a couple that we're in a glass shape cup. This one's will do good,because if the house suddenly some flames come out of it...It wasn't my fault!...Maybe it was. I light them up and walk to the living room to see Alexis and Kuriboh together. I place the candle's on the living room coffee table that was in front of the couch,and look back at Alexis who was cuddling Kuriboh lovingly.

"Never had a dog?" I ask her sitting next to her on the couch.

"My dad is allergic to fur." Alexis tells me patting Kuriboh in the head.

"I see,but you would want a dog in the future." I tell her circling my arms on her waist pulling her to me,and laying on the couch with her on top of me. Kuriboh was on the floor looking at us.

"Yeah." Alexis says while laying her head on my chest yawning I join her in yawning as we both fall asleep again thanks to the sound of the rain outside.

_**(Few Hours later)**_

"I come home early and to see my son with a girl." I hear some one said behind me. At first I didn't pay attention to it until that person pinches me on the cheek really hard.

"Ow What was that for?" I ask the person with my eye's close. When I prey them open I see my mother standing in front of me with a fake frown on her face. "Hey...mom." I say trying to act cool.

"Jay what is going on here?" My mom says putting her hands on her hip.

"I skip school." I tell her. Alexis yawns and sits up rubbing her eyes. "Morning Lex~" I tell her with a smile.

"Morning Jay..or afternoon?" Alexis says still rubbing her eyes cutely.

"It's afternoon dear." My mom says to her with a smirk. Alexis tenses up and blushes red getting away from me.

"I'm so sorry ma'am!" Alexis says while blushing in embarrassment my mother chuckles at her.

"It's alright dear,but why did you guys skipped?" My mom asks. I sit up on the couch putting my feet on the floor. My mom sits in the middle of us with a smirk on her face.

"Something happened that's all mom." I tell her patting her on the back. She looks at Alexis with a warm smile. Yes my mom is weird instead of being mad at me she really isn't.

"Hi my name is Haine Yuki and your's is?" My mom says introduces herself.

"Alexis Rhodes." Alexis says while looking down embarrassed. My mom snaps her fingers and tackle hugs Alexis.

"What the?" I ask surprise.

"Your so cute!" My mom says like a little girl. " I approve of her as your future wife!" She says happily in a dream stage manner.

"Huh what!" Alexis and I say at the same time blushing.

"Don't worry kids I'm not mad at you guys. Teenager's this days some times want to get out of that hell hole." My mom says with a smile.

"I believe you there mom." I tell her with a smile as well. Alexis nods giggling to herself.

"Well it's time for me to go...Um thanks for every thing Jay,and it was nice meeting you Ms. Yuki." Alexis says bowing down in respect to my mom.

"Aww you have to go so fast when I just came,but okay next time Alexis you should have dinner with us." My mom tells her politely while I walk to the dryer to get her school cloths. I give them to her and walk her to my room while my mom gives me a devilish smirk. When I close the door and look at Alexis.

"I'm sorry about my mom's weirdness." I tell her scratching my cheek.

"It's okay. Your mom is cool. If it was another parent they will go ballistic." Alexis tells me walking to the bathroom to change. I look at the window my room has to see it has stopped raining. I hear the bathroom door open an Alexis comes back with the clothes she was wearing handing them to me. "Thanks Jay for everything." Alexis tells me with a warm smile.

"I should be the one thanking you Lex. For hearing me out and accepting me." I tell her putting the clothes on the dirty cloth pile. "But before you leave~" I say to her lifting her chin to look at me. I give her a soft kiss in which she smiles on it. I stop the kissing before it goes any further.

"Thanks Jay." She tells me while we both walk downstairs.

"So many thanks Lex. Are you to polite?" I ask her while walking her to the door.

"Maybe?" Alexis says. I give her one last kiss before she leaves my house. I give her a wave when she disappears around the corner. I take a deep breath and turn around to see my mom smirking.

"You catch a nice girl." My mom says walking to the kitchen. I walk behind her waiting for her to say some sort of punishment.

"Okay Mom just say it." I tell her looking at her.

"I'm not going to say anything...Only this My baby boy found a girl he loves!" My mom says tackling me to the ground crying happily.

"Some times I think I'm the parent and your the child." I tell her.

"Can't a mother be happy for his son?" My mom asks me getting up.

"Sure she can." I tell her with a smirk.

"Okay then you have to do the laundry 2 weeks now." My mom says looking at the refrigerator I sigh and walk out the room.

"I got it mom." I called out from the stairs. I reach my room and a warm smile spreads on my face. "I can't believe Alexis has such a heart...I thought she was one of those people's who aren't forgiven and judge people quickly." I say to myself. Heh I found the perfect girl for me,but I need to help Jess and Marina get together...They have a lot of Chemistry together,but they don't notice it. I lay on my bed and close my eyes relaxing. Well at least I have no home work today.

* * *

><p>Me:I don't know if the chapter is good,but as the story progress there is going to be more drama in Jay's life same with Marina, Jesse and Jesse's dad... Competion on the work place for Haine XD But that how it is and the other character's will be as well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.<p>

Marina:Why do I have to have drama in my life! Couldn't it be easy!

Me:Nope~ Be a women and face the drama!

Marina:Shut up!

Me:20 bucks please~

Marina:Then nevermind.

Me:Exacktly~ Any ways~

Me&Marina: Read & Review & Enjoy~~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I regresen pronto~


	21. Chapter 21

Me:Sorry for taking so long in this story...Wait it wasn't long,but anyways sorry! This chapter is Haine's :3 you will learn more about her here.

Marina: What about next chapter?

Me:it will either be Jaden's pov or Jesse's pov...Or a bonus chapter about Sonia when she is 16 and the gang is like 28 or 27

Marina:I see~

Me"I'll let the readers decide from those 3's :3

Marina:Well then it's time to!

Me:Disclamer!

_**Disclamer":I don't own Yugioh Gx~**_

__Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haine's POV<strong>_

You could hear sneezing sounds echo in the house. I sigh and check the thermometer to see if my son is sick.

"Mom is just a cold you know?" Jaden says looking at me with half dead eyes.

"I know,but your kinda the person who gets sick quickly." I tell him. He groans and covers his eyes with his arms in a blocking manner. Jaden might look like me,but when it comes in getting sick quickly he got that from his father side of the family. "Today your going to stay home and just relax. I'll call the school to tell them your not coming." I exclaimed in a commanding manner. I put the thermometer in the bed side table.

"Your to strict when I get sick." Jaden whines like a small child.

"I know,but I don't want to repeat that incident. You know the one that you had to stay in the hospital and the gross food." I tell him with a smirk. I know he isn't afraid of needles quite the opposite he just laughs when they poke him with the needle.

"Ugh that food wasn't good,but like they say it's healthy for you." Jaden says annoyed. I rub his fore head gently.

"Maybe I should call Alexis and ask her if she could take care of you." I tell him in a teasing manner.

"Maybe? But shouldn't you be going to work right about know?" Jaden asks me yawning.

"Nope! I can go any time I want~" I tell him happily knowing it was a lie. I didn't want to leave yet. My son was stuck in bed sick so I just wanted to take care of him a little while before going to work.

"Your lying mom." Jaden says closing his eyes.

"Oh shut up and rest. I'll be home early today so I want you to drink some tea by the time being okay?" I tell him putting the covers on him until it reaches his chin.

"Okay and will do." He says yawning. At least he isn't sneezing.

"Good boy~" I say to him while patting him on the head softly.

"I'm not a dog Haine Yuki." He says to me with his eyes still closed.

"It's mom you jerk." I say walking out of the room. I close the door gently and sigh. He looks just like his grandfather aka my dad,but his personality is like my mom.

I walk downstairs and put my coat on and grab an umbrella ready to go to work. I look at the staircase worried. Should I leave him alone when he is sick? I quickly shook my head to the sides and walk out of the house. He is a big boy...He isn't the little boy who always stick like gum to me when he was scared or when he was sick. A single tear runs down my cheek I quickly wipe it away. I knew this days will come when he graduates from high school he will move out of the house,and I will be alone. I sigh and open the car door to get in. I put my purse in the back and close the door. Today is going to be a long day!

I reach my work place rather to quickly for my taste,but at least Johan is there and I feel relax when he is near me. I park my car on the parking lot and get out of it. I look around to see if some one was here just in case. What? I'm extremely paranoid ever since my ex husband is stalking my son in which case he doesn't know that I found out,but I'm just waiting for him to tell me. I quickly walk inside the building wanting to get this day over! So I could go home and take care of Jay Jay.

"Good Morning Ms. Yuki!" I hear my co work Rose tell me with a bright smile.

"Good Morning Mrs. Truesdale." I tell her with an equal smile to hers.

"You seem quite deep in thought Haine." Rosa tells me.

"Well my only son is going to graduate soon and leave the nest!" I tell her almost breaking down.

"I see,well I'm just like you my son is going to graduate as well and leave like his older brother." Rosa tells me with a warm smile. "We have to let them fly free ya know?" She says happily.

"Yeah that's true,but wait how many sons do you have!" I ask the dark blunnette with silver eyes.

"I got 2 sons. One is in High school while the other one is in College."Rose tells me with a proud aura around her. "What about you?" She asks me.

"I only got one,but I'm proud of him." I tell her with a warm smile on my face.

"That's sweet! Don't worry my friend! I predict that in the future your going to have another kid with~" Rose says playfully,but pointing at some one. I look at what she was pointing at to blush crimson red.

"Your saying that Johan and me are going to um. Stop lying girl!" I say blushing and hiding my giddiness from her. Rose is the only one that knows I'm a single parent when she introduce herself on the first day I was working here she suddenly guess that I was single...I was quite surprised at first,but then laugh it off. Ever since that little conversation we became friends.

"Admitted Haine you have the hots for our Boss. He is really is nice,but I already have my man." She tells me with a wink. "So I just want you guys together! It's like a fairy tale!" She says with stars in her eyes.

"This is high school all over again." I mutter to myself.

"Oh come on women! Your son is going to leave the nest and you haven't found a man for you!" Rosa tells me with a frown. "You deserve a guy like Johan in your life my friend." She says with a grin.

"But what about Jay?" I ask myself.

"Well did your son meet him?" Rosa asks me.

"Yeah he did,and he is close friends with Jesse his son." I say to her not getting what she was implying.

"Well know that's a good start! Your son and his son act as brother's already I am right?" Rose exclaims happily.

"Twins actually." I corrected her.

"Well then you guys are ready to date!" Rose says gripping my shoulders and shaking me like a leaf.

"But..but we don't have feelings for each other like that!" I tell her getting dizzy by her actions.

"What are you guys talking about?" I hear Johan asks from behind us. Rose quickly lets go of me,and puts on a fake innocent look while I look at the floor not wanting to look at him.

"Well Mr. Andersen Haine here wants to ask you on a date." Rose says I quickly look at her with a shock expression.

"Wha...Wha!" I stuttered like crazy looking at her then at Johan and then my good friend the floor.

"Well if it's not to much for her. I'll accept then." Johan says happily. I look at him and grin happily forgetting my embarrassment I had a few seconds ago.

"Thanks Johan." I tell him sincerely gripping Rose hand tightly and ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

The date is tomorrow night! Remember to bring other couples as well!" Rose tells us happily making the plans. I look at her confused. "Sorry honey,but I can't go." Rose tells me with a pout.

"Well my son could come with his friend Marina I suppose." Johan says out loud. When I hear Marina's name I look at him surprise how did he know about her? Does he know she has a crush on his son?

"Okay that part is settle! What about you Haine~?" Rose asks me.

"Well I could bring Jay and his girlfriend Alexis." I tell her.

"Wait your son is going out with my son's best friend?" Johan asks in disbelief.

"What Alexis is Jesse's best friend?" I ask him confused.

"Yes she is,but I never thought she will fall in love rather quickly." Johan says still in disbelief.

"Love works in weird ways Johan." I pointed out for him.

"So true,but anyways where is it going to be?" Johan asks me.

"Why not her house?" Rose says with a grin. I had to restrain myself not to glare at her.

"Sure why not. That's not a problem isn't Haine?" Johan asks me.

"N-o it isn't!" I tell him sincerely.

"Well that's good." Johan says,before I could speak up some one calls for him. "Well I got to go girls see you guys later on the day." Johan says with a friendly smile that melts my heart. When he leaves I turn to Rose and glare at her.

"You should Thank me. I provided a date with him,even thought his son and your son are going with there girlfriends." Rose tells me with a smirk.

"I should kill you for what you did." I tell her menacingly.

"Aww Haine that hurts! And I thought I was helping you!"Rose says with a fake hurt expression.

"You did,but not in the way I was thinking!" I tell her with my fist raise in the air. Rose was laughing at me while I look like a monkey trying to hurt a person. We hear the front door open,but we didn't even look at because I still wanted to kill Rose.

"My my such a fine lady shouldn't act that way."I hear some one say to me. I turn to growl at him not caring who he is. He had black hair that reached his shoulders and a beard on his chin while his eyes we're Grey colored.

"I don't care how I act sir. This is the real me." I tell him with a smirk. He smirks back at me.

"I'm Slade Princeton at your service." Slade says while grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it like a gentle man. I sigh mentally if only it was Johan not some rich bastard I just meet.

"Your from the Princeton corporation? Mr. Andersen is waiting for you upstairs." I tell him in a monotone voice.

"Yes I am,but could you escort me there?" Slade asks me.

"Excuse ,but where is your brother Jagger?" Rose asks him pushing me to the side so I could make a run.

"He is in the house re reading the will. It seems father wants Chazz to have the corporation instead of us." Slade says annoyed. "But I don't have to worry he was disowned by us." He says happily. I mentally growl. I hate those rich bastards. Treating others differently at stuff and that my ex husband was like that. If I could go in the past I would of tell ed my father it was a horrible idea and stuff,but alas if I did Jaden wouldn't be born.

"I see well I will be the one escorting you today,because Ms. Yuki has important stuff to do." Rose tells me with a wink. I nod at her as thanks. I quickly walk away ignoring his lustful stare.

_**(Few Hours Later)**_

One more damn our and I'm out of here! I sigh and balance some papers on my arms so they couldn't fall on the floor. Some times I wish I could just drop this damn papers on the floor and walk away from it,but sadly cannot. I place them on my desk and look at the digital watch I have on my desk 45 minutes more and I'm out of here! Having that a rich brat here in the company flirting with all the secretaries except Rosa and I. Well he didn't flirted with Rosa,because she is married and me? Well I had to dodge him every time he saw me,and tried to make an advance on me. Sheesh this guy has to learn a thing or to about how to get girls and learn when a girl doesn't want to!

I skip happily to my boss door to have my wrist grip tightly and drag to a corner of the office. Yay...I'm in a freaking corner with the spoiled brat. I glare at Slade who was giving me a smirk.

"I notice you we're dodging my advances today Ms. Yuki. You know I just wanted to know you." Slade says with a seductively smirk. I roll my eyes at this guy.

"Well Mr. Princeton I had work to do,and I'm not that type of women you see." I say icily to him.

"I thought you we're." He says putting one of his filthy hand on my bare knee and going up. My blood was boiling with anger if I could teach my son to respect women I will teach this freak! I quickly swatted that hand away.

"Look here if you don't get you filthy hands off me I will castrate you." I tell him menacingly grinding my teeth.

"Why? You seem to enjoy it." Slade says leaning into me. I had it! This guy is making me feel like a whore in which I'm not! I swiftly knee him we're the sun don't shine and when he step a few meters away holding his crouch in pain I punch him in the face knocking him out.

"Ass hole." I spat at him walking to my boss door yet again,but fixing my clothes. I sigh and open the door to see Johan deep in concentration. Seeing him like was like a pleasure to me! I force the blush down and softly knock on the door already in his office. His head snaps up to look at me and a gentle smile graces his feature.

"Ah Haine what is that you want?" Johan asks me with a smile. I rub the back of my neck subconsciously.

"Well could I leave early today,because Jay jay is sick and I want to make him some soup." I tell him. Well this is true,but I just wanted to leave before the rich spoiled brat comes to me again.

"Sure why not. Your excuse." He says to me with a smile. "Oh tell Jaden I hope he gets better." He says with a warm smile.

"Will do sir!" I tell him playfully. I open the door to leave,but take a quick peek at him,before closing the door. "Okay time to get the hell out of here!" I say quietly to myself. I quickly collect my stuff from the desk and leave the papers I was suppose to inspect laying there. I quickly run down the stairs,because there is no way in hell I was going to wait for the elevator. My mind was so focus on getting out of this place and not being seeing by that person that I crash into my car. "Oww...That hurt." I say rubbing my stomach. I open the car door and quickly get it. I get out of the parking lot and re adjust my front mirror. "It's time to drive like those guys in that movie." I say gripping tightly the steering wheel. I stomp on the gas pedal and the car flies on a remarkable speed thru the street.

I resist the urge to laugh evil,because this was to fun! I wonder if Jay wouldn't mind if I drive him to school in this speed? I start to slow down when I see a police car park on the street watching the cars past by. I sigh and drive slowly home. Remembering my time I spent in jail when my high school friends dare me to break into someones house. Yes I use to be a rebel,but my son doesn't need to know that. A grin forms in my face when I see the house in the distance. When I reach the house I quickly park the car and jump out of it. I look to the sides kinda paranoid,but sigh knowing I wasn't followed by the big man. I look at Johan's house to see the lights off...Mhm Jesse wasn't home yet?

I walk to the door and open it. "Jay jay I'm home!" I scream at the top of my lungs to hear a thump upstairs. Must of woken him up. I place the coat on the coat hanger and shake my head off to get some water out of it. I hear foot steps and yawning.

"Mom what are you doing here? Your suppose to be at work." Jaden says covering his mouth with his hand. Kuriboh walks to me and licks my palm. I scratch him behind the ear.

"Well some thing happened Jay jay and I came early to make you some soup." I tell him with a grin.

"What happened?" Jaden asks worried.

"It's nothing Jay jay,but! You have to invite Alexis to a date tomorrow! I'm going to cook a delicious meal for you,Alexis,Jesse,Johan and Marina." I tell him skipping happily to him.

"Wait then that wouldn't be a date then." Jaden stated.

"It's a triple date idiot." I say with a smirk. He rolls his eyes at me and groans in pain. "The fever hasn't gotten away?" I ask him placing my hand on his fore head. I had to step on my tippy toes to get to his fore head. Damn my shortness!

"No,but it isn't a problem if I can go back to bed?" Jaden asks me politely.

"It's not. I will bring your soup up to your room so go rest. You need your energy for tomorrow." I tell him. He nods and walks up stairs to his room. I look at Kuriboh. "Not going to follow him?" I ask him. He barks and walks into the kitchen. That's a no,he must be hungry then. I skip happily to the kitchen to see Kuriboh laying on the floor. I quickly serve him some of his dog food on his bowl and some water on the other bowl. He walks to the bowl full of food and starts eating. I walk to the stove ready to make him the soup,but stop short and look outside thru the small window the kitchen had.

The rain was still going strong...I use to love the rain when I was small,because I had people who love me around me,but now...I will be alone my son needs his freedom,so I won't give him the guilt trip...I want him to fly away with no regrets. I grab a bowl and a can of chicken noodle soup. I'm to lazy to cook today,so this soup will do good to him. I open the can and place it's continents on the bowl. I walk to the microwave that was next to the refrigerator and open it to place the soup. I put the soup on 2 minutes while I walk back to the window.

"I miss the good old day,when Jay will stick to me like gum to me. He was always a good boy,but Kuriboh I don't know if I'm ready?" I tell Kuriboh who has stopped eating and is looking at me. "Should I let him fly or keep him on the nest?" I ask him. He only tilts his head to the side. I hear a ring and walk to the microwave. I pick the bowl carefully and place it on a nearby tray. I walk upstairs having Kuriboh following me. When I reach my son's room I take a deep breath getting all the negative aura out of me. I walk in with a bright smile to see him asleep curled up in the bed. I place the tray on the bed side table and quickly get out of his room.

I hear Kuriboh bark at me,when I walk down stairs. I look at him confused. He barks again this time pointing with his nose to a gold cell phone that was vibrating. I walk to it and look at the caller id. I gasp in surprise it was my mother! I snap it open.

"Hello?" I ask waiting for my mom to answer me back,but instead...

"Haine dear how are you?" I hear my father's voice. My whole body tenses up and I gulp. This was the person who raised me,but betrayed believing all of Nate lies against me...I was still mad at him.

"What is that you want father?" I ask him icily.

"Well if it's not to much to ask...could I come and visit you? I just want to see you and Jaden,but mostly you...Because I was stupid back then." My father says with a shameful voice.

"If mom comes,then you can come but when you come don't talk about Nate in front of Jaden okay? Nor judge him." I tell him menacingly. I don't care if he is my father I have to protect my son from the pain his father left inside of him.

"I promise,and thank you." My father says. I give him the direction of my new house and everything. "I see...Is Jaden happy over there?" My father asks me with a serious tone.

"Yes he is actually." I tell him with an equal serious tone.

"Good. Then I'll see you in a few days with your mother..Bye." My father says hanging up on me. I look at my phone with a serious face. If he is coming to apologize to me. He needs to know that I'm a good mother as well...He never thought I would be. Yes because I was a rebellious punk he never thought I would achieve greatness. I sigh and ran a hand on my hair. I should ask Johan about giving me some days off and talk to Rose about some thing. I crash down on the couch and close my eyes. I don't hate my father,but I hate the loneliness and helplessness he left inside of me. I always hated the loneliness ever since I was small...I was afraid of it as well.

* * *

><p>Me:Haine is afraid of loneliness well I made her human even if a person who is posite will have negative thoughts and are scared of lonelinees. And yes she has problems with her dad since her dad choose her ex husband side in court when she wanted Jaden's custody.<p>

Marina:Waho!

Me;i know! But anyways~ Iwrote this story listening to sad songs which inxpiriad (It will come back to me later! I just forgot how to spell it again x/) me to write drama parts in this story XD

Marina;That's just a random thing to say.

Me;Naw well anyways it's time to do the dew!

Marina:You drank that today?

Me:Nope~ Drank Dr. Pepper mix with Sprite...It's good stuff!

Marina:0_o

Me:what?

Marina:Nothing lets just do it~

Me&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	22. Chapter 22

Me:This chapter is short,because next chapter is going to be long and is going to be in Jaden's pov :3 BUT!

Marina:But?

Me:Next chapter might be a bonus chapter on Sonia's POV telling her story,but she isn't going to be the 5 year old instead it's like a spoiler chapter :3

Marina:A spoiler chapter?

Me:If the audience wants :3 I haven't write it yet,because I'm extremly distracted on some thing.

Marina:And that some thing is a guy?

Me:Nope~ It's my grandma dummy,and don't ask and as well I might translate this story in spanish just for the heck of it x3

Marina:Oh! Pfft Like I will ask! And wouldn't that be double work?

Me:Yeah yeah anyways it's time for the disclamer!

_**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh GX.**_

__Me:Know it's time to get your reading on!

Marina:Lame..Any ways enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>_

It was early in the morning and I was hanging out with Jay in the student committee class room. I hear a sneeze echo the class room and my gaze was turn to Jaden who had his lower part of his face on his arm.

"Bless you." I say politely to him.

"Thanks." Jaden says picking the book he drop when he sneeze.

"Jay if your still sick. You know you could of stayed home." I tell him worried for his health.

"Naw it's all good don't worry about." Jaden says walking to me with the book still in hand.

"Whatever you say dude,but what are you doing with that book?" I ask him pointing to the book in his hand.

"It's the refund NOTE book." Jaden says opening it and emphasizing note. So all this books we're notebooks? I didn't know that.

"Don't tell!" I say with a fake surprise voice.

"Don't tell what?" Jaden asks confused.

"Your going to steal some money from the school! And your not going to exclude me in your plans!" I say with a fake hurt expression. "That's just cold Jay." I tell him with a pout. He was looking at as if I was crazy,but few minutes he started laughing.

"Your crazy Jess." Jaden says between laughs.

"I'm the very best! That no one has ever now!" I say in a sing song voice. Jaden continues to laugh. He was already clutching his stomach. I hear the door open,and in my head I was praying it wasn't Mr. Ryoga.

"What's so funny?" I hear Alexis ask from behind me. Jaden stops laughing and gives Alexis a big grin

"Nothing~" Jaden and I say at the same time acting innocent.

"Guys will be guys I suppose." Alexis says shaking her head in a dismissing manner at us.

"Hey!" We both say at the same time.

"Lexie no need to be rude at us! Or are you jealous?" I ask her with a smirk. She blushes and walks to Jaden,but smirks at me evilly.

"Why would I be jealous?" Alexis asks wrapping her arms on Jaden's waist smirking at me while Jaden blushes.

"Of my awesomeness Lexie! You know how cool I am!~" I say with a grin and giving her the peace sign.

"Jess...Did you have coffee early in the morning?" Alexis asks me serious.

"Pfft no! Why do you ask?" I ask her curious.

"Because the only time you act like a retard in which your acting now...Is when you drink coffee." Alexis points out my biggest fake flaw. I fake gasp and put my hands on my chest.

"Alexis! How could you hurt my plastic feelings! You know it taste like 2 days for them to be clean!" I say with a pout. I hear Jaden chuckle at us. He was never around when Alexis and I joke around...Mhm maybe he will make a great addition on my team instead of Alexis team.

"Like I care. You just have to learn to clean them every day like most people." Alexis says smiling at me. I stick my tongue at her direction. "You better put that tongue away before I call Marina so she could bite it." Alexis says smirking at my red face.

"Alexis! You have won this fight,but the next fight I'm going to win it!" I stated at her play fully

"Bring it on then Jess!" Alexis says equally palyfully. I look at Jaden and point at him.

"And Jay will be the re ferry! Of the next fight." I say nodding.

"Wait? What! I don't want to be on the fight judging who wins best insults!" Jaden exclaims in fear. It seems he is the kind of person who can't decided on stuff rather quickly,so this will be fun!

"Come on Jay! It's going to be fun! And if you do~ You will get a wonderful kiss from Alexis~" I say giving him a wink. Alexis sighs and looks at Jaden giving him the puppy eyes.

"Please Jay!" Alexis says cutely at him. I bit my lip trying not to laugh at him. This Alexis best attack it works almost on every one except me,because I was the one who thought her that. She was my best student! I notice Jaden was getting really red.

"O-kay" Jaden answers looking to the floor. Alexis gives me a thumbs up in secrecy. I smirk evilly at my best student. I was going to congratulate her,but the bell rang indicating the start of classes.

"Aww man! I didn't want that!" I say childishly I look at the couple and smirk. "Why don't you guys kiss for good bye? Or are you guys shy?" I ask in a teasing manner they both glare at me,but they do it any ways. "Eww get a room guys!" I say still in a teasing manner it's so good to torture them early in the morning!

"We are in a room Jess. Maybe if you leave then we can continue." Jaden says smirking while the poor Alexis blushes in embarrassment.

"Maybe I will~ Alexis I give you like 2 minutes with Jaden! So you better be in class in time!" I tell her rushing out the door with a smirk knowing Alexis face was getting redder by the second. I sigh and walk up stairs bored not knowing what to do...Wait! I forgot to ask Jaden about the triple date thingy...Um I got to ask Marina to that little date,because my father suggested her when talking to Haine about which girl there son's are going to take! I wonder if Jaden is taking Alexis? Well any ways I don't mind Haine's cooking so it's all good.

"Jesse!" I hear Marina shout my name behind me. I turn to see her and Marisol.

"Good Morning Girls." I say to them politely. Marisol just raises an eye brow at me whilst Marina gives me a grin.

"Good Morning Jess!" Marina says happily. Well maybe know is the right time to ask her?

"Um Marina can I ask you some thing?" I ask her with a serious face. I notice Marisol was smirking in satisfaction.

"Sure you can." Marina says oblivious to what I'm going to ask her.

"Well Jaden's mom and my dad...well how should I put this..They plan a triple date...And they want there son's to take a date." I say hoping my explanation was good.

"I see. Well who your going to take then?" Marina asks getting a little bit sad.

"Well I was thinking maybe you could come with me?" I ask her to see her eyes shiny in happiness.

"Of course!" Marina says happily...to happily if I say so myself.

"Who is Jaden going to take?" Marisol asks me.

"Alexis I think?" I say confused.

"I see. Heh my feeling was correct." Marisol says with a smirk.

"What feeling?" I ask her.

"Well Marina told me that Mr. Ryoga told her that he caught Jaden and Alexis making out." Marisol says happy for the first time.

"And you say Mr. Ryoga has a big mouth." I tell Marina who glares at me.

"He still does!" Marina says childishly at me.

"Well anyways it seems there going out now." Marisol says with a satisfaction smirk.

"Yup!" Marina and I say at the same time.

"There will be challenges on that relationship you? Same as the one I'm praying that they will tell there feelings already." Marisol says glaring at us. I tilt my head confused. Was she talking about her an Aster? Or Alec and Aqua?

"We better head for class." I hear Marina say glaring at her sister. I sigh and follow my 2 friends.

_**(Time skip to after school)**_

This is it! I say mentally to myself packing my stuff and getting ready to get out of this gross class. I never want to look at a pamphlet that talks about sex and you...Why did the teacher read us that out loud and ask us questions? She is an evil women! I quickly shake my head to the sides trying to get that information out of my poor innocent mind.

"My life now is scar for life." I quietly to myself on the empty hall ways. Never thought I will be the last one getting out the class room,but I just felt asking the teacher what grade I have in her class,and she says I have and A...Heh she doesn't know I ask Marina for help,because she is the only girl I feel comfortable talking about that. I wonder why? I quietly walk downs stairs to hear Marina's voice and Adrian's voice in the hall way of the second floor. I lean my body against the wall so I won't be notice.

"What the hell Adrian how do you know that!" Marina says sounding really angry,but that makes me wonder why?

"Well your parents did died when your we're young and you use to go to the park and cry am I correct?" Adrian asks her. My whole body tenses up when I hear that her parents died when she was young. She couldn't be! She is going to deny it...Marina is a cheerful girl and strong at the same time.

"So! That's none of your business!" Marina says hissing at him. She didn't deny it! So that means she is that little girl? Or not maybe she was another girl in the park that use to hide like her.

"I know,but I feel like helping out you know?" Adrian says faking the innocent voice.

"I don't need your help or any one! If I could tell him all the truth I will! But in due time!" Marina says angrily. I my breath hitches on my throat when she enters the stair cases,but she was to angry to look at my direction. My body was rigid as stone thinking any time she will look at my direction,but as luck has it she went down stairs to the first floor. Maybe she is going to volleyball practice to let all that anger out. I sigh in relief that I wasn't notice.

"I had a feeling you we're hearing to our conversation." Adrian says walking inside the stair case,but walking upstairs not even looking at me. Ugh I was notice,but by Adrian...But what the conversation they we're having was it true or planned? I rub my fore head trying to easy the head ache that was coming.

"I need to clear my mind!" I say walking down stairs with a frown attach on my face. Marina couldn't be that girl..They don't act the same,and there total opposites! That girl likes to wear dresses with light colors whilst Marina likes to wear jeans and dark color shirts...The only time I seeing Marina wearing a skirt is in school and it looks mighty fine that I could see her well tone her legs are...Wait what am I think like that! I can't let my hormones take control of me like that! And force me to think wrong about one of my female friends. I place a hand on my chest to feel my heart beat was a little fast. Heart your only made to pump blood in my veins...not to create feelings that bring me pain.

* * *

><p>Me:Oh no Jesse is in denial! And is torn in the inside by the emotion called love ;) Every once in a while humans are torn with that emotion and with that same emotion you suffer as well.<p>

Marina:Should I slap you for saying that?

Me:Not know! Later on the day.

Marina:Okay I'll keep that in mind.

Me:Good! Any ways is it wrong to almost fell into the floor in a moving elevator?

Marina:Yes it is!

Me:Blame my bad balance then. Know it's time to say those 3 words~

Me&Marina: Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto


	23. Chapter 23

Me:Here's is the dinner chapter! I hope is good,because it turn out short *frowns* My chapters are getting shorter! Next one is going to be long I hope! I hope this one is good thought. :3

Marina:Well then don't get distracted!

Me:I know I know! But this time i was mad at my cousins selfishness! It was so frustrating! I don't know how could my grandma coup with them!

Marina:Just take a chill pill.

Me:I know,but maybe I just need to listen to my favorite song. This chapter was written in the memory of my old high school. May they continue to fight for the stupidest thing XD

Marina:What?

Me:2 girls fought for food and other 2 girls fought for a bottle of gatoread.

Marina:*sweatdrops*

Me:Exackly,but anyways disclamer time!

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX**_

__Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>_

I place a plate neatly on the kitchen table where the utensils are. Tonight was the triple date and my mother force me to wear something I wouldn't wear,but she let me wear the dark blue jeans. I was wearing a red polo shirt with a black tie and the jeans...Didn't have the trousers so it was the jeans or the boxers. I look at the direction of my mother who was a nervous wreck. Walking in circles in the kitchen. My mom was wearing some thing girly for her taste. She had a ruby red dress with gold trims on the edges her hair was down,but the shoes she wear weren't high instead ballet flats.

"Mom just relax the dates are going to go perfectly well." I say to her in a reassuring manner. I hear her take a deep breath and exhale.

"Maybe your right! There's no need to get worry Jay Jay!" My mother tells me. I wasn't worried you we're! I sigh letting this one drop. The door bell echo in the house and Kuriboh barks happily. My mom gives me the look that clearly says _'Go__open__the__door'_I roll my eyes at her and go to open the door that have my mouth gap open on Alexis.

"Hey Jay." Alexis says playing with the hem of her Grey colored dress. It was like a sweater,but in form of a dress. She had some black tights underneath the dress and some black boots with a small heel. Her hair was down making her look like a model. The dress went fine on her body. I hear her giggle. "Jay you could close your mouth or flies are going to come in." Alexis tells me playfully. I quickly close it and recompose my posture.

"Hey Lex! Your the first one here." I tell her letting her in the house.

"Well I wanted to help your mom." Alexis tells me with a warm smile. My mom comes out of the kitchen when she heard Alexis say those words.

"Well Alexis! I will surely love that!" My mom says happily dragging Alexis to the kitchen.

"So? I don't have to help?" I ask them.

"No,but you could open the door when the door bell rings like a butler does." My mom says almost finishing dinner with the help of Alexis of course. Didn't know she could cook.

"Alright then." I say walking out the kitchen to see Kuriboh walking to the kitchen and sitting down near Alexis. A warm smile attaches on my face on the scene I was looking the people I love the most together. I hear the door bell ring yet again. I walk to it thinking maybe this is Jess and his dad.

When I open it Marina was there standing with Jesse and his dad. Well at least I'm not the only one wearing polo shirts. Jesse was wearing a dark blue one with a white tie while his father was wearing a black one with an orange tie,but both of them we're wearing the black trousers. I look at Marina to see she was wearing a dress form like shirt and some skinny jeans with black and white converses. I sigh in relief at least I'm not the only one wearing jeans and converses.

"Hello Jaden are you feeling good?" Johan asks me concerned.

"Yup! I'm healthy as a horse!" I tell him with a smirk.

"Maybe you are a horse?" Marina says in a play full manner. I was waiting for Jesse to say something,but he didn't he look like he was deep in thoughts.

"Alright then guys you can come in,but not you Marina~" I tell her with an evil smirk. She growls at me,but walks in any ways knowing I was just joking with her.

"Pretty house Jay." Marina says looking around the house. That's when my partner comes out of the kitchen to great Johan and Jesse with a lick on there hands. "Aww he is soo cute!" Marina says walking to Kuriboh and patting him lovingly. Alexis and my mom come out of the kitchen wearing aprons so they won't get there clothes dirty with what is that white thing on it...Flour?

"Hey Mr. A,Jess and Mar." Alexis greets them with a smile. My mom tackle hugs Marina getting us to look at her surprise. Marina hugs her back with a smile on her face.

"It's being long Marina!" My mom says happily. Wait did these 2 meet?

"Yes it has Haine! Oh and thanks for the advice yet again." Marina tells my mom. I was going to ask her how she knew Marina she took the girls to the kitchen leaving the guys in the living room. I sigh and look at Johan who had a thinking expression and Jesse well he still look deep in thought.

"What's wrong with Jesse Mr. Andersen?" I ask worried for my friend.

"I don't know he came like this ever since he left school." Johan tells me worried as well. Jesse snaps out of his trance like state to look at us confused.

"Jess..Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Well Jay it depends,but any ways I'll tell you about it tomorrow let's not ruin the date for the girls right." Jesse says with a fake smile. Some thing must be going on with him. Maybe Adrian told him something he didn't want to here?

"Alright,but remember okay!" I tell him with a serious expression. All of us hear the girls giggle inside the kitchen. I sigh and motion them to walk to the kitchen to see that the table had candles in them in a romantic way. I look at my mom who had an innocent look while Alexis was blushing same was Marina.

"Alright guys time to eat!" My mom says happily grabbing the plates that has food,and placing them on the table with the help of the girls of course. We all sit down on the table with our dates next to us. I didn't mind Alexis sitting next to me it was quite comfortable. "Tonight we are having lasagne with soda,because we don't want you guys drunk and for dessert some chocolate chip cookies~" My mom says clasping her hands together happily.

"Alright~ Haine should I tell you. That your cooking is great why didn't you became a chef?" Johan compliments my mom's cooking and ask her that as well.

"Got bored quickly." My mom answers sitting down taking a bite out of her lasagne with a smirk.

"You always get bored easily." I pointed out drinking from the cup the soda was.

"Yes I do,but I still have you. Don't I?" My mom says with a smirk. I hear Alexis and Marina giggle while Johan and Jesse chuckle.

"I know right!" I say happily to her. She just rolls her eyes play fully at me.

"Know this is a family~" Marina says with a smile.

"Yes it is dear~" My mom says to Marina with a smile as well.

"I agree." Alexis and I say at the same time. We both look at each other and smile.

"Well well look like we have a young couple among us." Johan says play fully at Alexis and I. "Maybe I should tell your older brother Atticus?" Johan says smirking. Jesse grins evilly at Alexis same with Marina. My mom looks at them,but suddenly smirks.

"Your that young man's little sister?" My mom asks Alexis who was glaring at Johan. I look at my mom curious. How many people has she meet in this town!

"Yeah,but how did you know?" Alexis asks my mom curious.

"That's some thing I want to know as well." Marina asks taking a small bite out of her lasagna piece.

"Yeah mom. Do tell?" I tell her looking at her.

"Well first day of work. I meet his friend as well. It was Zane and Yusuke right Johan?" My mom ask Johan who nods. "Well Atticus started flirting,because he thought I was a college student,but in reality I'm a single mother on her late 30's." My mom says with a smirk. Jesse,Marina and Alexis burst out laughing not feeling sorry for Atticus.

"He was humiliated?" Jesse asks in between laughs.

"Yes he was." Johan answers with a smirk.

"He deserved that!" Alexis says with a smile.

Poor guy. We continue the conversations around the table enjoying each others company,we talked about a lot of stuff such as our future careers in which I said I didn't know what I wanted to be same with Marina. Alexis and Jesse already know what they wanted to become. Alexis a teacher while Jesse a painter. As we got to know each other and get closer to each other. We forgot about all our problems for this night. I know for sure I did. It was desert time and we we're all in the living room. Every one had a cup of coffee in there hands while the cookies we're on top of the living room table.

"I always wonder why did the chicken cross the road?" Marina suddenly asks all of us biting into a cookie.

"To cross the road." I answer her drink my coffee.

"No duh! But the answer is to run away from the rooster." Marina says in a matter of fact tone.

"I never did saw it that way before." My mom says in a thinking manner. I sigh and look at Alexis who was looking at her cup of coffee blushing.

"And why would he run away from the rooster?" Johan asks her.

"Well you could ask Alexis and she will tell you~" Marina says in a sing song voice. Alexis tenses up and looks to the side.

"Well dad I'll tell you when we get home,because the answer is not pg-13." Jesse says with a smirk on his face.

"Oh I see." Johan says with a small smile.

"Well I want to know!" My mom says puffing her cheeks. I sigh and stand up with Alexis in tow.

"Well mom I must escort Alexis to her house." I say to her with a smile.

"You just want to walk with her underneath the stars in a romantic way." My mom says with a grin.

"Yeah." I say walking to the door with Alexis. She was saying her good byes to the family gang as my mom and Johan call us now. "I'll be back in a few!" I tell her closing the door behind us. I turn to Alexis who was blushing cutely. "Well my lady let me escort you home in this not rainy night." I tell her play fully.

"Of course my young prince." She says equally. I grab her hand interweaving or fingers together.

We both start walking under neath the stars and the crescent moon.

"It's beautiful tonight." Alexis tells with a warm smile.

"Yes it is." I tell her with a grin.

We both we're so into each others eyes that we didn't notice a car was following us ever since we left my house. Well when we broke are trance and lean for a kiss is then when I notice the car.

"Lex we are being follow." I tell her looking away from her,but to the car. She looks at the direction I was looking.

"I don't know about that Jay." Alexis answers me looking at the car with a suspicious look.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid." I tell her grabbing her chin with my hand making her look at me. "So where we're we?" I ask her in which she giggles.

"You we're about to kiss me." Alexis says with her eyes close. I lean for the kiss yet again. When our lips connect every thing around me went blank. Her lips we're soft on mines,but suddenly I feel some one roughly pulling us away. My eyes shot open to Alexis being held by a man I turn my head a little to see another man holding me tightly. Suddenly I feel something wet on my nose..It was a cloth full of hydrogen peroxide. My vision starts to blur and my body weaken. I look at we're Alexis is to see she was knocked out already. I didn't want to give up just yet,but when the person in the car gets out. My whole body frozen it couldn't be! Why is that bastard doing here! I growl angrily at him,but that's when my body and my vision give's up on me and everything turns black.

"Alexis." I whisper as blackness surrounds me.

* * *

><p>Me;oh no kidnapping! That doesn't solve any problems it makes them worst! Who was the guy getting out of the car?<p>

Marina:I don't know you tell me.

Me;Next chapter Marina! The drama is coming hard this time x3

Marina:Really?

Me:Yup on Jesse and Jaden~

Marina:And me?

Me:Yup~ Don't worry your going to confess to ;)

Marina: 0_o

Me:Hehehehe I'm so evil XD

Me&Marina: Read&Review&Enjoy!

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios que regresen pronto~


	24. Chapter 24

Me:Yay! I made a chapter long! And to answer Aspiewriter's question is a yes,but he didn't plan it some one else did and here you will find out who:3 This chapter didn't take me long to write I was just feeling lazy to write,because I had the idea on my head,but didn't wanted to type it. Next Chapter is Marisol's POV!

Marina:Why her point of view?

Me:Because I said so! And I think she has like one or two chapters in her point of view...Dunno.

Marina:You forgot didn't you?

Me:Yes! But any ways this chapter is in the memory of my pokemon emerald game...I might never look at you the same any more.

Marina:*sweatdrops* Your special..And why are you dedicating chapters now?

Me:Well next chapter is going to be dedicated to my grandma :3 and the other one...To my friends XD And because if I do for some odd reason the story chapters come to me!

Marina:Uhuh I don't believe that.

Me:I don't pay you to believe,any wys I'm going to continue this story and put in hiatus The new me,because it's not making no sense at all.

Marina:True that!

Me:*glares*Any ways~

_**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh GX~**_

Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alexis POV<strong>_

The sun lights hit my face indicating that it was morning,but I didn't want to wake up. My head hurt a lot,so I turn to the side to bury my face on something warm. Wait warm? I open my eyes slowly to see a neck. Wait a neck? My eyes travel up the neck to see Jaden with his eyes close. My whole body shot's up in surprise and I quickly look under the covers to see that we both we're fully clothed. I sigh in relief,but panic soon comes to me. Where are we? I was still sitting on the bed with a sleeping Jaden next to me. I let my eyes travel the place we are to see it was really fancy. Why are we here? That's when pain shot's thru my head.

"Ow." I say out loud messaging my fore head. That's when it came to me. We we're kidnap! But by who? I sigh in frustration this was not happening! I look at Jaden and gently shake him. He turns away from me.

"Five more minutes mom." Jaden mumbles. I would of thought it was cute,but not know. I sigh and lean to his ear.

"Jay I'm not your mom so wake up!" I say harshly in a whisper. His eyes shot open and he looks at me with a confused look.

"Lex what are you doing in my bed?" Jaden asks me. I point to the side for him to look at the room in which he does. His eyes open wide like saucers. "Where are we?" Jaden asks looking around.

"We have being kidnap." I tell him with a serious face trying to hide my fear. Jaden suddenly growls I look at him worried.

"And I know the kidnapper." Jaden says. I look at him confused,but suddenly understand. His kidnapper our are kidnapper is his father.

"Jay we need to get out of here." I tell him trying to get out of the bed quietly,but Jaden pulls me back to the bed.

"Lex. You should let the guy go first just in case." He says in an overly protective manner. I sigh,but let him do what he wants. When he get's out of the bed first and starts walking around the room. I get out off the bed to walk to a door that it was in this said room. I gulp and grab the door knob. I rattle it feeling quite nervous,but open it while closing my eyes in the process,but when I didn't feel any one glaring at me or any thing bad. I decided to open my eyes to see a beautiful bathroom in front of me. I turn to Jaden with a nervous smile to see him frowning at me.

"Found the bathroom." I say nervously to him. I hear him sigh and walk up to me.

"Lex. Curiosity killed the cat." He suddenly tells me while closing the bathroom door gently. I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment for doing some thing stupid,but I want to help him.

"Sorry Jay,but I just want to help." I tell him playing with my thumbs nervously.

"It's alright Lex,but be careful if you want to help me. Instead of opening the door like the way you just did in this situation...First press your ear in the door first." He tells me,so he knows about this kinda situations. He walks to the door that was next to the bathroom and he press his left ear on it. His left arm was in the door knob. I look at him worried at first,but when he suddenly opens the door quickly. I ran in front of him with my arms wide open and with my eyes close. When I didn't feel gun shots penetrate my skin...The only thing I felt was a pair of arms circling my waist,and pulling me to the body I was shielding with mines. "Lex..What we're you trying to do?" Jaden asks me in a whisper.

"Shielding you with my body?" I said to him with my eyes still close.

"If you open your eyes. You will see what's in front of us." Jaden points out. I open my eyes to see suits neatly hang in a closet. I started to feel really stupid for doing what I did. I growl getting tired of this stupid doors making me feel stupid. If the kidnapper's aren't going to do anything then I will!

"Jay I'm getting pissed off." I tell him grinding my teeth. Jaden turns me around to make me face him.

"Lex relax." Jaden tells me in a smoothing manner. To tell you the truth I don't think straight when I'm in this kinda of situations,and when I don't I get pissed off.

"I'll try...just let's get out of this place before I brake the window and jump." I tell him rubbing my temples. I feel some thing warm on my fore head and I look up to see Jaden's chin. The fear inside me suddenly vanish and courage came.

"Feeling any better?" Jaden asks me. I nod and turn my head to the last door.

"Jay let's try that door together." I tell him with a smirk ready to face who was behind that door.

"You sure?" Jaden asks worried.

"I'm 100 percent sure." I tell him grabbing his hand with mines. We both walk to the door and lean in pressing our ears to it. I didn't hear anything behind it so it might be that the kidnapper went some where. "Are you ready Jay?" I ask him with confidence lace on my tone.

"Yeah." Jaden says with a smirk on his face.

When Jaden turns the door knob and opening the door,we come face to face with a fancy living room. Every thing was white color even the sofa's,but I didn't check all of the room because some one was sitting on the white sofa looking at us. He had the same colored eyes as Haine,but his hair color was Grey,and his bangs we're covering one of his eyes. I gulp and tug on Jaden's shirt. He turns my direction,but he doesn't look at me,but instead the old man that was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea on his hand.

"Grandpa? What are you doing here?" Jaden asks confused. I look at Jaden then at the old man. He did look a little bit like Jaden.

"Well son his here,because thanks to him I found you." I hear a new voice say a few meters away from me. I look at the direction of it. To see a black hair man with chocolate brown eyes. I feel Jaden tense up next to me.

"Nate what the hell do you want?" Jaden hisses at his father. So Nate is his first name so that means his last name is Richard. I quickly squeeze Jaden's hand trying to calm him down.

"Jaden listen to your father...He just wants to talk to you." The old man said with a frown on his face not liking his grandson's attitude. I glare at him. He was siding with Jaden's dad.

"Maybe you should sit down on the couch with your little friend." Nate tells Jaden sitting next to the old man. There was a love seat not to close to them,but I softly drag Jaden to the love seat. I could feel his body tremble,but not by fear...but by anger.

"I'm sorry I had to kidnap you and your friend,but your grandfather thought it was a good idea." Nate says with a frown on his face whilst looking at the old man. Wait! So the kidnapping was his idea! I growl at the old man not liking him at all.

"I ask again..What the hell do you want? Talk about your damn company?" Jaden says still in a hissing manner. He grips my hand tightly almost cutting circulation,but I didn't mind...Jaden needed some one to be by his side right now with no complaints. I look at the man's in front of me while massaging the back of Jaden's hand with my thumb.

"No...I just want to introduce some one to you...She wanted to meet you ever since she was born." Nate says walking to a door that was in the far corner and knocks on it with his knuckles.

"Yesh?" I hear a little girls voice behind the door.

"Sonia dear. I want you to meet some one." Nate says in a fatherly tone. I look at Jaden who was looking curious at the door. He is letting his guard down. I take a peek at the old man to see him piss.

"Nate I thought you where going to talk about the company with my grandson...You know the one he is going to inherit when he turns 18." The old man says in a hissing matter to Nate. I glare at the old man. I quickly notice he was does kinda of people! He was a gold digger! Nate ignores the old man and opens the door to reveal a little girl mostly 5 or 6 years old with chocolate brown eyes and black hair that it's ends we're curled up. She looks at my direction and her eyes shiny with happiness. She runs to me and sits on my lap.

"Are you my big sister?" She asks me looking me with hope on her eyes. I pat her on the head with my free hand.

"Sorry,but no." I say to her with a sad smile. She frown,but looks at Jaden's direction and inspect him. Jaden was tense up and biting his lower lip.

"It's him?" She asks me in a whisper hugging my free arm scared of Jaden. I was about to nod,but I notice Jaden was giving her a soft smile so I stop myself.

"Yes...I'm your older brother." Jaden tells her softly with a warm smile. Her eyes shiny with delight and happiness that she let's go of my arm and jumps into Jaden's lap.

"Big Brother!" She says hugging him tight Jaden hugs her back. He knows she is not the problem here...She is innocent and doesn't know what's going on here. So it's better that way...I suppose Jaden is thinking that.

"Sonia could you gives a moment alone?" Nate asks Sonai who pouts at him,but nods.

"Big brother don't go away yet!" Sonia says giving Jaden one last hug and giving me a hug as well. She runs to her room and closes the door when that is done Nate turns to the old man with a serious face.

"If Jaden's doesn't want the company...I won't force him." Nate says at the old man. Jaden looks at his father confused for a second. To tell you the truth my head was spinning in circles on how confused.

"What! You have got to be kidding! I choose your side,and help you talk to the brat for the money." The old man says in a hissing manner. This time my grip on our hands was the one that got tighter I heard Jaden epp in pain,because of it. My anger was winning against me...This old man are the kind of people I dislike.

"Yes,and you will get the money...But we can't force him to do some thing he doesn't want to." Nate says in a giving up manner. I hear Jaden sigh in relief knowing he was backing down.

"Humph! You know your dying right? What about that girl of yours?" The old man asks with an evil grin. "She can't possibly run an entire company at her age." The old man says. Nate stays quiet looking at the floor whilst Jaden was glaring at his granfather.

"I know,but I'll play against destiny so I could be with her a little...I know her mother doesn't want anything to do with her,so I would stay alive until she grows up and get's the company." Nate says looking at his hands. Jaden suddenly stands up I look at him confused.

"I'll take the company." Jaden suddenly says with a serious expression. "I'm not doing this for neither of you,because I don't give a damn...I'm doing this for her...She deserves to have a normal life." Jaden says with a straight face. I stand up next to him and give a warm smile.

"Humph like you could control an entire company by your self." The old man says glaring at Jaden while Nate is giving his a smile. This time I spoke up.

"He isn't going to be alone! He has friends that will help and a people who love him." I say angrily at the old man shocking him the progress. Jaden looks at me and gives me a smile.

"Thanks Lex." Jaden tells me.

"Well girl you think that he has friends,but wouldn't you guys betray him?" The old man asks standing up.

"I don't think his friends will betray him." Nate says with a knowing smile. Jaden glares at the both of them,but his father is trying to reach out for him that's what I'm noticing and Jaden is giving him his back. There is a lot of misunderstanding between them,and the old man is making it worse.

"I'm leaving." Jaden says with a frown,but we hear Sonia's door open and she comes out with a tear strained face. We all look at her confused. She suddenly turns to Nate and hugs him tightly.

"Daddy you can't die!" Sonia says crying like there's no tomorrow. Jaden and I tense up..So she heard the entire conversation! I glare at the old man who was shaking his head in a dismissing manner at the poor girl. Nate pats her on the head.

"I'm not going to die Sonia...I'm going to stay with you in your heart." Nate tells her with a warm smile. She looks up at him and nods.

"I believe you daddy." Sonia says with a smile ignoring the tears that we're running down her cheeks. She suddenly turns our direction and hugs my leg and Jaden's leg. "Are you guys leaving already?" She asks with a pout on her face.

"Yes,but maybe next we could hang out as siblings." Jaden tells her while she cleans her face with the shirts long sleeve. She brakes the hugs and gives him a big smile.

"Promise?" Sonia asks cutely.

"Promise." Jaden says with a warm smile. She turns to me.

"Protect big brother for me? Please." Sonia says to me. I nod and give her a warm smile.

We both start heading out of this place,but I take one last look at Nate and that old man. Remembering there faces just in case. When we reach out of the hotel that Nate was staying I look around to see that we we're in the bad side of the town. Where you could see prostitutes work on the corners at night,and as well street gangs,but we are lucky is still day time.

"Um Lex where are we?" Jaden asks kinda lost.

"We are in the bad neighborhood Jay...Come on let's go home." I tell him crossing the street we're the park is. The park in this city divides the towns,because the park is in the middle,and it's not small either. We both walk to the park,but Jaden suddenly stops.

"Alexis I don't deserve you...You know?" Jaden tells me with a sad smile. I look at him with a sad smile and pull him into a comforting hug. "You saw how my family is...How my grandfather is...We are all broken." Jaden says nuzzling to my shoulder. I sigh and with one hand play with the spikes on the back of his head.

"Jaden...I don't care if your broken...I want to be next to you and help you in the most possible ways I can." I tell him. Jaden you should of know that already. I don't care if your family is as well...I'll help in the most possible ways I can,because even if this sounds cheesy ever since I meet you on the first day...Your smiles are the most wonderful things in my eyes...They bring comfort to me.

"Thank you Alexis." Jaden says breaking the hug and looking at me. I give him a warm smile,but it suddenly turns into a frown from realization...We have being kidnap and we haven't gotten home...I pray that Mr. A didn't call Atticus nor Zane or Yusuke for my absence and Jaden's.

"Jay...We have to go home." I tell him trying not to panic.

"Lex are you okay?" Jaden asks me worried...I forgot we are facing each other still,and you could read a person rather more quickly if your near them.

"A little I'm just afraid that Mr. A called my older brother in his friends when we both disappeared you know? My parents are out of town and my brother is living in his own apartment with his friends...So know I'm going to have him home." I babble to Jaden with an almost freak out expression. I was silent by a kiss and as well relax. The soft texture on his lips on top of mines made me forget my worries right there. He deepens the kiss and I comply with it feeling my face burn. The kiss was long,and we we're enjoying it but our lungs needed air in them. So we brake the kiss. I open my eyes to see a blushing Jaden...I know I was blushing as well,but who can blame me this is the first time I found the perfect guy who can make my heart beat fast.

"Let's go home." Jaden says to me with a warm smile. We brake our embrace,but our hands they we're still connected as we walk out the park in to our street where we leave. Today was a weird day for me,but I finally meet Jaden's father and understood his true motives,and as well Jaden's grandfather by his mother side as well.

* * *

><p>Me:What are there motives? And why are Jaden's smiles the most wonderful things on Alexis eyes?<p>

Marina:The second question doesn't make sense at all. Smiles aren't that good.

Me;You should see my old crush smile,even if I was sad when he smiled...It was contagious!

Marina:So Jaden's smiles are contagious?

Me:Pretty much ^w^

Marina:Weird.

Me:Oh shut up! Next chapter will see Aster and Oc love XD

Marina:Snitch!

Me:Know your calling me that? Any ways time for those 3 words!

Marina&Me:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	25. Chapter 25

Me:Here is Marisol's Chapter! Marisol maybe be an expressinaless doll,but she loves to tease her friends especially Alexis know that she has Jaden :3 Next Chapter might be a Spoiler or Alexis POV

Marina:Hey what about me!

Me:Well you will be on either chapter 27 or 28.

Marina:Really?

Me:And the scenary will be raining! I just need to make that chapter romantic...Ugh got to start watching soap oprahs now!

Marina:Sucks to be you~

Me:It sure does~ But any ways~

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh Gx~**_

__Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marisol's POV<strong>_

I waltz thru the school hallways deep thought ever since that incident that happen yesterday I have this feeling to protect Alexis and Jaden with my life. I know Atticus does feel the same to since he moved back to the house to stay with Alexis until her parent's come back from there honeymoon. I sigh not feeling like going to my last classes today,because I just don't feel right. I quickly walk to the student committee class room. Today the president and the vice-president have to do a lot of work so they won't be going to class today...Lucky people.

"Mhm I wonder if Marina is alright and Jesse." I say to myself. I reach the student committee classroom and quietly open the door to see Alexis sitting on the floor reading a note book in her hand whilst Jaden head was on top of Alexis lap. His eyes we're closing and you could hear him sigh in content when Alexis ran her fingers thru his hair with her free hand. I fake cough to get there attention. Alexis was the only one who look at me.

"Marisol what are you doing here?" Alexis asks me placing the note book down.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and decided to hide here...Not wanting to go to class." I tell her with a monotone voice whilst sitting next to her. I take a peek at Jaden's face to now notice he was asleep. "Are you guys okay?" I ask her showing a hint of worry on my face.

"Yes,but sadly from that little action now I have a mouth to feed in the house." Alexis says annoyed.

"Well Atticus cares for you a lot you know? And this has nothing to do with that...Only that he knows now?" I pointed out with a smirk.

"Yes...And ugh he wants to meet him today after school." Alexis says huffing in annoyance. I give her a small laugh and turn to her lover. And evil question comes to my head.

"Is he a good kisser?" I ask her with a evil smirk. She blushes red and looks at Jaden.

"Yes." She answers in a quiet tone. I did hear her at first,but this is getting fun.

"Sorry could you repeat that?" I ask her leaning to her with the same smirk. She grumbles incoherent words at me and her face turns more redder.

"I said yes!" She screams at me. I chuckle at her and point down. She looks down to see Jaden looking at us still laying his head on her lap her face turns completely red in embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Jaden asks not leaving his position. He seems to like it.

"Well I was asking Alexis if you where a good kisser in which she said no." I say ignoring the glare from Alexis. I was trying to prove that he was awake thru all the conversation.

"That wasn't what she said." Jaden says closing his eyes and with his cheek nuzzling Alexis tight. I look at Alexis who was looking away from me. I chuckle once again and stand up. She looks at me surprise.

"Your leaving already?" Alexis asks kinda surprise. Well I wanted to give this couple some privacy,and I have a lot of things on my mind.

"Yeah,but don't worry I'll be back." I said to her while walking out the door. When I close the door behind and I'm in the school hall way...I should be in Lunch right now,but I wasn't hungry...There was something calling for me.

I quickly dash to the 2nd building and look around not wanting to be followed by any of my friends nor Marina. I quickly go to the music room in the 2nd floor we're the instruments are. There standing in the middle of the room was a white piano it's beauty was calling for me. Ever since my parents died I tried to stop playing it,but some thing in my heart told me not to. I walk to it and lay my fingers on the key board tempted to play it.

"Maybe I should...There's nobody hear really." I say sitting on the stool. I close my eyes and let my fingers dance on it's keyboard playing the music I didn't want to hear the lullaby my mother thought me when I was a child. I let the rhythm take over my body and as this happens memories flood thru my head. The first time I meet Alexis.

_**Flashback.**_

_I walk quietly thru the hall ways with Marina next to me looking around the school in amazement. We we're new in this school we transfer to this one from Canino high in our freshmen year. So we we're still newbies._

"_Marisol aren't you nerves of this school?" Marina asks me with a nervous smile._

"_Not actually." I tell her not really caring for said emotion. I hear her sigh in frustration,but when we we're walking downstairs we see a girl look at us with a sly grin on her face._

"_And who are you?" Marina asks in suspicious of her face. The girl comes forth at us and like flash of light slaps Marina in the face. "Que carajo fue eso!" Marina aks angrily at her placing her hand on the cheek she was slap._

"_You guys are new here so you have to learn a lesson for not knowing who I am nor this school. I'm the Queen in this school so remember it!" She says glaring at us with her light green eyes. Her strawberry blonde locks jumping with her every movement._

"_Like I care." I tell her with an emotionless voice. She turns to me and smirks._

"_Ahh so I have a brave one here?" She says roughly pushing me to the ground. Marina quickly kneels next to me with a worried look on her face._

"_Marisol are you okay?" Marina asks worried. I nod and glare at the girl in front of us._

"_Don't look at me like that Marisol was it? Well then if you value your life in this school you won't mess with me." She says with a smirk. Marina get's up and her knuckles we're white she was ready to punch this girl I stand up and walk to her with my hands behind my back ready to back up my sister._

"_Cassandra what are you doing?" I hear someone asks from behind the strawberry blonde. She turns to glare at another blonde,but what caught me off guard we're the caramel colored eyes...They we're like my mother's. I hear Marina gulp realizing this as well._

"_Well well Alexis I'm doing nothing just going to teach this girls a lesson." Cassandra says turning to us. I hear this Alexis sigh and like a swift movement she pins Cassandra to the wall rather painfully. Cassandra's face was smash against the wall. This Alexis girl knows her stuff. She doesn't want to fight her,but pins her to the wall and holding her arms rather painfully on her back. _

"_Leave this girls alone they haven't done anything against you." Alexis tells her icily. My whole body tensed up and I saw Cassandra's as well tense up._

"_Why are you helping them! You don't even know them!" Cassandra says angrily. Alexis growls menacingly at her._

"_If you don't leave them alone I'm going to do to you what you did to me back in middle school." Alexis says grabbing a lock of her hair. She gulps and wiggles her self out of the painful arm lock she was put._

"_This is not the last time Alexis or you 2 new girls! Next time I'm coming with a group! So beware!" Casandra says walking away with a flustered face. I look at the dirty blonde in front of me._

"_Thank you Alexis is it?" I asks with a serious face I knew that Marina still has her guard up._

"_Yes,and you guys must be the new students that transfer here am I correct?" Alexis asks us._

"_Yeah why you ask?" Marina asks her. _

"_Well I just wanted to say welcome to Terra High and don't pay attention to Cassandra she only wants to become the Queen Bee of this school,but that title is already taken by some one else." Alexis says leaving us alone in the stair case. I look at Marina to notice she was in deep thought._

"_This is just weird." Marina says out loud. I nod and we both continue to walk to our class room to notice we had a class with her! _

_She was talking normally with a tall blunnette who was childishly pouting at her. She looks at us and gives us a friendly wave and smile._

_**End of Flashback.**_

I open my eyes and stop playing for a second to let a warm smile grace my lips for the first time in years. From her I meet Marina's love interest Jesse. At first we thought they we're going out,but they we're only friends that acted as siblings. That was the first time I meet her the second time was after school the second her and Marina we're beat up pretty badly,but both we're grinning like a crazy. Ever since Marina and her fought together they became close friends,and at the same time I became close to her. We use to read books together and talk about ourselves she was the only person who I open up to...She knew my love for Aster when he transfer in Sophomore year as well. I sigh and began to play again this time letting all my pent up emotions out. My tears we're running freely on my cheeks...I never did cry when my parents died,but when I play the piano...My emotions they come out.

My mother use to love to play the piano when she was small,and she was still good when I was born. Marina and I took piano classes,but Marina quieted because she was not good,instead became interested on our father's like...I was really close to my mother,but know I realize that I lost her for ever...I wanted to believe that she will open grandmas house with a big smile on her face,but she will never do...My whole entire life was made in a fairy tale...It was never real,but when I meet everyone here...reality came hard on me. I stop playing to clean my face. I take a deep breath and close my eyes and was going to start playing,but stop when I heard some one clap from behind me. I turn around to see Aster leaning on the door wearing a warm smile on his face.

"So the emotionless doll Marisol has feelings." Aster says with a smirk. I glare at him and look back at the piano.

"So what? Don't tell me your going to tell the others?" I ask him looking at the piano. Suddenly some one hugs me from behind and freshly new tears come to my eyes.

"No,instead just let all your emotions out Marisol...It's not healthy to bottle you emotions up." Aster tells me in soothing manner. I lean to his warm body and smirk.

"Your the only guy who has seeing my weak side you know?" I pointed out for him not caring any more. I hear him chuckle behind me.

"Well then I'm a lucky guy I suppose." Aster says letting go of me,and sitting next to me in the piano's stool.

"Lucky eso no creo." I say to him with a smirk.

"Marisol I know what you said in Spanish." Aster stated calmly. I growl at him,but notice he puts his hands on top of the piano's keyboards.

"What are you doing?" I ask in a whisper. He remains quite,but his fingers start dancing on the piano's keyboards making a delightful song echo in the room. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes enjoying the music he was producing around us. This continues on until the bell rings indicating Lunch has ended. I hear Aster sigh in annoyance he was enjoying our time alone as I was.

"This school need to have longer Lunch periods." Aster says whilst he stops playing.

"Yes." I say quietly opening my eyes. I lean away from him,but look at him having a small space between us.

"Marisol before we leave this place I have one thing to do." Aster says in a serious way. I look at him confused on my face,but suddenly realize what he was going to do. He presses his lips on top of my delicately as if I was going to brake from this kiss. We brake away quickly,but we both we're smirking.

"Your predictable Aster." I tell him standing up.

"Same with you." Aster says. I give him a confused look. He only chuckles and walks away leaving me confused in the music classroom alone. I look back at the white piano in front of me and a gentle smile forms in my face.

"Only when I'm near you estupido." I say quietly to myself while tracing the piano's key board's I wanted to resume my playing,but some one's voice stop me.

"Ms. Chardon! What are you doing here? And not in class?" I hear Mr. Ryoga speak behind me. I sigh in annoyance from this guy.

"I'm not feeling really well." I tell him with a monotone voice. I turn to him and start walking to we're he is. The door is next to him so I just pass him ignoring his other question's. This guy gets on every one's nerves. Specially mines wish I could put him on fire or something,but alas I can't. I give him one last look before I dash away from him leaving him on my dust. I may not play sports,but I use to be on the track team back in Middle school. I reach my Spanish class already late. I look at the hand touching the door knob.

"Maybe I shouldn't really give up playing the piano...Maybe I should continue to live with there memories." I say to myself with a gentle smile. I quickly shrug it off and enter the class room with an expressionless face.

* * *

><p>Me:I just had to put Mr. Ryoga! It was tempting~ Any ways Marisol and Aster already have a relationship ever since they went out the Saturday Jaden was with Alexis alone. And Aster knows a little about Marisol,but not about Marina ^w^ I think I made Aster to nice here? Mhm<p>

Marina:I think so?

Me:Same here~ Any ways~ Next chapter will either be a spoiler or Alexis POV after school~ With Jaden alone XD

Marina:And?

Me:And? I don't know yet there XD

Marina:*sighs* Only you well it's time~

Me:To say those 3 words~

Marina&Me:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	26. Chapter 26

Me: Here's is the chapter that took me some time to write it! And well I took my time writting it because I got a little depress. Any who is time for Alexis POVs~

Marina:It's a miracle you didn't say who was going to have their point of view next chapter.

Me: *gulps* Well...next Chapter is going to be on Seika's point of view.

Marina:Could I strangle you?

Me:No! I had enough pain today...Fake smiling does hurt a lot DX, but some smiles we're true w

Marina: I won't forget you.

Me:I know, but no worries~ Your going to have your own chapter soon~

Marina:How soon?

Me: How should I know? I get distracted to fast!

Marina:*sighs*

Me:Disclamer! I don't own Yugioh GX!

Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alexis<strong>__**POV**_ _**(After**__**School)**_

I sigh angrily looking at the piles of note books around me. I have being working with these things for more than 3 hours in search of a good field trip! Why does this place have old...I really mean old note books to filed trips to places that we're already closed! I grumble angrily and glare at the person who was in the desk looking at me and Jaden with hawk eyes. Mr. Ryoga was watching us the entire day! Except in Lunch time...Thank the heavens there,but know it's after school for goodness sake! He could just leave us to do our work, but no! The jerk has to stay here with us. I look at Jaden's direction to see him looking bored thru the bookshelves we haven't check yet. I tilt my head to the side checking him out a little. Hey don't blame me if I'm bored in this place I know now this place from head to toe now so I deserved a brake.

"Ms. Rhodes if I was you I will continue to work, instead of checking out your vice-president." Mr. Ryoga says in a dismissing manner. I quickly look away from Jaden and blush in embarrassment courtesy from Mr. Ryoga. I hid my face with a note book and mumble curse words to myself. That's when an idea came to me.

"Mr. Ryoga I need to use the restroom." I tell him standing up and scratching the back of my head.

"Sure you can go, but come back fast." Mr. Ryoga says at me. I give him a nod,but before I leave the place I take one look at Jaden who was smirking. He had some thing plan for Mr. Ryoga I suppose. I sigh and walk outside of the classroom to the hall ways. I quickly reach the bathroom and inspect myself in the mirror not really wanting to use the bathroom. I look at myself and well I don't understand why guys like woman's with big bust than other girls who are normal...Must be that there perverts or something? I sigh once again and get out of the restroom to bump into David.

"Oh Alexis how you being?" David asks me with an innocent act.

"I have being fine why you ask Rabb?" I ask him suspicious.

"Well I heard rumors your dating that loser." David says with a frown.

"Jaden is not a loser." I tell him with a glare.

"That guy doesn't deserve you." David tells me with a smirk this time.

"Sorry Rabb, but I'm the one who get's to choose who is the right guy for me. Not players like you." I say pushing him away from,and walking away. I couldn't get further away, because I was slam rather painfully to the wall.

"Look here Barbie! I'm the right guy for you not that loser who deserves to return back to his old school! It was much better without him. Don't you agree?" David asks me with an rvil glint on his eyes. He was putting pressure on my wrist and it hurt. I growl at him with hate.

"No! It would be better if you leave this school!" I tell him angrily ignoring the pain he was giving me.

"Why don't you love me?" David suddenly asks with a sad smile. "Is it because I'm a person,and not like that Yuki who is a nobody?" David continues to ask me.

"I don't love you, because your a sick person! There's a lot of times we're you have treated a girl like trash and you hit girls!" I tell him trying to get out of his grasp to have him slap my face. My eyes open wide as saucers and I look at him who had a surprised look.

"I'm sorry Alexis..I didn't mean to!" David says ashamed of what he did, but I didn't care.

"Like I want your damn apology! David Rabb you better forget about me and that stupid fake feeling you have for me! Your only blinded by lust for me! So just leave me the hell alone!" I tell him with venom on my voice. This time instead of pushing him away I return the slap to him. I was already blinded by rage. If he tried to hit me again I will give him double the pain. He had a hand on the cheek I slap and he was grinding his teeth. I was waiting for round 2,but it never came instead he walk away from me with a depress aura around him.

"This isn't over Alexis." David says glaring me when he said this to me. I return the glare. When he completely disappeared from the hall way I was. I went back to the class room I gently open the door and take a peek to see if Mr. Ryoga was there, but he wasn't. I get in the classroom and quietly close the door. Jaden was giving me his back, because he was reading a note book he found in the book shelves.

"Jay?" I quietly call him. A smirk appears on his face,but he hasn't look at me. I thank the heaviness for that.

"If your asking where Mr. Ryoga is let's say he had an incident." Jaden tells me still flipping thru the pages of the note book,but when he turns around to face me. I tackle hug him,but when I collided with him we both ended up in the floor. I was hiding my face on his shoulder, not wanting him to see my face that had a cheek with a hand print on it. "Lex?" Jaden asks me worried. He hugs me back, but waits for me to look at him, but when I don't he nuzzles me with his nose on my neck making me giggle softly.

"Stop it Jay." I say in a muffle voice.

"No. I will stop it until you look at me Lex..Your acting strange." Jaden says as he continues to nuzzle my neck with his nose. My whole body was tense up having the neck as my weakest part of the body wasn't good. I sigh and face him,but don't look at him directly. "Lex! Who did this to you?" Jaden asks worried as he places a hand on my bruise cheek. He softly strokes the bruise cheek with his hand.

"I did it to myself." I lie to him. I hear him scoff and this time I look at him. His chocolate brown eyes we're inspecting my cheek.

"Your hands aren't that big Lex." Jaden points out. I didn't want to tell him, because this was my problem not his...And I didn't want him to get in trouble or hurt.

"I'm fine Jay...it was just a random girl who slap me." I say in hopes he believes this lie. He scoffs again. I didn't want him to say anything else so I forcefully kiss him. His eyes open wide,but like me he closes them. I don't know if this kiss was long or short, because Jaden brakes the kiss.

"This won't make me forget Lex." He tells me sincerely putting a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I tried." I tell him with a smile and cuddle to him. I look to the sides to notice the bookshelves we're taller than us. Mhm so we are sitting on the floor. I look back at him who was still looking at my bruise cheek. "Jay no worries." I tell him circling my arms around his neck.

"Easy for you to say." Jaden points out. I sigh and nuzzle his cheek with my nose trying to distract him from my bruise cheek. I know it's going to be swollen in a few minutes,but let's just hope he forgets. I feel Jaden gently push me away from his face. "Alexis are you trying to make me forget? Because you have to work harder." Jaden says with an innocent smile on his face.

"Well I will then!" I tell him stubbornly. The last thing I want is for Jaden to chase David for what he did...I don't want to get him in trouble with a crazy guy. He pouts and pokes my neck making me epp in a girlish manner. I give him a glare for doing that.

"Lex...Are you ticklish on the neck?" Jaden asks curious. I huff and stand up leaving him on the floor.

"No." I say to him knowing I was lying. He stands up and looks at me with a hint of playfulness in his eyes and as well giving me a devilish smirk. "Jay...Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask a little bit worried.

"Nothing Lex~" Jaden says to innocently for my taste. I growl at him while he advances at me. Suddenly he tackle hugs me,but this time we don't end up in the floor. I was tense up, because his lips we're on my neck...and well I am ticklish there. This time I growl menacingly at him.

"Jay...what are you doing?" I ask in a hissing manner. I hear him chuckle sending vibes around my body. I blush red in embarrassment knowing I was enjoying this.

"I'm just having fun with Lex." Jaden says in a childish manner nuzzling me with his nose in my neck area when he does this I produce another girlish epp in which my face turns more redder. "Lex...I like that sound you make." Jaden tells me stopping his nuzzling and instead kissing my neck softly and again I give him a girlish epp.

"Oh my Mac look! Teenage love!" I hear the voice I didn't want to hear,but I knew he was tired of waiting for me outside. Jaden let's go of me,and I sharply turn to my brother who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Rhodie you ruined the moment." Mac says with a serious look on her face. She looks at me and walks up to me placing her hand on the cheek I got slap I jump a little. "Who slap you Alexis?" Mac says in a commanding voice.

"A girl no worries." I tell her with a smile. She sighs,but gives me the look that says "This isn't over." I nod at her and turn my line of vision to my brother who was inspecting Jaden head to toe.

"Sissy! I approve of him!" Atticus says with a grin. "He looks familiar thought." Atticus says looking him directly in the eyes creeping Jaden a little bit.

"Rhodie don't be rude to your sister's love interest." Mac says walking up to Jaden and raising her hand in a shaking manner. "Reggie Mackenzie, but you can call me Mac for short." Mac says with a smile. Jaden shakes her hand and gives her a smile.

"Jaden Yuki at your service." Jaden says. They end there hand shake. Atticus comes next and stand next to Jaden.

"Atticus Rhodes at your service Jay~" Atticus says with a friendly grin. I sigh hoping he wouldn't embarrass me like before. "And I must say Jay that you choose a awesome girl!" Atticus says in a chirping manner.

"Yeah I did." Jaden tells Atticus with a smile. I sigh in relief that he didn't say anything stupid.

"Well we have to head out with Alexis. Jaden it was nice meeting you." Mac says with a smirk. Jaden nods happily.

"Well sissy will be waiting for you outside..We will give you 10 minutes with Jay okay~?" Atticus says. I nod, but suddenly realize Atticus hasn't ask who slap me like Mac did...Why? Atticus and Mac leaves alone in the student committee class room and Jaden turns to me.

"Your brother seems nice Lex. I don't see any thing bad about him." Jaden says in a thinking manner trying to decipher if what I said was true. Well your lucky you haven't meet his alter ego...The master of love...Some times I wish he wouldn't wear that ridiculous purple suit. I was so deep in thought that I didn't feel Jaden circle his arms on my waist and kissing my bruise cheek softly. "Lex what are you thinking?" Jaden asks tilting his head to the side rather to cute.

"Well I was thinking that you haven't meet his alter ego." I pointed out for him. So he could be prepare in the future. Jaden looks at me confused, but chuckles and kisses me on the lips softly knowing we have to part away for the day. When we stop kissing I look at him with a warm smile. "Jay well I'll see you tomorrow!" I tell him as he brakes the hold. I turn around and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Lex." Jaden tells me softly with a warm smile. I nod and walk out of the student committee classroom and walk the hall way so I could reach the front of the school in which a see a brunette guy and a blonde girl. I shyly walk to Mac who was waiting patiently.

"Did my step brother did this to you?" Mac asks with venom on her voice. She never did like seeing guys hit girls. I hear my brother sigh in annoyence.

"David should really grow up and face the reality." Atticus says inspecting my cheek. "It seems tomorrow the bruise will be gone." Atticus says finishing his inspection.

"Mac...How did you know it was your brother? I thought you guys will think it was Jay?" I ask her confused.

"Well my brother has anger problems and it's a spoiled brat not like me, well any ways when he doesn't get what he wants he turns violent and hits any thing in his way." Mac explains to me with a serious face.

"And Jay doesn't seem like that kind of guy who will hit a girl~ Trust what the master of love thinks~" Atticus says with a grin.

"But any ways Alexis are you alright? Did my brother did some thing else? Did he hit you some other body parts?" Mac asks worried. She never had a younger sister, so she looks at me as a sister and a friend.

"Nope. Actually I did slap him back." I tell her with a smirk. I feel Atticus pat me on the back.

"That's my Sissy! Man I should of told Jay you have anger problems~" Atticus says in a playful way. I turn to him and give him a glare that could kill.

"You do...And say good bye to your future." I tell him menacingly. Atticus quickly hides behind Mac who was smirking. I sigh and relax myself a little. "Let's head home my escorts." I tell them with a smirk. Mac glares play fully at me while Atticus bows down in a prince manner. I roll my eyes at his actions.

"Then let's beginning our adventure home then~" Atticus says walking ahead of us. Mac and I look at each other.

"Idiot." We both say at the same time with smirks on our face, but my adventure in school is going to get a little bit more complicated...Why? David is not a guy who back away easily, so I just pray he will leave Jaden alone. I sigh and follow Atticus my escort of the day...Great and tomorrow is going to be Zane with Yusuke. I sigh, but a smile spreads on my face. There like brother's to me, but there aren't as annoying as Atticus.

* * *

><p>Me:David has problems whilst his step sister doesn't any ways...I didn't like writing the part of Alexis being slap...Because the only time I got slap was from a friend who I ask her to slap me :3<p>

Marina:You ask your friend to slap you!

Me:Yes...It's that a problem?

Marina:Mhm I don't know. Well any ways! David better watch it!

Me:Yeah! He better! He and Harrignton are going to get in some chapters~

Marina:Good!

Me&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	27. Chapter 27

Me: This is my longest chapter XD I never thought it was fun to write in perspective of a rival! It was really fun I tell ya~ Any ways next chapter is Jaden's pov~ And in that chapter he meets~

Marina:Don't tell! Any ways why are you so happy!

Me:Hang out will all my friends and well saw my crush...even thought he is leaving the country...Well I can't wait for the future!

Marina: Why? *confused*

Me; Because the world is a small place :3 and we might see each other in the future~ Any ways time for the Disclamer! Before I K.O myself X3

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX~**_

__Marina: Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seika's POV<strong>_

"A winter dance?" I ask my 2 friends whilst popping a fry on my mouth bored of this conversation.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful! Mr. Ryoga thought it was a good idea same with Principal Sheppard!" Dixie says to excited for my taste.

"And there's a good catch about the winter dance! There going to make the president and vice-president do all the work!" Brittany says with a smirk attach on her face. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her. I sigh out loud.

"What's wrong Seika?" Dixie asks me concerned.

"Nothing I'm just thinking who I'm going to take or some one is going to take me to the winter dance." I say in a thinking manner.

"That's true! I hope Jesse asks me to the winter dance! And if he does...Mhm I got a little surprise for him." Dixie says in a seductive voice. Brittany squeals happily for Dixie.

"I hope he does Dixie! And not that bitch Marina or Blair." Brittany says in a hissing manner.

"Well he is going to choose the most gorgeous girl he has ever meet and that's muah!" Dixie says in a snobbish way. "Well what about you Brittany?" Dixie asks Brittany.

"Aster! He is my prince charming! And my future toy!" Brittany says winking at Dixie play fully.

"I hope you can get him to bed." Dixie says. I stayed quiet thru the entire conversation just thinking to myself if David will ask me out, but he has a crush on Alexis not me...Who could blame him...She really is beautiful. I look to the table where she usually hangs out, but with her duties as president she hasn't being there. I know I'm her rival, but the reason I'm her rival is because when 2 people hate each other and are competitive doesn't that turn to love?

"Hey Seika! What ya thinking?" I hear Harrington ask behind me. I give him a cold look.

"None of your business, but if I do tell you...Well you will be completely confused tennis lover." I tell him acting my usually self. I do love attention, but I hate what I have become. I'm not a whore nor a bitch...I'm just afraid I wont be accepted for who I really am.

"Why you! I would of say a sarky comment, but your to hot to insult." Harrington says invading my personal space. I move a little away from him, and glare at him.

"Have you heard about personal space?" I ask him icily. I didn't belong in this crew, but ever since Cassandra quieted her pursuit on being the Queen Bee when she realize who was it back in Freshmen year...And I was left alone in this school. Yes, I am like a leech who prays on others affection and care.

"Aww come on don't be like that Baby!" Harrington says placing his hand on my tight. I give him a glare. This is every day, and it's getting quite annoying!

"Harrington leave Seika alone." I hear the voice of an angel behind me. I turn to see the person who stole my heart ever since Freshmen year. I knew about his anger problems, but I want to help him change into a better person. Harrington takes his hand off my tight and places it on his lap. I give him a smirk and look at David who was placing a pocket knife on his book bag. The pocket knife wasn't small...It was rather big.

"David why do you have a knife?" I ask him whilst he sits next to me. He looks at me and smirks evilly sending chills down my spine.

"Oh that~ That's for the Yuki kid after school." David says innocently. I give him a worried look.

"Why? He hasn't done any thing against you...Well on the first day yes, but know I thought you guys made peace?" I ask and as well point out the fact I was thinking. I made peace with him. You ask why? Well I was really made that day and took it out on the new kid who I knew on the first bump apologize, but I was acting as a total bitch right there. I hear David scoff and Harrington give me a short laugh.

"Make peace with a loser that stole my love interest? Hell no! I rather see him dead!" David says with a smirk on his face. I look at him getting quiet scared of him. He never did acted this way, and I thought he was an Alexis fan boy! And how could he say that! I'm here...doesn't that count as a love interest?

"Yeah! I'm with you buddy! Don't worry girls he won't get hurt to badly." Harrington says giving a knowing wink at David. I know this wink...They we're lying for sure. I look at my lunch tray not hungry any more. Should I stop them?

"When are you guys going to attack?" I ask looking at my hands that we're place on my lap.

"Today after school." David says in a serious matter.

"Oh I see." I say not wanting to look at the person I fell in love with. I was scared of him that's for sure. I feel some one lift my chin softly. I stare at green colored eyes whilst he stares back at my dark blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" David asks me worried. My whole body was trembling for this little act, but I quickly compose myself.

"Nothing David...Can a girl keep her problems to her self?" I ask in a icy manner. David sighs and gives me a sheepish smile.

"Not if it's you." He points out. I look away from him and glare at the floor hating myself for being with these people...I'm not like them...and I will never be! I stand up and walk away from them. "Hey Seika where are you going?" David asks me worried. I turn to the people who I sit in Lunch that we're giving me worried looks.

"I'm going for a walk...I need some time alone okay?" I say walking faster out of there reach. When I get out of the Cafeteria I start walking to the second building in a thinking manner. I was so deep in thought I didn't even know I was walking up the stairs until a voice snap me out of my trance state.

"A penny for your thought~" I hear a cheerful voice says next to me. I look at the person who was walking next to me, and it was Alec I gasp surprise, but recover quickly.

"What do you want Alec?" I ask him icily not letting my guard down. Alec maybe a nice guy who gets along with every one, but I wont let no one penetrate my icy walls that protect my heart.

"I was wondering why are you so deep in thought? It's not like you to be like that." Alec points out whilst looking through the window with a warm smile.

"Coming from a person who hides his nature. I always ask my self what do you see on Aqua that you have fallen so hard for her?" I ask in a teasing manner. He frown a little and looks at me.

"I don't look at girls looks that I fall in love with them, instead with there personality...Aqua is the total opposite of me...She's like a butterfly beautiful to look at, but hard to touch." Alec says closing his eyes.

"Never knew you to be that kind of guy Alec...you took me by surprise you know?" I tell him sincerely.

"Same with you Seika...your actually not a bad person..You are just afraid people wont accept you when they find out your deepest secret." Alec tells me looking at me directly. I was quite shock in hearing this from him...I never knew he paid this much attention...even thought he gets along with others pretty well...i thought he only wanted attention from every one, but instead he helps other people and pays attention to there flaws.

"So what is my deepest secret?" I ask hoping he was wrong praying that he was playing with my mind.

"That you have feelings for my cousin. Seika I know your bi curious so don't be ashamed of it. Look I accept it." Alec tells me patting me on the head like a brother figure. I growl at him menacingly.

"Stop it! I don't have feelings for Alexis! She is my eternal rival and nothing more!" I tell him angrily closing my eyes tightly.

"That's what you say..You do have feelings for Alexis...That's why you became her rival, because you thought from this rivalry that you guys have for each other will turn to love, but it didn't work that way." Alec points out the true facts. I hug myself ignoring the excruciating pain that was reality.

"I...How did you know all of this?" I ask him with tears in the corner of my eyes.

"I want to become a teenager psychologist so I got to start my practice some where right?" Alec says with a warm smile. "Don't be ashamed no more Seika...just be your true self. Be proud that your bi...Because you have feelings for my cousin and as well David, but David is to blind to notice it." Alec tells me before leaving me alone in the hall ways with tears on my face. I wipe away the tears and look outside to see birds flying in the distance.

"Maybe he is right?" I ask quietly to myself. That's when the bell rings indicating this period has ended and 7th period has began. I walk quietly to my Band class with my head held down. What he said it might be true? Did he really accept me?

_**(After School)**_

I look around the girls locker room to find that Alexis and I are alone, but some thing felt quite wrong. I hear the girls locker room open and Alexis is gone. That's it! The conversation I had on Lunch with David came back to me! I have forgotten, because Alec made me think about what he said to me. I quickly change my clothes and head out of the Locker room.

"Where are they?" I ask looking at the empty hall ways that leads to the Gym. I hear a crash on the janitor's closet this building has. I quickly run to said place. I grab the doorknob ready to pry it open to stop David and Harrington, but my body didn't move. I didn't know if they where in hear or is a couple making out in this closet. I press my ear in the door to hear voices that I recognized.

"Well Yuki why don't we play a game~ It's called let's cut Yuki to pieces~" I hear David say I was really going to open it, but when he started laughing maniacally my body yet again froze. I hear Harrington laugh with David as well. I back away from the door and run to the first building in search of some one. I didn't find any one in the hall ways so I decide to go outside. I felt kinda stupid when I was in front of the school I should of check the other floors and class rooms.

"Some one help me please!" I scream in fear. Hoping that some one will hear me.

"Seika? Why are you calling for help?" I hear Zane's Truesdales some meters away. I look at him and was happy that he wasn't alone Yusuke was there with him. I walk up to them knowing they hate my guts, but who cares! Jaden is in trouble!

"Zane! Please help Jaden! He is going to get badly injured!" I tell him a pleading manner...If Jaden stole Alexis heart, and she is happy with him I'll do any thing to protect them. That's when realization hit me hard...If I can't have Alexis...I will make her happy then! I'll protect her like a true friend will, but from the shadows.

"Jaden? Wait his full name isn't Jaden Yuki?" Yusuke asks me with a thinking look. "Because Atticus told us today that Alexis boyfriend's name is Jaden Yuki." Yusuke explains to me.

"Yes! It's him! Alexis boyfriend or love interest how you want to call him! He is being attack by David and Harrington! David is armed with a knife!" I yell at them in a panicking manner. Zane glares at me whilst Yusuke turns serious.

"Where are they?" They both ask in the same thing.

"I'll take you guys! But let's hurry up please!" I say in that disgusting pleading manner...I knew I was going against them, but doing that to one of your class mates...how could a person stud so low! Zane and Yusuke both give me a nod. "Alright let's go!" I tell them still in a panic manner.

I start running to the entrance of the first building. I continue to run, but that's when a thought comes to me. If they see me helping the enemy will they come and hurt me as well? I quickly shrug off that question. The only purpose know is Jaden's safety that's all that matters. We quickly reach the second building to see David and Harrington coming out of the janitor's closet, but I notice David's shirt was stained with blood and that he was gripping one of his sides. Harrington had a deep cut around his cheek and his left arm. Jaden attack them back! I mentally sigh in relief that he could protect himself, but then fear came to my body.

"David are you okay man?" I hear Harrington ask David concerned. I was hiding behind Zane and Yusuke. The last thing I want know is for them to see me.

"Maybe I should call the police on you guys?" Zane asks him whilst walking to them cracking his knuckles. Yusuke was giving Harrington an evil smirk. I hid in the Gym taking peeks at the guys waiting for them to take there fight some place else. When they do I cringe a little when I hear punches being thrown. I walk to the janitor's closet to gasp in fear. Jaden was there, but he look pale as a ghost. He had cuts almost every part of his body, but the deepest one was in his stomach.

I kneel in front of him and place my hands on the stomach injury putting pressure so the blood doesn't come out. He has lost a lot of blood from this cuts David gave him, but he fought back against them I look at one of his hand to see the another pocket knife, but this one was small you could of hidden it easily! I hear a cough and quickly look at Jaden.

"You better not die on me Yuki! Alexis needs you!" I say to him still putting pressure on his wound. I always wanted to be a nurse, but maybe the small practice I had in this school can help in this situation. I quickly take his pulse with the hand a remove from the stomach injury to feel his heart beat slow down. We need to take him to the hospital quickly! The heart is trying to pump blood back to it's body, but can't with the lost of it's old blood the heart already pump out.

"Seika!" I hear Zane behind me. He was kneeling in front of Jaden checking him.

"Zane we need to take him the hospital quickly! If we don't he might die from blood lost." I tell him with tears in my eyes. I hear Yusuke talk to some one, but when I turn around he was talking in the phone. He must of called 9-1-1.

"There coming let's take him to the front of the school." Yusuke tells Zane with a serious face. Zane nods and gently picks Jaden. I stare in amazement in how strong Zane is, but quickly snap out of it. We start heading out of the second building. I was taking small peeks behind me waiting for Harrington and David to come out and attack us from behind...They don't fight like real man...Instead like scared kittens. A true man fights fare not with others helping him out or with a weapon.

"Zane could you not tell Alexis who told you guys about this." I tell Zane when we reach the front of the school quickly. Yusuke turns to me confused same with Zane.

"Why?" Zane asks me whilst Yusuke places his hand on my fore head.

"Are you feeling okay? Because you know what you did today you could become Alexis friend." Yusuke tells me sincerely. I gently take his hand off my fore head and give them a sad smile.

"I'm her rival and nothing more...So please don't tell her." I tell them in a pleading manner.

"Alright if that's what you want." Zane says with a sigh. Yusuke nods still trying to analyze what are my true intentions. That's when I hear the siren of the ambulance it quickly park itself next to the side walk. You could see 2 ER guys come out of the ambulance and taking Jaden away from Zane who was know cover in Jaden's blood. I turn to Zane before he leaves with them.

"Zane can you report me what's going to happen to Jaden and stuff, because know I have to check David and Harrington." I tell him sincerely.

"Zane you stay with Jaden and I'll go look for Alexis! Don't worry I know where the student committee room." Yusuke tells Zane already running into the first building not waiting for his response.

"Bye Zane!" I tell him running around the school to it's courtyard, even thought this way is longer than running through the first building to the second. When I reach the second I start searching for David and Harrington, but couldn't find them instead I found Alec who was smiling at me.

"I had a feeling you will turn a new leaf!" Alec tells me happily.

"Yes, but don't tell any one okay!" I tell him strictly.

"Of course my lips are sealed! So what are you going to do know?" Alec asks me in a serious way. I sigh ready to give him my answer.

"I will protect Alexis, even if I can't hold her nor kiss her...I will give that task to Jaden...She will make her dreams come true...And me well...I will protect her from the shadows." I tell him with a smile on my face. Alec pats me on the head brotherly.

"Atta girl, well any ways I wish luck on your new future! I have to go~" Alec tells me walking away from me. Thank you Alec your like a brother to me...Thank you for accepting me for who I am, and don't worry I will protect Alexis from the shadows...I'll still act my fake self, but for a good reason to see if she can as well control her anger. I couldn't find David and Harrington they must of run off to the nurse office to cure there wounds...I know what Jaden did to you guys and I'm quite happy.

"You guys did kinda deserved that, but don't feel like you guys won a fight...Because more drama is coming your guys way." I say with a smirk, even thought there my friends...They need to learn and grow up to see the real world!

* * *

><p>Me:Seika isn't such a bad person she just wanted some one to accept her the way she is. In which Alec accepted her. He didn't care she was Bi curious and that she has a crush on his cousin, some people go thru this in high school I tell ya that it's really sad when they judge a person quickly, because there looks or there sexuality preference. Love comes in weird way people! We can't control it ^w^<p>

Marina: You made Seika nice! And what you said it's all true...Wait are you turning into a philo whatever that word is spelled!

Me:What ever! But poor Jay! He got attack by David and Harrington! It was a miracle that David and Harrignton escaped with there injuries! Jaden had a pocket knife with him all the time if you ask this :3 just like my friend XD She says is in case of "emergency" :3 Well any ways next chapter Jaden might take his revenge on David with the help of either Marina or Jesse or even Chazz XD

Marina:Waho! Sweet! I'm going to fight!

Me:Maybe? Any ways is time for the 3 words~

Marina&Me: Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	28. Chapter 28

Me:Sorry for taking so long! Heh blame the month :/ This month kinda gives me bad luck and such stuff any ways this chapter is Jaden's pov next chapter will either be Marina's or Alec ^w^

Marina:Why are you blaming this month?

Me:For a lot of reasons~ Any ways this chapter is dedicated to my old/still crush who today left for his home island that is my home island as well XD But that he better be careful over there. :/ Any ways time for Disclamer so I could leave you guys with this chapter!

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX~**_

__Me:Enjoy~ And I'm sorry if it's bad :/

Marina:Ignore her~ And enjoy the story~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>_

I groan in pain feeling as if my body has being thru a marathon or an awful beating. I groggily opens my eyes to be blinded by the light. I close them again trying to fall back asleep trying to run away from the pain in a dream.

"It looks like your awake." I hear some one point out from next to me. I open my eyes to see a dark blunnette with blue eyes sitting in a chair next to the bed I was sleeping. I try to sit up, but cringe in pain due to this small action.

"Who are you?" I ask in a weak voice.

"I'm the Grim Reaper and I came to take you to hell." He says in a serious manner. My whole body tenses up when he says this. Is he joking around or not? I move a little away from him kinda scared.

"Your joking aren't you?" I ask in a suspicious manner.

"Perhaps." He says in a smart way. Wait a minute he is making me feel like an idiot or is that I"m just to tired?

"Okay? Any ways why am I in a hospital?" I ask him looking around my surroundings to see that I was in a hospital room. I look next to me to see a transparent bag full with blood. "And am I donating blood or something?" I ask whilst looking at the bag.

"Your in a hospital, because David and Harrington attack you yesterday after school armed with a knife...And did the blood loss made you stupid or something? Because your not donating blood it's the opposite your getting blood back into your body." He explains to me with an expressionless face. I give him a glare when he calls me stupid.

"Maybe it did! You never know right?" I tell him crossing my arms around my stomach to epp in pain.

"You got stitches in that area...The cut was really long thought." He points out.

"Thank you for telling me...rather late." I tell him uncrossing my arms.

"Your welcome...By the way it's Zane Truesdale." He introduces himself. I nod I was about to say my name when he interrupts me. "And your Jaden Yuki...I know your Alexis boyfriend." Zane points out. I look at him confused that he knows Alexis and know that I remember his last name is Truesdale...Wait! Isn't Syrus last name Truesdale as well.

"How do you know Alexis? And do you know a guy name Syrus?" I ask him rather curious.

"I knew Alexis ever since she was small...same with Jesse if your other question revolves around him, and Syrus is my younger brother." Zane says bored of this conversation already. I lay back down on the bed bored as well.

"Syrus and you look really different you know." I pointed out whilst looking at him. He doesn't answer me, but looks at the door. I sit up and look at the door to see my mom there. Wait? When did she even came in? She walks up to me and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Zane I appreciate what you did." My mom tells Zane with a gentle smile he nods and stands up.

"I'll leave this part to you Ms. Yuki." Zane tells my mom whilst opening the door and closing when he leaves us alone. I turn to her with an apologetic smile.

"I didn't thought you will have haters in this new school...Because in your old school you did." My mom points out with a serious face.

"I thought the same way, but well you can't run away from them in High School." I told her with a smirk.

"Your planing some thing aren't you?" My mom asks with a smirk as well.

"Pfft no..well let's say there going to get humiliated in so many ways!" I tell her getting off of bed, but when I do this my arms quickly circle themselves around my stomach area. "Ow." I say in pain.

"You should lay down dummy. It's still to early for you to be out off bed when you got stitches on your stomach area and chest." My mom says in a serious manner. "That boy should learn his lesson! Humph! He is lucky I"m not a high school student!" My mom says angrily. I get up on the hospital bed and lay down feeling a little bit dizzy.

"Mom relax." I say quietly letting sleep take over me.

_**(Few Hours)**_

I shift my position on the bed to get more comfortable in this hospital bed...Sheesh someone could get back pain from these things! I sigh in annoyance knowing that sleep won't come back to me, and I'm stuck looking at the white walls trying not to jump out of the window for freedom. A desk is more comfortable than this bed if I do say so myself...maybe I need a boring teacher to make me fall asleep again. I hear some one enter my room, must be the nurse to ask me if I need some thing. I sigh yet once again when am I getting out of this place.

"Jay are you asleep?" I hear Alexis voice from next to me. A warm smile spreads on my face, but suddenly confusing hits me. I take a sitting position on my bed and look at my visitor that is in front of me.

"Yup! I'm awake Lex!" I tell her happy that she is her, but wait isn't she suppose to be in school I think?. "Lex did you ditch school? And how did you get out of school?" I ask confused of her actions and how she got out of said place.

"Well you see...Um Jesse kinda helped distracting Mr. Ryoga so I could get out...And it's lunch time in school so I'm not technically ditching." Alexis points out the last part. She walks to the bed I was and sits down next to me whilst I was in it. Kinda made me think bad for a second here, but when I look at her guilty face my bad thoughts went away.

"What's wrong Alexis?" I ask her whilst pulling her into my lap in which she tenses up thinking my injuries are in the section.

"Nothing Jay is that...well it's all my fault your in the hospital." Alexis says whilst looking at me. I nuzzle her cheek trying to cheer her up.

"It's not your fault Lex." I tell her still nuzzling to her cheek. If this doesn't work got to go in to drastic measures.

"Jay...It is..Because he was the one that slap me in the face and he.." Alexis couldn't finish, because she didn't want me to know.

"He wanted me off the picture right?" I ask her kissing her cheek ignoring the anger that was forming in the pith of my stomach... David is so going to get it same with Harrington.

"Yeah...but Jay this is my problem I can deal with him alone." She tells me with confidence in her voice.

"Lex your not alone." I tell her with a pout on my face. She wanted to face her problems alone without no one. "I'm here to help." I say to her whilst placing my arms around her pushing her to my chest.

"Jay...you help a lot, but he needs to learn...And I don't want to repeat what happened yesterday." She points out. I roll my eyes and smirk.

"Don't worry no one is going to get hurt." I tell her almost lying to myself...some one is going to get hurt and that's them. She looks at me lost of words and smiles.

"You won't give up if I continue to say words like that will you?" Alexis asks with a smile.

"Nope~ Alexis your special to me and I want to protect you and stuff." I tell her blushing.

"Jay that almost sounded cheesy." Alexis points out kissing my cheek.

"Well then I have to read books now." I say play fully to her, but tilt my head to the side. "Lex what are books?" I ask her innocently. She giggles in her the palm of her hand.

"We have being working none stop with books and yet you don't know?" Alexis asks whilst giving me a smile.

"We have being working with books? Didn't notice the difference." I pointed out. We both look at each other and burst out laughing. Maybe she needed this, because she was guilty before and know the guilt is gone. "Well any ways Lex what are going to do tomorrow in school?" I ask her when we both stop laughing.

"You? Your going to rest in your house whilst I work on making the winter dance memorable." Alexis says in a commanding manner. I pout not liking the idea. She has to be alone decorating the whole entire school Gym that it isn't even small.

"Aww come on Lex you know I can help a little! Even if I got stitches in some parts of my body." I tell her hugging her.

"Nope~ You need to rest Jay." She tells me with a serious face.

"Alright I'll rest sheesh." I say with a pout. "Well any ways Lex don't you have to run back to the school?" I ask her playing with her blonde locks.

"Yeah, but I'm um." Alexis couldn't finish her sentence.

"Your ditching! I knew it!" I say in accusing manner.

"So what!" Alexis says crossing her hands.

"Never knew you we're that kind of girl." I say to her with a smirk. She looks at me confused and I chuckle. "Never mind Lex~" I tell her play fully leaning in for a kiss in which she complies. I forgot every thing around me, because of her lips they we're smooth. I hear a cough in front of us. I brake the kiss to look at the doctor with a smile on his face.

"Well it seems your alright Mr. Yuki. We will be discharging you know if you don't mind?" The doctor asks in a play full way. Alexis gets off of me, so the doctor can take off the needle that was penetrating my skin out. When he does take it off he quickly puts a white cotton on top of the small hole it leaves, then on top of the cotton he puts a really sticky tape...The needle doesn't really hurt, but the tape is a pain in the butt. "There ya go! Your clothes are in this bag and do you have some one to escort you home?" The doctor asks me whilst handing me a bag in which I grab and giving him a glare.

"I'll be his escort." Alexis piped in.

"Okay the young lady don't stress him to much. Those stitches might re open if he does any sort of heavy lifting." The doctor explains to Alexis whilst a sneak in to the bathroom to change ignoring Alexis and the doctor talk...wait I never did learn his name, but I'm never going to see him again.

I look at the bag awaiting my bloody uniform, but instead I see a normal black shirt with long white pants and my school shoes. I quickly take the hospital gown ignoring the cold air that hits my bare back. I pray that I never have to go back to another hospital well at least the food was good. I put my clothes on, but gently not wanting to re open the stitches. When I finish putting every article of clothing in my body I walk outside to see Alexis with an orange cup on her hand filled with pills.

"Lex is that your medicine? Or are you a druggie?" I ask concerned.

"No to both your questions dummy...This is your medicine. It makes the pain go away if that explanation helps you~" Alexis says play fully. I chuckle at what she says.

"Well it did help, but Lex if the medicine doesn't help...Can you kiss it to make it go away?" I ask her innocently. She blushes and looks away seems the doctor told her where my stitches are located...party popper. I grab her free hand and head out of this room rather fast. I hear Alexis giggle behind me.

"Some one is eager to get out of here?" Alexis asks me whilst giggling.

"Well some times this place gets me you know kinda paranoid." I tell her when we reach out of the hospital. "Finally freedom! I can't believe how much I miss nature in there." I say with a grin.

"Jay you where in there for one day." Alexis points out trying not to laugh at me. I stick my tongue at her childishly.

"Well I like it better outside! Any ways that's we're I'm staying today." I say. I hear Alexis sigh and start pulling me in the direction of my house.

"No." Alexis says firmly at me.

"But! I can't stand being in another room!" I say whining like a small child.

"Jay your going to your room to rest! Even if it means I have to tie you up in your bed." Alexis says still firmly. I stop walking and look at her blushing. She glares at me for my sudden stop.

"Lex...do you think is you know...to early for that." I stuttered like crazy.

"Early for what?" Alexis asks confused.

"You know...the thing you said about tying me up on my bed...kinda sounded." I tell her not looking at her.

"Oh...Oh!" Alexis says finally catching up in the conversation.

"Yeah...Exactly." I tell her scratching the back of my head. Alexis gives me a glare that could kill.

"Pervert." Alexis says giving me her back.

"Hey! I'm not the pervert! It's the way you said it!" I tell her hugging her from behind and nuzzling her cheek.

"Then I should be careful how I speak around you." Alexis says play fully forgetting the conversation that was embarrassing.

"Then that will be boring!" I complain to her. She untangles from me and grabs my hand.

"Let's get you to your house so you could rest~" Alexis says pulling me whilst walking. I comply to what she is doing, but I'm going to give her a big surprise tomorrow~

_**(Next Day. After school.)**_

I walk the first building hall way bored, because Alexis told me to go home early today so I could rest...I did a lot of resting tomorrow when she drop me off home, and went back to school. Well she told me to rest and I told her to go back to school, and hang out with Mr. Ryoga~ Because I didn't want to be the only one who suffers. I sigh once again finally deciding to go to the Gym to help Alexis decorate said place. I was walking to the back door of the end of this hall way, but today seems that luck was on my side. Harrington was waiting for me on the back door of the first building. I walk up to him with a fake smile.

"Yo! What's up Hadrington!" I ask knowing I didn't say his name right. He growls at me with hate.

"What the hell are you doing here Yuki? And is Harrington!" Harrington says angrily at me. Man this guy is kinda easy to make mad any ways he will get his just desserts today.

"I come to this school...And I know, but it's fun to say it like that!" I say happily to aggravate him more.

"Look here you bastard! I had it with y.." Harrington couldn't finish his precious sentence, because my fist connected with his nose rather painfully.

"You had it with what?" I ask innocently forgetting that I just punch a guy, and probably broke his nose...Maybe I should of hit him on the other eye that isn't black.

"Ugh..This is over Yuki! Just wait until David comes tomorrow!" Harrington says in a muffled way. He runs away from me to go to the Nurse office. Never thought my punches we're that hard sheesh I should be careful.

I sigh happily and walk out of the building with a smirk on my face. I had my fun next victim is David and how should I do it? Same way I started with Harrington a casual conversation or I'll just punch him when I see him? Mhm the choices are good if I do say so myself, but what got me thinking was how Seika was acting towards her friends, and Gym class...some thing must of happened. I shrug it of my mind, and walk up to the Gym doors opening it to see Alexis looking around the Gym in a thinking manner and Mr. Ryoga as well. I tap Alexis shoulder to make her face me. At first her face had surprise look then it turn into a frightening look..She was mad at me that's for sure, but she look cute with that face.

"What are you doing here Jaden?" Alexis asks me in a whisper not wanting to get Mr. Ryoga's attention, but failed completely when he turns his attention to us.

"Ah! Look who finally decides to come! Making your lover do all the work! What kinda man are you?"Mr. Ryoga says with a smirk. I had to count to ten, because this guy just made me mad. I wasn't going to make Alexis do all the work! What kind of person do you think I am!

"Yeah yeah..By the way Mrs. Ryoga is looking for you." I say lying to him. He grumbles and leaves the Gym leaving Alexis and me alone. She doesn't say any thing just gives me her back. "Lex? Are you mad?" I ask her a little worried.

"No, but your still not helping me in your condition." Alexis points out. I growl at her and hug her from behind. "Even if your doing this Jay. It wont change my mind." Alexis says checking the Gym ignoring me. Ouch now she is being cold with me. I lay my head on her shoulder and start to think until I remember her ticklish spot.

"Is that so?" I ask her with a smirk.

"Yup~" Alexis says happily. I turn my head a little and let a ghostly breath run around her neck. I feel her body tense up. "Jay! What are you doing?" Alexis asks scared.

"Nothing~ Lex you don't have to worry about it." I say to her whilst placing my lips on her bare neck which she produces a girlish epp. It was so out of character for her, but I like it a lot!

"Ja-y! Can you stop please?" Alexis asks stuttering. Mhm I was having to much fun, so that answer is no. I didn't tell her, but stop what I was doing to look at her.

"Lex~ Your so fun!" I tell her like a small child. I hear her sigh and place a hand on my visoble cheek stroking it gently.

"And you need to relax Jay." Alexis says in a whisper for me to hear.

"My oh my! I heard a call for distress when I heard that Mr. Ryoga was making my cousin and my future in law cousin do all the work, but the work I'm seeing isn't that kind of work!" I hear Alec from behind us we brake apart to see the whole gang behind us wearing there gym clothes and holding the materials for decorating.

"Wha! I was going to get the stuff." Alexis says crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Lexie we came to help you out!" Jesse says winking at me. I wink back at him, because I told him about this I didn't know Alec was in hearing distance and will tell every one in the group.

"Yeah! And have fun as well!" Marina says happily whilst holding 2 cans of paint.

"Without further ado! Let's start are job! And no one should be stubborn...That implies you to Alexis~" Alec says play fully handing me a chart. "And Jay your going to be the super visor~ Your injured so you will be commanding us." Alec says with a smirk. I look at the chart and mentally cringe I wasn't the kind of guy who loves to command others...That was my ancestor. I sigh and give him a smirk back.

"I'm ready guys let's start our master piece!" I tell them with a smirk on my face.

"Pues claro!" Marina says whilst Aqua nods happily.

"But what about Mr. Ryoga?" Bastion asks us. I was going to respond when Blair and a boy her age comes in the Gym.

"He is occupy! Right Marcel?" Blair ask her company. Who nods in agreement.

"Come on let's just start already before I quit." Chazz says angrily, but with a smirk on his face. Every one place the tools we are going to use in the floor. Alexis inspects them all and nods in approve manner.

"Then shall we?" I ask excited whilst the other cheer loudly. Today is interested didn't know the guy liked to do this kinda stuff. I look at them to see they have split up in teams I look to the side to see Alexis next to me with a chart as well. "So your my partner?" I ask her happily.

"Yup~ and don't worry Jay this time we can work as a team." Alexis says with a smirk.

"Yes ma'am!" I tell her play fully whilst pulling her next to me.

If I'm right tomorrow when David comes to school he will get his just desserts that's for sure. I let him have his fun, but know well let's say it's my time to have the fun.

* * *

><p>Me:Oh yes it's his time for to get his little revenge~ And I love how Zane apperead in this chapter XD I have use that joke so many times with my family members that they got scared of me XD Any ways next chapter you will see the crazy things there going to do for decoration~<p>

Marina:Sweet! And! This chapter is long!

Me:I know i was going to introduce Zane's love interest in here, but decide not to~ Maybe later chapters when it's his own chapter~ And is Just Desserts a trap card on yugioh?

Marina:I think it is? Why?

Me:it's a good title...It can make a good story to XD

Marina:Go drink your damn coffee!

Me:It's night time here...And I need to wake up early tomorrow and not grouchy XD

Marina:*rolls her eyes* Any ways~

Me&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto!


	29. Chapter 29

Me:I'm sorry this chapter took long! I hope it's good! I wasn't writing these days, because of the late christmas shopping and my new obsession now pokemon Soul silver XD Any ways Happy late Christmas and Early Happy New Year! Just in case :3 Well this chapter is on Marina's POV and next chapter in might be on her's or Jesse ^w^ You guys decided

Marina:Took you long enough!

Me: I'm sorry! My obsession with the game gave me writer's block same with the Christmas shopping any ways Chapter's might come fast like they use to or not...I won't have the freedom I had these days x/

Marina:Why?

Me:I'm going to start College, but the good thing is I have a laptop just in case I get bored in college waiting for my other class I will just type there the rest of te story there ^w^ Any ways Disclamer time!

_**Disclamer: don't own Yugioh Gx~**_

Me:Enjoy! And I hope I don't have some mispelling I'm trying my best! Believe it!

Marina:Yeah yeah. Well enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marina's POV<strong>_

Yesterday was really fun. We didn't do anything just planned on where to paint and put the decorations in place, but why is Jesse acting weird towards me! This is getting to be a pain in the ass...seriously! I didn't do anything bad...I think? I turn another corner from the school hall way pretty bored for coming early for school. When I do a conversation caught my interest.

"Hey have you heard that David and Harrington are in house arrests waiting for there trial to be announce." A random guy tells his companion. I act casually hearing the talking they we're having. So that's why David didn't come yesterday! And know Harrington today hasn't come if there under house arrest.

"Tch they deserve to be in jail! Those guys got on my last nerves ya know? Thinking there so cool when there wet behind the ears brats!" The girl exclaims angrily. I take a peek at her to see my captain on the volleyball team fuming angrily. She was tan skin and has beautiful long dark brown hair with light purple highlights. Her eyes we're a dull color of yellow they look like cat eyes, but it suited her pretty well. She was wearing the high school uniform in a rebellious way just like Alec.

"Hey Sandy!" I called her with a smirk on my face. Well she is the captain on the volleyball team, but the funny thing she is a Junior and the rest of the group is almost made up by Seniors. They we're pretty pissed of to have an under classmate boss them around in which I didn't care. The only thing I care was if she was a good player and nice person which she is both. She turns to look at me.

"Mar! What's up my Hispanic friend!" Sandy ask happily to see me.

"Nothing much...just wondering why is David and Harrington under house arrest? Is this a rumor?" I ask them curious. I look at the guy to notice he was staring at me intensively. "And who are you?" I ask him.

"My name is Rex Butch at your service Mar." Rex says giving me a gentle smile. I inspecting his looks. He had sand colored short hair same with his eyes. He was taller than me I think the same height as Jesse, but he was paler than Jesse and look like he was in good shape as well.

"Nice to meet you Rex, and my name isn't Mar it's Marina, but you can call me that if you want." I tell him with a smile on my face. For some odd reason his face turns red and he looks away. Is he sick? I hear Sandy giggle. I look at her confused, but when I do she burst out laughing at me.

"Your so dense some times! It's cute!" Sandy says when she finishes her laughing party.

"What do you mean I'm dense some times!" I ask her with a shock expression...Wait does she knows!

"Well girls I'll be leaving then!" Rex says fast, before Sandy and I could say our good byes he was already in the end of this hall way. I turn to Sandy waiting for an explanation.

"He has a crush on you!" Sand gushes happily at me. I stare at her shock...You have got to be kidding me! The guy a like has being avoiding me for some reason I don't even know! And know this! Maybe I did some thing horrible in my past life? Did I killed some one!

"No! He can't have a crush on me! Because I already...um like some one!" I tell shaking her roughly by the shoulders. She places a hand on my arm.

"Chillax Marina! He just has a high school crush! It's going to go away due time." Sandy says gently praying off my hands that we're gripping her shoulders. "And I didn't know you like some one!" She says happily with stars on her eyes. I decide right now this conversation has to change! Like pronto!

"So what happened to Harrington and David?" I ask her praying that this will change the subject, so she could forget what I said about liking some one else! She suddenly turns serious.

"Well I heard from anonymous...A person who writes on the school newspaper giving information out in the articles he or she writes." Sandy says with a serious look. Mhm this anonymous must be Adrian...Idiot he is some times.

"Well what you heard or read?" I ask her getting more curious.

"Well that David and Harrington attack the new kid the day before yesterday after school with a pocket knife, and well David didn't come yesterday to school because he was being interrogated by the police and such stuff. Harrington being his accomplice was put under house arrest, but he isn't receiving charges like David is." Sandy said to me with a serious face. I was fuming with anger inside how could they attack Jaden like that! I hope David gets what he deserves in jail! And Harrington don't worry I know where you live.

"Why would they attack the new kid like that!" I ask mad.

"By pure jealousy you know? I feel sorry for the new kid thought...He didn't deserve that." Sandy says to me with a frown on her face. "But let's not talk about something that would make us mad you now. I heard a rumor about Dixie trying to ask Jesse out." Sandy says to me whilst we walk to the cafeteria to get something to drink. We both stop in front of a vending machine.

"I hope Jesse says no." I tell her whilst looking at the variety of sodas in front of me ignoring the water in the process.

"Why you hope girl! He is going to say no to a whore like Dixie I know that's for sure." Sandy says putting some quarters into the vending machine and pressing the one with the icon of the water bottle. "He doesn't seem to like those type of girls." Sandy says whilst grabbing her water bottle. I smirk at her answer, even thought she doesn't know I like Jesse she knows what words to speak in front of me. I put some quarters into the vending machine, but when I was going to press the coke, but Sandy quickly presses the one with the water bottle icon.

"Aww man! Why you did that!" I ask her whilst grabbing the water bottle with a pout. She gives me a glare.

"Because I'm your captain and you must eat and drink healthy you got it?" Sandy says menacingly. I nod not wanting to make her mad about the diet she put on the volleyball team. It's funny how the other complain whilst I just forget some times.

"Yes ma'am!" I say to her in a military style way.

"Okay good! Any ways I don't get what girls see on that Jesse kid! Yes he is a good painter, but he just doesn't seem like the type of guy who likes wild girls like us." Sandy says winking at me. I grip the water bottle tightly trying to contain the sadness that was a rising through my body. "You know...you guys aren't compatible if you ask me, but some times I'm wrong~" Sandy says whilst taking a big gulp from her water bottle.

"Um Sandy who you think is going to ask you to the winter dance?" I ask her playing with the water bottle not thirsty any more.

"I hope Hasslebarry does! He is the type of guy that can almost tame me." Sandy says playfully at me. "What about you? Don't tell me you want Rex to ask you out!" Sandy asks me gleefully.

"Um no...I only met him today." I tell her with a smirk on my face.

"Aww don't be like that Mar! You never know if he is the right guy~" Sandy tells me grabbing my hands.

"Sorry Sandy, but he isn't the type of guy I really want." I tell her with a warm smile on my face.

"Then what guy is your type?" Sandy asks me with a sly smirk on her face. I stay quite for a while, but when I was going to answer her the bell rings.

"Like some people say...Saved by the bell!" I tell her sticking my tongue at her, and dashing away from her. I didn't want to tell her that I like Jesse...I have a feeling that one she will burst out laughing and two she will ask me if I'm joking around with her. I sigh and lean into the wall. "Some times I hate my heart for giving me these stupid feelings." I say angrily.

I sigh and walk up the stairs to my classroom with a frown on my face. When I reach it I quickly open the door and the first thing I do is look at the middle of the classroom to see if Mrs. Marrero came early. I sigh yet again, but this one is from relief! She wasn't! I close the door behind me when I walk inside the classroom. I look around to see that Jesse and Jim are having a conversation and my sister Marisol giving me a glare. Heh left early than her today. I give her an innocent grin, and start walking to my seat, but stop when I see Rex in my classroom.

"Rex? What are you doing here?" I ask him whilst walking to his desk. He looks at me and blushes.

"Well this is my first period class Mar, and any ways I always had this class with you." Rex points out. I face palm for not paying attention in said classroom. Why do aspect? Having a teacher who wants your attention 24/7 on the math work she gives you...Almost every day!

"Sorry. Well this is actually quite a surprise to me." I say to him with a smile. I take a peek through my bangs to see Jesse and Marisol look at my direction with confused looks on there faces. Note to self...tell them later on the day...If one even gets near me!

"Um Mar? You seem agitated by some thing?" Rex asks me with concerned on his face. I look at him and give him a sad smile.

"I'm not...Well a little! This class is really hard!" I lie to him. There was no way in hell I was going to tell him the cause of my agitation, when said person is in the same room. The tardy bell rings and the classroom door slams open. Making all the students including me sit on our respective chairs.

"I'm sorry I was late...I was having a heated discussion with Mrs. Bonilla. Any ways I want you guys to do this exam review packet for the day...First 3 pages got it!" Mrs. Marrero says handing them to all her students. I sigh and look at it...It was kinda easy for me, but I look at the person sited next to me. Jesse look quite funny trying to do the hard problems first and leaving the easy one's last.

I sigh once again...Man I'm going to empty myself out of oxygen if I keep doing that! Any ways time to solve some math problems!

_**(After school)**_

How the day went by fast...I don't know how! Talking to Rex was quite fun, but being avoided by Jesse was a total pain! I look around the Gym to see everyone working so hard whilst I take a break next to Jaden.

"Man Alexis sure knows how to command people to do the right jobs." Jaden says absentminded.

"Know we now who wears the pants in that relationship." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Says the girl who is afraid of saying the first word to a southern accent guy." Jaden points out. I give him a glare whilst he gives me an innocent smile.

"I wonder what does Alexis see in you? Seriously!" I tell him in a playful manner.

"I wonder what does Marina see in Jesse?" Jaden asks me in a playful manner.

"I wonder why Jaden is an osito mariconcito?" I ask him with the same manner.

"You know? We aren't going to play that I wonder game any more." Jaden points out I stick my tongue at him.

"Party popper! I was having fun!" I say to him with a grin on my face. Today was a good day and bad day for me, and here I am joking with the guy who got attack by David and Harrington like if we we're cousins.

"Well! I wasn't!" Jaden says childishly. I burst out laughing this guy is really easy to make fun of!

"Okay~ Will stop for today, but be prepare tomorrow!" I tell him with a devilish smirk. He looks at me at first, then a evil smirk appears on his face.

"Your on!" Jaden exclaims happily. I was about to say some thing, but the sound of a loud whistle echo the Gym making me cover my ears fast. When the echo disappears I look at Mr. Ryoga who was standing in the middle of the Gym with a smile on his face...Some times I wish I could punch a teacher, but alas I can't~

"Okay students! Today we made good progress today, but it's time to go home!" Mr. Ryoga says to all of us. Jaden and I both stand up at the same time, and walk up to Mr. Ryoga like the rest of the group does. "Tomorrow we will be working with the sign and title of the winter dance!" Mr. Ryoga tells us. We all look at each other, but nod in determination.

"Yes sir!" We all say. If every one would of paid close attention to Mr. Ryoga..you could of seeing a tear of happiness sliding through his cheek.

"Okay then! Leave all the materials here so we could get it faster tomorrow understood?" Mr. Ryoga ask us. We all nod in agreement to lazy to carry the equipment. "Good, then see ya all tomorrow." Mr . Ryoga says leaving us alone in the Gym.

"Well I best be going~" I tell them all with a smile on my face.

"Shouldn't you wait for me?" Marisol asks me.

"It's alright Mari...I need to go home early today~ Any ways I know you want some alone time." I tell her with a wink. She gives me a glare, but it soon disappears when Aster hugs her from behind. "Told ya~ Well Bye guys~" I say to them whilst walking out of the Gym.

Marisol and Alexis are lucky to have found the right guys for them, but I some times feel jealous of it. I sigh and pull one of my black locks hard for thinking like that. I look at my black lock of hair to see the blue on them...I have changed a lot, so no one knows I was that cry baby back then...Not even my grandparents.

"Mar!" I hear some one call me. I turn around to see Rex run up to me. "I was looking for you after school every where!" Rex says taking deep breaths.

"Um...I was at the school Gym helping a friend." I pointed out the obvious. I let go of my black lock and look at Rex examining him. Maybe he was the right guy for me?

"Oh! Hehehe I didn't know~ Any ways I was going to ask you some thing!" Rex says blushing madly.

"Okay? Ask away~ I'm all ears~" I tell him in a encouraging manner.

"Will you be my date for the Winter dance?" Rex asks me with a serious look. My whole body tenses up when he asks me this simple question that could be answer by a yes or a no.

"Um..Um" I couldn't answer him. Reason why? Even thought guys used me when I was in Middle school...I couldn't bare the heart to break some one's heart. "I'm sorry, but I have to go!" I tell him running away from him.

"Mar!" Rex calls out for me, but I'm sorry Rex...you aren't the guy for me! If you have come early into my heart then you might be, but your not! I continue to run until I suddenly stop in front of the park's entrance.

"This place..." I quietly say to myself whilst walking to the park area. I was going to walk to the place where...I first met Jesse, but loud sobbing coming through the swing set's that the park has caught my attention.

I quickly walk to that area, but when I reach it from the distance I could see that little girl I met on that rainy day...It was Sonia! But what was she crying for? When I walk up to them I finally see why was she crying for. There in the floor was her dad...It looks like he fainted!

"Sonia!" I call her. She turns to me with cheeks full of tears.

"Big sister! Daddy fainted!" Sonia says crying like crazy and hugging my leg. I gently pry her off my leg to kneel in front of her father to check his pulse. When I do it was slow for my taste.

"Sonia...be a good girl and stay here with your dad as I make a phone call to 9-1-1...Okay?" I say to her whilst patting her in the head softly. She nods whilst cleaning her face with her shirt sleeve. I stand up, and quickly look through my book bag for my phone in which I find it next to my pencil case. Today I have a feeling I will learn new things in life.

* * *

><p>Me: Oh no Rex and Sandy where introduce in this chappter...and it seems Rex has a crush on Marina! And what happened to Jaden's dad to make im faint?<p>

Marina:*glares at me*

Me:What?

Marina;You just love to put drama in my life don't ya?

Me:I don't know what your talking about seriously!

Marina:Whatever! And I'm not a jelous person! And why the hell is Jesse ignoring me!

Me:chillax girl in later chapter you will find out~ And you will be playing big sister role with Sonia ^w^

Marina;Well at least that's not to much wok.

Me:Yup! any ways next chapter might be on Jesse's POV or Marina's again~

Marina:Time to say those 3 words~

Me&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto!


	30. Chapter 30

Me:Here is another chapter! Sorry I took long! I was going to do a Jesse POV's chapter, but alas Jaden was more important know, because his dad fainted and such stuff~ I hope this chapter is good! Because next chapter is going to be drama and shocking confession!

Marina:...

Me:What?

Marina:It better not be!

Me:It's not you...No worries~

Marina:Really? *sighs in relief*

Me:i don't know we just have to wait for the next chapter don't we~

Marina:Ahole..Anormal!

Me:Hey! No using those words here!

Marina:It's my damn mouth you know!

Me:...Some one needs to clean that dirty mouth...With orbit! XD

Marina:Lame...

Me:Shut up! Any ways Disclamer!

_**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX~**_

__Marina:Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>_

Ahh lunch time is here, but alas I can't go...Because some one thought it was funny to push me to the edge of a wall...not to gently, and know I'm stuck in the bathroom trying to make the blood stop coming out of my stomach injury...Stupid stitches aren't all that great! They fall easily! I hear the guys bathroom door open, and I quickly hide in the bathroom stalls putting some pressure on my injury.

"Hey Rex dude! Who are you going to ask for the winter dance that's coming up?" I hear a random guy ask this Rex guy. I take a quick peek to see who this Rex guy, and when I do..I realize this is the guy who Jesse isn't liking very much at the moment...I wonder why?

"Well I ask Marina yesterday if she wanted to be my date, but she ran away from me!" Rex says with a frown on his face. Oh! Now I know why Jesse doesn't like him very much...He is trying to steal his girl.

"Well bro don't give up on her! She might be shy that's why!" His friend encourages him with a pat on the back. I mentally scoff at inside my head. Shy around him? My ass she isn't! She just doesn't like you dude.

"I hope so! I would do anything to have her!" Rex says looking himself in the mirror. I had a rude comment in my head, but decided not to say it out loud...Because if I do well I'm going to get a beat down, and I'm in no condition to fight. I hear yet again the bathroom door open. This time I didn't take a peek just paid attention on my injury. Stupid blood coming out like crazy still...What am I? A bottle of ketchup or a red pen?

"Well well if it isn't Andersen~" I hear Rex's companion say to the new comer who was Jesse. I take a peek out of the bathroom stalls to see Jesse who has a serious face.

"Tyson don't mess around with the enemy." Rex says whilst walking near Jesse. This guy is those kind of guys who like to tease there competitors for someone's affection! "Why aren't you saying anything Andersen?" Rex asks leaning to Jesse whilst wearing a smirk on his face.

I notice Jesse was biting his lower lip trying to control his anger. I think this is my time to get out of this bathroom stall and help a friend. I flushed the toilet down just to make people think I was using the toilet, instead of putting pressure on my lovely injury. I walk out of the stall to see Rex and Tyson stare at me if I was an alien whilst Jesse looks at me...Well not particular me, but my shirt that was tinted red in the stomach area.

"What? Never seeing a guy use the toilet to do number 2?" I ask Rex and Tyson.

"Um is not that dude, but why is your shirt red?" Rex asks me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes...Time to act innocent like I use to do with my old friends.

"Oh! That red spot on my shirt! A red pen exploded that's why." I say to innocent for my own taste, but quite hilarious if I do say so myself.

"And your aren't cleaning that? Man your mother must love you a lot not to turn a clean freak on you!" Tyson says with a grin on his face. That comment was out of place...Must be that his mom is a clean freak, either way I need to take Jesse out of this place, before he kills Rex.

"Nope~ Well time for me to go~" I say happily to them whilst pushing Jesse out of this place. When we are out, and pretty far away from them. I turn to Jesse and give him a confused look.

"What?" Jesse asks me with an icily tone. I cringed a little, but shrug it off.

"You know what Jess." I say to him whilst putting pressure on the stomach injury. "You we're kinda acting weird on the bathroom you know?" I pointed out the fact.

"That guy is flirting with Marina a lot...And he kinda sends off some bad vibes about him." Jesse explains to me with a frown on his face.

"Bad vibes? So his intentions aren't pure then." I tell Jesse with a frown on my face as well.

"I just hope Marina doesn't go any where dark with him." Jesse says sounding a little down. I feel sorry for Jesse, but quickly got an idea.

"Why don't you ask her to the winter dance then!" I tell him getting happily.

"I don't know about that..." Jesse says unsure of himself.

"Jess...Rex asked Marina yesterday, but she ran away from him...So you have to ask her, before he changes her mind!" I tell him trying to make him understand. If he doesn't ask her out she will feel sad, and go with Rex to the winter dance out of revenge against Jesse...I seriously need to stop paying attention to my mom's favorite soap Oprah.

"What! He asked her to the winter dance! And she ran away from him?" Jesse asks me.

"I feel like a gossip whore now, but that's not the point here! The point here is that you have time to ask her to the winter dance, and I have a feeling she will say yes!" I say to him with a smirk on my face I hear Jesse sigh in defeat.

"Alright you win Jay! Man you can really be persuasive some times! Any ways if I'm asking Marina to the winter dance who your going to ask?" Jesse asks me. I give him the glare that says "_you already know who I'm going to ask!" _And it seems that he understood. "Oh! Woops I should of knew." Jesse says embarrassed for asking me a stupid question. Well we had our share of asking stupid questions in this world.

"What are you guys doing?" I hear Alexis voice behind Jesse. We both look at her at the same time, and I quickly try to hide the red stained on my school shirt.

"Alexis!" Jesse and I say together. Alexis doesn't answer us, instead she takes my hand of the red stained that my school shirt was and hiss at me.

"Jay did your stitches open up?" Alexis asks glaring at me. I gulp and nod, not wanting to get her mad...Although she looks hot, but deadly at the same time.

"What! Jay why didn't you tell me!" Jesse asks me with concerned.

"Well to make a story short I didn't know where the nurse office was located." I say accidentally placing the bloody hand on my cheek leaving a red imprint on it when I took it out. I hear Alexis and Jesse gasp I look at them confused. "What?" I ask confused.

I didn't get an answer, instead I was pull down the school hall ways until we reach the main office, but we skip that place and we went to the door that was next to it. Didn't now the Nurse office was near the Main office. Alexis opens the door, and I was push in whilst the other 2 just walk normally inside. Jesse closes the door being the last one getting in.

"It seems Nurse Fox isn't here..Weird the old lady is always here." Jesse says looking around in search of the nurse. I was already sited down in a stool that was near the sink of this said place.

"She's in vacation Jesse that's why she isn't here." Alexis tells Jesse whilst she unbuttons my school shirt. I look away from her blushing like crazy. Well she was in the middle of my legs and unbuttoning my shirt...Well this is pretty embarrassing if I say so myself. I hear Jesse chuckling behind Alexis.

"Lexie don't give me a free show!" Jesse says play fully to her whilst giving her the supplies she was going to use to cover my injury until I go back to that awful place.

"I'm not giving you a free show Jess...Don't you have some thing do? That involves Marina?" Alexis asks in accusingly manner. I turn to look at Jesse who was looking at her shock.

"You heard the conversation?" Jesse asks Alexis.

"Yeah? Only the part where your going to Marina to the winter dance." Alexis says innocently with a smirk on her face. Jesse rolls his eyes at her, but smile.

"Okay then...Wish me good luck guys~" Jesse says with a smirk of determination, before leaving us alone. I look at Alexis slightly curious to why is she putting hydrogen peroxide on a cotton ball she carefully places it on the injury, and I accidentally growl at her. This continue for some seconds, until she gently places the gauze pad on top of the stomach injury, and at the same time she places a piece of that sticky tape on top of the gauze pad so it won't fall.

"There all done." Alexis says with a smile. I stay quiet and look at her. "Jay? Is something wrong?" Alexis asks me worried. I lay my head on her stomach and yawn.

"Just tired...That's all." I tell her, but I can't tell her that for some odd reason I'm having a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that is not good at all. She places her hand on top of my head.

"Well you could rest if you want...The bell already rang you now?" Alexis points out. I close my eyes and frown...Weird I didn't hear it at all. I must being in la la land for not hearing the school bell.

"It did? But aren't you late as well Lex?" I ask her whilst looking up. She gently pushes me off her stomach.

"It doesn't matter. Just go lay down in the bed so you could get some rest." Alexis says whilst pointing to the bed that was near us. I nod, and stand up so I could walk to the bed. When I reach it I lay down in it, but can't go to sleep...Weird...Must be the white walls. I lay my head on the pillow that wasn't soft same as the bed...I rather sleep on the floor then this bed, but as quickly as that thought came sleep over took me.

_**(Few Hours)**_

I didn't know if I was dreaming or not, because when I woke up Marina was in front of me with a frown her face, and as well with a concerned looking Alexis behind her. I groggily sit up on the bed, and stretch my arms popping some bones back to place.

"What's wrong guys?" I ask them yawning to my hand. Alexis starts playing with one of her locks of her hair looking away from me. I give her a confused look, but when I turn to Marina who was still frowning.

"Jaden...Do you know a girl name Sonia Richard and her father um...Nate Richard?" Marina asks me with a serious look. I mentally cringed, but I knew I was serious on the outside.

"Yeah? And how do you know about them?" I ask her suspicious.

"Met them in a rainy day when I was visiting my parent's grave." Marina bluntly tells me.

"I see, but why are you asking?" I ask her getting off the bed, and walking to Alexis who was still playing with a lock of her hair. I pull her into a hug and snuggle my head on top of her's.

"Well...Nate fainted yesterday...Due that he didn't have enough oxygen on his brain, because it looks like his lungs aren't working well...and well he has a maligned tumor on his cerebrum...That's one of the reasons the lungs aren't working perfectly well." Marina answers my question. I tense up and look at her shock of this answer.

"That can't be? Are you telling the truth Marina?" I ask her not wanting this to be the truth.

"It is Jaden...I'm taking care of Sonia in my house...And well today I"m going to take her to see her dad...I don't know what happen between you guys, but know is the right time to talk to each other...I think? If you want to go see him...He is in room number 306 on the west wing of the hospital." Marina says to me with a seriousness lace on her voice. I look at her, and notice she was waiting for my answer if I'm going to go see him.

"Maybe..." I tell her whilst putting my body weight on Alexis.

"Okay then..." Marina says whilst walking outside of the nurses work place.

"Jay?" I hear Alexis call out to me. I look at her to see that her face was written with concerned for me.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Are you ready to face him like the way he is now?" Alexis asks looking me directly in the eyes. I stare at her caramel colored eyes and nod.

"Yeah...I can't run away for ever." I tell her leaning for a kiss, but deep inside I wanted to run away from this place that he was located...That feeling I had on the pit of my stomach was this...And know I feel like a bunch of butterflies are flying around my stomach making me sick to my stomach, but this time I would face him alone...Even if Alexis doesn't like the idea..And if I'm going to talk to him, and solve our problems...Maybe my mother can as well.

I deepen the kiss trying to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach, but to no veil. Alexis breaks the kiss and looks at me.

"Are you ready Jay?" Alexis asks me, in which I nod.

"Lex...could I do this alone?" I ask her with a slight frown.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asks me concerned.

"Yup~" I say faking my cheerfulness.

"Okay...I will be praying then." Alexis tells me whilst walking out this room.

"Thank you." I say to her retreating back. It's time to tell her...I won't be alone actually, but I will have to talk to him alone. I pick up my book bag and run out of the nurse room, and out of the school in a hurry to tell my mother all the things I have being hiding from her.

* * *

><p>Me:Man it's ime for the truths to come out in the Yuki family! And then it will be the Chardon family as well!<p>

Marina: No! I dislike that a lot!

Me:Oh shut up don't comeplain like a small child!

Marina:But I don't want my deepest darkest secret to come out!

Me:...And which one is that?

Marina:I still got a extremly girly dress on my closet...Oh no!

Me: -_- Awesome secret

Marina:Oh shut up! Any ways it's time~

Me&Marina:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	31. Chapter 31

Me:Heres another chapter from it how it all began! Sorry it took so much time I was Math high XD it was really painful If I tell ya. Learning math for like 1:50 minutes straight. Well next chapter is Marina's POV and from there on is the winter dance!

Marina:*Sweatdrops* You sound happy for some odd reason?

Me:Couldn't sleep all night because of this*Points to the monster* It got me all hyper all night! It was suppose to work when I was skating, but I crashed first then I got hyper XD

Marina:Weirdo, but why so happy about the winter dance?

Me:Well because! I never went to Homecoming or prom in my school, but crash another high school prom XD But any ways I hope I make that chapter really good...More good than this one who took me so much time to make! *growls* I hate Algebra! Even thought it is easy for me!

Marina:Yadda Yadda just shut up already.

Me:Make me! And I'm hoping of doing some one-shots about this story, because some characters don't get screen time in this story...So I was thinking of making one-shots of this story x3

Marina:I'll make you!*Takes a chainsaw out of nowhere* Horror movie style!

Me:0_0 Enjoy the story~ *runs away* Some one call the police!

Marina:You better run!*runs after BBR23*

_Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haines POV<strong>_

"I see...So that's what you sometimes act strange around me." I say out loud as Jaden and I walk to the hospital entrance.

"Yeah...I'm sorry for keeping this a secret mom." Jaden says with a sad smile. I give him a pat in the back.

"Don't be sorry Jay Jay! You have your reason to keep all that a secret." I say giving him a smile. We walk to the counter that the hospital has to ask where is the west wing is located same with the room. The woman behind the counter gives us the direction we need to get there.

"This place is big." Jaden says whilst we walk to the elevator.

"And weird." I add.

We step in the elevator dreading the meeting. I press the button that was next to the 3, and look at Jaden who was deep in thoughts.

"If you keep thinking like that your brain is going to burn." I say trying to lighten the mood that was surrounding us. I hear Jaden chuckle, but doesn't say anything as the elevator makes a ding sound indicating we have reach our destination. "Could we turn back?" I ask my son really nervous.

"No." Jaden says whilst pulling me out of the elevator until we reach his room. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself. I wasn't actually nervous, but mad at him. Know of all time we have to have our talk...This time he won't run away like last time.

"Big sister who is that girl? She looks exactly like big brother." I hear a child's voice outside his room. I look at the girl and almost gush at how cute she is! I look at Marina who was holding her like a true mother. They look so alike except that the little girls hair is curled up in the ends whilst Marina is straight.

"This is his mother." Marina tells her in a soothing manner.

"Oh! She's pretty!" The little girl says to cute!

"Sonia how you being?" Jaden asks the little girl in a brotherly manner. I gasp accidentally out loud, and look at the little girl. This is Nate's only female child, and the daughter of the women he was cheating on me when I was his wife. I wonder where is that April slut is?

"Doing good big brother...Thanks to big sister Mar!" Sonia says hugging Marina tightly.

"Um Jay, Marina and Sonia...could I talk alone with Nate if you guys don't mind?" I ask them biting my lower lip.

"Haine is that alright with you? Because I don't mind and Sonia doesn't mind either...Right Sonia?" Marina asks Sonia with a gentle smile on her face.

"Okay! Treat my dad kindly mommy!" Sonia says giving me a toothy grin. I tense up and look behind me thinking that her mom was behind me, but when I don't see no one...I look back her and pat her in the head lovingly.

"Of course Sonia dear." I tell her motherly. I don't know what Nate has put on her little head, but if he dies...Will April take care of her daughter? If she is around here.

"Mom are you sure?" Jaden asks me worried. I give him a quick hug, and pat him on the shoulder.

"Of course Jay Jay! This conversation will end quickly no worries~" I tell him with a wink lying to him.

"Okay then we will be waiting in the waiting area." Jaden says to me with a serious face.

"Exactly!" Marina says grabbing Jaden's hands with her free hand and dragging him out of my line of vision.

I take a deep breath, and turn to the door with a look of determination in my face, but not my eyes. I grab the door knob, and gently turn it until it makes the click sound. When the door is completely open I walk in, and look around the room to see Nate wide awake, but with a lot of machines around him. Those machines that provides you air...Well those machines are around him, and he has that little thingy the doctors put on your nose so you could breath. I mentally groan to myself for not taking any classes in College...Or even graduating College.

"Haine is that you?" Nate hoarsely asks lifting himself up from the bed.

"Yes..." I say almost in a whisper. I sit down on the chair that was next to his bed.

"I never thought you of all people would come visit me...I have giving you a lot of pain in the life we have spent with each other." Nate says coughing a bit.

"I know, but I came to talk to you...I can't continue living with hate for a person who is surely going to die...He deserves to be forgiving right?" I ask him clutching my hands tightly with each other.

"Thank you, but Haine...I want to confess some stuff to you...Specially you." Nate says looking directly at me.

"What is it?" I ask nervous.

"I never did hate you...I was happy that I marry you...And that night we got drunk...I wasn't completely drunk when we did that." Nate tells me with a soft smile. I look at him shock or better yet surprise about this sudden confession. "I didn't care for the company, but I had to act like that...You never wanted me, so I acted cold so you could have a reason to leave me." Nate says this time not looking at me, but the window that was next to his bed.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?" I ask holding back the tears that wanted to run down my cheeks as it was a touch of sadness.

"Well I am going to die, but I have hope that it won't come true." Nate says with a small smile.

"I see." I say whilst looking at my hands. Why am I getting emotional? This guy has being treating me like dirt ever since High School.

"Haine...I will tell you everything I thought about you...When we first met and it will end when Jaden's was born." Nate says in a serious manner.

"Then due tell." I say with a fake seriousness knowing inside I was a nervous wreck.

"Of course….Well ever since I meet you in high school…Well I have being jealous." Nate says with warm smile.

"How could you be jealous of me? When you we're extremely rich, and when I'm just a normal class citizen." I ask him with a frown on my face.

"Because you we're free as a bird, whilst I was trap in a cage like a circus tiger." Nate points out. I look confused at this statement, but I understood completely when I rewind the statement in my mind.

"Oh that's why." I say this time looking at him.

"Well let me continue…..Since the day I meet you in high school I have being jealous of you, but from jealousy in turn into love…I wanted you to be all mine…It was a selfish act I know, but you we're like an angel to me." Nate says with a grin. I roll my eyes at him.

"If you're trying to flirt with me when you're in the verge of death…Then I think I'll take my leave." I say standing up.

"Sorry! But I'm not really flirting with you…I'm just telling half of my confession to you." Nate points out. I sigh and sit back down…Maybe if I continue hearing this confession I'll hear what I want to hear.

"Continue please." I say with an expressionless face.

"Mhm of course…Well I know I force you to marry me, because people thought I only wanted to marry you, so I could get the company….But in reality I only wanted you as a prize…nothing else…Well anyways~ I just want to tell you that I'm sorry I cheated at you with April….And how I treated you, but know that I'm going to die….I want to tell you that I still love you….I made a mistake." Nate says whilst taking my hands.

"So you want me to say something back? Like I'm sorry or something so it will make you happy?" I ask angrily.

"No…I just want you to be happy with the next man you fall in love with….I want my son to be happy with that dirty blonde girl." Nate says giving me a warm smile.

"How do you know about Alexis?" I ask him suspicious.

"That's not important now…Right? Nate points out.

"I suppose, but why know?" I ask him whilst looking at my hands.

"Like you said I'm in the verge of death….And when you're dying you want to say all the things you were afraid of saying." Nate says whilst placing his hands on top of mines. I growl at him from this little act he is doing. "Haine could you do me 3 favors." Nate says in a pleading manner.

"Um sure why not" I say mentally cursing myself for being naïve at times like this. I had a feeling one of those favors I won't like it at all.

"Well the first favor is could you take care of Sonia when I die…Please she's all alone in this world." Nate pleads at me gently squeezing my hands.

"What do you mean she is alone in this world? What happened to her mother?" I ask clearly confused.

"Her mother abandoned her, when she was born….didn't want nothing to do with her." Nate says angrily. I scoff already knowing that bitch will do that. She always hated children ever since I met her, and she met Jaden. It was funny how Jaden said hello pouring his milk at her. It was kinda adorable he was just a baby back then when we used to be friends.

"You should of knew that Nate, but you where blinded by lust to care." I pointed out.

"So will you take care of Sonia?" Nate asks me. I take a deep breath, and start thinking this little girl I have nothing against her, and she seems nice…..And Jaden gets along with her so.

"Yes…She hasn't done anything bad at me, and she doesn't deserved being alone." I say with a serious face.

"Thank you and I should tell you the other favors don't I" Nate says with a grin.

"Yes you do. Hurry up before the doctors come and kick me out." I say biting my lower lip. I knew I should of come early not late….Well I was working, and then siting down on the coach listening to your son tell you everything that has happened in his life, because of this man….When I already knew, but I couldn't tell him that.

"I want you to have the company….Don't tell no one I told you this, but until Jaden or Sonia will want to take charge of the company…If you want extra help you could get extra help from your co-workers in your previous job." Nate tells me, but suddenly becomes serious. "And on this one you can't say no, because I already sign the papers for them to give you the company." Nate says to me. I give him a glare that could kill someone. Why would I want to run a company that it isn't technically mine forever, but when my son our Sonia decided to take it from me, and I was planning a retirement when I turn 50 years old! This is still a pretty long way for me.

"Okay, but I won't make any promises that it will be in neat condition." I tell him with a frown. I hear him chuckle.

"I don't care if it is!" Nate says giving me a smile. I give him a confused looks to why he would say this. "I'm going to die what will a spirit care for material things right? I rather protect Sonia." Nate says. Okay know the guy is scaring me. It looks like he accepted death or he is in denial, and it's trying to hide that he is actually scared of death.

"Nate aren't you scared that you're dying?" I ask him suddenly. He turns serious and leans to me, but doesn't get into my personal bubble that's for sure. I don't care if he is sick I will still punch him out of defense.

"Yes, but I have to act strong for them." Nate says this whilst looking at the other. "I want my children to think that there father is a brave man." Nate says with a sad smile. I don't think Jaden will change his mind, but only time will tell. I was going to say this out loud, but bit my tongue for speaking such hurtful words.

"Okay then. What's the other favor?" I ask him.

"Well the last favor will get you extremely mad." Nate says with a smirk.

"Get me extremely mad? What are y_" I couldn't finish my sentence, because Nate's lips crash into mines not forcefully, but gently. I didn't kiss him back, because my body was tense up with anger. So this was what he meant about getting extremely mad. I push him away from me, and give him a glare. "Don't ever do that _again_" I say with a lot of venom in every word especially on again.

"Sorry, but this was my last favor….To kiss the person I had love with all my heart." Nate tells me grinning like a moron. "And it's the last time I will do it." Nate points out. I unclenched and clenched my fists. I wanted to punch him on the face, but a knock on the door interrupted my train of thought.

"May I come in?" Jaden asks a little shyly for my taste. I look at him confused, but stand up and give him a gentle hug.

"Good luck Jay Jay." I tell him whilst breaking the hug. I leave him alone with Nate and stand outside the room with Marina and Sonia who has fallen asleep.

"How did it go?" Marina asks in a whisper. Sonia was using Marina's shoulder as a pillow. It looked really cute.

"It went fine, but he is…" I couldn't finish my sentence not knowing if Sonia was really asleep or faking it.

"I know." Marina says with a sad smile. "The doctors told me everything that was going to happen to him…Thinking I was his daughter or something." Marina tells me.

"I see….So who is taking care of Sonia?" I ask her.

"My family is, but she isn't too much trouble." Marina says whilst getting Sonia in a comfortable position on her shoulder. "Well I must be going. My grandma must be worry sick by know." Marina says whilst beginning to leave. I give her a nod, before she disappears inside the elevator.

"I hope the conversation is going more smoothly than mines." I say quietly to myself.

I didn't know why, but when he kissed me I thought about Johan kissing me. I was mad that Nate kissed me, but at the same thing I wasn't….Because if I was truly mad I would of punched him right there even if Jaden was there….Maybe I think I imagine Johan there in his position….Wait why am I thinking too much about my boss? Am I falling in love with him? Because I thought it was only a crush!

* * *

><p>Me:Oh my Haine's thinking to much about Johan~ Who would...I mean any ways Haine will be taking care of sonia, because she is the innocent one of the group...She doesn't know what really going own and yup her mother was an old friend of Haine.<p>

Marina:That women needs to go to jail!

Me:Says the person who was chasing me with a damn Chain saw! We arent in a horror movie!

Marina:*points to the camera* But I got great footage! maybe I should show it to your crush!

Me:The only way you can communicate with him is through fb...And not even there...Any ways are you ready for next chapter? Your going to see Rex and Jesse!

Marina:*growls menacingly*

Me:*Sweatdrops* Any ways time to say those 3 words, before I get kiilled!

Me:Read&Review&Enjoy!

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	32. Chapter 32

Me:Here is another chapter for How it all began~ Sorry for taking so long~ Don't worry the new me will be uploaded soon...I think? Well I just want to say I'm sorry for not uploading like I use to x/ College is hard! So many work that don't make sense at all! Oh! And I want to tell you guys about an awesome story! It's called Yugioh Gx and the Amazon Kingdom :3 It's really good I tell ya!

Marina:Oh great She's back and doing announcements -_-

Me:...Something is troubling you and I have a feeling is not this chapter, but my first yugioh gx story right?

Marina:Yeah! Your going to make me call Jesse a pedobear! Why!

Me:Because Jesse is older than you in that story...Probably the ssme age as Atticus and Zane, so when a guy older than you asks you your name what is your answer?

Marina:Well none of your damn business! That's my answer*smirks*

Me:*sweatdrops* Well if you want to be chase anyways~ Time for the disclamer before Marina reads the chapter~ And gets mad at me~

Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh GX.

Marina:Huh? Why would I get mad? Well forget it enjoy my peeps~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marina's POV<strong>_

I was staring at my bedroom ceiling with a blank expression. I knew it was morning, but it was too early like 3 am or something between that time.

"Why am I nervous?" I ask quietly to myself. I felt some one curled up to me, and look at blob of black hair. It was Sonia sleeping form who apparently I was sharing a bed with. There wasn't an extra room in my grandma's house, but I don't mind sharing my bed. I used to do it with Marisol when we were small. I close my eyes trying to get some sleep, but use Sonia like a teddy bear. No, I wasn't choking her…I was hugging her like a mother will hug her daughter. Sleep came quickly to me.

_**Dream Sequence.**_

_I was inside the school gym, but everything was dark you could only see the decorations Alexis and the others put. I take a step forward almost afraid, but suddenly I felt some one grab one of my hands. I look at the hand that grab my hand and follow with my gaze up to his arm that was clothed with something black. I continue to look, but when I reach his head…I couldn't see! It looked as if someone erased it!_

"_Let's dance my princess." I quickly recognize the voice._

"_Rex?" I say wanting to know if it was true. That's when his head appeared, but I couldn't see his eyes, because he was wearing a lion mask blocking my view to his eyes._

"_Dance with me." Rex says in a demanding manner. I look at him getting confused, but still accepted his offer….Why? Because around me I could hear people clapping for us. The spotlight was ours as we glided back and forth as if he was in command, and I was just his maid. I mentally growl in my mind not liking this feeling._

"_Why did you want me to dance with you?" I ask in a hissing manner._

"_Well, because you're all mine." Rex says with a grin. This time I growl at him, but not mentally. I roughly shove him away from me. I didn't know if this was his true personality in the real world._

"_I'm not a material thing! I'm a living breathing human being!" I say angrily to him. He just continues to smirk. This time the whole gym was illuminated, and I could see the people clapping. I was staring shock at the volleyball team, and some teachers. I knew Dixie and her best pals will be clapping, because she will be extremely happy that her competition quit. _

"_Marina….You belong only to me." Rex says whilst pulling me to him. I start to get nervous this couldn't be true! Then suddenly a hand stops in between Rex and me._

"_She doesn't belong to you." I hear that southern voice I love so much. I suddenly feel my body being pulled away from Rex, but to crash into someone's chest. "Because she has the rights to choose." I close my eyes, and smile dreamily. I look at my savior and my smile turn into a grin when I see Jesse behind me, but was wearing a jaguar mask blocking his beautiful teal eyes._

"_Jesse!" I exclaim happy, not wanting to hide it anymore._

"_Will you dance with me?" Jesse asks in a gentle way._

"_Of course." I say with the same grin as before. Yet again the place goes black, and the spotlight shines on us. I decided to finally look at my dress, too see it was just a plain white dress. I mentally shrug not caring if is plain, and look at Jesse who was wearing a white polo shirt with a blue tie, and the pants you have to wear to complete the look same with the shoes. He looked more handsome than Rex._

_Jesse grabs my hand gently whilst he places his arm on my waist. We both start gliding the dance floor as one. We were working as one in this slow dance. I know you can't hear the music, because this time clapping was heard from the other side of the gym. I wanted so bad to look at who was clapping for us, but I was hypnotized by his every movements in the dance floor. I was his partner, but the way he was leading me was like he was waiting for my turn to do the leading, in which I comply with his silent request. _

"_You're good at slow dances Marina." Jesse says softly. I look at him and give him a smile._

"_You too." I say not wanting to insult him, like I do in the school. This was just a dream I knew that, but if it happened in real life….Well was that I didn't give up on hope to be with him. I let go of his hand and decided to circle his neck with my arms. He puts both his hands on my waist, and gives me a warm smile._

"_Maybe you should look at our audience." Jesse suggest in a whisper. That's when the light's in the gym turn on by themselves illuminating the whole place. I look at the people who were clapping to gasp in surprise. It was the whole gang clapping at us with big grins on their faces, except my sister who was smirking. I roll my eyes at them. I was suddenly pulled closer to Jesse. I look at him confused._

"_What are you doing?" I ask confused by his actions. The Jesse I know isn't this bold. He gives me a playful smirk._

"_Something I always wanted to do." Jesse says whilst brushing his lips to mines. My whole body tenses up, and a blush appears on my face. I mentally curse myself for letting this girly act show. What? I think blushing is something girly! Don't judge me! I'm hypervilating inside no._

"_Jesse…" I say in a whisper this time we were both leaning in for a kiss, but it never came why?_

_**End of dream sequence.**_

"Wake up big sister! Grandma is calling for you!" I hear Sonia say happily an evil smirk appears on my face, and I open one eye.

"Tell grandma her dream might come true." I say playfully. She looks confused not understanding. I open my other eye and sit up on a sitting position on my bed. Yeah some people might be angry when there woken up from a dream they always wanted to come true, but not me….I knew it was fake since the beginning.

"What does that mean big sister?" Sonia asks tilting her head to the side cutely. I pat her on the head like an older sister.

"Just go tell grandma I'll be down in a second~" I say with a smile.

"Okay!" She says with a grin whilst she runs out of my room. I close my eyes and touch my lips.

"They idiot isn't that bold." I say quietly to myself whilst getting off the bed, and walking to my closet that ouch I need to organize it.

I quickly gather some parts of the uniform the only thing that was missing was the socks. I put the uniform on, and underneath the skirt I wear my volleyball shorts.

"Where are does socks?" I ask myself whilst looking around the floor. I always wear the long sock, because I dislike showing some legs….Even though I show them when playing volleyball, but that's the only time. It's not because I don't like my body…It's I'm that kind of girl who is shy in those parts….I think? Well any ways I found the socks and head downstairs.

When I reach downstairs I see my grandma giving Marisol, Sonia and grandpa there breakfast. I sigh and walk into the kitchen with a bored face.

"Buenos dias!" I say with the same bored face.

"Buenos dias Marina!" My grandparents say at the same time with a grin on their faces.

"Good morning." Sonia and Marisol said together.

"You want your breakfast now or you're going to take an apple like the usual?" My grandma asks with humor lace on her voice.

"I want the breakfast now please." I say with a grin.

"Good~ Then I'll give it to you know." My grandma says cheerfully.

"Hey! En esta casa se habla nuestro lenguaje natal." My grandpa says with humor.

"Grandpa! Relax we won't forget our ethnicity!" I tell him happily. I giggle in my palm when I look at Sonia's lost expression.

"Good! Then I'll should be going." My grandpa says whilst standing up and leaving the house. Everyone in the family knows that he works in a run-down store, but gets enough money to sustain the family.

"Maybe I should get a job." I say whilst I start digging to my breakfast. Marisol gently picks up grandpa and her plates and puts them on the sink.

"You will get fired on the first day." Marisol says with a smirk. I growl at her.

"Nuhuh!" I say angrily.

"Yesh!" Sonia joins the conversation. I look at her shock, and place my left hand on my chest.

"Ow! Didn't know you of all people will choose her side." I tell her whilst ruffling her hair.

"Well big sister I don't want you to have a hard time working." Sonia says taking my empty plate away.

"It seems you have a little sister now." Marisol says with a smirk whilst taking the plates from Sonia, and giving her a gentle pat on the head.

"So do you! Any ways bye guys we are going to school now~" I tell them whilst standing up, and getting everything I need for school. Marisol does the same. I close the door when we are out.

"So Marina are you going to ask Jesse to the dance?" Marisol asks me whilst looking at the sky with a bored look.

"I go old fashion! The guy has to ask the girl Marisol." I tell her with a smirk.

"Someone might steal him away from you or the other way around." Marisol says quietly. I look at her confused with the part where she said "other way around." She simply shrugs not caring explaining it to me.

We reach the school with free minutes to ourselves, but I decide to head to the student committee classroom to check on Jaden and Alexis. When I reach the place….I was about to knock on the door, but the conversation they were having made me press my ear to the door to listen to it closely.

"Jay? What are you doing! That's not supposed to go in there!" I hear Alexis exclaimed surprised.

"It is supposed to go in there." Jaden says seductively! That can't be true! Am I hearing right or not?

"Okay…I trust you push it all in." Alexis says nervously. I lean away from the door, and stare at it with a shock face plus a blush on my face. Man I was even scared to open it now! Suddenly the door opens and Jaden comes out with a dusty air conditioner panel and with Mr. Ryoga behind him. I give them a look of shock still, but my blush goes away.

"Oh Good Morning ." Mr. Ryoga says happily with a cup of coffee in one of his hand. I look at Jaden and notice he was covered in dust.

"Don't even ask." Jaden asks with a pout on his face.

"I wasn't really planning….Mr. Ryoga can I see Alexis?" I ask Mr. Ryoga knowing my face turned to normal.

"Of course! Well Mr. Yuki you know where to put that panel my boy." Mr. Ryoga tells Jaden and I. Jaden nods and walks the way I came to the student committee classroom. "Well I should go to my office now." Mr. Ryoga leaves. Leaving me standing alone in the hall way.

I take a deep breathing getting those images out of my head….And walk inside the classroom at first I don't find Alexis, until I go to the back of the classroom to see her sitting on the floor looking tired already.

"Morning Lexie!" I tell her happily. She gives me a tired smile. "What's wrong? Didn't sleep well?" I ask her worried.

"You could say that." She says yawning in her hand.

"Lexie Lexie you need to relax~ Sleep is the most important thing in the world for a girl I think?" I tell her tilting my head to the side with a smirk.

"I do relax, but in ways you don't know." Alexis says whilst standing up. I look at her trying to have a straight face, but failed. I burst out laughing at what she said.

"Oh my gosh Lexie re-phrase yourself please!" I say between laughs. Her face turn really red and she gives me her back.

"Shut up." Alexis says giving me her back. That's when the bell rings indicating this hellhole….I neat safe place called school starts. "Well shall you get going? I'm still finishing the last arrangements for the dance with Jay's help." Alexis giving me a secretive smile. I raise one of my eyebrows at her.

"Okay? We'll have fun with Jaden….You pervert~" I say the last part with humor lace on my voice.

"Whatever second pervert." Alexis tells me sticking her tongue at me.

"I'm proud of it~" I tell her leaving the classroom. I close the door remembering the dream. "If you were that bold well my life will be easy!" I say angrily.

I walk angrily to the classroom, but when I see Rex waiting for someone outside of the classroom with an orange rose. I mentally growl already knowing who the rose was for. I quickly turn to collide with a chest hard making me lose my balance and close my eyes, but my butt didn't touched the floor, instead someone wrap their arms on my waist and saved me for falling to the ground.

"Marina are you alright?" I hear Jesse's voice I open my eyes not wanting to be right, but yup it was Jesse.

"Marina!" I hear Rex scream worried from behind me. Oh great….just great! "Anderson don't touch her!" Rex says angrily at Jesse whilst Jesse gives him a glare in which way makes him look hot…Ugh it's not time to think like that.

"Guys take it easy….Please?" I say to them, because I felt awkward being in the middle of their fight, when am the one in the middle for reals!

"Marina!" They both say at the same time which proceeds to a glaring contest. I roll my eyes and look at them waiting for them to talk, but when they don't well.

"What!" I ask them angrily. They both turn towards me with serious looks. I gulp from the intense stare.

"Will you be my winter dance date!" They both ask at the same time. I was look at them shock, but I was shock that Jesse asked me to the winter dance, but my answer made me so angry at myself.

"You guys have to prove yourself then." I said without thinking. I mentally face palmed. "Wait that's not what I…" I couldn't finish myself, because of Rex's answer.

"That's not a problem for me then! What about you Andersen?" Rex asks Jesse.

"Why not? I'm up for the challenge" Jesse says and I have a feeling without thinking, because he never answers like that quickly. I was about to speak yet again, but they left for the classroom still glaring at each other.

"Oh great my luck when to the dumpster…I can seriously say I'm stupid!" I say angrily to myself.

Today is going to get worst, because of the mistake I said….Why would I say that! I continue to walk to the classroom with a frown on the face, but I got to say that Jesse asking me was kind of bold. I sigh to myself I use to do that, because I was hard to get back in middle school….Reason's why I was hard to get? I didn't want to be use or get hurt, but sometimes it backfires.

The late bell rings and my whole body tense up.

"Dammit I'm late for Mrs. Marrero's math class! She's going to kill me!" I say whilst I notice I was near the class….I felt kind of stupid now.

_**After school**_

I sigh in annoyance whilst walking around the school hallways with Rex and Jesse behind me….Glaring at each other. I suddenly stop making them bump to my shoulders. I spun around to face both of them.

"Look guys if you want me to choose quickly wait for tomorrow…..Tomorrow I will choose who is going to be my date for that stupid winter dance." I tell them whilst placing my hands on my hips.

"Then we will be waiting." Jesse and Rex say together, and again another glaring competition.

There glaring competition was kind of annoying, but for now it's good for me to run away from them, and that's what I do. I quickly get away from them, even though I don't mind having Jesse acting that way….Wait I minute! I hate being spoiled and attention! I growl and stop too look behind me just in case the guys notice I left them there.

"I hope they don't start a fight." I quietly say to myself whilst walking around town, because apparently I ran all the way here, instead of going home…Yup I'm that smart. I sigh and continue to look at the store that sold stuff that weren't expensive that's how I like my stuff, not too expensive because you can be another thing if you buy cheaper clothes etc. I felt some one tap me on the shoulder, and I silently pray it wasn't the guys. I turned around to see an old lady giving me a toothy grin.

"You seem to be deep in thoughts~ Why don't you come inside my store if you want." The old lady says whilst walking to the door of the store and opening it for me to come in. At first I'm thinking on the lines that she might be a killer or something worst, but she looks kind in my eyes, so yeah I walk in the store.

I look around surprised at what the old lady sells. She had dragon sculptures on the shelves shirts and necklaces! I think I'm in heaven! I continue to look around, but a couple of necklaces caught my interest. One was like the left wing of an angel whilst the other one was the left said of the demon wing. I gently pick the necklaces and continue to study them.

"You got a good eye girl." The old lady says next to me making jump a little. "Oh sorry dear didn't mean to scared you, but let me explain the wings you got in your hand." The old lady says with a warm smile.

"It's alright, and huh?" I say clearly confused. She gently takes the wings from my hand, and shows me the angel wing.

"The angel wing represents the goodness of a person, and his or her true personality in which she or he makes them the angel in the relationship." The old lady explains placing the angel wing in my hand and closing it. She then shows me the demon wing. "The demon wing represents the evilness of a person, and his or her true personality in which makes her or him the demon in the relationship." The old lady finishes explaining, but she places the necklace around my neck instead of my hand like the other one.

"Huh why are you giving me the demon wing?" I ask clearly confused.

"Dearie don't worry demon wing is nothing bad, is your personality how you act, it doesn't you're a person either…You have an angel in your life right?" The old explained the first, but when she asked me that question I blush and look at the angel wing that was placed on my hand, so that means Jesse is my angel? And I'm his demon or troublemaker? Or maybe I'm Rex's?

"Yeah." I answer her truthfully.

"Well I'll tell ya what~ I'm going to give this to for free." The old lady says with a grin.

"Wait! I can't take them like that! At least let me pay for them!" I tell her in a panicking manner. She chuckles.

"It' alright Dearie! Just come back to the store when you give that angel wing to your true love." The old lady says whilst pushing me out of the store.

"But but!" I say confused. She continues to push me out until I'm really out.

"No buts! I await your next visit~" The old lady says cheerfully whilst closing the door in my face. I look at the door confused with what happened.

"That was weird!" I say out loud, but look at the angel wing. So who is going to be my true angel? Jesse or Rex? Tomorrow I will choose who I want to really be with…With this angel wing I will confirm who I want to be for eternity, and wait! I have being blushing a lot since that dream!

That dream….maybe it might come true, but no one knows…. Not even I now.

* * *

><p>Me:Well I hope you guys like this chapter, because next chapter is Jaden alone and then the other one is Jesse~ Well any ways I did the wing thingy because the yin and yang is Jaden and Alexis x3 whislt Marina is the demon wing, but who will be the one who own's the angel wing? Her good 2 shoe side? Jesse or Rex? I'll let you guys guessed before I snitch on the next chapter x3<p>

Marina:*glaring at BRR23* I hate you so much I wish you will drown.

Me:...I almost drowned 3 time XD Funny, but scary any ways it was your mouth not mines!

Marina:Well your the one tipying the story!

Me:...Oh yeah! Woops sorry! x3

Marina:Your lucky the chainsaw is in the repair shop now.

Me: What did you do now?

Marina:Chased Harpie Brother with it~ He was being a pervert~

Me:0_o Don't you dare hurt the poor guy!

Marina:I already did~*evil smirk* And your next when I get it back~

Me:...*fake coughs* Time to say those 3 words~

Marina&Me:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~

Marina:Ps She won't run away easily on the next chase~

Me:0_o

Marina:Bye guys~


	33. Chapter 33

_**Me: Sorry for not updating this story. but no worries here is another chapter! This story might be on hold, but some chapters will come out in surprised like this one x3**_

_**Marina:Hurry up say the disclamer, because your computer is acting weird!**_

_**Me:You don't have to tell me twice! Disclamer I don't own Yugioh Gx X3**_

_**MArina:Enjoy my peeps~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's POV<strong>_

I sigh and look outside. Today was really weird. Jesse asking me and Alexis for advice on how to impress Marina….I did told him the other day just to ask her out, but well something happened.

"I can't believe we got to fix this outside Gym doors." I hear Alexis say whilst kneeling on the floor checking the Gym door to see if it was broken or dirty. I was holding it open for her, so she could inspected the gym door. Mr. Ryoga wanted us to do this stupid job I don't know why, but ever since I had that conversation with my dad….I couldn't look at Alexis face to face.

"I can't believe either." I tell her whilst looking at the clouds. She places her hands on my shoulders and leans on my back. I could see her dirty blonde locks neatly placed on my shoulders.

"Jay why are you acting so weird today?" Alexis asks me whilst placing her shin on my shoulder. I blush hard remembering the dream I had with her thanks to my dad trying to make me show him another different expression.

"Let's just say the conversation with dad….Made me kind of think bad.." I couldn't finish my sentence, because she presses her chest on my back. I know she isn't doing this on purpose, but I'm still ashamed of the dream I had.

"You're calling him dad now," Alexis says happy. Yeah I know I'm calling him that, because his last words were for me to call him that. I sigh and stand up making Alexis let go of me.

"Lex I'll be right back~" I tell her whilst placing a soft kiss on her lip, but still not looking her in the eyes.

"Okay, but you still need to tell me why you are acting weird," Alexis says whilst expecting the door.

"I'll right my siren," I tell her playfully whilst leaving the gym. I look at the sky remembering what happened yesterday.

_**Flashback.**_

_When mom left the room it was me and him in the hospital room. I had a scowl on my face whilst Nate had a gentle smile on his._

"_Jaden my boy come in and sit next to your dad," Nate says happily. I roll my eyes and sit in the chair that was near the bed._

"_What do you want to talk to me about?" I ask him with the same face. I notice he was thinking hard, but when he looks at me his face turns serious._

"_Did your mother have that talk with you?" Nate asks me with the same face. I look at him confused not understanding what he was talking about._

"_What talk?" I ask curious._

"_The sex talk," Nate says more serious this time glaring. My eyes open wide as saucers when he bluntly says that word. The wall this time looks more interesting than his face. "By the way your acting that's a yes~" Nate points out happily._

"_Uh.." I was tongue tied, because of what we are talking about. Yes I did have that conversation with my mom, but with him it's extremely awkward. He being gone when I was a pre-teen leaving my mom and grandma to explain me that. I hear him give a chuckle that soon turns into a full blast of laughter._

"_Don't worry Jaden I won't go to details about the talk, but I see your mom explained….But! You need a man to explain it to you~" Nate says when his laughter subsides._

"_Uh…No thanks Nate," I tell him finding my voice and looking everywhere in the room not feeling comfortable at all._

"_Jaden my boy I insist! You have a girlfriend for goodness sake! So you need to learn about making her meow in pleasure~" Nate says happily. I blush crimson red when he says that so bluntly. _

"_I don't think…So why are you in the hospital for?" I ask him trying to change the subject._

"_It's like this you start kissing her sweet spots to make her meow in pleasure or scream your name~" Nate says ignoring my question and making the blush worse._

"_Um that didn't answer my question I ask you about the hospital," I pointed out whilst looking at his face to look away quickly, because the bastard was grinning like crazy he wanted something that's for sure._

"_Then you play with her the pistol going inside the rabbit hole ba…"Nate couldn't finish, because I suddenly stood up making the chair fall to the chair._

"_I didn't want to hear that Dad! Mom and grandma already scar me for life when I was 14 already!" I exclaim angrily towards him. Nate suddenly turned serious._

"_You called me dad," Nate pointed out with a serious face. I gulp and scratch the back of my head nervously._

"_Yeah…I did," I say._

"_Jaden…" Nate doesn't say anything, but I don't know how he gets the strength and pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe it! My last request was finally answered by the Gods!" Nate says extremely happy._

"_C…an't….Br….ea…th!" I tried to say._

"_Woops sorry!" Nate says whilst letting me go. I take a huge gulp of air trying to obtain the oxygen I lost from that hug._

"_What was that for!" I ask when I have enough air in my lungs._

"_I was just happy that you called me dad….That's what I always wanted from you….I know that when I left the house and started looking after you when you started high school….Was because….You already know what's going to happen to me already don't you?" Nate asks me with a sad smile. I look at the floor remembering what Adrian told me…I started feeling guilty now. When I found he only wanted me to meet my younger sister that was the thing he wanted me for._

"_I'm sorry," I say with a frown on my face._

"_It's okay for you to hate me Jaden….How I acted back then….Towards your mom and how selfish I was back then," Nate says whilst looking at his hands I stayed quiet and shift uncomfortable now. "Jaden take good care of Sonia….She looks up to you even if she never meet you, but your old man told her about you and how proud he is about you," Nate says in a gentle voice._

"…_.alright dad," I say in a whisper._

"_Oh and what I was talking about the sex talk….Son don't be ashamed on your first time~" Nate suddenly says changing the subject back to our previous talk. I growl menacingly at him._

"_Why would I be asham…Whatever any ways is this all you have to tell me?" I ask feeling like all my energy has being drained._

"_A little, but before I die Jaden….Could you continue to call me dad….even after I die?" He asks with a sad smile returning to his features. Is this all he wants from me? Not harass me to get the company?_

"_Is that really what you want?" I ask him looking at him suspiciously._

"_Yes, but if you want me to give me a grandson in an early age with your girlfriend that will make me more happier," Nate says in a joking manner. I blush and start walking towards the door._

"_Bye dad," I say icily._

"_Don't tell me you're going to do it! Well good luck then my son~" Nate continues to say in a joking manner. I sigh and leave the room to find my mom looking at me with a worried look._

"_Mom nothing bad happened," I tell her with a smile on my face._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Yeah nothing happened, but that little talk made me had a….I blush crimson red whilst briskly walking around the first buildings hall ways. That dream took me by surprised that am for sure! One Alexis won't ever wear that type of clothing and second she won't seduce me like that!

"But the thing she said….The way she said it!" I say to myself remembering what she said to me in which was another fake point on Alexis. "She said to me," I say blushing and gulping nervously. "It was come play with me Jay Jay…." I say quietly to myself whilst remembering her tone in which she said it.

I sigh and walk outside to get ready to go back to the gym to see Syrus talking to Adrian's younger sister. I tilt my head to the side trying to comprehend what was going. I notice Diana nods her yes in agreement whilst giving Sy a warm smile on her face. Syrus body begins to tremble at first I thought he was crying when he suddenly pulled Diana into a hug to quickly letting her go. I had a feeling he was saying sorry, but I chuckle noticing she has a blush on her face.

I decided to walk away from the future lovers back to the Gym to notice Alexis giving me her back and looking around inspecting the decoration of the winter dance. I gulp and slowly approach her to make her jump in surprise when I circle my arms around her waist.

"Jay? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Alexis asks me. I let go of her and walk in front of her.

"Nope~" I answer her with a grin.

"Sure, anyways why are you acting weird Jay?" Alexis asks with a small frown on her face.

"Well you see….Um how could I say this…..I had a dream with you and that dream you were…Ugh it's hard to say the dream," I say whilst blushing hard. She tilts her head, but gasps in surprised understanding what I was talking about.

"Oh those kind of dreams," Alexis says with a blush on her face. I nod and look at the floor. "Um this is kind of awkward, but Jay guys have those kinds of dreams," Alexis says trying to sound reassuring, but failing miserably with the blush on her face.

"Sorry Lex," I tell her giving her a nervous laugh. I hear her sigh, but she takes me by surprised when she circles her arms on my waist and an evilly smirk appear on her face.

"Mhm I wonder what I said to you…..Something not suitable right?" Alexis asks with that same smirk.

"Yeah it was come play with me Jay Jay….Ugh," I say whilst looking at her with the same blush.

"Come play with me Jay Jay," Alexis says in that tone she used on my dream. My whole face goes red that it made me faint. "Jay!" That's the last thing I heard from Alexis when I completed fainted.

_**Few hours pass by.**_

I groan and nuzzle my cheek on something soft. I open my eyes to see 2 knees in front of me I quickly sit up with a blush on my face knowing I was using Lex's lap as my pillow again. I look around the Gym to notice that the lights were turn off and that outside was dark as well. How I know that? The doors that lead to the outside have windows just like the other ones that lead you to the hall way on the second building.

I look at Lex to see that she has fallen asleep waiting for me to wake up. I softly shake her to have her groan in frustration. I sigh and lightly kiss her in the lips in which she wakes up quickly and looks at the kisser who is I of course. I break the kiss and give her a grin.

"Did you sleep well Lex?" I ask her playfully.

"You could say, but why is the Gym dark?" Alexis asks whilst standing up and leaving me alone in the floor. I quickly stand up and start walking towards the Gym doors to pull them, but notice they didn't even move…..Oh no! Don't tell me Alexis and I are locked up in here! "Jay um I think we are locked inside the Gym," Alexis says nervously.

"Yeah what are we going to do?" I ask her in which she suddenly hugs me tight. "Lex?" I say surprised. Maybe she was scared? This Gym was pretty big and of course it was dark. My vision did quickly adjust itself rather fast to the darkness years of sneaking out of the house at night paid off, but maybe she is scared.

"I don't know," Alexis says her voice quivering a little bit. I look at her surprised to hear her voice like that.

"Lex…are you afraid of the dark?" I ask her. She shakes her head in a no manner. "Then why are you trembling?" I ask her worried.

"Let's just say I had a bad experience in the dark," Alexis says whilst burying her face into my shirt. I sigh and hug her tight hoping that someone will still be here. The Gym door suddenly open and some light peek through the open door I try to accommodate my eyes to see the person who opened the door to have a surprised look. It was Mr. Ryoga who was giving us a concerned look whilst holding our book bags.

"Thank goodness I went back to check the student committee classroom! If not you guys would have spent the entire night in here. Come on kids let me take you home," Mr. Ryoga says whilst we break the hug, but we were still holding hands due to the fact Alexis wasn't acting like her normal self. I wonder what that bad experience was.

"Thanks Mr. Ryoga," I tell him sincerely whilst getting our book bags from him.

"Of course Mr. Yuki any ways don't you guys want a car ride home?" Mr. Ryoga asks. I shake my head in a no manner whilst pushing Alexis towards him.

"I don't, but Lex does," I say to him whilst swinging my book bag up my shoulders.

"Okay. Let's go Ms. Rhodes. Mrs. Ryoga wouldn't be happy that I made her wait," Mr. Ryoga says walking away with Alexis who looks back and gives me a gentle smile in which I returned it back.

I sigh and start walking out of the school through the parking lot knowing this way was faster for me, but still thinking what was that bad experience Alexis had in the dark? To make her act so out of character a few seconds ago. Maybe if I ask her again she might give me the full details? Or maybe not? I look at the floor feeling hopeless.

She always helped me and accepted me for who I was….And knows my family secret as well, but know that I saw her like that made me feel so hopeless I want to know about her as well and help her to.

* * *

><p>Me:Aww Jaden wants to help Lexie! But he is already helping her in ways he doesn't know X3<p>

Marina:Oh shut up! I know you always wanted to say that!

Me:Nuhuh!

Marina:Yuhuh!

Me:We aren't having this conversation here!

Marina:Fine!

Me:Okay then if I start a speech Marina and I have to choose a character that inspirade me what character you think I should right for? I have 2 actually.

Marina:Well that question came out of nowhere, but which are the 2 characters?

Me:Jaden&Jesse.

Marina:I don't know you pick from those 2! See which character you feel more comfortable to write!

Me:Good choice of words~ Any ways time to say those 3 words~

Marina&Me:Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	34. Chapter 34

Me; Hey guys long time no see! Sorry for taking long on updating this chapter, but I was having a difficult time on writing...Wait no it was really easy to write on Jesse's Point of view actually just like Jaden. Any ways Mar finally made her decision! Allelujah!

Marina: Shut up you prick!

Me: I'm just stating the truth well at the same time today is my final examen and class and then boom~ Summer Vacation *grins* I'm going to look for a hob and at the same time continue my writing! YEAH!

Marina: Did you have sugar today?

Me: Yeap~ But my mother is hiding my coffee...Damn her!

Marina:*sweatdrops* Isn't that a good thing?

Me: No! It is a really bad thing, but any ways time for Disclamer, because I don't own Yugioh GX only the oc's that need to be slap...Specially Marina~

Marina: Hey! I take offense to that! Any ways Enjoy my peeps as I torture BRR23 with her precious coffee.

Me:0_o Nooooooooo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jesse's POV<strong>_

I growl menacingly at the person next to me early in the morning. If you guys are wondering who that person was it was Rex who came to annoy me saying that Marina was going to choose him and at the same time making me lose Jay my walking partner from home to school and then we repeat the process some times. I really wonder where he went.

"Andersen, are you ignoring me?" Rex asks angrily whilst we walk the school hall ways together ignoring the stares of our classmates.

"I'm looking for Jay and yes I am ignoring you," I answer calmly remembering just for today that I had to be around this guy until Marina decides which one she is going with to the winter dance tomorrow.

"You're looking for your male lover? How sweet!" Rex says in a voice that it is input to annoy the person next to him in which it is me.

"He is my bud not my lover," I tell him whilst finally noticing him and Marina who were glaring at each other. I sigh shaking my head to the sides knowing that those 2 will never get along well until they accept each other.

"Isn't that the guy who pulled you out of the bathroom? And how dare him! How can he glare at Mar like that!" Rex says angrily whilst walking up to them. I quickly follow just in case he decides to make a commotion in which I don't really mind punching him. Yeah I dislike fights, but he is an exaptation on my list! Marina's back was towards us whilst Jaden was looking at us with a confused look.

"As I was saying, before we started our glaring competition in which neither of us won. The 2 girls that were in the bathroom walk up to the stalls to notice.." Marina couldn't finish what she was saying.

"Marina," Jaden cuts her off making her puff her cheeks cutely.

"Mira osito mariconcito don't interrupt me okay? Where was I? Oh yes! As they notice that one of the toilets didn't have a toilet sit one of them decided to choice the one with the toilet seat, but due that she failed to notice…" Marina was cut yet again by Jay.

"Marina!" Jaden cuts her off again. I had a feeling she was glaring at him with so much hate due that Jaden returned the gesture.

"What!" Marina asks Jaden angrily. Jaden points at my direction making her turn around to see me and gives me a gentle smile making my heart thump twice as fast than it normally does.

"Morning," I say to her cheerfully in which Rex scoffs making her look at him surprised that she didn't notice him at all.

"Morning guys!" Marina says happily whilst ignoring Jaden who sighed in relief when she gave him her back. These 2 really need to stop fighting with each other.

"So? Have you decided whom you're going to the winter dance?" Rex asks Marina who tenses up and looks at Jaden for help in which he shrugs his shoulders casually.

"After school I will tell you," Marina quickly blurts out when she turns to see us. Jaden looks at her confused and trying not to choke her?

"Okay then I will await my darling," Rex says in a flirty tone making me glare at him whilst Jaden does a hand motion in which it looks like gawking. I didn't say anything, but let Marina nod and then turn to Jaden and hitting him the head before leaving us.

"Ow," Jaden says whilst rubbing the spot he got hit by Marina. I chuckle at their antics in which it is funny in some sort of comedy relief, but Rex thought otherwise.

"You seem to be really close to Mar you do realize that?" Rex asks whilst hissing at Jaden who was still rubbing the same spot with his eyes closed.

"I already got a girlfriend," Jaden says instead of answering his question.

"But you could be cheating on your girlfriend with my darling Mar," Rex says this with venom on every word making Jaden open his eyes and look at me with a funny expression. I knew Jaden wouldn't ever cheat on Alexis and at the same time he and Marina didn't get along pretty well to be in a relationship with each other.

"I doubt that and she isn't your darling Mar," I pointed out for him.

"I second that doubt and at the same time she isn't your darling Mar…..Instead Jess darling," Jaden says innocently whilst I face palmed trying to hide the blush. I didn't need him saying that to Rex….Wait never mind his face right now is hilarious. His face was red of anger ready to attack Jaden who was giving him a fake innocent smile.

"Look here you! I don't really know you, but you're getting on my nerves," Rex says angrily to Jaden who was looking in another direction.

"Good to know, but I have to go and help my _girlfriend_," Jaden says whilst stressing girlfriend for Rex. "Peace out Jess," Jaden says with a smirk whilst walking away knowing he made Rex get madder by the second. Man this guy needs to chillax if he doesn't….Does poor blood vessels are going to die.

"You too are alike….Both annoying," Rex says whilst grinding his teeth. I shrug not really saying anything and walk away from him when the bell rings in which I knew Jaden was so going to skip today.

I sigh and ignore him for the entire day well actually our only class together in which Mrs. Marrero was giving him a hard time due that he didn't do his homework in which gain him a detention for a week with her due that he kind of snap on her and Mrs. Marrero well she doesn't take crap in which today we the class found out and we are scared know of her.

She could really speak both English and Spanish at the same time making you feel like dirt. That was a good sign for due that she didn't snap at me or her other students in which found out this teacher doesn't take her anger on her students just treats them like maggots. Any ways the progress so slow in which in Chemistry class Jaden appeared, but then reappeared due that Mr. Ryoga called for him. It was slow and painful every class and in lunch time Marina disappeared to heavens knows were making me sigh in disappointment.

_**Eight Period.**_

I sigh bored that the day went to slow specially this class is taking for ever to end! I'm kind of sick of hearing a women scream in pain due that she is giving birth to a baby. I could hear my other classmates make gawking sounds trying not to throw up, but I was the lucky one in which I wasn't paying attention and yet I finished the work sheet! It's called guessing in which right now I am trying to block the sounds of pain that women was producing and the classmates as well.

In which I successfully did and started thinking on how did I fallen in love with Marina in the first time? It was so confusing maybe it started by lust when I saw her wearing those thigh shorts….I blush crimson red and mutter incoherent words to myself, but that wasn't the main reason I fallen in love with her….It was her smile even if I try to denying it….It was the same as that little girls I fallen head over heels, but is it her for reals? I hope so, if it's her than my searching for her would of being accomplished.

"Mr. Andersen?" I heard a kind voice called out for me. I snap out of my trance of thoughts to look at Mrs. Baker in front of me handing me something squared in which I take it and look at my classmates to notice they have the same thing I got from her. She stands in front of the classroom and clears her throat to get all of our attention. "The things that you have in your hands are for you guys to prevent you from having a baby in which it isn't accurate for some doctors, but at the same time it will make sex a little uncomfortable. I know you students are young, but tomorrow is the winter dance and some of you might do what I am thinking so I am giving these condoms for you guys," Mrs. Baker explains with a warm smile.

I blush crimson red looking at the object that was in my hands in shock. This is something that is not happening in my life and yet the teacher thinks I'm going to the winter dance only for this as well! Well at least she gave the others some as well, but she turns to me and gives me a soft smile like she knows what is happening in my life. I give her a nervous smile in return. She turns to the students and was about to speak up when the bell rings indicating this class ends and almost every classmate of mines run out of the room as fast as possible whilst leaving me alone with Mrs. Baker. I stand up to have Mrs. Baker stand on my way.

"Mr. Andersen I notice you didn't pay attention today," Mrs. Baker points out with the same smile she gave me a few seconds ago.

"Um well you see is like this um," I was tongue tied in which she gives me a soft chuckle.

"Youngster this days in love don't you say Mr. Andersen? Could I ask who the lucky lady is?" Mrs. Baker asks curious whilst I blush and look away from her.

"Mrs. Baker do you ask this question to all your students?" I ask her forcing my blush down.

"Of course! I want to help my students Mr. Andersen and you being the only boy in all my classes well I want to help you," Mrs. Baker says in a motherly tone in which I replay what she said to feel this wave of depression come to me when she says I was the only boy in her classes….This makes me feel so great.

"Thank you Mrs. Baker, but right now I got to go see her," I tell her with a wink in which she chuckles softly.

"Good luck my boy," Mrs. Baker says whilst move out of my way in which I walk past her with a confident smile to look in horror in which she never did told us the location.

"This isn't good," I quietly tell myself.

"Jess?" I heard her voice from behind me. I turn around to see her with a shy smile on her face. Rex was behind her with a slight frown on his face when he sees me.

"Mar!" I say happily whilst bringing her into a hug making her tense up, but soon relaxes and hugs me back. I heard Rex fake cough making me let go of her. I look at him and frown at his direction in which I look at Marina to notice that she was holding something in her hands.

"I have decided," Marina says nervously whilst looking at the thing she has in her hand in which I notice it was a white dragon wing.

"You have then could you please tell us," Rex says to Marina with a kind smile. She turns to Rex and gives him a hug making me gap at her and at the same time feel my heart being stab a million times by my own heart beats.

"Rex you have being kind to me, but I only see you as a friend," Marina says to him whilst letting him go making Rex looks at her confused. She turns to me and outstretches her hand that has the white dragon wing at me. "But I choose Jess," Marina says with a blush in her face making me think she has feelings for me in which I pray so. Rex scoffs angrily and places both of his hands on her shoulder.

"If you get bored with your sissy _friend_ on the dance come look for me," Rex says with a smile and stressing friend in which was he giving me a hint that she thought I was only her friend? Rex walks away from us when he says these simple words that made me think a little. Maybe she is going with me, because we are friends and she doesn't want me to feel bad. Well there goes my hope that she has the same feelings for me, but I won't give up that fast! Marina looks at me and grabs my hand placing the thing or should I say necklace.

"Um what is this for?" I ask her whilst inspecting the white dragon wing trying to decipher if there is a hidden message. Marina waves a hand in front of her face in a dismissing manner.

"It's a gift, but tomorrow I am going to tell you it's meaning," Marina says whilst taking a gulp making me look at her confused. "Any ways I need to go to my volleyball practice so…See ya tomorrow," Marina adds quickly before disappearing from my line of vision. I chuckle at her antics and her dedication on the volleyball team. She hasn't missed any of the practices ever since she joined it.

"Yeah," I say softly knowing she couldn't hear me. I walk the opposite way and as well take the staircase to get to the first floor, but remember what I was previous thinking in the classroom and imagine Marina's smile and that little girls smile. They held this radiant sunshine in it, and at the same time it was still…I stop thinking and look behind me. "It still has it sorrowfulness in it," I say with a sad smile finally noticing it.

"So you finally notice it," I heard Adrian's voice in front of me making me slightly jump in surprise and growl at him in which he gives me a smirk. He read half of my thoughts, but why was he smirking?

"Yeah and what's the smirk for?" I ask him whilst giving him a suspicious look. He shakes his head to the sides and chuckles.

"That you're an idiot for taking this long to notice they are both the same," Adrian points out. I growl at him and decided to ask him a question that ever since we spoke to each other about her.

"Did you go to the same school as her?" I ask him curious.

"Yes, I did and as well saw you guys together in the park," Adrian points out casually like it was nothing at all. I look at him shock, but then anger over takes me and a roughly grab him by the collar of the shirt.

"And yet you didn't…" I couldn't finish my sentence, because I was cut off by him.

"I did say her past history to you and as well provided you with the thoughts that Marina was that girl in which it is true. You were just blind by denial Jesse," Adrian explains with a smirk when I let go of him and look at the floor with a surprised look. Was I really that blind? To not notice that they were the same person? I chuckle a little maniacally scaring myself in the process.

"Well then maybe tomorrow I will confess to her," I tell Adrian with confidence laced in every word in it.

"Man I hope you do, because that Rex has some issues," Adrian says with a thoughtful look.

"Why do you mean by that?" I ask him confused. Adrian just shrugs his shoulders and passes through me with a frown on his face.

"He has force himself onto several girls back in middle school and one of them was Alexis," Adrian says with a serious tone. I tense up remembering that warm spring day afternoon when Lexie suddenly disappear like that, but if the teacher hadn't found her Lexie would of loss everything.

"I see," I say angrily whilst tighten my grip on the necklace. Adrian quietly walks away leaving me in the hall ways alone in which I look at the necklace with a sad look. "I promise myself that day I would protect Lexie from everyone that will bring her pain, but she found Jay and know the only person that I have left to protect is you Mar," I say with a warm smile whilst putting the necklace on.

I'm so ready for tomorrow I will protect you and at the same time find out if you remember me from back then, but at the same time keep a close eye on Rex in case he goes after Alexis again or you. I wonder why wasn't him put into a place or something? Did the girls kept quiet of what happened to them? Or like with Alexis it was in a dark room? So many questions that will be answer tomorrow I just hope I am ready to face them all and at the same time might as well tell Jay a little due that on the walk to school he asked why was 'Alexis scared of dark places,' at first I didn't know, but I have a small portion that it was from what that bastard did.

* * *

><p>Me: Yeah...You can loose a person whilst giving a person you hate a death glare. It happened to me, but I wasn't glaring at a person just looking at the sky and bam! I loose the person, because they walk away from you and then later come to you XD That's how it works XD Well gasp Adrian went to the same school as Marina 0_o and saw them in the park when they were small! And I love Mrs. Baker! Even if her class in not a really cool class she is cool XD<p>

Marina: Are you finished?

Me: Let me see*takes paper out* Huh I guess that is it? Still you guys found out why Alexis is afraid of the dark and and next chapter is the confession! Not from Jesse and Marina, but Jaden and Alexis~ And at the same time...Ugh I got another plot bunny and the story is just good, but confussing it starts with a dream and in the end well I need to fix it and type it of course and find a title for it X3 *puts the paper away* Okay I am done!

Marina: *sweatdrops* You are special any ways time to say those 3 words before this idiota says something else.

Me: Hey!

Marina: Whatever. Okay here we go!

Me:Read!

Marina:Review~

Me&Marina: Enjoy~

Marina: Peace out~

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto~ And say Heck Yeah for Coffee! Bye~


	35. Chapter 35

Me:Sorry for taking some much time in writing this! I am really sorry, but I got a surprise for my fellow readers...I'm going to write a gender bend one-shot with Alexis and Jaden :D No it isn't yuri or yaoi~ it will be like this Jaden will be the girl and Alexis the boy...*covers mouth* I shouldn't give you spoilers! Wait I bet any of you will read this. *smirks victorius*

Marina: Maybe the will idiot.

Me: If they do...You brought bad luck for the both of us!

Marina:Oh shut up miss takes a long time now to write the chapters and it seems this one is short!

Me:I know my deepes apologies everyone *bows head shamely*

Marina:Whatever just do the disclamer.

Me:Disclamer I don't own Yugioh Gx only the oc's~

Marina: Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden's POV.<strong>_

"Man this is itchy," I say whilst tugging on the long sleeve button up shirt that was covered by a black blazer that was only provided for tuxedo and the crispy black pants that were getting on my last nerves.

"Just relax Jay," I heard my date say beside me in which I turn to look at her to see a goddess standing next to me. Her hair was in curls making her look different and cute whilst her black dress hugged her curves perfectly in which in her chest area it showed some of her cleavage making me gap at her every time I look at her.

"Hey! Stop looking at Lexie like that you jerk!" I heard Marina's voice from the front. I turn my head in annoyance to see the tomboyish girl wearing a simple blue dress with a blue rose placed neatly on her waist and her bun in which only 2 bangs were on her face.

"Whatever you say girly," I tell her whilst talking one of Alexis hands in which she tangles our fingers shyly making me look at her. Marina gives me a glare that could kill, but walks up to Jesse who was blushing red due that if my guess is correct haven't seeing her with that type of clothing.

"Come on guys tonight we should all relax," I hear Alexis says with a warm smile making Marina pout and look away from us.

"Fine," Marina says whilst dragging the poor dazed Jesse. I turn back to my date who was looking at the darken gym that only had lights flashing around. I gently give her a kiss on the forehead making her look at me.

"It's alright if you don't want to go in, we could stay outside," I tell her whilst giving her a warm smile.

"I don't want to ruin your night like this," Alexis says whilst looking back at the gym. I sigh out loud and break the hold our fingers had to hug her waist protectively with my arms making her blush.

"You're not really ruining it, coz we got the tickets for this dance for free and as well," I cut myself short and look at her up and down making her wiggle a little uncomfortable under my gaze. "I got to see you like this," I tell her sincerely whilst planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Let's just go in," Alexis murmurs on top of my lips making me chuckle.

"I like being alone with you," I murmur back stubbornly. We break the kiss and look at each other in the eyes.

"Jay, are you sure?" Alexis asks me nervously when she looks at the gym.

"I'm fine, but are you?" I ask her concerned in which makes Alexis tense up a little.

"But of course I am fine," Alexis answers quickly. I sigh and grab her hand and start dragging her away from the gym. "Jay! What are you doing!" Alexis asks nervously.

"Looking for a bench or a path of grass to sit, so you could tell me why you are afraid of dark places," I answer her with a serious face in which she couldn't see due that I was looking up ahead until I found a perfect place for us to sit and as well gaze at the stars. I sit on the grassy floor tugging softly on Alexis hand making her sit next to me lady like.

"Why do you want to know?" Alexis asks me whilst looking ahead of us in which I look and mentally face palm we were in front of the lunchroom….I'm such a smooth looker aren't I? Any ways I take a deep breath and connect our hands together.

"Because I want to help you Lex," I tell her sincerely making her scoot closer and kiss my cheek lovingly.

"You're enough help idiot," Alexis tells me with a warm smile in which I shake my head to the sides and frown making her look at me confusing.

"I have being a burden to you all this time," I say sincerely whilst nuzzling her nose with mines. I know we are being a little too romantic, but I just want to be there for her.

"You aren't a burden Jay," Alexis answers me with a gentle smile, but then it changes into a frown on her face and grips my hand tightly. "You told me about your family then maybe it will be equal if I tell you right?" Alexis says whilst looking upwards to the sky.

"Are you sure? I mean I didn't think you will tell until later on," I say whilst looking upwards as well.

"I know, but it looks like it is the perfect time due that well…We are alone," Alexis says in which I caught what she was saying when in reality we weren't alone due to the others…..And the vice-principal.

"Yeah, we haven't being alone too much without being interrupted or barge in when we want to be a little romantic," I pointed out in which she nods in agreement. "But why don't we take this night to ourselves and forget the dance and just hang here," I tell her with a grin in which she giggles.

"Of course," Alexis says whilst we both cuddle up to each other.

As we did this the silence came in which it wasn't awkward, but comforting to ourselves in which Alexis sighs in relaxation making me silently chuckle.

"It was after what happened Jesse's fan girls cut my hair," Alexis says finally making me lay my cheek on top of her head. "The next day of that inside I was told by someone to go to the gym that middle school provides…In which I found it odd, but went any ways in which when I was half way there….I got pushed inside a closet….I don't know if it was another janitor's closet, but all I remember that it was pitched black," Alexis says her voice quivering in some parts of her story.

I stood quite, but trying to comfort her in my best way possible in which she was relaxing to my gestures as well.

"I almost got raped their…If it wasn't for the Coach who opened the door and I ran out there when he did that….if it wasn't of that…I won't be here ya know?" Alexis says trying to sound if all she said was a joke.

"Yeah, but Lex," I couldn't finish my sentence due that she kisses me on the lips hard making me blush crimson red. When we break the kiss she was looking at the floor with a blush equal as mines.

"Thank you," Alexis says with a kind smile and as well blush making me hear my heart beats start thumping hard on my chest. I cradle her face with my hands making her look at me with half closed eyes.

"I love you," I whisper to her when our lips are centimeters away from hers in which she shyly puts her hands on both of my arms.

"I love you too," Alexis says whilst giving me a soft peck on the lips making me smile. Our lips connect once again this time in a passionate kiss in which makes my body lay on top of hers in a compromising position, but we didn't explore each other's body instead showed our true love with that kiss. We break the kiss and look at each other deeply with warm smiles on our faces.

"Waho," I breathed out making Alexis chuckle and pull one of my bangs softly making me grunt in satisfaction in which she giggles.

"Waho, indeed Jay," Alexis says whilst I sit up and she does the same to have our foreheads connect in which made us burst out laughing.

"We are being too romantic now," I tell her when our laughter subsides.

"Too much for you?" Alexis asks playfully making me playfully growl at her.

"Heck no!" I answer quickly in which giggles softly.

We stay like in that position for hours or minutes looking at each other deeply and finally listening to our surroundings in which I could hear the music that was playing in the gym in which it was a soft lullaby. In which made me break the hold and smirk at her reaction when I start standing up to have her clutch tightly my arms thinking of something else.

"Care to dance?" I ask her whilst she looks at me surprised, but then smiles and gets up.

"Of course," Alexis answers whilst I snake both arms around her waist in which she snakes her arms around my neck pulling softly my spikes.

We both start swaying back and forth gently with the rhythm of the music in which we both connect our foreheads and close our eyes enjoying this serene moment. No more family trouble in my part and as well Alexis is relax, but the only problem is to find who attacked her and as well wait to see if my father will get better.

I mentally sigh and just think of this night to serene no more thoughts that would ruin it, but why do I have this eerie feeling we are being watched?

"Jay," I hear Alexis voice in which made me open my eyes to gaze at Alexis hazel eyes. I smile and softly place my lips on top of hers in which made me pull her closer to my body.

Our lips synchronize together in which I tip her in which when I do I stop kissing her to start laughing happily. Alexis pouts, but regardless smiles and starts again pulling my spikes making me pull her back into our previous position in dancing. This night has being perfect for the two of us….I wonder how Jess and Marina are doing, and as well is Jess going to confess to her?

* * *

><p>Me: How do you guys like this chapter? Mhm I think it wasn't good actually but next chapter is Jesse's chapter or Marina *smiles* I hope my future chapters are good X3<p>

Marina: Don't you have a game to play?

Me:*shocked* My pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of the sky examen! *cries* I'm going to get beat up!

Marina: If ya'll guys want to know her distraction is that game she is talking about...She is getting extremly distracted by it.

Me:It's sooo gooood! and I already passed just going to play the extras :D

Marina: Whatever going to bed at 4 am whilst playing that game!

Me: *sticks tongue* Don't be a player hater! Any ways tomorrow I am going to answer all my emails and as well...REVIEW SPAM TIME!

Marina:*sweatdrops* Any ways let's just say those 3 words~

Me:Read~

Marina: Review~

Me&Marina: Enjoy~

Marina: peace out~

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto! :D


	36. Chapter 36

I apologize for taking so long on making this chapter in which tried to write some Pokémon fanfics in which I did, but at the progress as well kind of got distracted practice writing Blue Exorcist fanfics that well aren't posed since they don't seem like my best job and I kind of don't feel the flow with it.

Same with the Pokémon fanfics. It seems I can't continue them, until I finished the fanfics I created that are the Yu-Gi-Oh Gx one in which this one and the other ones that I haven't give up on them. I was trying to change fandom and see if I could write a good story, but it seems that this fandom is where I am supposed to be well until I finish all the ones I wrote here.

In which I haven't given up in any of them since I know the plot and how they end just to lazy to type the chapter, but I do know this one has only 2 chapters left even thought I wanted to add more, but it is better that way. When I am finished with this one I'll hop back to try and finished The New Me and then The Coco as well.

Without further ado~ Let's start this party!

Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh Gx only this plot and the oc's~

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Jesse's <em>POV<em>

I nervously look behind me every ten seconds due that Alexis and Jaden left me alone with Marina, in which I didn't mind being alone, but it's like this….I have never seeing her like this and is making me quite nervous actually due that she was wearing a dress and looked more feminine then she usually does.

"Hey Jess are you okay?" Marina asks me in concerned making me blush in embarrassment when I look at her direction to feel light headed as I continue to stare at her. She suddenly gives me a glare, and wraps her arms around her body trying to shield herself from my stare. "Stop looking pervertido!" She angrily adds making me look away from her quickly.

"Sorry!" I quickly said while playing with my tie ignoring the itch it provided for my neck. "But you look really beautiful in that dress," I shyly said not even daring to look at her or even take a peek to see her expression.

"I'm going to get something to drink," Marina suddenly said making me snap my neck towards her direction to notice she was already walking towards the punch bowl leaving me alone.

I face palm feeling quite stupid knowing full well that whatever clothing she wore made her look beautiful. Perhaps she got mad at me for saying said comment or was she flustered?

"She really is one complicated girl, but that's the reason I…" I stop myself and look at the floor with sadness written on my eyes remembering what Adrian had told me about her. I didn't know if what he said was the truth or was I really dodging the problem of accepting it was the truth.

I grumble a few cursed words to myself before deciding to walk to the punch bowl in search for Marina. Why? I needed to know… I needed to know if she was truly the girl I meet that day… I wanted to know so badly…. So I could finally…. Tell her how I feel.

When I reach the punch bowl I notice a few people were standing around it chatting happily with each other. I wonder is Marina with them? I look closely at the section to notice she wasn't there. Maybe she went back to where I was?

"Hey dude… Do you wonder if it was right to let that girl leave with that guy?" A random classmate asked his friend I suppose.

"I don't know man…. Three guys one girl… I have a bad feeling about this you know? I mean three guys! You don't know what will happen!" His friend exclaimed with worry hinted on his voice.

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder making me turn away from my fellow classmates knowing it was Marina, but when I did it was Marisol who was the one that softly tap my shoulder. Her red eyes were looking at me with worry hinted in them.

"Jesse, have you seeing Mar?" Marisol asked me. I tilt my head to the side wondering why would she ask me that.

"Well I was with her a few minutes ago, but now I am searching for her. Why you ask?" I ask with a curious glance thrown at her direction. She starts nervously biting her lower lip making me worried even more.

"I have a bad feeling that's why Jesse…. Reason I am asking for her," Marisol says while looking at the classmates who kept conversing about a three guys and one girl. It seemed that does classmates were showing worry for that girl.

"Well we will find quite soon now Mari," I say while walking up to the classmates that stop there conversation to look at me while Marisol was behind me giving them a glare that could kill. "Excuse me, but did you a girl that looks like her," I say while pointing at Marisol who hasn't change her expression towards them. "Around here?" I finished making them look at each other while some nodded their head 'yes' other's didn't it.

"Yes we had…. She was about to take some punch, but Rex and some of his friends cornered her and well they went away to the back of the school if I guess correctly," one spoke up while the other's gave him a cold glare.

Marisol and I shared a look of panic while we hear the other cursing the one that spoke up. I turned to look at them and give the one who spoke a thankful smile before sprinting into a run with Marisol calling out for Aster in the progress.

I knew deep down what Adrian told me about Rex was true since he tried to force himself at Alexis, but that's how he works? With 2 more guys helping him out? I ignore the frantic shouts of Marisol, and as well Aster calling me out.

I suddenly stop making Marisol hit my back hard in which I turn to look at her and give her an apologetic smile in which she ignores and walks in front of me with Aster quietly following her.

"If you guys are thinking mentally 'let's split up and search for Marina' well that is kind of a bad idea," Aster suddenly spoke up making Marisol and I look at him confused into why he would say that. He just points to the back of the field were the football field is.

I look at it surprised to notice the lights were turned off in the football field when I clearly remember Mr. Ryoga saying that the lights were going to be turned on since people might want to go there and make out or do horrendous things.

"I have a feeling Marina was taken there by those cabrones," Marisol spoke with such venom on her voice that made me jump slightly and lick my lips nervously.

"So what do we do now then? If we can't split up and search for her?" I ask Aster who was looking thoughtful for a second until he snaps his fingers and smirks evilly.

"Jesse, I want you to go to the football field alone while Mari and I turned on the lights so that you can search for them easily," Aster explains while I look at him confused as in does he knows is three against one, but knowing Marina she should've knocked out two or one out of sheer anger.

"Sorry we can't let you do that," a voice was heard behind us making us look at it quickly to glare at the two people who were giving us wicked grins. "Rex told us to stop anyone that comes after him," the same one who spoke first continued on.

"You people are really stupid. Since you gave away your leader's location," Marisol said with an emotionless face. The two goons look at each other confused to break down laughing at her.

"We haven't told you anything! You stupid bitch!" The one in the left said while trying to gain his breath from all the laughing.

"Jess, keep on running the direction we were going. It is going to take long time to turn on the lights, but knowing my sister she won't go down easily," Marisol said while tugging on my sleeve and pointing the direction I was going to continue on running.

"What about you guys? I mean Mari you are in a dre.." I couldn't finish my sentence with the cold glare she was giving me.

"My sister isn't the only with a bad temper, so just go!" Marisol angrily said making me tense up while Aster was chuckling at how she spoke.

"Just do it Jesse, or you want to feel her wrath?" Aster asked with a smirk on his face.

I look between the two of them and mutter a quiet 'thank you' before heading the direction Marisol pointed. I heard a few grunts of pay before I completely was away from there hearing range. I continue to run until I finally reach the destination to notice it was too dark.

I look to the sides while walking slowly being cautious just in case there was another guy waiting in the shadows to attack me while keeping my senses up to listen for anything weird in this place. I only could hear the faint sound of the wind and rustling of the trees the football field has.

I curse mentally knowing I made this far, but what now? What should I do now? It's completely dark here, and it will be difficult to find them. They could be hidden everywhere in this place.

"I need to search fas," I stop mid-sentence when I hear as if a fist connected to someone's face where the benches where located. I quickly run to them even in the dark they glistered menacingly under the glow of the stars.

I cautiously walk underneath the benches slowly to have the air push out of my lungs when someone crashes into me. By instinct I grasp the shoulders of the person who crashed into me to and softly push them to look at their face, but when I do. I stare in shock at the person whom crashed into me.

"Mar!?" I say shock thanking the heavens my vision finally got suited to the darkness here. Marina looks quickly away trying to hide the quiet sobs that she was emitting making me wrap her into a tight hug. "Is alright Mar I'm here for you," I whisper to her.

She clutches the back of my shirt tightly while finally breaking down in the progress. I wanted to check out if that bastard did anything to her right at this moment, but right now all I could do was hug her tight like I didn't want her to disappear.

Suddenly the lights of the football field turns on making me flinched since my eyes got used to the darkness here to stare in shock what was behind Marina knocked out in the floor. I suddenly hear her laugh, and breaks the hug in the progress.

"You were kind of late Jess," Marina says with a warm smile on her face while cleaning away the tears. "But thanks…. I kind of needed that hug since…" She stops mid-sentence and looks away with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Scared, but who wouldn't be," I softly say while bringing her back into the hug making her nuzzle my neck affectionately? I break the contact between us with a blush making her look at me like I was crazy. I fake cough and grasp one of her hands. "Should we take our leave now?" I ask her with a playful smile.

"That jerk can wake up any second, so yeah let's go," Marina says with a smirk while looking back enjoying the view of her handing work making me cringed. Poor guy got his nose broken and a black eye in the progress.

I finally let my eyes travel back to Marina to notice some of her dress where ripped apart, but not as much to see quite a lot of skin. She suddenly tugs me wanting my attention on her and with that I give her with a warm smile.

"Where are we going Mar? Are we going back to the party?" I ask her while tilting my head to the side curious while looking around for Aster and Marisol to report to them that Mar was alright.

"To the park. I don't want to go back to that party," Marina says with a glare on her face knowing something in which I caught on. If we go back to the party, and Rex's regains conciseness there will be trouble.

"Fine by me," I say with a warm smile on my face, but blush when she intertwines our fingers together.

_**At the Park**_

I look around the park in shock to notice she brought me to the spot when we first meet when we were small. I felt Marina leave my side to stand in front of the lake that was shimmering thanks to the stars making her look angelic.

"Um Jess…. Do you remember this place?" Marina shyly asks while looking at the lake. I gulp nervously and look away from her. "Or even the girl you met here a few years ago?" She adds softly.

I take a huge intake of air, and start walking towards her making her jump a little and look at me. I didn't know where this courage this bravery came to me, but all I knew my lips connected to hers softly. I felt her arms wrap themselves around my neck pulling me closer to her in which took me by surprise.

I thought for sure she was going to push me away not do what she did a few seconds ago, but I broke the kiss and laid my forehead on top of hers with a warm smile on my face while staring deeply into her chocolate brown orbs.

"I do remember this place…. This is the place I met you," I softly say while nuzzling my nose to hers making her giggle softly. "I love you," I added to jump in surprise when she hugs me tightly.

"Idiota…. It took you this long…. To say that, but…. I love you too," Marina softly say while breaking the hug and leaning in for another kiss in which I happily accepted.

Our body sway to the sides as if we were dancing while our lips where connected for a few minutes until we broke away to dance softly underneath the starry night with smiles on our faces.

_**Line break  
>Third Person's P.O.V<strong>_

A heart monitor was heard echoing softly inside a room that held many nurses and only one doctor as they tried to keep the heart monitor to do its beeping once again, but couldn't. In the few seconds the heart stopped beating the person who lay in the bed with a smile on his face was none other than Nate Richard.

He has passed away a few seconds, but the doctor didn't want to give up since there was a faint heartbeat echoing in the room, but as it was faint it went away the second the doctor was going to give it another try to revive him.

The room was dead quite except for the machine that it made a taunting sound to the doctor and the nurses in the room. As one of the nurse turns it off and looks at the doctor with a gloomy expression on her face nodding in the progress.

Nate suddenly was leaning against a tree watching his son curled up to the girl of his dreams making him smile warmly at their direction.

"Good bye son," He softly said as a gust of wind passed near Jaden making him turned around to notice Nate leaning against a tree with a warm smile on his face. Jaden suddenly blinks, but when he does Nate disappears.

"Lexi, I think we should head to the hospital," Jaden suddenly spoke making Alexis look at him confused.

"Why Jay?" Alexis asks with a confused tone on her voice.

"Is because I have a dreadful feeling that something bad happened," Jaden said while helping her up. Alexis nods not questioning anymore since she also had a feeling, but it wasn't a good feeling at all.

In the Yuki residence where Haine was having a mother and daughter moment with little Sonia stop short when she notice Sonia looking outside with tears in her eyes. As Haine walks up to Sonia to look at the window to the outside world she gasps in surprise.

Nate stood in front of the gate the house provided with a warm smile on his face while mouthing something to Sonia that Haine understood at the same time.

Haine quickly runs to the door and jams it open scaring Johan in the progress that was outside as well looking at the direction Nate silhouette was standing before.

"What in the world…." Haine speaks with tears in her eyes, as her legs suddenly go weak against her and makes her stumble into the ground as tears flow like a waterfall down her cheeks.

"Haine!" Johan screams in worry while running to her, and bringing her up to a hug not sure what to say.

"He…He died," Haine said as she hugs Johan tightly.

"N-o! He is alive…. Daddy won't give up… That easy," Sonia stuttered behind the 2 adults while hiding the fact that she was crying her eyes out. Haine reaches a hand for Sonia gently pulling her to the hug making her wailed as she was once again a baby.

"We need to head out to the hospital," Johan suddenly spoke. He might not know what was going on, but something deeply told him that was the destination these 2 needed to go.

"Yes," Haine softly said while cleaning the tears off her face. She suddenly picks Sonia up who was still wailing like a baby.

Nate watched in the distance as Johan held Haine and Sonia closely as if they were his family now making Nate smiles happily that even if it is time to go…. In which he was glad to say good bye to his children and see that they are in good hands…. He can finally sleep in peace now.

* * *

><p>Not my best of chapter's, but since I wrote this kind of late due that tomorrow I re-start college once again. I didn't want to leave this hanging since I was working on this one ever since I started watching the Blue Exorcist.<p>

Any who I do apologize for this crappy chapter since I have a feeling it won't be for your liking since it isn't that great or anything. I sincerely do apologize.

Read and Review my peeps~

See ya in the next chapter~


End file.
